Friend or Foe
by EmI8576
Summary: While sitting in his room at the Dursley's, Harry suddenly had this strange feeling. With the explosion of his relative's house, Harry must figure out who he can trust, and quickly. Friends turn in to foes, and those once considered the enemy might turn into friends and protectors. Heavy Bashing! Molly/Ron/Dumbledore. HHR smut and fluff! F/f! Cissa/Emma pairing. *ON HIATUS!*
1. Chapter 1

**ON HIATUS! I will be editing and updating this entire story once again. Please see the AN written in the last chapter.

I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.

A/n: This is the first story I have ever written, so please be kind. I am currently working on a couple of other stories as well and have no update schedule for you since this is still a WIP. I am slowly going through all of the chapters as we speak re-writing and editing. I ask all of you to remember one thing... This is my story, not yours. If you do not like a nickname and can't seem to read it without your blood boiling, then take my advice and do not read this story. This is a Harmony ship all the way and also has a few other pairings- Sirius/Amelia, Narcissa/Emma Granger to start. Also, this story is for a mature audience, so if you need to have your mommy read it first, then it most likely is a good idea just to skip it all together.

Chapter 1  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

Harry has been back at the Dursley's for all of 12 hours and already is imagining his return to Hogwarts for his fourth year. "I wonder if this year will be as bad as last year?" Last year was pretty bad but, at least it wasn't as bad as his first two years. At least this time his Aunt and Uncle are away on holiday till the end of the month, and he doesn't have to worry about being locked in his room, being starved, or Dudley's favorite sport of Harry Hunting.

At that moment, he was lying on his bed when there was a sudden tap at the window. Getting up to see if Hedwig was back from hunting yet he noticed a beautiful grey owl waiting. Curious, he let it in and took the letter from it and handed over a couple of treats. _**Hmmm, it looks like I will have to make a trip to Diagon Ally soon**_ **.** Breaking the black seal of wax he read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know we haven't been apart that long, but I had this strange feeling that I needed to write you. I can't explain it. Do you like the owl? She was a gift from Padfoot. Her name is Diana. How is everything at the Dursley's? I hope things aren't too bad for you. I tried to get Professor Dumbledore to let you come over for part of the holidays but was quickly reminded that it wouldn't be SAFE. I feel like there is something that Dumbledore isn't telling us and can't shake this feeling that he is up to no good and that we should be careful with who we trust._

 _I wish we could meet for this conversation to happen face to face; I am very worried about you. There is so much that I want to tell you. But the truth is I am really worried about losing you as a friend, especially since you are my Best Friend._

 _ **(Has she lost her mind? Why would I ever stop being there for her?)**_

 _I want you to know Harry, that no matter what happens, I will always be by your side. You were the first person to see me as a person, and not some bucktooth bushy haired know it all. I want you to know that I truly care about you. I feel like I am getting ready to start rambling, so this seems like a good place to end._

 _Always yours,_

 _Hermione._

All Harry could do was sit there and blink for a few minutes. Once his brain was fully able to catch up with the rest of him, he started to think about those amazing brown eyes, her beautiful long brown hair. Yes, it was a bit messy, but that is what made it so amazing. All that chaos in the most organized and put together person he knows. And the way she would bite her lip when she was deep in thought always made his heart skip a little. Wait a minute, when did start thinking like this? Then it hit him. Second year. While she was petrified after he killed the basilisk, he walked up to her bed in the hospital wing and told her that no one hurts "My Hermione." With that final thought, he got up and walked over to his desk to respond to her.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Believe it or not, all is amazingly quiet here. The Dursley's decided to go on a holiday and forgot all about me. Your owl is beautiful, just like her owner. Funny you mention a strange feeling, I usually don't keep my wand on me, but I also have this strange feeling that something could happen at any moment. Too bad you couldn't convince Dumbledore to let me come over. He will probably make me stay here until the end of July. I have the same feeling about being careful with who we trust._

 _I would love to meet up with you. I need to head to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. Would you like to join me? I was planning on taking the Knight Bus. I could have them swing by before heading to London._

 _Look, about our friendship. First off, thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for being you. You have always seen me as Just Harry. No matter what the future holds, I know that there is no path forward that does not have you in it._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Harry_

While tying the letter to Hedwig's leg, he looked over to Diana and noticed that it looked like she was annoyed. "Sorry girl, but Hedwig needs to work too. You two have a safe flight. Have some fun while you are out there."

Trying to decide what to do next, Harry walked over to his trunk to get out his books and homework. _**Hermione is right. It's too quiet**_. Before he got a chance even to open his trunk, there was a loud BOOM that shook the house. Quickly bringing his wand to the ready, he slowly opened his bedroom door and stuck his head out into the hallway. Once he felt it was somewhat safe, he slowly started to walk towards the stairs. While slowly descending, he made sure his wand was always in a firm grip. When he was halfway down, he slowly poked his head around and saw Remus Lupin standing in the hallway with a massive grin on his face.

"Profess…." was all he managed to get out before a huge black dog pounced on him and suddenly shift. "Sirius! What are you guys doing here?"

"Easy pup, we came to steal you! What makes you think that I am going to let my Godson stay in this dreadfully place?" Sirius said with a massive grin on his face.

"Professor, are you serious? Are you truly coming to break me out?" said Harry.

With a smirk on his face Remus replied, "No, he is. Yes, we are taking you away. And please, call me Remus."

All Harry could do was grin ear to ear. This was turning into one of the best days of his life! Starting to let his thoughts wander to what could happen this summer, he was drawn back to reality when Remus said, "Come, let's get your things together. We need to be going. There is a lot that you need to know, but that will have to wait. Quickly now, something does not feel right about this."

With that statement, Harry quickly ran back upstairs and was back down in less than five minutes. With his famous smirk, Sirius said, "That was quick Pup! Did you even bother to unpack?"

Grinning right back, Harry replied, "Nope, didn't want too. I had no clue if or when I would be leaving again. Dumbledore seems to like keeping me in the dark about my life." With that comment, he turned before he could see the looks exchanged between Sirius and Remus. "Harry, we are going to go out the back. We don't want anyone to notice your gone just yet." Said Remus.

With a curious look, he merely nodded his head and started towards the back of the house. Luckily, Remus had just shrunken his trunk and put it in his pocket when his head snapped up instantly alert. "Quick, get to the backyard, NOW!" With that final thought, all three of them took off at a run. Just as they got to the back door, all three made it to the door when they heard a clang. Without even thinking, Remus grabbed both Harry and Padfoot and quickly apparated with only seconds to spare before there was an enormous explosion and the house burst into flames with pieces of wood flying through the air.

Once the shrapnel stopped flying about, an older gentleman walked through the destruction wearing purple robes, half-moon spectacles and had a long white beard.

 **First edit: 6/29/2017**

 _ **Second edit: 3/13/18**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **A/n: As I said before, this is the first story I have ever written and is still a work in progress. If you have nothing nice to say, then do us all a favor and stop reading this story.**

Chapter 2  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

Standing amongst the flames, all he could think was, _**Now onto that insufferable mudblood. At least if that half-blooded twerp survived that, I could completely crush her by taking her out of the equation and leave the door wide open for a particular redhead to comfort him.**_

~FoF~

Meanwhile, at a little cottage near a quaint small town, there was a sudden pop two men, and a large dog suddenly fell to the ground.

"Remus, what the hell just happened?" asked Harry with a little quiver in his voice. _**At least the world has stopped spinning for the moment.**_ "Where are we anyway?"

With a quick glance around to make sure they weren't followed, Remus replied, "We are at my cottage Cub, and are perfectly safe here. This place is not only under a Fidelius charm but is also unplottable. The only ones who know about it are us three and the goblins. They helped ward the property." He was still in his defensive stance looking around to triple check that it was safe when he added, "Let's quickly get inside so that we can finish our earlier conversation."

With that statement, all lines of questioning were dead in the water, and they all walked towards the front door of a typical looking English cottage that was made of stone, had brown shudders and a red door. Just as Harry started to open the gate that was attached to the white picket fence, he felt this sudden sense of fear creep up his spine, and he screamed, "Hermione!" This was all he was able to say before he fainted.

"Sirius! Quick, get Harry inside, and I'll go for Hermione! Something is not right". Remus yelled just before he apparated away. Sirius quickly changed back to human form, picked up his Godson and ran inside.

~FoF~

It seemed like just a normal beautiful summer day in Crawley. So of course, Hermione was sitting in her backyard under her favorite oak tree reading. Just as she was about to turn the page, she felt the ground start to rumble. She managed to look up just in time to see her childhood home burst into flames seconds before exploding. The explosion was so powerful, it threw her back into the tree and knocked her out. She did manage to get a quick look at a man who managed to pop up right next to her. All she saw was someone who looked like Professor Lupin bend down to pick her up. "Harry?" Was all she managed to croak out before the darkness took her.

In the front of the house stood Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, supposed Leader of the Light. With an evil grin distorting his face, he turned away from the remains of the house he was still burning. "Now that the trash has been taken care of, if Harry has miraculously survived, he can turn all his attention to who he is SUPPOSED to be with." With that thought, a terrifying smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye he turned and apparated back to Hogwarts.

~FoF~

"SIRIUS! Where are you? Where is Harry?" screamed Remus as he came running through the front door.

"We are the parlor. Harry is still passed out. I put him on the sofa near the fireplace." Sirius said as he was just about to walk into the hallway to greet his old friend. "What the hell?" He asked as Remus came rushing in with Hermione in his arms.

"Quickly, make the sofa bigger. The need to be touching" said Lupin. That was all he had to say. The look in his eyes told another story, one that Sirius knew all too well. Without asking any other questions, Sirius enlarged the sofa and then went over to the fireplace to make a call. "Madame Pomfrey, can you please come through, we need your help! Something has happened to Harry and Hermione. Bring Minerva with you". With that being said, he quickly stepped back knowing that at any moment, the Healer and Deputy Headmistress would come bursting through.

Sirius turned and looked to Remus in an attempt to try and get some answers, but the fireplace roared to life and out stepped Madame Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall. The healer went straight over to the kids and started running multiple diagnostic charms. While she was doing that Minerva walked over to both Sirius and Remus who both seemed to finally begin to relax and put their wands away.

"What happened? You were only supposed to pick up Harry? Why is Hermione here as well?" Minerva asked slightly annoyed that the two grown men could not follow the simplest of instructions.

"I can explain," replied Remus. "We went to get Harry like planned. It turns out that Harry's relatives are on holiday for the next month and he was alone. After we got all of his things together, we were just about to start heading towards the back door when all of a sudden there was a loud boom. We just managed to escape as the house burst into flames and exploded. Then, as we were walking up to the cottage, Harry got this look of fear in his eyes and screamed Hermione's name then passed out." Remus motioned for them all to take a seat so he could finish his tale.

"Dippy, could you bring us some tea," asked Sirius. Then he thoughtfully added, "and some muggle whiskey as well." With a blink of an eye, a simple tea set appeared on the coffee table with some small cakes and biscuits, and a slightly large bottle of Glenmorangie single malt scotch.

"Well, I see it is about to get a whole lot more interesting if I see a large bottle Glenmorangie in front of me," Minerva said with a slight crease to her brows. "Now, would one of you care to tell me why one of my favorite students is in the other room passed out next to Mr. Potter?"

"Not one to dance around a subject are your Minnie?" Chuckled Sirius.

Before anything else could be said, and Remus knew that something would have been mentioned with the look on Minerva's face, he continued, "As I was saying after Harry passed out, I had Sirius bring Harry inside, and I went to check on Hermione. When I got there, I felt the ground quake and managed to hide behind a shed that was in the backyard as the house suddenly exploded." Before Remus could finish telling this tale, Minerva gasped and looked over at her two favorite students. Remus saw that she was about to ask several questions and put his hand up to stop her so he could finish. At this point, Madame Pomfrey walked over and sat down. "As I was saying. Hermione was very lucky. She was outside sitting under a large oak tree reading when the explosion happened. It was so strong that the shock wave threw her back into the tree. I ran over to her and bent to pick her up. All she managed to say was Harry's name before she passed out." With that, Remus picked up his tea and took a long restorative sip.

"Poppy, what did you find?" Minerva asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Those two should be fine eventually. Harry's body responded to the threat to Miss Granger's life. He should be coming around shortly. Somehow, he knew something was wrong. However, Miss Granger, on the other hand, the force of that explosion must have been incredibly powerful. She has a concussion and a fractured skull from hitting the tree. She will make a full recovery, but will most likely be out for the next day or two. I'll leave some potions for the both of them."

While the adults were having their conversation, even though Harry was still out, he was currently having what you would call a visit.

~FoF~

" _Where am I? What happened?" Harry asked while looking around._

 _With a slight crease of his brow that indicated him being deep in thought, he heard, "Harry?" He looked up and saw a woman about 20 years old with auburn hair and brilliant emerald eyes standing in front of him. "Who are… Mum? Is that you?" Asked Harry, completely shocked by what he was seeing._

" _Oh my darling boy!" replied Lily Potter as she took Harry into a warm embrace. Both had tears in their eyes and just stood there clinging to each other for a few minutes. "Harry, we don't have much time. What is the last thing you remember?" Lily asked._

" _I was getting ready to walk into a cottage when all of a sudden I felt this great fear take hold of me. I screamed Hermione's name and then…Hermione! I have to get back, I have to make sure she is OK" stated Harry as he started to turn away from his mother._

 _Lily quickly reached out and grabbed Harry's arm to stop him and said, "Harry, she will be ok. Remus managed to save her and brought her back with him. She is lying on the sofa next to you right now." With that, she saw her son visibly relax._

" _Mum, what is going on? There was an explosion at the Dursley's seconds after we left. And now you're telling me that Hermione is on the sofa next to me after being involved with an explosion herself?"_

" _Sweetheart, I can't explain that just yet. I wish I could, but we don't have enough time left. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that for me please?" asked Lily. All Harry could do was give her a solemn nod. "Good. I wish I could do more, but you have to do what I say. The people who you thought were your friends are not. You need to avoid the Weasley family at all costs. More specifically, Molly, and Ron. I believe Ginny is currently under some potions and loyalty spells. Someone may have also altered her memories. They will try to steal your fortune and your one true love. Also, do not trust Dumbledore. He is stealing from you as we speak. He was the one who tried to kill you. He saw you slipping from his control and is more worried about the Greater Good than your own wellbeing." Lily stopped for a moment to make sure Harry was taking this all in. "When you wake up, the very first thing you are to do is to kiss Hermione. I won't tell you why, but what I will say is that she is your one true love. Once she is recovered, go to Gringott's and ask for an inheritance test, take up the mantle of the Potter House and any other House that is available to you. Have Hermione do the same. Next, by doing this, you will become emancipated. This will keep you from having to get back to the Dursely's. You were never supposed to go there in the first place. Ask for a reading of our will, all will be explained." With a look down at her watch, Lily managed a deep sigh. "I wish it didn't have to be like this. Harry, it's time for us to part ways for now. When you see Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey, ask them to check the holes in their memories. Also, when you see Severus Snape, call him Uncle Sev. He needs to reminded of who he once was. He is currently under a spell, and you are the only one who can break it."_

 _Lily turned to Harry and took him in her arms. "Mum, do you really have to leave?" asked Harry with tears running down his face._

" _Yes sweetheart. But know this, I will never truly leave you. In one way or form, I will always be with you." With a kiss placed on the top of Harry's head, Lily Potter turned started to walk away._

" _Mum! How do I get back?"_

 _Lily stopped and turned around with a loving smile on her face and said, "All you have to do is wake up. And while you're at Gringott's, ask for a healer there to examine yourself and Hermione. I love you Harry, and I'm proud of the man you are becoming." With that, Lily Potter faded away._

With the sudden sound of ruffling sound coming from the sofa and a soft groan, all the adults were on their feet and rushing over to check on the teens. "Easy their pup. Don't try to sit up too fast," said Sirius as he placed a hand on his Godson's shoulder.

Harry started to reach out with his hand and felt another person lying next to him. "Hermione? What happened?" Harry took her hand in his and looked down on to her face and thought, _**she really does look beautiful**_. As the four adults stood by, they watched Harry gently take Hermione's face in both of his hands and leaned down to give her the sweetest, most gentle kiss. Unexpectedly their bodies started to glow a soft golden color that seemed to get brighter and brighter. The light was getting to the point of almost blinding, when all of a sudden, they saw Hermione's arms start to move and wrap around Harry's neck. With a pulse of magic that was felt by all, a loud chime and a quick burst of light, it was over just as quickly as it started.

Everyone just stood by catching flies. They all were thinking the same thing though, what in the bloody hell just happened? As they stared, what they saw made all their hearts melt... Harry was gently cupping Hermione's face, and they were both staring deep into each other's eyes.

 **First Edit: 6/29/2017**

 **Second Edit: 3/13/18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **A/n: Thank you all for your support! Never in a million years did I think that this story would take off the way it has. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.**

Chapter 3  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

For what seemed like forever, Harry and Hermione just looked deep into each other's eyes, as if they were the last two people on earth and time was standing still. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen," said Sirius who was the first person to recover from the scene.

The one comment was all that was needed for Madame Pomfrey to collect herself, and race over to their side. "Before you go anywhere, I just need to run a couple of tests. This should only take a moment. Minerva, if you be so kind as to pour Remus and Sirius a large dram please." With a silent nod, Minerva walked off. As they were waiting for the final results, two owls flew in and dropped four envelopes onto the table. "All I ask is for you two to wait just a moment longer to open those." As soon as Pomfrey spoke, a small ding was heard. "Well, that was quick. Ok you two, if you would please open your letters. I believe that will be the confirmation for me."

All Hermione and Harry could do were shrug their shoulders and reach for the letters. They noticed that one was from the Ministry and the other was from Gringotts. "Let's look at the letter from the ministry first," Harry said while putting the other letter on his lap.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I wish to congratulate you on your soul bond to Hermione Potter nee Granger. What this means is that in the eyes of Magic, you are married. Please come in so that we may remove the trace on both yours and Lady Potter's wands. As of this moment you are both emancipated. For more information, please read the attached book, "Bonded for Life."_

 _Congratulations again on your Soul Bond and marriage,_

 _Matilda Borral._

"What does the other letter say Harry?" asked Hermione.

 _Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

 _We at Gringotts would like to formally acknowledge your soul bond. We wish to inform you that due to the nature of your soul bond, you are both now considered of age in Goblin territory and in the eyes of the wizarding world. Please come at your earliest convenience to meet with the Potter Account Manager so as to discuss your inheritance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok the First_

 _Director of Gringotts, and Leader of the Nation._

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "What does all this mean?" was all Harry could ask.

"I believe I should be the one to explain that," Minerva said in answer to Harry's question. "Soul bonds are incredibly rare and extremely special. These types of bonds are unique. As far as documented cases, the last one was almost a thousand years ago. Soul Bonding is acknowledged by the magical authorities as a complete legal bond. Also, you may experience a significate increase in both of your magical cores."

"So basically, you are telling me that I am married to Hermione?" Harry asked, still in shock.

While Hermione sat there trying to sort out what she just heard, she had a sharp pain rip through her head when she tried to tilt it to the side. "Ahh, shite that hurts!"

Harry gently took Hermione his arms, putting her head on his chest. "Love, what do you remember from before you got here?"

"Harry, don't you think it would be better to wait to discuss the day's events till she is feeling better?" said Remus.

"No, if we wait, Mione will be pissed. And I don't know about you, but I do not want to have that happen. Mione, take your time, but what do you remember?" Harry gently urged.

"I..I…remember... Sssiting out in the backyard under an old tree reading. Then, I heard a loud boom. One minute I was sitting there, and the next I was laying on the ground and… OH MY GOD HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS?" Hermione tried to jump up, but Harry held her tight. "Harry, let me go! I have to go find them!"

"Hermione, what I have to tell you is not easy. There was an explosion at your house. There is nothing left. I'm so sorry." Remus said with a look of sorrow on his face.

"They… They can't be gone," was all Hermione could get out as she broke down and cried while holding on to Harry for dear life as he spoke in soothing tones to her.

"I am so sorry love. Let it out sweetheart. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. Mione, look at me." Harry took his free hand and carefully tilted her head up, "You will stay with me. We are married now if you'll have me. I will care for you. What's mine is yours."

"Do you mean that Harry? Of course, I want to be your wife, I have loved you since our first year." Hermione replied in between her sniffles.

"Well, that settles it then," Harry said with a soft and warm smile on his face. Turning to McGonagall, he said, "Professor since we are married, is there any way we could use the married quarters for this year?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. If you or Lady Potter need anything, all you need to do is ask. Hermione dear, I am so sorry about your parents" replied Minerva in a soft voice.

"Now, if I may interrupt, Lord and Lady Potter, you must keep in contact for the next 12 hours. The injuries you sustained Hermione seemed to have healed from the bond. However, I did notice that both of you have at least half of your magical cores are blocked. I can't do anything about that here. Since you are going to Gringotts tomorrow, I would recommend having the goblin healers take a look at you and see if they can help you," Madame Pomfrey stated.

"Ok, now that everything is all sorted, can someone tell us why we are here and what is doing on please?" asked Harry

"I can answer that Pup," said Sirius. "Recently Remus and I found out that Dumbledore is hiding something very dark from us. I overheard him one night talking with Molly Weasley about what is to come. The short version, he is the reason I was locked away without the key. From what I heard, Molly was worried that Harry was too interested in Hermione, and not paying enough attention to Ginny. They plan on starting to potioning you both. Harry's will be keyed to Ginny, and Hermione's would be keyed towards Ron."

"That Son of A Bitch!" screamed Hermione

"Mione!"

"Sorry Harry," Hermione replied and attempted to appear meek.

"Don't worry about it love" chuckled Harry. "So, what are we going to do?"

Sirius spoke first, "We are going to turn the tables on them. I will have my revenge for those 12 years of my life that he stole from me. The first thing we have to do is get my name cleared."

"Mister Potter, can I ask you a question?" Poppy asked.

"Of course Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure we know each other well enough by now." Harry replied with a smirk.

"You are so much like your father. He was a cheeky wizard too. I need to ask this question, and I would like you to answer me honestly. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head, yes, but the look in his eyes was that of pure terror. "What was your life like while at the Dursley's?"

Harry sudden stiffened. _**What do I tell them? Do I tell them the truth?**_

"Harry, I know this is hard. But you know you can trust us." Poppy said a gently as possible. She had her suspicions and knew that this was going to be an incredibly difficult situation for Harry.

Finding his inner Gryffindor, Harry finally said, "From when I was four years old, I'd have chores to do around the house and the yard. As soon as I could reach the stove I had to cook every meal. If I burned anything, I was beaten. If they felt I did not accomplish everything or messed up, I was either starved or sleep deprived. I thought my name was freak until I was six. That was when I went to school. I only found out when my birthday was when I turned seven and Uncle Vernon hit me with a belt." Harry thought it was going to be hard to tell everyone what really happened to him growing up, but the longer he spoke, the easier it was to open up. And it also helped that he had Hermione wrapped up tightly in his arms.

All of a sudden Harry looked up when he heard a glass break. If fire could come out of Professor McGonagall's eyes, they would. "I told him they were horrible muggles. But did he listen? All he would say it was for the Greater Good. Bahh, what a load of dragon shite. Do you know Harry that every Halloween I would ask him how you were faring? Do you know what the bastard told me? That all was well and you were loved. Delusional old coot!"

You could almost see the fire coming from Minerva. No one has ever seen her this upset. In a bout of accidental Magic, the house started to shake. Once Minerva managed to calm down, and the house stopped shaking, everyone looked over to Harry and Hermione and saw that both of them were crying and clinging to each other.

" Don't worry pup, you will never have to go back to them again" explained Sirius as get got up and put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Why don't we leave you two alone for a few minutes to catch your breath." As all the adults nodded their heads and started to walk out, Minerva turned about and said, "Harry, Hermione, if either of you need anything at all, even if it is just an ear or shoulder, know that I'm here for you."

As she turned to go, she suddenly heard Harry quietly say, "Professor, before you leave I have a message for you. I had a visit from my mum while I was passed out. She asked me to tell you to check the holes in your memory. Madame Pomfrey's too." As Minerva stood there for a moment with a puzzled expression on her face, she suddenly had several flashbacks causing her to stumble. "We need a hand in here!" yelled Harry as he was grabbing her elbow to help steady her.

At that moment Poppy, Remus, and Sirius came running into the room. "What happened Minerva," Poppy asked as she was getting ready to do a diagnostic charm but was quickly waved off.

"Before Professor McGonagall explains, Madame Pomfrey would you be able to do me a favor?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mister Potter." Poppy replied, slightly confused.

"Can you please check the holes in your memory for me?"

"Why would I have to check…" was all Madame Pomfrey managed to say before the same thing happened to her. "That bastard! I'll choke him with his beard the old coot!"

"Hey cub, could you tell us what happened just now?" asked Remus.

Before Harry could tell them about his visit from his mother Minerva spoke up. "I'll tell you what happened. Dumbledore has been wiping our memories! Every Halloween I would go and check on Harry and then report my findings back to the bastard. He would obliviate me and implant a different memory. Then, when Harry started at Hogwarts, I would go to him with my concerns about the condition he would come to us in, and he would do the same thing!"

Both Remus and Sirius just sat there in utter shock from what they were hearing. Poppy finally managed to pull herself together and added, "Whenever Mister Potter would come into the hospital wing, which we all know is much too often, I would do a complete scan and kept meticulous records. I too would go to Dumbledore with the results and then try to get in touch with Amelia Bones since she is the head of the DMLE. That senile old bastard would do the same thing to me and would also take any records I had."

At that moment, Dippy popped back in with a tray full whiskey and fresh tea. "I'm sorry kids, this is not how this was supposed to be. It looks like we have to contact Amelia with these new findings" said Remus.

"But Remus," said Hermione who finally was able to join the conversation, "what about Sirius? He is still wanted. Won't she try to arrest him?"

Sirius chuckled, "Amelia may always do things by the book, but she will at least listen to what we have to say before trying to arrest me." Everyone in that room knew that Amelia Bones was someone you didn't mess with. Yes, she was fair, but she follows the law to the letter.

"Well, I don't really see any other choice in the matter" explained Minerva after taking a healthy swig of whiskey. "Ok, this is what we will do. Remus, since you are the only other person who can invite Amelia here, you will have to open the floo for her. Sirius, you will have to stay hidden for now until we can manage to get her to agree to not arrest you on the spot. Harry, Hermione, I want you both to take a sip of this whiskey, a SIP mind you, to help calm your nerves. Try to act like Sirius isn't here."

Both Harry and Hermione snorted and Harry replied, "Like that will be hard. Professor, you do realize who you are talking to right?"

That at least brought a small smile to her face. "Right…. what are we waiting for? Off with you now." And with that, everyone went to their places. Sirius disillusioned himself and went to hide in the other room so he could hear what was happening. Dippy popped in and cleaned up, both Harry and Hermione took their swigs and made a slight face before heading back to the enlarged sofa. Poppy stayed where she was since she didn't have to move.

With a final look around, Remus asked "Everyone in their places?" Not waiting for an answer, he took a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fire and called for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Ah Madame Bones, I am glad that I caught you. Is there a chance you could step through for a moment? I have several things that need to be discussed with you."

"Of course Remus, I'll come through right away." Remus took a step back and a quick glance around to make sure that Sirius didn't decide to change his mind about staying hidden. A quick glance was all he could manage before Amelia Bones was stepping through the fireplace. "Remus, what seems to be the… Oh Minerva, Poppy, I didn't know you were here as well. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Why don't you come have a seat. We have quite a few things to discuss with you. Harry, Hermione," called Minerva, "why don't you two come closer. This way we don't have to shout." Just as soon as Minerva finished speaking did a smaller sofa popped for them.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Actually Madame Bones, its Lady Potter now," Hermione replied as they settled on the love seat.

"How? When did," was all Madame Bones managed to get out before Hermione continued. "Actually, as of about an hour or so ago. We apparently have soul bonded."

"Really? Well then, congratulations are in order. Now, you both seem a little young to be married, but the magic never lies. I take it from the looks on your face that this is not the reason why you have asked me to come today."

"No, unfortunately, it's not," was all Hermione could say before breaking down into tears again.

"Oh dear, have I said something wrong?" Amelia asked looking over at the adults sitting next to her.

"No Amelia, I will explain everything. I swear it. I guess we should start from the beginning. Hmm, but which beginning to start with. Ouch!" Screamed Remus. "Sorry, must have been a flea," he explained while looking around. "Lets us start with the topic of Sirius Black." Amelia immediately tensed and look at the ready. "Amelia, I need you to trust me and keep an open mind. You have known me for a very long time and know that I would never do anything that would put those two in any danger. You also know that neither would Poppy or Minerva."

There was a long awkward pause before Amelia replied as she was starting to put her wand down, "Very well Remus. What about Mr. Black?"

As if that was his cue, Sirius walked in and said, "Well Amy, since you…"

"Stupefy!"

 **Firsts Edit: 6/29/17**

 **Second Edit: 3/15/18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for**

 **a/n: I just wanted to thank you all for the support. Things get a little more interesting in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 4  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

The spell was out of her mouth before she even realized what was happening. Sirius Black, the wanted mass murder, was now stunned and on the floor in front of her. "So much for keeping an open mind" was heard coming from Harry's direction.

"Ok, someone needs to quickly start explaining WHY Sirius Black is here before I take him back to the ministry and place him in a holding cell," Amelia demanded.

Both Minerva and Poppy both had an amused expression on their face as they were looking on. Before Remus could start to explain and Harry spoke up and asked, "Madam Bones, I have two questions for you. One, have you ever looked at the file on Sirius Black and read the minutes from his trial? And two, what do you know about the Godfather ritual?"

"As for your first question Lord Potter..."

"Please, call me Harry."

Amelia was a little startled by this, "Alright. As for your first question Harry, No I have not seen his records. I have several senior staff members currently working on tracking him down and have been kept busy with other cases by the Minister. And to answer your second quest…. Wait, what do you mean Godfather ritual?"

"I think it would be wise to revive Sirius so that we can continue this conversation. Before I do that though, I want your word Amelia that you will keep an open mind…" Remus said, and as if right on cue, both Harry and Hermione were snickering but quickly zipped it as they caught the look on Remus' face. "As I was saying, please keep an open mind about what you are about to be told. Even though Sirius did get what he deserved just now. Rennervate!" A flash of red suddenly erupted from his wand and hit Sirius directly in the chest.

"You know Amy; you could give someone a little warning next time," Sirius said rubbing the back of his head as he was getting up off the floor. Giving himself a little shake he added, "So, what did I miss?"

Amelia appeared to be a little apprehensive, but with her wand still at the ready asked, "Mister Black, what is this I hear about a Godfather ritual?"

"Ah, I see you that time has not changed you Amy. Straight and to the point, as always. When Harry was first born, James asked me to be the Godfather. You should remember, you were there that day. What no one knows is that when Dumbledore came to visit, James and Lily asked him if he would stand as witness to the ritual."

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" screamed Hermione.

"Language Mione!" replied Harry with a smirk.

"Sorry dear."

"Well, as exciting as this may be, why did you ask about the trial records Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Well, there are no records," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean there are no records? Sirius, is this true?" Amelia asked. The more she heard, the faster her mind was working.

While nodding his head, Sirius replied, "Yes Amy. Two days after the Potter's were murdered I caught up with that damn rat. While trying to take him down, he blew the ground up, killing those twelve muggles. In all the confusion, he cut off his own finger before he transformed into the rat he truly is and ran. When the Aurors finally caught up with us, they arrested me and threw me in a holding cell for 72 hours. They then gave me a glass of water which turned out to be a port key and transported me straight to Azkaban. I never had a trial."

"Well, that can't be right. Do you mind if I have someone look into this for a moment? Don't worry, it will be someone I trust. I believe that you know her as a cousin, Nymphadora Tonks." Waiting for a final nod from everyone, Amelia quickly got up and walked over to the floo. After a few moments, she came back and explained, "Auror Tonks will look into it and will floo in when she has finished. Now, while we are waiting for her, I am assuming that you all have some other things to tell me. It's usually best if we start from the beginning."

"As usual, you are right," Remus said as he adjusted himself in his chair. "Sirius and I went to pick up Harry from his relatives today since we were planning to have him spend summer with us. We were getting ready to leave, when we heard a deafening boom, I believe the house actually shook, and then quickly raced to the back door. I managed to get the three of us out mere seconds before the whole house exploded. As we were walking towards to the front of my cottage, Harry screamed for Hermione, appearing to be completely paralyzed from some unknown fear. I have never seen anyone look so terrified before fainting."

"I took Harry inside while Remus left to go check on Hermione," Sirius interrupted.

"I got to Hermione's house just in time to see the same thing happen to her childhood home. Luckily Hermione was outside when the explosion happened. It was so powerful, it threw her back into an old tree and knocked her out. I picked her up, brought her back here and called for Poppy and Minerva."

"Before we continue with this tale, Miss Granger, excuse me I mean Lady Potter, where are your parents?" When she looked over to the two teens and saw Hermione struggling to keep it together while clinging to Harry, and it truly tugged at her heart. She knew all too well what it was like to lose family so suddenly.

"Mione love, do you want me to answer that?" All Hermione could do nod her head. She didn't trust herself to speak at that moment, feeling as if her mouth was as dry as a desert and her throat was beginning to close. All she could do was bury her face into Harry's chest and hold on tightly for comfort.

"Madam Bones, Hermione lost both of her parents in that explosion. As for what happened after arriving, you will have to ask someone else what happened. Both of us were still unconscious."

That indeed pulled at Amelia's heart since the same thing happened to her own niece during the war. "Hermione, I am so sorry. If you need anything, please know that the House of Bones is here for you."

"On behalf of Hermione and House Potter, we thank you," Harry replied while gently rocking Hermione back and forth. They all fell back into a comfortable silence as Dippy popped in with a tray of fresh tea and biscuits.

"Perhaps I should take up the next part of this tale. Both Remus and Sirius floo'd for both myself and Minerva to come because of an emergency. It wasn't until we stepped through that we found out who was involved and what happened. After completing my exam, I found that Harry's body responded to the threat on Miss Granger, excuse me, I mean Lady Potter's life Sorry about that dear, it's just going to take some time to get used too. As for the injuries to Lady Potter, the force of that explosion must have been incredibly powerful, she ended up with a concussion and a fractured skull from hitting the tree. She was supposed to be out for a few days. I guess Lord Potter here had another idea. Once he came round, he gently turned Hermione's face and kissed her, thus creating their bond. That same bond healed her of most of the injuries and is the reason that she is awake right now." Poppy said as she continued to keep an eye on Hermione.

"Well, that is an interesting tale, but why do I have the feeling that there is more for me to hear?" Amelia said as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"I believe that my part of this tale is next to be told." Explained Minerva. "We all started to walk out of the room when I turned back to tell Harry and Hermione that I was there for them if they needed anything when Harry randomly asked me to check the holes in my memory. I believe he said the exact same thing to Poppy."

"Hm, and what happened once you examined those holes?" asked Amelia, incredibly curious as to why someone would want you to explicitly check the holes in your memory.

"I found that a certain Headmaster has been wiping my memories and implanted others. Every time I went to him to discuss my concerns over Harry's well-being and how he was being treated by his relative, a certain Headmaster would alter my memories. Every Halloween before he came to Hogwarts, I would go and check up on Harry, and I would also report every little detail of the horrible environment he was forced to live in." Minerva said, clearly emotional at failing her somewhat Grandson, she always did view James and Lily as her children.

"He did the same thing to me. I'm sure you already know that Harry is very much his Father's son. Yes, he is also very much Lily, but he has inherited a certain tendency for trouble to find him."

With a snort, Harry added, "Tendency? I believe that was understated."

Instead of acknowledging that statement, Poppy went on to say, "Every year I would do a complete scan and record all of my findings. When I would go to the Headmaster with them and mention the need to contact you to start an investigation. He would then do the same thing to me as he did to Minerva, wipe my memories and implant new ones. He would also destroy any records I had, leaving no evidence."

"I do plan to investigate this matter further." Amelia quickly held her hand up to stop any protests. "Don't worry Harry, I will keep it all quiet. No one outside of this room and Auror Tonks will know about it. Now, I have one other question for you Harry. How did you know to ask Minerva and Poppy to check the holes in their memories?"

Harry just sat there remembering what his mother said about being careful with trusting people. Suddenly he heard a small voice in the back of his mind, _'You can trust her sweetie. You don't have to reveal all that I have told you if you do not want too. But, I want you to know that it is safe to tell everyone in this room what I have said and that you can trust them.'_

He felt a hand placed softly on his cheek. Harry looked down into a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Harry, you don't have to tell them everything. Not right now, you can wait for the rest of the proof that we need." Harry nodded in agreement, and visible seemed more relaxed.

"I am only ready to share one thing with you. While I was unconscious, I had a visit from someone. I can only assume Mione has somehow shared this memory because of the bond. What I will say is that this visit was from my mum. She explained some things to me and told me of the tasks I must complete. One was to remind both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey about their memories. The only other thing I am willing to share is that l need to be careful with who I trust. I was told that those I thought were my friends are not and that those I thought were my enemies were meant to be friends, if not brothers in all but blood. I trust all of you in this room, but before I explain the other tasks I have to perform, I want to have the physical evidence to back it all up."

Just as Sirius was about to reply the floo roared to life and a witch with purple hair with silver highlights came stumbling out while saying, "Wotcher Boss."

 **First Edit: 6/30/17**

 **Second Edit: 3/21/18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **A/n: Thank you all for your support. Just a friendly reminder that this story is for a mature audience only. There is a very steamy scene that is clearly marked in this chapter, along with the dreaded nickname that I have had so many complaints about. If you don't like, then don't read it.**

Chapter 5  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

"I see you are as graceful as ever cousin," Sirius said. No sooner than he started to speak everything went dark.

"Boss! It's Sirius Black! Is everyone alright?" asked Dora while keeping her wand at the ready even though she instantly stunned him.

"I should have seen that coming again. Remus, could you wake Sirius for this conversation. Auror Tonks, you can put your wand down. Although, Mad eye would be impressed by your entrance. Did you bring the file I asked for?" Amelia asked.

As soon as Sirius was squared away, Dora said, "I did as you asked boss, but ran into a small problem. There are no records of any kind."

"Ok. The first thing to do is get Sirius his freedom." Amelia replied as she was tapping her finger on her lip as millions of plans were forming in her head. "Damn, I wish I remembered to have you grab a bottle of veritaserum."

"Actually boss, I did grab a bottle before I walked out of the office. I just had a gut feeling about it." Dora replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Sirius, what do you say?" asked Amelia, lifting one brow.

With a relieved look on his face, Sirius did his best not to tear up as he softly replied, "I have been waiting for this moment for 12 years."

With Sirius suddenly acting like an adult, Amelia forced herself to take a deep breath before saying, "Auror Tonks, would you please administer 3 drops to Mister Black while I set up the dictaquil?" She had to sit still for a moment while she flipped the switch to being all business. She knew that she needed to be all business, but for the first time in her career, she was finding it difficult to push aside her personal feelings.

"Amy, I believe we are past this whole Mister Black nonsense. I use to be just Sirius. Even after all this time, that hasn't changed." Sirius said in such a soft but serious tone, that unless you were looking at him, you would have thought it was someone else entirely.

Not taking the bait, Amelia quickly said, "Are we ready? Good. What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"How do you know Harry James Potter?"

"I was a brother in all but blood to his father James, and I am not only his Godfather, but also have completed the Godfather Ritual."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, it was Peter Pettigrew."

"Who was the person that cast the Fidelius charm on the cottage at Godric's Hollow?"

"Albus Dumbledore. He is the one who recommended Peter to be the secret keeper since no one would expect it."

"Did you ever say that you killed the Potter's?"

"No. I said I as good as killed them. I should have fought Dumbledore harder on this subject."

"I think that is all that I need." Amelia briskly said and started to turn away. "Tonks, could you please give him the antidote?"

"Wait a moment cousin, I have a few things that I need to say. First, Harry, I'm sorry I let you down. Second, Amy, I need you to know that I have only ever loved you. Ok Nymphadora, I'm ready for that antidote." Sirius said in a flat tone due to the serum.

"Um, do you guys mind if we go lay down? It kind of has been a long day for us. Remus, would you be able to show us where we are sleeping?" asked Harry. "Thank you for coming today Madam Bones, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor."

"Go get some rest you two. We will be in touch." Amelia said in a soft, almost mothering tone.

"You must have skin to skin contact even while in bed," explained Madam Pomfrey in a very matter of fact tone that brokered no argument.

"Okay cubs, if you will follow me, I will show you where to go." Remus started out of the room, and then suddenly stopped next to Sirius and said, "Don't do anything stupid Padfoot."

Sirius put his hand over his heart and mockingly replied, "Remus, you wound me!"

"Boss, if it's ok with you, do you mind if I head back to the office? I have some things that I need to finish up." Tonks asked, attempting to ignore her cousin's antics.

Amelia replied, "Go ahead Tonks. When you are finished that, I want you to wait in my office for me. I have a few things to discuss with you."

Just as Tonks was getting ready to leave she managed to trip over her own feet and fell over the coffee table. "Nice job Nymph. I see much hasn't… OUCH!"

"Call me by that name one more time Sirius Black, and you will not like what follows."

Grabbing Sirius's offered hand to help her get up off the floor he said, "And there is that famous Black temper. Tell your mother I said hello."

"I'll pass it along. But you really do need to send her an owl." And with that Tonks was gone.

"We should be getting back to Hogwarts as well. Just because its summer, doesn't mean we don't have work to do. Mister Black, please manage to stay out of trouble for now. At least we can get everything all sorted. Amelia, it's always a pleasure, we will be in touch" Minerva said as she was walking towards the fireplace.

"If those two need any help with their bond, I'm just a floo call away" Poppy added as she was right behind Minerva. With a blink of the eye, they were gone, leaving just Amelia and Sirius.

"Well, if there is nothing else for me to know, then I should be getting back to the office." Amelia quickly stood and went to turn towards the fireplace.

"Amy, wait a moment," Sirius called.

"Why Sirius? You left me. Do you know how long I waited for you? Do you know the heartbreak I suffered when the story got out that you were responsible for the Potter's death? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to pick up the pieces and raise my niece by myself at the same time?"

"Amelia, please, let me explain" Sirius begged.

"What is there to explain?" Amelia snapped back. "I am not the same person I was when we were betrothed Sirius. I had to change to survive. We all did."

"I was set up Amy. I don't know why yet, but I intend to find out. When Hagrid took Harry from my arms on that Halloween night, I lost my mind. I was left alone with my grief. You know what it was like for me when we were at Hogwarts. What my parents and my actual relatives we like. James and Lily may have been my best mates, but they were also my real family. I shouldn't have left to go after that rat, and that one mistake took away twelve years of my life, and I have had to live with that while locked away like a criminal. I was forced into a personal hell having to live in that bloody cell, and all I am asking is for you to give me another chance," Sirius begged as he was gripping Amelia's hand.

"Sirius, you have no idea what you did to me. You don't know the hurt that I felt. I felt betrayed on top of that. Yes, I know NOW that you were set up, but at the time I didn't. I don't know if I can ever get past that." Amelia pulled her hand away and started towards the fireplace. Just before she left, she turned her head slightly and softly said, "I am willing to give you one more chance Sirius. For the love that we once shared. But I will not make this easy for you. And Sirius, you were right, there has never been anyone but you." Then she was gone.

Feeling somewhat relieved, Sirius fell into a chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder, and when he opened eyes, he found a glass of fire whiskey in front of his face. "How much of that did you hear Moony?"

"I heard enough Padfoot." Remus casually replied. "Harry and Hermione are all situated. Do you need to talk about anything before I head to bed?"

"No, I am going to have this glass then head that way myself," Sirius replied while staring intensely as the flames danced around the fireplace.

Remus patted his old friend on the shoulder and said, "If it helps, I'm proud of you my old friend. It is never easy to say the things you just did."

"Thanks, Moony, I'll see you in the morning." Sirius absently replied, wholly absorbed with the turmoil that was ripping apart his very soul at the moment as he replayed what just happened.

 **Meanwhile, in a room that would be considered the master bedroom:**

If you looked around, you would find a warm sitting room with several mahogany bookcases, a beautiful open stone fireplace, and a comfortable love seat and two chairs in front of it. It was the perfect spot for sitting with friends or to curl up with a book. It would look like all was as right in the world. But, if you took a closer look, you would find two teens sitting on the plush red carpet that had gold accents, clinging to each other for comfort.

"Oh Harry, how could you this happen? They were innocent people. Who would do such a thing? They were simply stuck in the middle. What am I going to do now? Where will I go?" sobbed Hermione into Harry's chest.

Gently taking her face in his hands, he said, "Mione, look at me. We will get through this. You are my wife. Your place is by my side now, always. I don't know who or why someone would do this to you. But I promise you, I intend to find out, and I'll make sure justice will be done. Maya, you are not only my wife, but the love of my life, and my soul bonded mate. I will always be there for you. For now, we can stay here. Where ever here is, with Sirius and Remus. The only thing we have to do is go to Gringotts tomorrow."

Hermione seemed to heal a little with his words. "Harry, why did you call me Maya?"

"Because it seemed to suit you more than Mione. To me, it seems exotic and beautiful, just like you." Harry replied with a warm smile on his face. "Do you not like it? Do you want me to call you something else?"

"It's fine Harry. Truthfully, I don't mind. My parents use to call me that and Mi." Hermione replied. Seeing that he was about to object, she quickly continued, "Before you object, I want you to call me that. I want to be your Maya. In a way, it will help keep their memory alive."

"If that is what you truly want, then your wish is my command milady," Harry said as he made a slight bow.

"Prat" Hermione replied as she smacked Harry's arm. Her slightly lifted spirits fell quickly and as she chewed on her lower lip asked, "Harry, did you mean everything you said?"

"That and more."

Before Harry could continue to tell her anything else, Hermione placed her finger on his lips. "If you don't stop talking, you will never give me a chance to tell you that I will always be yours. Not only as your wife but as your soul bonded mate. Wherever you go, I will be there by your side. I have been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you on that first train ride to Hogwarts. I have always been drawn to you. When you weren't by my side, I felt as if something was missing. As if there was a hole deep within my very soul that could only be filled by you." Harry saw a window of opportunity and pulled her into a passionate kiss, pouring all his love into it.

Eventually, they broke apart since they both needed air and both panted heavily. Little did they know, they were strengthening the bond at that very moment. "Harry, I need you. I need to feel you, all of you. I need this Harry. I need to be able to forget even if it is just for a moment." Hermione said in a husky voice with the look of lust filling her eyes.  
 **~Warning~** _ **(a/n: Yes, this may be too soon, but what is about to happen is because of their Soul Bond. It is physically pushing them, or depending on your point of view, pulling them together.)**_

"Are you sure Maya? I mean, I'm not saying no, far from it. I want to make sure that this…" Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione pulled him into another deep kiss. What neither of them knew was that the bond was compelling them both to complete it. It helped them recognize their true feelings for one another, and were all but demanding them to consummate their marriage. Despite Hermione's despair from losing everything she has known, she wanted to forget it all… even if it was just for a few moments. To help fuel her even further, both of their desires were made very real and came to the forefront on their mind so forcefully due to the Ancient Magic's that were at work, it was causing their feelings of lust to be all-consuming.

Hermione asked in a husky, lust filled voice, "Does that answer your question Harry?" She slowly got up, stretching her body in such a way that it accentuated her beautiful curves. Harry was quickly scrambling to get up and follow her. Before she could step all the way through the door, he grabbed her from behind pulling her close. Slowly, he kissed her cheek, then moved to her ear, and slowly worked his way to her neck. She leaned back into him as his hands started to wander, to caress her. As she tilted her head to the side to allow him more access, his hands went under her shirt, one hand was slowly traveling towards her chest while his other arm was wrapped around her stomach as his hand clenched her hip, pressing her back tightly against him. A soft moan escaped her lips. They walked closer to the bed, taking different articles of clothing off the got closer they got.

As they stood inches away from the large, king size four poster bed, Hermione's pants fell to the ground. Before Harry could take advantage of the beautiful sight before him, Hermione turned to him, slowly undid his belt and pushed everything down, dragging her fingertips softly against him as her body followed. Gently wrapping her fingers around him and slowly started to move up and down. He let out a soft, throaty moan, encouraging Hermione to do more. She moved to sit on her knees and licked the tip of his stiff member. She started to lick and suck, slowly advancing more and more until he was deep in her throat. She began to move faster and faster till he was basically pulling her hair out with both hands. "Maya… I'm going to…." Was all he could manage before moaning and roared, "Hermione!" Hermione slowed, milking him of all his essence. When she was finally finished, Harry pulled Hermione by her arms to help her off her knees. He drew her into a kiss and before gently laying her on the mattress.

He started to slowly crawl over her body, looking deep into her eyes with every move he made. "I know I'm not beautiful Harry, that I'm just average looking," Hermione said as she tried to look away.

Harry replied by putting a finger under her chin so she couldn't look away and said, "Shhh… Hermione, you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." Before she could continue to protest, he leaned in to kiss her. Slowly he made his way down to her neck, continually placing feather light kisses along the way and making her start to moan. "Patients Maya," he said in a husky voice that drove her senses into overdrive. He made his way down to her chest and gently started to trace his tongue around her nipple. His hand began to caress up her leg towards her thigh till his fingers reached her moist folds. Slowly, he parted them with his index finger, making her shiver. He started to move his finger in a slow circle around her clit, making her arch her back a little and moan. He then ran his fingers down, not rushing so she gets the most pleasure out of it. He teased her by traveling around her entrance, causing her hips to buck up. Taking that as his cue, he slowly entered her. Awarded with another moan and a buck of her hips, he slowly started to pepper her with kisses as he moved his lips down her body. His head finally found his destination. He dipped his tongue in and applied a small amount of pressure to her clit, and then gently started to suck. Just as Harry began to add a little more force, he added another finger. That was all it took for Hermione to start thrusting her hips wildly as she was unraveling.

"Harry, I need you inside of me." She begged. Even though it was only a few seconds from when she said that, it seemed like a lifetime as Hermione gripped Harry's hair while crying out his name as she came. Continuing to lick all of her sweet juices, keeping her just over the edge for a moment longer and arching her back. When she was finally finished seeing the stars, she fell back against the mattress as he made his way up to her face, gently kissing her. She felt his tongue on her lips, demanding entry. All she tasted on him was her and made her start dripping all over again. Even though no words were spoken, she told him to take her, to love her and to help her forget, all the horrors they suffered earlier that day.

He slowly positioned himself while keeping her in a deep, and hard kiss. He slowly entered her, being as gentle as possible. Once he felt resistance, he gazed deeply into her eyes to make sure she was ok and to ask permission one final time. With a slight nod, he pulled out and slammed himself back into her, causing her to scream from both pleasure and pain. He gave her a moment to collect herself before continuing. They made passionate love. They started to move faster and faster till Hermione moaned, "Harry, don't stop. I'm right there, don't stop!" She arched her back, increasing the contact between them, wrapping her legs around him, bringing them closer together.

"Maya" was all Harry could say as they came together. As that happened, they looked into each other's eyes, only seeing each other. What they didn't see was the gold and white light that was encircling them. As they completed their bond, the light started to expand and their magic pulsed. When they both climaxed, the force of the pulse was felt around the world. They laid in each other's arms, forgetting all of their worries. What every fate had in store for them, was going have to wait.

"I love you Harry." Hermione panted as she curled into Harry's arms.

Harry replied while kissing her temple, "I love you Maya. Now, and always"

"And Forever," Hermione added as she felt her eyelids become very heavy.  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Warning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Meanwhile in Scotland-**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brien Dumbledore was sitting at his desk going over his plans. "Now that Granger is out of the way, Harry will be so distraught, he will come running back to me looking for comfort and advice, and finally be under my full control once more. To prevent him from straying away from his destiny, I will have to have Severus increase the potency of a few of his potions and will add a few charms as an extra precaution." He mumbled as he continued to look over the rolls of parchment in from of him. Albus looked up from his desk when he heard a knock at the door and added, "It had to be done, it was for the Greater Good after all. Ah, Severus, thank you for coming. Lemon drop?" Severus Snape took a seat and declined the muggle candy Albus was obsessed with.

Tonight, he just looked exhausted. His hair looked horrible, more so than usual, and it looked like he hasn't been able to sleep in weeks. Rubbing his forehead, as if he had a headache he said, "Albus, something is coming, I can feel it."

"Nonsense, everything is as it should be. I have eliminated the problem, and have put us back on track. Now tell me, have you finished the potions?" Albus replied while giving a wave of his hand, dismissing the worries.

"Yes, I have them here for you to send to Molly Weasley," Severus replied, annoyed at his dismissal.

"Excellent. If there is nothing else, go get some sleep." Severus got up from his chair and turned to leave. What he didn't realize was that Albus had his wand in his hand and that he silently cast his memory and mood altering charm on him. Once he was gone, Albus looked to his Phoenix and smiled. Fawkes turned his head slightly to stare at the old wizard, wondering what happened to the one-time self-appointed Leader of Light. Fawkes started to flex his wings just as every instrument Albus had monitoring Harry Potter began to twirl faster and faster and eventually began to smoke seconds before... BOOM! Every single one of them exploded from some odd pulse of magic. The explosion was so powerful that it sent him and the chair he was sitting in flying backward, knocking him out. The castle let out what could only be considered a heavy sigh, knowing that all the wrongs would finally be righted and her home would be safe once again.

Fawkes took this very moment to fly away. The forced bond he once shared with Dumbledore has now broken thanks to that pulse. Whatever dark ritual Dumbledore performed to keep Fawkes had finally been destroyed. He was free. Free to find his mate who he knew was out there, and open to seeing those who were recently bonded and the ones who had unknowingly sent that pulse of the purest magic throughout the world. Just as he flew over the forbidden forest, he felt the pull of his heartstrings. He made a slight turn and finally headed to his mate and the life he was meant to live.

 **At the Burrow-**

"Mum, are those tarts ready to send to my Harry?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"They are just about ready Ginny dear. Would you care to try one?" asked Molly Weasley with a loving smile on her face. She managed to potion just one for her daughter.

"Sure mum, thanks." Ginny grabbed the treat and walked out the back door.

No sooner did she leave did Ron come strutting into the kitchen. Knowing they were alone, he asked, "Mum, did we get the money yet from Dumbledore? I have a few things I need to buy so that I can send them to Hermione. I was thinking of chocolates since they were easy to injection with the loyalty and love potions."

"Tomorrow dear. I still don't know why you want that filthy little Mudblood when you could have a respectable Pureblood." Molly said with disdain.

"Mum, I have already told you. I need her to make it through school. Plus, she will be at MY beckon call, not Potter's. Not only will I take the thing he wants most, but I will also need someone to look after all of the children I have with my Pureblood wife. Besides, I could just use her now, then make her disappear once I'm done with her." Ron said as he reached for a pie.

Little did Molly and Ron know, there were two sets of ears just around the corner hiding in the shadows. "Fred, we have to do something," George whispered.

"I happen to agree with you oh brother of mine. Let's wait and see what happens. Maybe we should send a letter to Bill to let him know what is going on." Replied Fred just a softly. The last thing he needed was to alert their mum to their presence.

"Agreed," George said as he and Fred quietly crept back to their room. They had some planning to do.

 **First Edit: 7/1/17**

 **Second Edit: 3/21/18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Slowly but surely, we are getting there. Thank you all for the support. I feel that I must say this again… This is my story and if you do not care for the nicknames or how I write my characters, then please do not read. This story is rated "M" for a reason.**

Chapter 6  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

Morning came all too soon for the newlyweds. Hermione was the first to stir, awaking in her Harry's arms. That brought a smile to her face **.** _ **Her Harry. Her Husband**_. "Your right, that sounds perfect I'm your husband, your Harry." Harry mumbled as he stretched and rolled onto his back.

Since she wasn't fully awake just yet, Hermione rolled over slightly and said, "Um Harry, I didn't say anything."

"But I heard you loud and clear" replied Harry as he sat up to look at his beautiful wife.

"Harry, I want to try something. Look at my face please" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head in reply with a curious look on his face. _'Can you hear me'_.

Harry replied, ' _Yes I can. Can you hear me?'_ Hermione nodded yes, not trusting herself to speak. "I think today after we go to Gringotts we should stop by Flourish and Botts and see what they have. And perhaps Charing Cross Book" Harry said just as they started to get out of bed. Walking over to the dresser they both shared and gathered what he needed for the morning. While he was doing this, he heard Hermione start the shower. He asked himself, "How did I get so lucky?"

Suddenly he heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. Harry dropped his cloths and ran towards it. With his wand at the ready, he burst through the door calling, "Maya!" He ran to the shower and found her on the floor curled into a ball crying her eyes out "Oh my beautiful lady" said Harry as he climbed into the shower, cloths and all, to hold her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just need a moment." Hermione cried.

"It's ok Maya, just let it out. I'm here for you my love, I'm not going anywhere." Harry held her tightly as he rocked back and forth. Slowly the sobs began to lessen and eventually stopped all together. "Hermione, you are the bravest person I know. We can get through this."

"Thank you Harry. I think I'm okay for now." Hermione said while trying to pull herself together. "We need to get a move on since we have to get to Gringotts soon for your meeting." Things went quickly once Hermione was able to stand again. Within 20 minutes they were both showered, dressed, and walking down stairs.

"Hey you two come on into the kitchen, down the hall." Both walked into a large kitchen with a wood burning oven, and another large open fire place. In the center of the room was a large island with a marble counter top.

"So, what are the plans for today kids?" asked Remus. As they sat at the kitchen table that was in a little breakfast nook just a little off to the side in front of huge bay windows that over looked the spacious back yard. Once they started to fill their plates with eggs, bacon, fried mushrooms, tomatoes, and toast Hermione was getting ready to tell him when Sirius came crashing into the kitchen. "Good Morning Sirius."

"Pfft, morning. Coffee." Replied a grumpy Sirius.

"Sorry guys, Padfoot is not a morning person. So, what were you saying Hermione before you were so rudely interrupted by this mutt here" said Remus as he slapped Sirius upside the head.

"Oooff"

Harry and Hermione chuckled. "We need to go to Diagon Ally for a few things, and we also have to stop off at Gringotts." Replied Hermione as she went to take a sip of tea.

"Maya, I've been thinking. We need a disguise for when we are out in public. At least, I do for right now." Harry said while following suit.

Hermione nawed on her bottom lip as she replied,

"I think a simple notice me not charm perhaps with a disillusionment charm should do the job love."

"Alright then, now that at least one problem is solved. I want you both to know that you are more than welcome to stay here for Remus and me." Offered Sirius. "Hermione, I hate to ask this now, but do you have any family that you need to contact?"

"No, it was only my parents and I," Hermione responded as she felt like an elephant just sat on her chest. "I will just need to contact the bank."

Harry wrapped his arm around she, lending her some strength. "It's ok Maya. Just take a deep breath… That's it. I'm sure we could have Remus take care of bank for you."

Remus looked at the two with complete understanding and said, "Not a problem cubs."

"So, what do I get to do?" asked Sirius with a mischievous grin on his face and a look in his eyes worthy of a marauder.

"We have a problem with that. We don't want you to get caught Sirius. That is the last thing that we need to worry about Padfoot." Said Harry.

"Well then, it's simple, I just go as Padfoot." Sirius replied with an air of arrogance.

"What if someone recognizes you?" asked Hermione.

"Look, how about I just wear Harry's invisibility cloak?" Sirius pleaded. He really did not want to get stuck in the cottage. Not to mention the fact that he had a bad feeling and did not want to leave his Godson and new Goddaughter in law alone.

"That may work. Just please Sirius, don't do anything stupid" replied Harry.

"Right, on to more serious, no pun intended, business. Why do you call her Maya pup?" Sirius asked with a triumphant grin.

"Simple, she is my Maya and exotic beauty who is entirely mysterious to those who don't take the time to truly get to know her. It seems to fit her better." Beamed a very proud Harry. "Once we are all set with everything today, we need sit down and come up with a plan."

"Sure thing pup. We should…" was all Sirius managed to get out as the clock struck 8:45. "Looks like it's about time to leave. You two go grab your cloaks and meet us back here. Remus will cast those charms for you. And Hermione, try to stay hidden today. Whoever attacked you may be still be watching."

"Your cloaks are on the stand by the door. And Harry, any chance on telling us about your visit?" Asked Remus.

"Not yet Remus, I will let you know after we have visited Gringotts." Harry replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

Remus tried to pout, but ended up smiling as he said, "Right, are we ready to go? I figured we just take the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Hermione come stand in front of me so I can cast those charms. Excellent. Ready to go?" One at a time they left through the fire place.

 **At the Burrow-**

Everyone was stumbling into the kitchen for another one of Molly Weasley's famous breakfasts. "Alright you lot, let's go, eat up." BOOM! Molly jumped, "Those two are going to be the death of me. Fred! George! Get down here, it's time for breakfast!"

"Morning mum. Where's dad? I thought he was going to have breakfast with us?" Asked Ginny.

"Your father got called into work for some emergency dear. Go on and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Molly replied as was putting a few more trays of toast on the table.

"Mum, is there any way to go to Diagon Alley today? I want to grab Harry something for his birthday" said Ron as he was adding too much food to his plate. _**And some chocolates for Hermione. All will go according to plan**_ _._

Molly tried not to frown as she attempted to change the subject, "Are you sure you want to go? I can just as easily go for you dear. This way you all can have a friendly game of quidditch."

"That's alright mum. I would love a chance to get out" replied Ron as he was stuff more food than humanly possible into his mouth." Fred and George happened to walk in just as Ron finished speaking.

"Why don't we all go" said Fred  
"Out to Diagon Alley. We're" replied George  
"Sure we could all use a" said Fred  
"Day out" as they both finished and tried to put on an innocent face.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but I have my eye on both of you." Molly said as she put both of her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Why would we"  
"Be up to anything?"  
"You wound us." Both said as the held their hands over their hearts feigning injury.

"Oh hush you two" said Molly as she slapped both of them with a towel. "Alright, we all will go then. Hurry up and finish your breakfasts. We can go as soon as everyone is finished."

 **At the entrance to Diagon Alley-**

Since it was still early in the day, there weren't to many people walking around the Alley. It was starting out as a beautiful summer day with bright blue skies that held no clouds. Unless you knew what you were looking for, you only saw Remus Lupin walking towards Gringotts. All four swiftly made their way to through the streets. As they were walking up to the first available teller, Remus canceled Harry's charms.

"What do you want?" asked the goblin.

"Greetings, I have an appointment with Ragnok." Harry said with a strong voice.

The goblin stood there and just blinked for a second before saying, "Wait here."

As they were waiting, two goblin warriors in full gear walked over to them. "Lord Potter, the director is waiting for you. If you and your party would follow us."

With a slight bow Harry replied, "Thank you." Warriors bowed their heads slightly in recognition and started to walk on. They led them to a set of large double doors. With two pounds on the door, they walked inside. They have never seen anything like it. In the center of the room was a large desk that looked like it was from the eighteenth century. Off to the side was a large fire place and a set of chairs and a small table. On the other side of the room held a book case so large it took up the whole wall. Behind the desk was the code of arms for Gringotts and on either side was a beautiful set of goblin made swords and daggers.

"Greetings Lord Potter. Thank you for coming so soon. If the rest of your party would make themselves known, then we could get started." Said the goblin from behind the desk. "I am Director Ragnok."

Harry sunk into a deep bow in order to show the director the respect he deserved. "Greeting Director, may you vaults over flow with the gold from your enemies and may you crush their bones."

The director was taken aback by this show of respect. He heard stories about the boy, about how he was different. "May your vaults over flow with gold and that you bathe in the blood of your enemies. Please, have a seat." Ragnok waited for everyone to get semi-comfortable. "Now, Lord Potter, I must ask why have you not responded to any of the mail we have sent you?"

"Please sir, call me Harry. And what mail have your sent? I haven't received anything." Harry replied, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"You mean to tell me Lord… Pardon Harry, that you have not received any of your statements or the request for you to come in and claim your lordships as well as your rings?" Ragnok ask, completely shocked at the revelation.

"That's correct director. I have previously had trouble receiving mail. The truth of the matter is; I didn't start receiving any until I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry said. "As a matter of fact, I barely get any letters now. Only a few people actually send me letters."

"If you are going to have me call you Harry, then I will insist you call me Ragnok. I believe someone must have somehow redirected your mail. I will have someone start to investigate this matter." Ragnok said as he began writing the order. "In the meantime, what would you like to start with?"

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment then replied, "I would like to see my parents will and also would like a heritage test done on myself as well as my wife to start with."

"Very well. I will send someone for the Potter will. While we wait for it to arrive, let us begin with the Heritage tests." Ragnok took out an ancient looking silver bowl along with a small dagger that looked just as old. "Lady Potter, if you would please cut your hand with the dagger and place three drops of blood into the bowl." Hermione did as she was asked. When she looked down at her hand, she saw that the cut she made was already healed. "This will take a few minutes. Lord Potter, if you would please do the same." The same thing happened to Harry after he cut his hand and added his blood to the second bowl. A few minutes later, two pieces of parchment appeared on the desk before them. At the same moment, another goblin walked in carrying a box that had the Potter family code of arms carved on it. "Since we started with Lady Potter, let us see the test shows us."

 _ **Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger**_

 _ **Father: Daniel Granger- deceased.  
Mother: Emma Granger nee Smith**_

 _ **Direct Descendent:  
Hector Dagworth-Granger- Fathers side  
Rowena Ravenclaw- mother's side  
Morgana Le Fey- mother's side.**_

 _ **Titles:  
Lady Ravenclaw; Lady Le Fey; Lady Dagworth; Lady Potter**_

 _ **Abilities:  
Magical Core: Blocked 60%  
Animagus form: Blocked 100%  
Occlumency: Blocked 100%  
Wandless magic: Blocked 50%**_

Hermione was stunned. Direct descendent? "Director, is there a way to find out who put those blocks on my magic?"

The director himself was stunned, but knew better than to show it. "We can have the healers take a look and remove those blocks off as well. As soon as we are finished with Harry, we will have you take up your rings. Now, let's see what Harry's test shows."

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Father: James Potter- deceased  
Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans- deceased**_

 _ **Direct Descendent:  
Godric Griffindor- Father side  
Merlin Emery- Father side  
Arthur Pendragon- Mother side  
Salazar Slytherin- by conquest**_

 _ **Titles:  
Lord Potter; Lord Gryffindor; Lord Slytherin; Lord Pendragon**_

 _ **Magical Abilities:  
Magical core: Blocked 75%  
Animagus form: Blocked 100%  
Occlumency: Blocked 100%  
Wandless magic: Blocked 100%  
Natural Dueling ability: Blocked 50%  
Natural swordsmanship- Blocked 85%  
Soul Shard- Blocked 75%, Living off current core**_

Everyone was silent. What could anyone say at that moment. Not trusting herself to speak, Hermione said, _'Harry, are you ok love?'_

' _Honestly Maya, I don't know what to say. Do you think it's true?'_

"Well pup, it looks like things just became more interesting. How the hell did you get a soul shard inside you? And why did Albus bloody Dumbledore not do anything about this!" growled Sirius.

"Lord Black, if you could keep your anger under control for the moment, we intend to find out. Now, before we have you visit our healers we should have you take up your rings Lord Potter and Lady Potter. I have also sent for the information for all of you accounts. Would you like to take up your rings now or would you like to wait until after you have heard your parents will?" asked Ragnok.

"I believe I shall take up my rings first sir." Replied Harry. "Do you all agree with that?" Harry looked around and saw every nodding their heads, then felt Hermione's hand squeeze his hand in an offer of support.

"Very well." Ragnok took up two small boxes one contained eight rings, and the other contained only three rings. When Ragnok looked up, he has two confused faces. "This smaller box contains the rings for Lady Potter. These titles can only be claimed by the women of these blood lines, and can't not be passed to their husbands. The same goes with the vaults. You may grant your husband access to your vaults and he can do the same. Lord Potter, I ask you to go first. Only you may place your rings on Lady Potter's fingers. Lord Potter, if you would please start with the Potter ring on the right and then go to the left for all of you rings."

Harry looked down at the box stunned and unsure what to do. Thankfully Sirius seemed to realize this and came to his rescue by saying, "Harry, all you have to say is 'I, Harry James Potter hereby accept my Lordship and Head of House responsibilities over the most ancient and noble house of Potter. So mote it be'. That's it pup."

"Thanks Sirius. Can you do me a favor once this is all done?" said Harry.

"Name it pup." Sirius replied feeling a sense of pride rise up from somewhere deep within.

"If at all possible, please take up your Lordship as well. I have a feeling that we are going to need as many allies as we can get" replied Harry

"One step at a time Pup. Let's work on clearing my name first" replied Sirius with a grin on his face.

Harry smiled as he slid the medium size box over to in front of him. When he opened it, he found eight sets of rings, four Lords and four Lady's. Starting with the large gold ring that had a Garnet stone in the middle of it and had the Potter code of arms on the side. He slid it over his right ring finger and said, "I, Harry James Potter hereby accept my Lordship and Head of house responsibilities over the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. So Mote It Be." As soon as he finished speaking there was a small flash of gold over the ring as it resized to fit him. "Wonderful Lord Potter. Magic and the ring have accepted you" said Ragnok.

"Is there a way to put all in one so that I am only wearing one?" asked Harry.

"Just put the other on the same finger and repeat those same words" replied Ragnok with an amused look on his face. It was quite refreshing doing business with someone who actually respected the Goblin Nation.

Harry then repeated this procedure three times. The Gryffindor was gold with a large ruby set in the center of it with griffins etched on the side; the Slytherin ring was silver with a large emerald set in the center and snakes etched on both sides; the Emery's ring had a large diamond set in the center of a platinum band that had Celtic crosses etched on the side; the Pendragon ring was a large gold piece with a blood red diamond in the center of it and had dragons etched on it with the tail encircling the diamond. Once he was finished, his ring had combined all of the rings into one. It had the perfect combination of Gold, Silver, and Platinum for the back, all the stones seemed to swirl together, but still held their own characteristics; there were also etchings not only of the Potter emblem, but also griffins, snakes and the dragons tail was encircling the stones.

"Excellent. Now, if you would please take the rings for the Lady and starting with the Potter ring and then continue as you did before. When you place it on her finger, all you have to do is ask her if she accepts the ring as your wife" said Ragnok.

Harry took Hermione's right hand and placed the Potter family ring on the ring finger and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of accepting this ring as my wife, and all the responsibilities that come with the title of Lady Potter?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes when she said, "I will. So Mote it be." Harry the repeated the process three other times.

"Congratulations Lord and Lady Potter. Now, Lord Potter, what is your order of business as head of the family?" said Ragnok.

"Before I review my family accounts, I would like to hear my parents will" replied Harry.

"Very well my lord. Before you try to correct me, right now you are acting as head of the Potter family. As such, I will refer to you by the appropriate title. Now, I will read your parents will. Please keep all comments and questions for the end."

Making sure everyone had heard him, Ragnok continued. " _ **This is the last will and testament of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter. All other copies of this document dated before October 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1981 are null and void.  
Now that the legal aspect is out of the way we can continue as the Gods have intended. If my darling Lily has survived me, then she shall retain all titles and vaults associated with them. If we have both passed on, then it is our wish that as of Harry's eleventh birthday, that he takes up his Lordship and become emancipated. We would like it to be known that if both of us have perished, then we have placed our trust in the wrong hands of Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore. It was because of Dumbledore we named Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper not Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore who not only convinced us to leave our manor, but also was the one who cast the fidelius charm on our cottage in Godric's Hallow.**_

 _ **To Remus Lupin, we leave 25,000 gallons and a life time supply of wolfs bane potion as well as our cottage in Cheshire. On one condition, you take down those walls you have built around yourself. You deserve it Moony.**_

 _ **To Sirius Black, we leave the sum of 25,000 gallons and the care of our son Harry James. We know you don't need it Padfoot, but use it to care for our son, your Godson. Teach him the ways of the Maurder's. We leave you the guardianship of Harry and the manor until Harry is of age. Raise Harry, and for Gods sake tell her you love her and marry that witch already!**_

 _ **To Amelia Bones, we leave 10,000 gallons. He loves you, and only you. Use the money to help raise Harry and your niece together as brother and sister.**_

 _ **To Neville Longbottom, we leave 10,000 gallons. Before you say anything Frank or Alice, we did it this way knowing that you would never accept it. Neville, use the money as you see fit. It is Lily's gift to her Godson.**_

 _ **To Severus Snape, we leave 20,000 gallons and all of Lily's Potion Journals that contain her life's work. Thank you for everything old friend. Please try to get along with Padfoot and Moony, at least for Harry's sake. Please help keep our memories alive, and stop trusting that old fool.**_

 _ **To Narcissa Malfoy, we leave 20,000 gallons and our home in Surrey on one condition that you leave that monster. Even if we can't be there to help you, we hope that this will make do.**_

 _ **To Minerva McGonagall, we leave James' transfiguration notebooks. He hopes you find what you are looking for in them.**_

 _ **To Albus Dumbledore, we leave 1 Knut. You are to have nothing to do with our son. You are also not allowed to access any of our vaults or properties. If anything goes missing, you will be held responsible in according to Goblin Law.**_

 _ **If something does happen to us, then we wish the following people to raise Harry:  
Sirius Black- Godfather- by Godfather ritual"  
Alice Longbottom- Godmother- by Godmother ritual  
Amelia Bones  
Minerva McGonagall  
Narcissa Malfoy- only if she has divorced that monster.**_

 _ **Under no circumstance is Harry to have anything to do with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They hate magic with every fiber of their being. The Weasley and Prewitt family are to have nothing to do with any member of the Potter family unless agreed upon by the Potter in question. Basically Harry, that means that they cannot seek you out and befriend you unless you allow it.**_

 _ **Signed by Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter.  
Witnessed by: Sirius Orion Black  
Alice Longbottom  
Severus Snape.**_

 _ **Sealed by Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore November 2, 1981.**_

a/n: Edited 7/2/17


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: I just want to thank all of you amazing people. When I started on this journey, I never expected this story to take off like it has. Thank you for your continued support. The editing is slowing continuing on, but if I have missed anything then please KINDLY let me know. I suffer from a chronic pain disorder and Chronic fatigue, so my mind is not what it once was.**

Chapter 7  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard!" screamed Harry as he jumped from his seat and started pacing. "He was the cause of all of this. He is the reason why I was locked away, starved and beaten within an inch of my life. It ends today!" Not one of them has ever seen Harry like this before. You could physically see Harry's magic rolling off of him waves.

Hermione slowly got up, walked over to Harry and put her arms around him to try and calm him down. "Harry Love, if you don't calm down, you will most likely cause the whole building to blow up. I don't think that will improve our relations with the Goblins. We will take Dumbledore down; I promise you that. But mark my words, it will be a painful as possible." Once Hermione was holding onto Harry, he visibly seemed to calm down.

"Thank you Maya." He murmured before turning to Ragnok. "Director, I am sorry about almost destroying Gringotts. I let my anger get the better of me." Said Harry.

"Think nothing of it my lord. Now, if you don't mind, we should continue with looking at your portfolio's" replied Ragnok while he motioned for the two to take their seats again. "Now, unfortunately we don't have an exact number for how much you have in your vaults. The number is constantly growing. This is a list of your assets for all of your vaults:

 _ **Potter vaults:  
37,412,876 Gallons; jewelry, artwork, tapestries, books, weapons, plus port keys to numerous properties owned by the Potters.**_

 _ **Gryffindor vault-  
765,947,345 Gallons; jewelry, artwork, tapestries, books, weapons, artifacts, and port key to Gryffindor Manor in Godric's Hallow. 25% owner Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with 5% revenue from student tuition fees; 25% share Hogsmead land and businesses**_

 _ **Slytherin Vault:  
750,854,478 Gallons; jewelry, artwork, tapestries, books, weapons, artifacts, and port key to Slytherin Manor in York. 25% owner Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with 5% revenue from student tuition fees; 25% share Hogsmead land and businesses**_

 _ **Emery's Vault:  
1,897,572,154 Gallons; unknown artifacts and literature.**_

 _ **Pendragon Vaults:  
3,726,987,625 Gallons; unknown artifacts, jewels, weapons.**_

' _How can this be? All of this is ours?'_ said Harry, completely in awe _._

' _Harry, this is all yours, not ours._ replied Hermione.

' _No Maya, ours. What's mine is yours. You are my loving wife and will have full access to all of it.'_ Harry quickly responded in order to prevent her from trying to argue this fact.

"Now, if you both don't mind, we should continue with looking into Lady Potter's accounts. They will remain yours, despite the marriage. However, you can allow Lord Potter full access to the vaults. For your rings you need to say that you accept the roles and responsibilities associated with each ring." Said Ragnok as he was pushing the small box towards Hermione. She took the box with a shaky hand and opened it to find three beautiful rings. Taking the first ring and placing it on her right ring finger she said, "I, Hermione Jean Potter, hereby accept the roles and responsibilities associated with the title Lady Ravenclaw. So Mote It Be."

Around her finger was a sudden golden flash of magic and resized to fit her finger. It was gold ring with a tanzanite stone and had ravens etched into the sides of it. Hermione did this two other times. The Dagworth ring had a bloodstone gem that was set in beautiful silver band with what looked like a tree etched on it; and the Le Fey ring was Platinum band with a large moonstone set in the center and had a set of roses etched on it.

"Congratulations Lady Potter. Now, we will take a look at your portfolio's" said Ragnok. He pulled the file over and read:

 _ **Ravenclaw Vault:  
745,826,737 Gallons; Jewelry, unknown artifacts, books and scrolls, artwork, tapestries, port key to Ravenclaw Keep in Aberdeen; 25% owner Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with 5% revenue from student tuition fees; 25% share Hogsmead land and businesses**_

 _ **Dagworth Vault:  
854,326 Gallons; Jewelry, artwork, tapestries, books and artifacts, weapons.**_

 _ **Le Fey Vault:  
2,351,672,345 Gallons; unknown artifacts.**_

' _Harry, how wealthy do you think we are right now?'_ Hermione asked.

' _I think we are the richest witch and wizard in all of Britain right now love.'_ Replied a stunned Harry. They both just looked at each other, forgetting that Sirius and Remus were still there.

"Let me get this straight. You two are now the owners of 75% of Hogwarts and Hogsmead, are two of the wealthiest people in the kingdom, and plan on taking out Dumbledore?" asked Sirius with wide blinking eyes.

"Basically. Anything you want to add Remus?" replied Harry.

"I think Sirius covered it all" said a stunned Remus.

"Right, now that all of this is out of the way, we can continue on to the other business" said Hermione as she was looking over all the rolls of parchment, trying to take as much in as possible. While she taking a quick glance at her Heritage test she asked, "Is there a way to see the healers now director? I mean no offense, but this is a lot to take in at the moment and do need some time to myself. The last few days have been trying."

"Of course Lady Potter. If all of you would please follow me. And in answer to your first question, I will have copies of everything ready for you by the time you are done with your visit to the healer. Will you be taking a look at any of your vaults before you leave?" replied Ragnok.

"Maya, do you mind if we have a look in the Potter vault? I want to quickly see if my parents left me anything else." Said Harry. "Ragnok, would you please complete an audit of our accounts and possibly have it ready to go over before we leave for the day?"

"Of course my lord." Ragnok lead them to the end of the hall to the healers. When they walked in they were amazed. Everything was white marble with gold trim. It looked like there was a room with in a room that had some strange runes all around it. Just as they were walking towards the senior healers desk they saw Bill Weasley sitting on one of the beds. They both jumped from the shock. Seeing this Ragnok walked over to where Bill was and said, "Mr. Weasley, I trust we have no problems here?"

To say Bill was shocked was an understatement. Here was the leader of the Goblin Nation, escorting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. "Of course not sir. I just ran into a nasty curse while breaking into one of the abandoned vaults on the lower level." Bill then looked at Harry and asked, "How is everything Harry? Are you here with mum? I think they said something about stopping by today before doing a little shopping."

"Bill, I have to ask a favor for you. Please do not tell anyone you saw us here today. Unless I have an oath from you, I cannot reveal anything." Harry said.

"Of course Harry. And just so you know, I have already taken an oath of confidentiality for the Goblin Nation. Anything that happens here, I cannot speak of." Bill replied with a smile on his face. "Honestly though, I enjoy working here, why would I do anything to jeopardize that?"

"Thank you Bill. If you would like to stick around, we need to see the healer about a few things. Afterwards, we are going to be auditing our accounts. Why don't we take that time to get to know each other better?" Explained Harry with a smile on his face.

' _Harry, what are you thinking? We don't know if he is in on everything with Dumbledore or his mother'_ snapped Hermione.

' _It's ok Maya, the only Weasley's we need to worry about are Molly, Ron, and possibly Ginny'_ Harry replied back.

While the two of them were silently speaking to each other Bill thought, _**I wonder if I should bring up what Fred and George wrote to me about during that time?**_

"Senior Healer Bloodfang, I would like to introduce Lord and Lady Potter. They are both Friends of the Nation, and I would like for you to personally tend to them." Demanded Ragnok.

"Of Course director. Do you have a copy of the Heritage report?" Ragnok handed it over. "If Lord and Lady Potter would please lay on the beds, I would like get started. We will start with Lady Potter. I am sorry to say, this will hurt. Lord Potter, I need you to not to interfere in any way."

Both Harry and Hermione looked shocked at this. They gave each other a passionate kiss and went to their designated beds. As Harry sat down he felt a hand on each shoulder. When he turned around he saw that both Sirius and Remus were there for him. He turned back around and saw Hermione was laying back with her head turn so that she could look at him.

Before the healer began, he had two additional healers come and stand by him. They spoke in low tones so that no one would hear them, not that anyone would be able to understand them anyway. The turned back and asked, "Lady Potter, are you ready? We will be unblocking your core last." Hermione mustered her Gryffindor courage and nodded. The three healers started to softly. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening. But as they got louder, Hermione started to twitch and groan. Suddenly, there was a small pop and not even a minute later another one. Hermione started to scream and thrash around on the bed. "Hermione!" screamed Harry as he tried to jump off the bed and run to her, only to find that Sirius was holding him back. "I need to get to her! She needs me. Let me go Sirius!"

"HARRY! You can't go to her, you have to stay here. If you go now, you could kill her." Sirius said as he struggled to hold on to his Godson. No matter what he said, Harry kept trying to get to her. It got to the point that Sirius, Remus, and Bill were holding Harry down and he was screaming "Hermione!" Hermione's screams were breaking his heart and only getting louder. All of a sudden there was a flash of golden light that was almost blinding. Once the light faded away, Hermione was laying peacefully with her eyes closed. Once Harry was allowed to get off the bed, he ran to her side and held her. Harry bent down and gave her the sweetest kiss. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "There is my beautiful wife."

Just before Hermione could reply they heard, "Lord Potter, if you would please follow us. We will be using the chamber for you. Curse Breaker Weasley, you will be needed to assist us with the removal of the soul shard from Lord Potter's scar."

Bill looked stunned at this and his jaw was just about to reach the floor. How could the boy who lived have a shard attached to his scar? He looked over at him and could not believe it. "Maya, if anything were to happen to me, please know that I love you with all my heart." Harry pulled Hermione into a deep kiss.

When they parted Hermione said, "Promise me that you'll come back to me darling." Having a little more strength, Hermione managed to sit up and watch as Harry followed the healers and Bill into the chamber in the center of the room.

"Don't worry Hermione. He will come back to you" said Remus. Hermione didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. She decided to focus on the link she had with Harry. The chanting started back up. But this time it was different. There were more voices than last time. Hermione suddenly felt like her body was on fire. Then she heard Harry scream. In a blink of an eye Hermione was up and running towards the chamber that Harry was in. It turns out that Remus can channel his inner wolf when needed. Just before Hermione reached the door, Remus grabbed Hermione from behind. "HARRY! Let me go Remus! Something is wrong! I have to be with him! HARRY!" Hermione was screaming at this point. The floor started to shake and suddenly there was a BOOM and blinding white light. Once the light faded, everyone thought Harry was in the clear. The fear, anger, and screaming came back tenfold. Bill came running out, "Hermione, something happened. We don't know what, but all we know is that Harry is fighting for his life and his very soul right now."

Hermione just ran. She knew what was happening. She needed Harry to fight. She reached the bed and grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry, I'm here. I need you to fight love. Fight for your life."

"Can't. Too…. Hard." Harry struggled out.

"Yes you can my love. I believe in you. Fight for me Harry." Hermione begged.

"Hurts… So much."

"I know baby. But you can do this. When you win this fight, we can be together as a married couple. When we are ready, we will start our family. We will always be together."

Black pus started to ooze out of his scar. He was thrash more than ever, and screaming even louder.

"Harry James Potter, you can beat this! Fight Harry! Fight for yourself. Fight for me. Fight for our love and our bond!" Harry screamed as if his soul was being ripped to pieces. His back arched off the bed as the last of the taint was expelled from his body and soul.

"Quick, grab a container. Lady Potter, do not touch it" one of healers said as he was running over to the bed. While this whole scene was playing out, Sirius's shoulders seemed to drop a little as the tension left his body.

He looked around and saw Remus talking with Ragnok and thought, _"I wonder what that is all about."_ Sirius made his way over to the duo, but just as he got there they stopped talking. "Ok Moony, spill it. What are you up too?"

"I was thinking about Hermione's heritage test. Only her father was listed as deceased. Her mother may still be alive. I don't want Hermione to find out about that just yet. We have to make sure it's true. That young lady has had enough heartbreak to last a life time." Sirius was nodding his head in agreement.

"I will begin to search for her. I only hope that we find her in time. That young lady is very special, and I hope we at Gringotts can help her." Replied Ragnok.

"Ragnok, use my vault to pay for the search. I have more than I could ever spend" said Sirius. Ragnok shouted for the guards and told them to begin their search. Once he finished barking out his orders, he turned back to see Lady Potter holding Lord Potter.

Hermione pour all the love she ever felt into the bond as she was holding Harry close. It was her turn to lean down and kiss him. What started as an innocent kiss ended with a bright flash of white and gold. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Harry had his eyes open as well. Relief. Relief was the only way to describe how she felt. They heard, "What the hell was that?" and "How is that possible" coming from every direction. "What happened" asked Harry as he started to get his strength back.

"Harry, you had to fight for your life. For your soul" replied Hermione.

"That I remember my love. Thank you for everything" replied Harry as he pulled Hermione into him and kissed her. The kiss was so forceful and demanding that when they broke apart, Hermione was speechless. Harry chuckled. "If that is all it takes to get you to stop talking, I think I will have to do it more often."

Hermione chuckled at him and playfully slapped his arm, "Prat."

"Perhaps I can explain my Lord" said Ragnok as he was walking over to the two. Sirius and Remus were close behind him, they themselves wanted to hear that explanation. "It would appear that when you bonded the first time, the shard that you had was preventing the bond from fully forming. Once it was removed, the magic between the two of you was finally able to finish what it started. I hope you both are feeling alright. Would either of you mind if we continued this in my office?"

Harry was first to replied, "That sounds like a brilliant idea director. However, I feel completely drained from all of this."

"Not a problem my Lord. Senior Healer, fetch to Pepper-up Potions for these two."

The healer jumped to his feet from the command and ran over to the cabinet. "Drink all of this and then you will be free to go." Harry and Hermione both gulped it down and made a disgusted face. True to his word, a minute later the Healer released them from his care.

A few minutes later and they were all back in the director's office. Ragnok had someone bring tea in for everyone. Once everyone was settled he said, "I have had someone look over the Potter accounts. Before we get to that, I have something else to discuss with you." The director looked around and saw what must be the human emotion of concern written all over everyone's face. "I want to discuss a prophecy with you. This is a Goblin made prophecy. Our seer's are 100% accurate. Hundreds of years ago a great seer had a vision about what is to come. They predicted all the events leading up to this very moment."

"Excuse me director, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Hermione.

"Straight and to the point Lady Potter. I like that. The prophecy goes,

 _ **When two souls twice combine, prepare for a great evil.  
From two fronts they will have to fight.  
Friend will turn to foe.  
Trust no one unless proven otherwise.  
When two souls combine, prepare to face two dark lords.  
The power to vanquish them is within.  
In order to win, the bonded pair must stand together.  
Must fight together.**_

You two are the bonded pair. You have bonded twice. That is what we saw earlier." Ragnok said while sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Why can't I have just a normal life for once?" asked Harry as he put his head in his hands.

"Lord and Lady Potter, I want you both to know that I consider you both Friends of the Nation. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask. We help our friends."

"Thank you director." Replied Harry as he lifted his head. "Could we look into the Potter accounts now?"

"Of course my lord. I hope you don't mind, but I have appointed myself as your account manager. Your previous manager has been…indisposed." Ragnok held his hand up to prevent Hermione from asking a question. "Once I go over you accounts you will understand why. It looks like someone has been making withdrawals from your trust vault since November 1981. They have been depositing it into two different vaults. One is to Albus Dumbledore, and the other is the personal vault of Molly Weasley. Also, we have found a betrothal contract for one Harry James Potter to one Ginevra Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley on November 2, 1981. They have currently taken close to 600,00 Gallons from you. We have also noted multiple attempts to get into the Potter Family vault as well."

Before Harry could blow his top, Hermione put a hand on his arm to hopefully calm him for the moment. "Director," she said, "Is there a way to destroy that contract, and also press charges against those two?" Harry started to say how he wanted to ripe those to pieces and feed them to the dragons but stopped as he felt Hermione squeeze this arm. "Darling, don't you worry about the revenge. I will make sure those two are completely destroyed. But, I don't want to take down the others. We should set up vaults for Fred and George, and Arthur with the stipulation that only those the person listed on the account can use the money."

"That could work Maya. But, we also need to create one for Ginny. She is being potioned with love and loyalty potions as we speak."

"Harry, how do you know this?" asked Remus.

' _It's time my son.'_ Said Lily's voice.

Harry took a deep breath; it was time to reveal his visit. Taking a swig of tea to wet his suddenly dry throat, he said, "I had a visit from someone when I was passed out when Hermione first came to us. Before you ask, the visit was from my mother. She told me not to trust Molly, Ron or Dumbledore. She also was the one to tell me that Dumbledore was stealing from me and the he was the one who tried to kill me. According to him, I was slipping from his control and that my death was for the Greater Good. I had hoped it was all a dream. I should had known better. Mum was the one who told me to have Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey check the holes in their memories. I was told about all of this. We also have to see Snape. He is under a spell that only I can break."

"You saw Lily?" Remus quietly asked.

"Yes, and everyone is right. I do have my mother's eyes." Replied Harry, and a slight bow of his head as he became very emotional at the thought of his mum and her beauty. He tried to clear the lump in his throat before continuing, "Before we start planning for Dumbledore's and Molly's demise, is it possible to get some lunch? I need some fresh air."

"That sounds like a fine idea my lord. Do I have your permission to forward a copy of your parent's will to Madame Bones? We have get the ball rolling on clearing Sirius' name" said Ragnok.

"Of course director. Sirius, you will have to stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you. Before you try to say anything about having my cloak, we can't take that chance. If we run into the Weasley's, I don't want them to know about you being with us. Ron knows about Padfoot. He may be a fool, but there is no way he forgot you." Harry said in such a tone the meant business and no amount of arguing will change his stance.

"Fine" pouted Sirius. "But that doesn't mean I like the idea. What about Hermione? We need to make sure you are safe. We still don't know who tried to kill you." Hermione was getting ready to argue Sirius' point, but Harry put his hand up to stop her. Harry took her hands within and decided to speak from the heart, "Maya, you know that Sirius is right love. We have to keep you safe. You are my life."

"Harry, what if I wore your cloak? I would still be able to go outside with you, but no one will see me. We can run to the Leaky Cauldron and grab some take away. This way, Sirius gets to eat as well" Hermione begged. She was not in an emotional place to leave Harry's side.

"Ok Maya. You know that I can't argue with you. But if you are going to come out with us, you must be silent" replied Harry as he put his arm around her shoulders. He knew that she really did not want to be alone right now and hope the fresh air would do her well. "Remus, will you take a walk with us? I'm sure Sirius will be good dog and do as he is told. And hopefully, I don't have to hire some Goblin Warriors to guard you."

"I'll take the walk with you Harry. This way it doesn't look like you are alone" said Remus. "We can say that you sent me an owl about wanting to grab some books to keep you busy this summer. Being your favorite Uncle, of course I agreed." Sirius snorted at this.

"Right, are we ready to go?" Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss before throwing his cloak over her. "Keep your wand at the ready Maya. If anything happens, you are to come straight back here." Said Harry. Just as Harry turned to go his head snapped forward. "Now Hermione, that wasn't very nice" Harry said with a smirk on his face. "Ouch! Ok OK, I get it, no more stinging hexes."

Hermione quietly giggled. "Sorry Harry, I couldn't resist. I promise to behave from now on." Harry, Remus, and Hermione all left the room quickly after that before they could cause any more trouble.

Sirius made sure that they were down the hall before he asked, "Did your warriors find anything on Emma Granger?"

"It looks like the report just came in" replied Ragnok. "Well this is interesting…"

(A/N: Sorry guys, I know I'm evil.)

 **In the Lobby-**

"Mum, do you think we can see Bill while we are here?" asked Ginny as she was standing beside her mother waiting for the next teller.

"We shall see dear. Why don't you go see what Fred and George are up too while Ron and I go to the vault?" said Molly. "Ok mum." Ginny turned and walked cautiously towards the twins.

"Mum, do I have to go to the vault with you? Why can't I just wait here?" whined Ron

"Fine. Go stand with your brothers and sister." Molly walked up to teller, "I want to go to my vault."

"Key" was all the goblin said. Molly handed over the key and was waiting impatiently. "Wait here." Before Molly could begin to protest he Goblin walked away. While she was waiting, she turned to check on her kids. Mainly to make sure the nothing happened to Ron. The twins were just like their deceased uncles, a hand full.

"Harry?" Molly quickly turned as she heard Ron's voice. "What are you doing here mate?" asked Ron as he ran up to Harry.

"I just needed to get some money from my trust vault. I asked Remus to bring me so that I could get some books to keep me busy this summer while at Durskaban" replied Harry.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here? Does Dumbledore know you are here? You need to be careful!" said Molly as she turned into the overbearing mother. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. I asked Remus to bring me so that I could go and purchase some books to read over the summer while I am at my relatives."

"Why would you want to read during the summer?" asked a confused Ron.

"Well, I'm not allowed to do anything, so I need something to keep my mind busy." Said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders. _'I think Maya will have no problems keeping my mind busy'_.

' _Harry, if you keep thinking like that, then we will cut the rest of the day short so I can keep you occupied.'_ replied Maya through the link.

"Besides, I wanted to get Hermione a gift while we were here."

' _Harry, are you purposely trying to egg him on?'_

' _Of course I am Maya, I want to see what he does. I'm sure you want to know too.'_

"Why would you do that mate? Besides, you know that she is mine and I want her. She would make a great practice girlfriend." Said Ron. _**Besides, you will never have her you bastard.**_ Ron thought.

"Ron, Hermione is a living being. She is not property. Besides, I was only planning on getting her a few books. I took out more than enough gallons from my trust vault. I was thinking of getting her a few first editions of some rare books. I have the money to spend, and wanted to not only thank for her all her help last year but also to apologize for acting like such a prat to her." Inside Harry was enjoying this way too much. He thought, _'Can you believe this git? Don't worry Maya, I plan on making his suffer.'_

' _If you don't, I most certainly will.'_ As an afterthought, Hermione went on to say, _'You do realize that now we have to go to the book store right?'_

' _Crap, I should have thought this out better.'_ Harry said as he pushed the smug feeling he was having through the bond.

"What does that have to do with anything Harry? It's only Hermione." Said Ron. _**Fucking boy who lived. What a dick for rubbing my face in the fact that he has money. I'll show him!**_ thought Ron.

Remus gave a not so quiet cough to get him moving, and Harry took the hint and said, "Well, I better be on my way. It was nice seeing all of you" Harry said as he turned to walk away.

"Just one moment Harry dear, you will wait for us to finish here and we will escort you where you need to go" Molly replied in a tone that oozed with acid as she grabbed Harry's arm.

"That's ok Mrs. Weasley. That is why I came with Remus. He is my uncle and that makes him family after all" said Harry as he was pulling his arm free. "Send me an owl later Ron. I really need to be going. I have a lot to do." Harry said his goodbyes and walked away.

Ron watched Harry and Remus walk away and thought, _**I'll show that bastard a thing or two. Stupid fucking half blood. He will suffer greatly. Him and that little mud blood. That money and that little bitch should be mine since I'm the Pure Blood.**_ While all of this was going on, Fred and George managed to slip away.

"Fred, now is our time to let Harry know what is going on."

"I couldn't agree more with you George." The twins were both hiding just outside the entrance waiting for Harry to come out. "There!"

Harry just came out of the bank with Remus Lupin. "Psst! Harry! Over here!" both twins said at the same time. "Fred and George? What are you two up too? And before you start with the twin speak, can just one of you speak, I have a headache right now and would not be able to do either of you justice."

The twins just smirked in understanding. "Right, we just wanted to warn you that Mum and Ron hatched a plan with Dumbledore to take everything from you. You also need to know that those two are the only ones who are plotting against you. Mum is slipping Ginny loyalty and love potions" said Fred.

Harry took all this in for a moment. ' _Do you trust me love?'_

' _Of course dear. What are you planning?_ ' "

Thanks for the head's up guys. We already know that they are planning something. You will know when we set our plan in motion. I need you both to remember, my Family will always welcome you and yours. That includes everyone but those two" said Harry.

"Thanks Harrikins. We got the message loud and clear" said George. Fred nodded his head in agreement and they headed back into the bank.

"Are things always this interesting around you Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry chuckled, "You have no idea Moony." All three walked towards the book store.

' _Harry, why are we going to the book store? I thought we were just going to get food?'_ asked Hermione.

' _I did say we were heading here Maya. I need to keep up appearances. If you see anything you want, just let me know.'_ Replied Harry. They managed to be in the store for only 15 minutes. As they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. It was a good thing that they did exactly as they told Molly Weasley. Just as they were walking into the Leaky Cauldron they saw the short, plump red head watching their every move.

' _You know she is going to report back to Dumbledore'_ an annoyed Hermione said.

' _I know Maya, and that is exactly what I am hoping for.'_ They ordered their food from Tom and waited for a few minutes. Once it was ready, they had Tom put a warming charm and stasis charm on the food. They packed everything up and Harry said, "Remus, I forgot something at Gringotts. Can we head back there for a moment before you bring me back?"

"Of course Harry. We have all the time in the world" replied Remus with a straight face. All those years as a maurder were finally paying off.

' _Smooth Potter. Real smooth.' Hermione smirked_

' _I thought you might like that love.' Harry eagerly replied._

 **~PAGE BREAK~**

"Director, they are head back this way" said one of the guards.

"Good. Make sure you escort them directly to my office. Do NOT make them wait for a teller" the Director said as he barked the order at the guard. "Let's wrap this up for now Lord Black. We will send word about our findings in regards to Emma Granger."

"That is all I ask director. They must not know about anything we have discussed." Seconds after everything was put away Remus, Harry and Hermione walked in. "Did you lot run into any trouble?" asked Sirius.

"Of course we did. I'm sure you have already been told that we ran into Molly Weasley in the lobby. Mark my words Harry James Potter, I will make the bumbling idiot suffer!" said Hermione. Everyone was a little taken back by the fierceness in Hermione's words.

"Maya love, as much as I love the fierce lioness, I need you to calm down sweetheart. We can't have you destroying the bank" said Harry as he wrapped her in his arms. "They will pay love. But I intend to make them suffer… Greatly."

That earned Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Now, while all of you finish lunch, I want to head down to the Potter vault for a moment. Maya, stay here, I need to go on my own for this first trip." Hermione started to argue with Harry before he quietly added, "Hermione, you need to eat. I need you to take care of yourself. We can't have you getting sick. You have been through a lot, and need to rest, even if it is just for a moment. And before you say anything about how you can take care of yourself, I know you can. And I also know better than to tell you otherwise."

"What did I ever do to deserve you darling?" Hermione said as she laid her head on his should for a second.

"Director, is someone avail..."

"Lord Potter, I have someone on the way" replied the director. "Ah here he is now."

Before the director could introduce the Goblin Harry said, "Griphook."

"You remember who I am Lord Potter?" a stunned Griphook replied. A wizard who remembered a Goblin?

"Of course I remember you. You not only were the first Goblin I ever met, you showed me to my trust vault the first time" said Harry.

"Very well my lord, let us go." Harry and Griphook left for the carts. It took them a few minutes longer to reach the family vault since it was located deep within the bowels. Harry and Griphook stood in front of a large set of double doors.

"Griphook, I wasn't given a key for this vault."

"You do not need a key for this vault my lord. Only those of the Potter bloodline may enter it. All you need to do is put your hand on the door. It only takes a few drops of your blood." Harry put his hand on the door and felt a small slice across his palm. He heard a bunch of clicks and the door started to unlock and slowly open. "I will wait out here my lord."

Harry walked into the vault. As he looked around he saw piles and piles of gold in the center of the first room. Everywhere he turned he found more. He walked into the next chamber and saw endless stacks of books and rolls of parchment. He decided to pick up a few for Hermione, as well as his family spell book. He walked towards the left and entered a chamber that was filled with tons of jewels. In the center was a small table that contained a letter and a small jewelry box. Harry walked over and saw that his name was on it. He tucked the letter into his pocket and opened the box. He found two rings. The label said that they were the engagement and wedding bands of one James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans. The engagement ring had a large emerald in the center with diamonds around it and was set in white gold. The emerald matched his eyes perfectly. They matched his mother's eyes. Placing the small box in his pocket and he turned to go so that he could quickly rejoin the others. "Thank you Griphook. I was able to get exactly what I was looking for." With that, they left and went back towards civilization, and what every drama awaited them.

 **Edited 7/2/17**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I wish I did, it would make my life easier. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this wonderful world for us.**

 **a/n: We find out what happened to Emma Granger in this chapter. WARNING! There is a rape scene. It broke my heart writing it, but my muse demanded it. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 8  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Hogwarts: McGonagall's office-**

"Poppy, any word from my two cubs?" asked Minerva as she was sitting at her desk with a glass of whisky.

"Nothing yet. I am rather surprised that they haven't sent for me yet." Replied Poppy. "What do we do about Albus? I am not sure how long I can wait before I murder him."

"I couldn't agree more. However, we have to wait for word from my cubs before we do anything. I want to talk to Filius and Pomona about what is going on," Minerva said as she was taking a sip from her cup. "I will write to them and see what is going on and if they have a problem with me speaking with the other Heads.. I will also inform them of what is coming to Hogwarts. I have a feeling that Lord Potter will be at the center of the storm yet again."

 **Dumbledore's Office-**

"Albus, I'm telling you the truth. I saw Harry Potter at Gringotts with that creature" said Molly Weasley with so much disgust in her voice. "Mark my words Albus, something is happening and we will not like the results."

Albus to many names Dumbledore sat behind his desk as if he was king of the wizarding world. "Now Molly, you worry about too much. Nothing is going to happen. We are right on schedule. Harry will do as he is told, and he will eventually marry Ginny and you will get his fortune once he dies. And before you try to argue with me about that, the boy must die."

Molly Weasley has always been ambitious. She was a woman who stuck to her guns and was not someone to be trifled with. All those years of disappointment and poverty would soon be over. The only reason she gave Arthur those potions all those years ago was because she thought he would have gone far within the Ministry. That turned out to be a huge mistake. "Albus, listen to me, something is going on and the Goblins are in on it. We have to do something before it is too late."

"I'm telling you, nothing is wrong. The Goblins know nothing and young Harry is completely in the dark in regards of his heritage. But, if you truly feel that way, I will increase his potions and have some contacts keep an eye on him. Now then, I must insist you head home Molly. I have something I need to finish."

Molly gathered herself and started to walk to the fire place. "Oh Molly, how would you feel about entertaining Harry during the last month of the summer before school starts up? Perhaps we should see about getting your family tickets to the quidditch world cup."

Molly Weasley didn't look back as she climbed into the fireplace and left. Something was going on and that Mudblood was definitely behind it.

 **Back at Gringotts-**

Harry and Griphook just walked back into Ragnok's office to find Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Ragnok deep in conversation. "What did I miss?"

"Not much Harry. We have just been planning. Do you want to hear what we have come up with?" Hermione said. Harry did even get to say yes before Hermione started to say, "We are going to wait for the right moment to take everyone down. First, we will start from working behind the scenes. Second, we get the DMLE involve. What is the one thing Dumbledore has too many of?"

"Names?" replied Harry earning a few chuckles.

"Besides that, titles. He expects you to jump when he tells you too, that his word is above the law. Especially if it is for the greater good. We need to discredit him. I know you will hate this next part, but you need to trust me. We need to use your fame against him."

"You are absolutely right about that." Harry said. "You may be in the right Maya, but I do not want to use my fame. I just want to be Harry."

"Harry," said Sirius, "You will never be just Harry. I'm sorry pup. Too much has happened for you to be a nobody."

Harry felt a defeated. All he has ever wanted was to have a family, be normal, and be loved. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Enter!"

"Director, there is a Albus Dumbledore in the lobby demanding to be seen. He has tried to access Lord Potter's family vaults once again. Also, there is a letter here for Lord Potter from the Deputy Headmistress that he needs to see right away."

"Tell him I am in meeting and to have a seat" replied the Director.

"Director, is there a way for you to have that meeting with Dumbledore and for us to be unseen?" Harry asked with a glint in his eye that was worthy of the son of Prongs.

"I see what you want to do Lord Potter." Replied Ragnok with almost a feral grin. "Yes, we can create a divider and use a two-way mirror. I believe that is a muggle invention is it not Lady Potter?"

Hermione smiled at that. "Yes Director, it is a muggle invention and is actually called a one-way mirror. Are you going to have the meeting in here, or will you be using another room?"

"I believe this office will work well. Mr. Lupin, will you please create the divider." Remus set everything up and everyone piled behind it. "Guard!" screamed Ragnok. "Director?"

"Send in Dumbledore." The guard saluted and walked back out. A few moments later Albus Dumbledore came sweeping into the office. "What do you want Dumbledore?" asked Ragnok.

Dumbledore look peeved. **How dare this creature speak to me in that tone.** "It is Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore Director."

"State your business. I have other more pressing matters to attend to" stated Ragnok. Ragnok was pleased seeing that this was annoying the wizard.

"I have had word from a concerned party that Harry Potter was spotted here. It is imperative that you tell me about his visit here." Said Dumbledore in almost a stately tone.

"I do not have to tell you anything. We keep our client's affairs private. If Mr. Potter wished you to know what happened, he will tell you. Now, is that all?"

Dumbledore was livid. No one shoots down Albus Dumbledore. "This does not improve the relations between the ministry and goblins. But, I can see the wisdom in this. I do have another issue I need to discuss with you. Why was I denied access to Mr. Potter's trust vault and as Mr. Potter's Magical Guardian I demand entrance to the Potter Family Vault."

Ragnok sat at his desk with his fingers tented in front of his face and thought _**Here was the bottom line. This old coot has been trying to get into the family vault for ten years.**_ "Mr. Potter came in earlier without his key. We issued him a new one and inactivated all other keys."

This was not good. No matter, just a minor step back. As soon as Potter is back at Hogwarts, everything will be as it should be. All it will take is one simple spell to get that boy back under my thumb. "Well, I will speak to Mr. Potter then." Dumbledore got up and left without saying another word. Everyone made sure the old coot was out of the office before they came out.

"Well that was interesting" said Remus. "Harry, you have to be careful when you go back to Hogwarts. I think we should contact Professor McGonagall to let her know what is happening. Also, we should check the charter and bi laws about having your own security team. Perhaps we should bring Madame Bones on board sooner rather than later for all of this as well."

"I'll get on looking at the charter and bi laws Remus. Research is my kind of thing." Said Hermione. "It will also help keep my mind off recent events" she added with the sound of heartbreak in her voice. Harry took her hand and squeezed, offering his silent support. Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts then asked, "What did Professor McGonagall write to you about?"

Harry realized he never looked at it. "Let me check." Harry broke the seal and read the brief letter. "Well, according to this, the next year is going to be hell for me. They are bringing back the Tri Wizard Tournament. The Professor wanted to give us a heads up knowing that trouble always finds me. Great, something else to plan for."

"This may be a good thing Harry." Every stared a Remus. "Here me out. We can use this event to our advantage. When your name comes out of the cup, and we'll all know it will, we can call in Madame Bones to investigate. Dumbledore will try to veto this, wanting to keep it within the walls of Hogwarts. Second, we create a contract with Gringotts for the exclusive rights for anything related to Harry Potter. We then showcase around you and get the public on your side."

No one knew what to say at that moment. "Ha ha ha! Oh Moony, I now remember why you were always the brains of the Marauders. That is a brilliant plan" laughed Sirius. "Harry, this is the best option we have. Remus is right. We use this event as a spring board for opening a public investigation. We will continue at the moment with the private one. Once everything is made public, that is when we strike."

"We have one problem with that plan guys. Everyone will think I had someone else put my name in the cup. It will turn all of Hogwarts against me…. Again." Said Harry as his shoulders stooped in defeat. Everyone sat there thinking for a moment, trying to come up with a solution.

Suddenly Hermione had a brilliant idea and almost jumped to her feet as she said, "Wizard's Oath! Once your name is called, jump up and give an oath about how you didn't put your name in the cup. Dumbledore will try to use the situation to his advantage. We can trigger the trap and get him right where we want him."

"Maya, that's brilliant! And this would be the perfect opportunity to drop Ron from our lives! You know that he is going to be a jealous git over this and won't believe a word I say." Harry said as he jumped up and grabbed Hermione and twirled her around.

"Harry, put me down!" Harry gave her a quick kiss and placed her back in the chair.

Unable to keep the enormous smile off his face, Harry said, "Now that everything is all set, why don't we head back to the cottage. I don't know about any of you, but I would love a chance to relax."

"I think that's a great idea pup. We can have Minerva and Amelia come to the house to discuss our latest revelations" said Sirius as he was getting up from his chair. Just as everyone was starting to gather everything a Goblin Warrior can bursting into the room. "Director!" Everyone jumped into a defensive stance. "What do you want? You should have knocked first." Barked Ragnok. "I'm sorry sir, but I have urgent new. We found her. We found Emma Granger. She was taken hostage from the muggle hospital by Lucius Malfoy. She is being held at Malfoy Manor." Hermione was in shock. Her mother was alive? She did the only thing she could do. Hermione fainted right into Harry's arms.

 **Malfoy Manor-**

Lucius Malfoy was the type of man who took what he wanted. He wanted to make Potter suffer, and what better way to make that happen then making that filthy little mud blood suffer. He was a little surprised that the "great and powerful" leader of light made the house explode. No matter, it made his life a little easier. Lucius was sitting in his study with a glass of fire whiskey reviewing the last 24 hours. It was all too easy. He will have to consult Theodore Nott Sr. before he continues forwards with his plans to take down Potter. _"Perhaps I should have Draco involved with the torture._ _ **It will help build character and undo whatever thoughts his mother has put into his head.**_ There was a knock at the door, drawing him from his thoughts. "Enter."

His son and heir walked into room. "You wished to see me father?" If you asked Lucius, his son needed more of a backbone and needed to start taking what he wanted in life. None of this bullshit of it being fair and square. It was all his mother's fault. She coddles him too much and she was the one that made him soft. In his eyes, Narcissa was at fault as to why his son was a failure.

"Yes, I have decided that you need some practice in the art of dealing with captives. Later tonight you will be the one to start with that Mudblood that is locked in the dungeons."

"But father, surely you don't…"

SMACK! Lucius backhanded his son. "I did not ask your opinion your petulant child!"

Draco was freaking out now. Not about the beatings, those he was used to. According to his father, the beatings helped harden him and helped build character. But if you were to look at Draco right now all you would see was a blank face. A mask. "I'm sorry father."

"Of course you are. You are too soft. No son of mine will have no backbone. The only way to get anywhere in life is by taking it!" Replied Lucius as he was looking down his nose at his only son with a sneer. "Now, go to the library and start studying curses to use on the Mudblood." Draco bowed to his father and turned to walk out the door. Before he made it out of the room he heard his father mutter, "I should have had another son. I could easily had chosen him over this bastard."

As soon as Draco was out of the study he ran. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. What was he going to do? If he didn't do as his father told him to do he would be beaten. If he did do it, then it would turn him into a monster. He did not share his father's feelings on this matter. He believed that Muggleborns came from squibs. His mother thought the same. How else would Granger be as smart and powerful as she is. During his contemplating he physically ran into his mother. "I'm sorry mother, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Narcissa Malfoy stared down at her pride and joy with clear grey eyes that could be as cold as ice. "My little dragon, what seems to be the problem?" she asked. Once she had a look at his face, her eyes became cold. "I see you were with your father. I take it he wants you to do something horrible and unbecoming a Lord of an ancient and noble family."

"Don't say anything to him mother. I don't want you to try to step in between us. I can't see you hurt as well. I need to be researching curses. I will try to find some that won't do too much damage. We need to figure a way to get her out of here. We will need to go with her. You know we will not be safe here." Pleaded Draco.

Narcissa could see the concern in her son's eyes. She had to do something. "I will go check on our guest. In the meantime, do as your father has told you to do. I will start thinking of a plan, and try to reach out for help." Draco started to voice his concern about bringing in outside help in but Narcissa put her hand up, stopping him instantly. "I will reach out to family only. Go on now, before your father sees us." They turned and walked away in opposite directions. She walked towards the dungeons to check on Emma Granger. Her heart went out to the woman. She did not wish this on her worse enemy. No one deserved the torture that was to come from the hand of that monster. Husband or not, she needed a way out.

Narcissa opened the door going down to the enchanted dungeon. No sound would come from down there if the correct rune was activated, and knowing Lucius, the manor would be echoing the screams to come for his own sick and perverted amusement. There was no way to escape without inside help. "Who's there?" called Emma. "Please, help me, I need to get to my daughter." Narcissa looked at this muggle and her heart went out to her. Her husband was dead, she has no idea what has happened to her daughter, and now was at the mercy of her sadistic monster of a husband. As Narcissa looked closer, she saw a woman with slightly long, bushy hair, medium build- but not heavy, and beautiful light brown eyes. Beautiful? What was she thinking? She hasn't dared to have these feelings in close to 20 years. If Lucius found out, he would not only beat her, but may actually kill her for this.

"It's Narcissa. I wanted to come and check on you." Emma Granger was curled into a ball in the back of the cell. Lucius did a number on her face. But instead of seeing just a shell of a woman, Narcissa saw someone who, by sheer force of will, was keeping her wits about her. She now knew where Hermione Granger got her Gryffindor courage from.

"Please, you have to help me. I need to find my daughter" Emma said as she started to crawl towards the cell door. "Please, help me! Not just for my sake, but for my unborn child. I'm pregnant."

"Emma, I need you to listen to me. My son and I are working on a plan to get you out of here. I need you to be patient and to trust me. We will help you, but it may just take some time. I am hoping it won't take longer than a day. That monster of a man is planning something. I am going to cast a spell on you that will protect your baby." Narcissa moved her wand in a circle and silently casted a protection charm. "I have to go. I promise you, I will get you out of here." With that, Narcissa left Emma to go plan their escape.

Emma didn't know what to think. Her world has been turned upside down. The other morning, she went to the doctor for a stomach problem. When she came home and started walking towards the house there was an explosion that sent her flying towards the yard across the street. Someone called for help and took her to the hospital. It was there that she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. After Hermione, they were told that she wouldn't be able to carry another child. It may have taken them a while, but eventually they accepted that. What other choice did they have.

Could she really trust this Narcissa? She snorted at the question. What choice did she have? There was something about the woman that drew her into those clear, grey eyes. She saw the concern in those eyes, which if she was being honest with herself, surprised her. For now, all she could do was wait, hope and pray. She would grieve for Daniel, but this wasn't the time or place.

 **Malfoy Manor- Lady of the House Study-**

Sitting at a Victorian desk that was set facing the windows and the door was Narcissa Malfoy, the ice queen of Pure Blood society. She just finished two letters. One to the new Lord Black and the other to her sister Andromeda. Granted she hasn't spoken to her in about 20 years, that didn't mean she did not love her still. Once their mother died, she wanted to reach out to her but Lucius wouldn't allow it. "Dobby!" With a small pop the former house elf showed up right in front of her.

"What can do you want with Dobby Lady Mafoy?" Dobby may no longer be tied to the house of Malfoy, but Narcissa and Draco were always kind to him, so he would always be around when she was in need.

"Dobby, I need you to take this letter to Lord Black and this other letter to my sister Andromeda. Tell them it is an emergency that cannot wait. I need you to wait for an answer then come back to me. I will need you to help get Emma Granger out of the dungeons, and then take her, Draco and myself to safety." Dobby bowed to show he agreed to do the job. He grabbed the letters and popped out just in the nick of time. If he waited even just a second, he would have been spotted by Lucius.

"Now now Narcissa. What are you up too?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa knew that he was up to something. He was too calm at the moment. "Just trying to organize the next fundraiser. I have been trying to decided who I should ask to be a co-chairwomen of sorts. Is there something you need me to do?" she said. All those years of training as a Pure Blood are paying off.

"Well, I'll leave you to it" said Lucius as he turns to walk out the room. Narcissa thought she was in the clear. She couldn't have been more wrong. She never saw the hand that slapped her so hard that it knocked her out of the chair. He reached down and grabbed her by her arm to pull her up. His grip was like iron. "I have warned you Narcissa to stop coddling that boy. He is a Malfoy and it is about time he started acting like it! I will make sure that happens. He WILL be by my side and WILL serve the Dark Lord when he returns. Do NOT fight me on this Narcissa. We both know what will happen." He slapped her one more time, cutting her face with his ring, threw her back into the chair and stormed out of the room.

Narcissa unsteadily got up from her chair and walked over to the table that was hidden behind a false wall. That was the thing about ancient houses like this, there was always hidden passage ways and hidey holes. No one knew about this one. "Damn, I'll need to get more ointment for the bruises and cuts." Since she didn't have it, she had to cast a charm to prevent anyone from seeing it. When she walked back into the room she found two new letters on her desk. Bless that little elf's heart. She ran over to the desk. Praying for the answer she needed to hear.

 _Narcissa-  
We already know that Emma Granger is a hostage at your husband's estate. We are currently working on a plan to get her out. As for your request, when we rescue Emma, we will rescue you too. Be safe cousin, help is coming._

 _Your favorite cousin,_

 _Lord Black_

Narcissa was a little relieved. This was only part of the answer. She needed to get out now. Lucius will kill Emma, then most likely herself. She opened the other letter and read:

 _Cissy,  
It has been a long time. You and Draco are welcome here any time. Have the elf bring everyone tonight. I will have everything needed to take care of any wounds or injuries._

 _All my love,_

 _Andy._

This was the answer she needed, the one she was waiting for. She was getting out tonight and thought of slipping a strong dose of dreamless sleep in the bastard's goblet during dinner. Suddenly she heard a terrifying scream. "Emma! Lucius must have become impatient." She grabbed her wand and ran to where the scream was coming from, praying it wouldn't be too late.

 **WARNING! Rape scene a head.**

 **Dungeons at Malfoy Manor-**

"Curico" screamed Lucius. "See Draco, this is how it is done." Emma was screaming as if she was being set on fire. Lucius lifted the curse to watch her twitch from the after effects of the curse. "Nothing to say Mudblood?" sneered Lucius. Emma spit in his face. Lucius stood up and wiped the filth off his face. He looked over to his son and saw that he was trying to look away and punched him in the face. "Draco, pay attention! I am going to teach you how to break someone." Draco stood rooted to the floor. He wanted to look away, but he knew that the punishment would be far worse if he did. Lucius rolled Emma on to her back and held her hands above her head with one hand. "I'm going to show you the proper way for your kind to behave." He undid his pants. Emma started to scream. This caused Lucius to back hand her. He hit her so hard that she saw stars. He forcefully entered her. If he was honest, it was the screaming that got him excited. It took all his strength to hold her arms in place, forcing him to concentrate at the situation in hand that he didn't hear Narcissa come up behind him. _Stupify!_ "Draco, help me pull him off. Quickly!" Draco ran over to help his mother. Emma was crying in earnest. "Emma, we are going to get you out of here" said Narcissa as she was helping her son move Lucius. "Dobby!" The house elf popped in. "Yes Lady Mafoy?"

"This is Emma Granger. Harry Potter's friends mother. We need to take her to my sister's. Please go and wake her. Once you have done that, I need you to come back and get us."

Dobby said, "Dobby will be back in 20 seconds" and popped back out. Narcissa went over to Emma's body. She found that the woman was barely conscious. "Why are you helping me?" whispered Emma. Narcissa didn't know what to say. "Shh, don't speak right now. You need your strength. We will get you to safety. I promise."

"Thank you" was all Emma could say before she slipped in the darkness. Narcissa held her body close. Dobby came back as promised. "Is everything ready Dobby?"

"Yes mistress. Dobby take you all now." Dobby went to touch Emma. "I will take her myself Dobby." Narcissa held Emma close. In the blink of the eye they were gone.

 **Edited 7/2/17**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical word for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Thank you all you beautiful people! Please keep in mind that Hermione's world has been shattered and suddenly hope has appeared. Things will get worse before they get better.**

Chapter 9  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **At Gringotts-**

"Hermione!" Harry screamed in a panic as he caught her before she fell to the floor. Everyone jumped into action. Sirius and Remus came running over, and Ragnok called for a warrior to escort the guard to the task master for his punishment for disrupting everyone in his office. When Sirius and Remus got over to Harry and Hermione they instantly froze. The look that Harry was giving them told them all they needed to know. Touch Hermione, and there would be consequences. "Harry, why don't you put Hermione on the sofa."

Harry looked up at the sound. If looks could kill, everyone would be dead right now. "How long? How long did you know she was alive?" Harry quietly asked. The tone of his voice sent chills up Sirius' spine.

"We figured it out from the Heritage test. We had the Goblins investigating since you went to the healer" replied Sirius as he took a step back.

"And you decided to keep this information from us? Just who the hell do you think you are! I have been lied to and kept in the dark my ENTIRE life! It. Ends. TODAY!" screamed Harry.

Remus thought he might have a little more luck and would be able to get through to Harry at the moment. "Harry, I need you to listen to me right now. We were planning on telling you both about this. We wanted to make sure Emma Granger was alive before we came to you." Remus took a minute to make sure what he said was sinking in. "What would have happened if we came to you with the thought that Mrs. Granger was still alive only to find out that it was false. Think Harry, what would that have done to Hermione?" Remus could see that he was getting through to Harry.

"Your right. I'm sorry for yelling at everyone. I can't stand to see her hurt like this. You have no idea what the death of her parents did to her. What it was still doing to her" said Harry he hung his head. "She may have looked like she had it together, but on the inside she was a mess. She was barely holding on. She collapsed in the shower this morning. The heart ache was just too much for her." He had tears rolling down his face at this point. How could he protect her? "What do we do now? We need to get her back. Should we contact Madame Bones?"

"I think that will be for the best Harry. We can go from there. Director is there a way to get Madame Bones here?" said Sirius.

"We are already on it Lord Black. There is a guard waiting for her at the entrance who will escort her directly back here." Replied Ragnok.

"Do we contact Minerva and Poppy?" asked Remus.

"I think we should. We don't know what condition she will be in after we rescue her" said Sirius as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder trying to offer him some comfort. "Harry, we will get her back. I promise you, even if that means blowing something sky high." Harry just sat there on the floor holding Hermione. Sirius knew he heard what was said, but right now it was all just too much for him. "Harry," added Sirius, "Remus and I will take care of the rescue mission. Do not worry about a thing." Sirius knew there was no way Harry was letting go of Hermione.

"Director, is there a way to get the estate plans for Malfoy Manor?" asked Remus. As they were getting ready to start planning there was a knock at the door. After what happened to the last guard who walked in without knocking, no other goblin was willing to take a chance. "Enter!"

Amelia Bones came running into the room with Poppy and Minerva hot on her heels. "What happened?" asked Poppy as she ran over to Hermione but stopped abruptly as she saw the look in Harry's eyes. "Lord Potter, I just want to examine Lady Potter. I do not want to move her; I just want to make sure she is alright." Harry gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Sirius, what is going on? I was only told that there was an emergency at Gringotts and that I was to come alone" said Amelia as she looked into the grey eyes of a man she once loved.

"If you don't mind, I would like to wait for Poppy to finish her exam before we start discussing it. I really only want to explain this once" replied Sirius as he stared back at the only woman he ever loved. "While we are waiting, Director, would you please show Madame Bones and Minerva the copy of James' and Lily's will?"

"Of course Lord Black. Madame Bones, Professor McGonagall, if you would please join me over here for a moment." Amelia and Minerva both looked a little shocked. Neither of them knew about the will. While they were reading it, Poppy came back over. "Lady Potter has only fainted. I am not sure how long she will be out. I also see that there is no way to move her or Lord Potter at the moment."

"I hope you didn't try Poppy. Harry nearly murdered Sirius when he suggested such a thing" replied Remus. "I was able to get him to listen, and Sirius was able to tell him that we would take care of everything."

"What happened? Only a great shock could do something like this." Poppy softly asked, so as not to disturb the young couple on the floor.

"As soon as Minerva and Amelia are finished reading the Potter's will we will explain" replied Remus.

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THE OLD BASTARD WITH HIS BEARD!"

Sirius chuckled since it was the only thing to do and said, "It sounds like they just finished"

"Before we get to that issue Amelia and Minerva. We have some urgent business to attend to" said Remus trying to get everyone back on to the task at hand. "We found out earlier today that Emma Granger was possible alive. We had the goblins begin an investigation. We did not tell Hermione or Harry about any of it. Just as we were getting ready to leave, a guard burst into the office and announced that Emma Granger was not only alive, but was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and is being held captive there. That is when Hermione fainted, and that is why Harry will not let anyone near her."

"Amelia, what can we legally do about this?" asked Sirius.

"Unless we have physical proof, my hands are tied. Before anyone tries to argue with me on this, we all know that the Minister is in Lucius' pocket. If we storm in there, all the charges would be thrown out before you could sneeze." Everyone was trying to figure out the best way to get Emma back when a house elf popped in. "Master Black, Dobby has a letter" said the house elf as he handed it over to Sirius. "Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is sorry for what has happened to Ms. Grangy's mother."

"Thank you Dobby. It is good to see you again" replied Harry with none of his usual happiness.

"Sirius, who is the letter from and what does it say" asked Minerva. Sirius took a minute longer to make sure he read the letter right. "It's from Narcissa. She is telling us that Lucius kidnapped Emma Granger in order to make Harry and Hermione suffer. She is begging us to rescue Emma, herself, and Draco. She also said that she would do everything she could to keep her alive." Sirius quickly penned a note back to Narcissa. "Dobby was it? Here is a letter for Narcissa." Sirius handed the letter to the elf who bowed and popped away.

As all this was going on Hermione started to stir. "Mmmm."

"Shhh. Its ok Maya, I'm here" said Harry in a warm and comforting tone.

All the adults looked over when they heard Hermione starting to come back to them. "Harry, what happened? The last thing I remember was that we were getting ready to leave and then a guard came running in and said my mother was alive and was being held captive at Malfoy Manor." Hermione was still a little out of it, but it didn't take long for her to process what she said. She tried to jump up only to have Harry hold her back. "Harry, she's alive! We have to rescue her! We have to help her!"

"I know love. Sirius and Remus are working on the plan right now with Madame Bones" replied Harry in a soothing tone while rocking Maya back and forth.

Minerva came over to the two of them and bent down, "Hermione, we will do everything we can to make sure your mother comes back to you. I need you to trust me. I have never lied to you and have never led you down the wrong path my cub."

"Thank you professor, from both of us" replied a shattered Hermione who was desperately trying to keep it together. Seeing this broke Minerva's heart. Here were her two favorite students, and she was helpless. Minerva stood up and turned to face everyone. The stern professor was back and was taking charge. "Now then, Madame Bones, is that letter enough to get a search warrant for Malfoy manor?" No one tried to argue with her. They all knew better than to even try.

 **~SMALL TIME SKIP~**

 **Tonks residence-**

To say that Andromeda was surprised to receive a letter from her sister for the first time in about 20 years would be an understatement. Now, add in the fact that her sister wanted to help a muggle was almost unbelievable. Others may think that Narcissa was the ice queen, but Andy knew differently. The Ice Queen was a mask Narcissa put on in order to protect herself. Andromeda's sister had one of the biggest hearts in the wizarding world. Lucius was the only reason she was frigid. Andromeda was running around getting everything ready. She didn't know what to expect. Knowing what Lucius could do, she was ready for the worst. For that reason alone, Andy made sure her husband and daughter were here. This way she could make sure every protocol is followed so that the Granger's could nail that psychopath. Now, all she had to do was wait.

POP! "Dobby is bring Lady Mafoy and others in 20 seconds." POP.

It was time. "Ted! Nymphadora! Get down here, they are on their way!" screamed Andy. Good to his word, 20 seconds later, POP. Standing in front of her was her nephew, sister, and Emma Granger. Andy moved to take Emma, but Narcissa turned her body to protect her. Realizing that her sister wasn't going to let go her she said, "Cissy, put her over here" pointing to the bed in the center of the room. "Cissy, what happened? You need to put her down so that I can examine her." Cissy place her gently on the bed and took up her hand, not willing to leave her side. Andy saw all of this, she usually saw everything, but didn't say a word.

"Perhaps I should explain Aunt Andromeda" said Draco as he stepped forward. "Father wanted to make Potter and Granger suffer so he kidnapped Mrs. Granger from the muggle hospital. He beat her when she first arrived to the manor. He had me go a research curses to use on her for practice. He said it would help put a backbone in me and help build character. When I failed, he got angry. He placed her under the Cruciatus Curse multiply times. I don't know how she is still sane. He asked her if she had enough and she spit in his face. He wanted to teach her a lesson. He tried to break her by raping her."

"Were you standing there the whole time Draco?" asked Andy. She saw that he was bloody and bruised. "Yes Aunt."

"Dora, did you get all of that?" Andy asked as she looked over to where her daughter was sitting.

"Yes mum, I have the dicta quill set up. It is one I got from the Auror department" said the witch with black hair and purple streaks in it.

"Good. Ted, are you recording as well?" Andy asked.

"Yes love. I am all set to go."

Andy tilted her head slightly to offer her thanks as she turned back to the women in need. "Cissy, I need to examine her. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Emma's pregnant. She said she found out before Lucius kidnapped her. When she told me, I cast a protective charm around the baby. I knew Lucius was planning something" replied Cissy in an almost detached tone. Andy was going to have to question her later, something was going on between the two, and she would get to the bottom of it one way or another.

"Thank you for telling me. I need someone to get word to Sirius. Can you do that for me?" asked Andy in a soothing voice. She already knew the answer before she asked it. There was no way her sister was going anywhere. Andy watched her sister closely and saw a small shimmer on her face. Andy's face instantly hardened. "Cissy, what happened to your face?" She didn't answer. "I'm going to remove the glamor you applied." Cissy still didn't move. She just stood there holding Emma's hand and looked down at her broken body. Andy canceled the charm and saw the large cut and bruise on her sister's face. She looked over to her daughter and husband to make sure that the knew to record the marks.

"I will contact Lord Black Aunt" said Draco. This was too much for him to take in. He kept reminding himself that he had to stay strong, at least for his mother's sake.

Andy started her exam. Thankfully she was a trained healer. As she worked she said, "Multiple broken bones. More specifically her cheek bones, nose, and right tibia. Bruising around her throat, as if someone tried to choke her. Temporary nerve damage due Curciatus Curse. Vaginal tearing due to rape." The list kept going. Thankfully the child had been unharmed. Just as Andy was finishing she heard the floo in the other room come to life. A few seconds later her cousin came walking in. "Andy, how is she?"

"There is a lot of damage Sirius. To be honest, I may need some help. Perhaps we should also have Madame Bones here as well" replied Andy.

"Already taken care of" replied a female voice coming for the floo. Next to enter the room was Madame Pomfrey, followed by Madame Bones and Professor McGonagall.

"What have your found so far Andromeda?" asked Poppy as she pulled her to the side for a little discussion to see what was the next best course of action.

Madame Bones walked over to Auror Tonks and said, "Have you been recording everything Auror?"

"Yes ma'am. I am even using a dicta quill from the office. I don't want anyone to say that the information has been tampered with" replied Tonks.

"Excellent. What do you have so far?" Both Amelia and Dora were in their own conference.

Everyone was so absorbed with what they had to do, no one realized that the next person to step out of the foo was Hermione, followed closely by Harry. "Mama?" Hermione quietly said as she stood in the door way. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "MAMA!" screamed Hermione. She tried to run to her but was quickly grabbed from behind. "Let me go Harry! I have to get to her!"

"No Hermione, we need to let the healers do their work" replied Harry as he was trying to bring her out of the room. "Sirius, I could use a hand here!" Before Sirius even took a step, Hermione collapsed to the floor while holding on to Harry for dear life.

In between the sobbing Hermione asked, "Is she alive?"

This brought Cissy back from where ever she was. "Hermione, she is alive. We were able to get her out of there. I'm sorry I could stop it."

Hermione couldn't believe that Narcissa Malfoy helped save her mother. "Thank you" replied Hermione as she hugged Narcissa.

"Now, why don't we go into the other room and let them work on your mother." Narcissa said while she and Harry helped Hermione up. "Draco is in the other room. I believe he has some tea ready for you."

They all went to leave, when Hermione turned to Narcissa and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, can you stay with her? I saw you holding her hand when we got here. Since I can't be with her right now, I was hoping you could."

"Of course. But I must insist that you both call me Narcissa. Now, go to the next room and try to relax. This is going to take some time. I will make sure someone comes in to keep you updated."

"Thank you Narcissa." Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and helped guide her to the other room. Narcissa went back to Emma's side.

"Cissy, why don't you go into the other room and try to rest for a little bit?" asked Sirius.

Narcissa shook her head and said, "No. I told Hermione I would stay with Emma. I have to be here. I can't explain it Sirius, but I have this feeling that this is where I am supposed to be."

"I can see that Cissy. I want you to know that I have a team of Goblins going over your marriage contract as we speak. Until I find a way to legally dissolve the contract, I promise to keep you and Draco safe. Before you even try to say that neither of you deserve it, that is a lie. I know the real you Cissy. Everything you have done has been to survive. I know that Lucius made you turn into ice. You need to know that you and Draco are safe now and under the protection of House Black."

Cissy had a tear running down her face. She could not believe what she was hearing. The one thing she always wanted to hear was that she and son were safe. "Thank you Sirius." Cissy turned back to Emma and picked up her hand. "Andy, what needs to be done?" asked Narcissa.

Both Andy and Poppy came walking over. "Cissy, are you sure you want to stay? This isn't going to be pretty" asked Andy.

"I'm staying."

 **The Study-**

Hermione felt numb. Her mother was here, bloody and broken. She wondered, should she hope? Hope that her mother will live? It nearly killed her when she thought both of her parents were dead. She just sat there and looked off into space. What was there to speak about? The instinct to protect herself was too great and she started to withdraw into herself. Not even Harry would be able to bring her out of it if he waited too long.

Harry could sense the turmoil Hermione was in. "Maya, do you want a cup of tea?" She didn't respond. Harry looked up to Draco to see him shrug his shoulders, saying I don't know what to do. "Maya love, do you want a cup of tea?" Nothing. Harry was starting to get worried. Not only was she not responding, he could feel their bond becoming fuzzy. He knew exactly what she was doing. _'Maya, don't shut me out my love.'_ That seemed to have a little affect. _'Maya, you don't have to say anything out loud, but I need you to know that I am here for you. I am not going anywhere. Please, don't shut me out'_ It may have worked a little, but it wasn't enough. Harry took her face and tilted it while in his hands. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing. He bent down and gently kissed her. She still didn't move. He held the kiss, adding more and more pressure. Finally, she started to push back.

She finally started to come back to him. She pulled away to look into Harry's eyes and said, _'Harry?'_

' _There you are sweetheart. I was afraid I was going to lose you.'_

' _You almost did.'_

' _I know, I could feel it. I just want you to remember that no matter what happens, you will never be alone. Now, you do not have to say anything, but it rude for us to continue this conversation like this with Draco in the room. I'm going to get you a nice cup of tea. If you want to add anything to the conversation, just let me know'_

' _Thank you my love.'_

Harry kissed her forehead and went over to the desk. "Draco, this may sound a little odd, but thank you."

Draco blinked for a second then responded, "Potter, when did I become Draco to you?"

"The moment you helped save my wife's mother." Replied Harry as he was trying to extricated himself from Hermione's arms.

Draco was stuck for a moment before he asked, "Wife? You mean you two are married?"

Harry chuckled at this. "Yes, it happened just a few days go. Soul Bond."

"You never do anything by half's do you Potter?" Draco relied with a smirk.

Harry saw that this person in front of him was completely different than the person at school. "You have no idea Malfoy." Both could see that this was their chance to actually joke about things and not bring insults into it.

Draco poured three cups a tea and put a couple of biscuits onto the dish. He walked over to Hermione and said as he was handing her the cup, "Granger I… Hell, what do I call you now? It gets too confusing if I call you both Potter"

Harry spoke for Maya, "She said you could try her name."

Draco looked at Harry dumbfounded. "She didn't say anything."

Harry smiled and tapped his temple. "Soul Bond, remember?"

"Shite."

Harry laughed out loud when he heard _'Language'_.

Before Draco could ask, Harry said "Hermione tried to yell at you for your language. She doesn't want to speak out loud right now. She lets me know if there is anything she wants to say."

"Right, Hermione, I need you to know that I had nothing to do with this. Mother is the one who managed to get us all out of there. My father made me curse her. When it wasn't to my father's liking he beat me and turned back to your mother" said Draco as he was bent in front of Hermione. "Hermione, I know where you get that Gryffindor courage from, your mother." Harry looked close at Draco's face. He saw he cuts, bruises, and the black eye. They all slipped into a comfortable silence after that. The only thing left to do was wait.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

 **Tonks Study-**

Hermione still hasn't spoken to anyone but Harry. Draco was sitting in chair by the fire nodding off as sleep was trying to call to him. Harry was holding Hermione close and had her head resting on his chest. He was starting to get worried. It has been a few hours since anyone came in to tell them what was happening. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He knew Hermione heard them as well. When he looked up he saw Remus and Sirius standing in the door way.

Hermione wanted to jump up and run to her mother, but she was simply too exhausted. The past few days have been hell for her. She looked up and said with tears in her eyes, "Is she ok? Please tell me she is alive."

"She is alive Hermione. Andy and Poppy have done everything they could for her and managed to heal her for the most part. She is resting for right now" said Sirius as he took her hands in his. Hermione took a deep breath. A great weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

She closed her eyes as the tears fell from her eyes. She heard Harry ask, "What aren't you telling us Sirius?" Harry has gotten very good at hearing what wasn't being said. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other. They didn't know if they should tell them what they found out. "If you know something else, I demand you tell us. I already told everyone that I am done being kept in the dark" said Harry in a quiet voice, indicating just how angry he was.

Remus was the one to speak up first. "You both need to understand, that this isn't for us to tell. You are right, there is something else you both don't know."

"Remus Lupin, if you know something else about my only other living relative you better share it with me. Otherwise you may not live to see the next full moon" said Hermione.

Remus gulped. He knew Hermione was as good as her word. Hermione was not a witch to cross, she was very like Lily. "Fine, but understand this, I will tell you under protest. As we said, this wasn't our tale to tell. It is your mother's. The only problem with that is we do not know when she will wake up." Remus looked over and saw Sirius shrug, basically saying, you're on your own Moony. "Your mother is pregnant. You're going to be a big sister."

"Is this true Sirius?" asked Hermione. She could not believe what she was hearing. "It's true Mione. Thankfully, the baby wasn't harmed during everything. When Narcissa found out, she cast a protective charm around him. She is the reason the baby is well."

"Can I see her now?" Hermione asked in almost a child like voice.

"Of course. Narcissa, Andy, and Madame Pomfrey are waiting for you" replied Sirius. "Draco, I would like a word with you in private."

Remus said, "I'll come with you two. Harry, if you wouldn't mind speaking with Madame Bones while you are in there."

"Of course Remus, I'll do whatever needs to be done." Harry knew that this conversation was about pressing charges.

Once everyone left Sirius said, "Let's take a seat by the fire." Sirius made sure they were both comfortable before continuing. "I am having a team of Goblins looking into your parents' marriage contract. I promised your mother that I would make sure that the both of you were safe and would never have to go back to that monster. I have an offer for you. Before you agree, I want you to hear all of it. If all goes according to plan, you will be Draco Black. I had originally designated Harry as my heir. Due to recent circumstances, I believe he has more than enough on his plate at the moment. If I make you my heir, my conditions are that if I have a son born to me, then he will be the next Lord Black, but you will still have the family name. My second condition is that you show the real you. Not this pompous, spoiled little shite that your father wanted to see. You must also be nice to my Godson and his wife."

Draco took a moment to think about the offer. He knew that it was genuine, and that it meant that he would never have to go back to his father. "Lord Black, if your offer means that my mother will be safe, then I agree to your terms."

"For what it's worth Draco, I'm proud of you. Now, let's go check on everyone. Madame Bones wants to have a word with you. I suspect Harry will want to press charges." Both shook hands and went to join the others.

 **Living room-**

Hermione and Harry walked into the living room to find Narcissa sitting in a chair at Emma Granger's side holding her hand. Harry knew that Hermione was going to need a few minutes alone with her mother and walked over to speak with Madame Bones.

"Narcissa?" Hermione said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for everything. You save my mother and her child. There is no way I could ever repay you."

Narcissa looked up and said, "There is no need to worry about repaying me. Many people don't know this about me, but I was never the ice queen everyone thought me to be. If it is alright with you, I would like to help your mother recover over the next few months."

"Of course Narcissa. I feel better knowing that while I'm at school that you will be there to help her. Do you mind if I have a moment alone with her?"

Narcissa put her hand on Hermione's and gave it a little squeeze. "Why don't you have a seat. You look like you are going to fall over."

Hermione waited till she was alone with her mother. "Mama, I am so sorry I brought you into this world. This is all my fault. When I thought I lost both you and daddy, I felt like my world was falling apart. If it wasn't for Harry, I would have just faded away. I have so much to tell you. That day we lost daddy, I was sitting in the backyard under the oak tree reading. Remus Lupin saved my life. I thought both of you were in the house. I'm staying with him, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. I know you remember Harry from my letters. He was my first kiss. It turns out we are married, that we have this soul bond. When you wake up, I will tell you everything. Rest for now mama, it will all be ok."

There was not a dry eye in that room. Harry had been talking to Madame Bones about pressing charges when he suddenly stopped. He looked over to the woman he loves and tried to push love and hope through their bond. "Madame Bones, if you will please excuse me." Harry said as he started to walk towards his wife.

Sirius quickly put a stop to this. "Harry, give her some time alone. She knows you are there for her. Let her have some time with her mother."

Harry looked back over. "Ok Sirius. I'll give her some space. How did your talk with Draco go?"

Sirius sighed, "It went very well. I need you to do me a favor pup. I need you to give Draco a chance. The Malfoy you know at school, is completely different from the real Draco."

Harry could see the truth in that statement. He has already spoken to Draco once. "Ok Sirius, I'll give him a chance. But, if he tries to hurt Maya, all bets are off."

On the other side of the room Andy and Narcissa were talking over a cup of tea. "Andy, I don't know how to thank you for all you have done. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to reach out to you. I have missed you so."

"Cissy, I'm glad I was able to help. I have missed you too." Andy took a sip of tea in order to gather her thoughts for the next questions. "Do you have feelings for Emma Granger?"

Narcissa choked on her tea. "I… I don't know what you're talking about Andy."

Andy looked slightly amused at this. "Cissy, we both know that is not the answer to that question. I saw you when she first arrived. I also saw how you wouldn't let go of her hand."

Narcissa sighed, "I see nothing has changed with you Andy. You are still as observant as ever. I can't explain it Andy. It is as if my magic is drawn to her, as if my magic recognizes her. I don't know what to do. I haven't had this feeling since that summer in France."

Andy now understood what was happening. She remembered what happened that summer. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Cissy, what was the name of that woman you met all those years ago?"

This was not how Narcissa thought this conversation was going to go. She thought her sister was going to belittle her for her feelings. "I think her name was Emma. Emma Smith."

 **Edited 7/3/17**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling, for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Just another friendly reminder that Hermione has not really dealt with all that has happened to her and her family fully and still is emotionally drained. Thank you everyone for the support.**

Chapter 10  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **~Small time skip, still at Tonks home-**

Sirius and Remus were both a sleep in a chair close to the fireplace in the living room. Ted and Dora both went up to their rooms to try to get some sleep while Andy wanted to be close to Emma Granger in case anything happened in the middle of the night. Narcissa sat on the other side of Emma, across from Hermione. Draco went to lay down in the study. Hermione was still sitting in a chair at her mother's side but she was resting her head on the bed while still holding her hand. The sun was just starting to rise, and the light was beginning to come in the front windows.

Emma twitched her hand, but it wasn't enough to alert Hermione. Emma tried to flex her hand this time and felt pressure. "Where" Emma whispered. Hermione woke up, "Mama?" Hermione was fully awake at this and clutching at her mother's hand. "Maya, where. Am. I?" Emma tried to ask, but was having some difficulty speaking.

"You are in the home of Andromeda Tonks. She was one of the healers who helped you." Hermione quickly replied, trying to stay calm and strong.

"What. About. Baby?" Emma did wince this time as she struggled to speak.

"The baby is healthy mama. Narcissa not only saved you, but also saved the baby. Try to rest mama. I won't leave your side. You are protected here and can trust everyone." Hermione said as she kissed her mother's hand.

"Where. Cissa?" asked Emma.

"I'm right here Emma. Your daughter is right, get some rest. I'll stay with you both." Narcissa warmly replied.

"Thank. You." After that little exchange Emma fell back asleep.

Harry woke up when Hermione did and saw the whole exchange. He quietly got up and walked over to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder, she placed her hand on his. "Maya love, why don't you come lay with me on the sofa. Narcissa will stay with your mum."

Hermione looked tired and her color was off from the lack of sleep and stress. "You go ahead my love; I'm going to stay here. I promised her that I would stay."

Harry wanted to argue with her, but chose to kiss the top of her head and said, "Ok love, since I'm up, I'll go start of some breakfast. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione was grateful that Harry didn't try to force her to do anything she didn't want to and replied, "Thank you Harry, that would be wonderful. Narcissa, would you care for anything?"

Narcissa looked a little surprised by this offer. "I would love a cup of coffee if you don't mind."

"No problem. I'll bring it out in a few minutes." Harry gave Hermione another quick kiss on the head to say good bye.

Hermione was sitting next to her mother trying to pluck up enough courage to ask some difficult questions. Narcissa saw this and beat Hermione to the punch. "Hermione, what is the question you want to ask me?"

Hermione gulped and thought no time like the present. "Narcissa, why are you like this with my mother? Do you have feelings for her?"

Narcissa didn't expect that question. She thought about it for a moment and said, "I don't have an easy answer for you. I can feel that my magic is drawn to you mother, and I think that she is a beautiful woman. I need you to know that I will not act on it."

"Narcissa, I do not have a problem with that. My magic calls for Harry. My mother doesn't know this yet, but Harry is my husband and we have a soul bond."

As soon as Harry's name was said he came walking in with a cup of tea and a cup of coffee. "I do believe my ears are burning" smirked Harry knowing that this would make Hermione smile.

"Prat. Yes, your ears were burning. I was just telling Narcissa that we are married and have a soul bond." Hermione took a sip a tea and savored it for a minute before she said, "Thank you love."

"I need to get back to the kitchen. I have muffins in the oven, I'm starting the batter for waffles. Let me know if you want anything special." Harry walked back to the kitchen.

"Hermione, how does Harry know how to cook?" asked Narcissa after taking a fortifying sip of coffee.

"He used to have to do it as one of his chores at his relative's house." Narcissa was going to try to get more answers but saw the look on Hermione's face that told her she wasn't going to say another word. They both sat in comfortable silence enjoying their drinks. "Oh good, he started the bacon. Everyone should be up soon" said Hermione.

True to her word, the first to move was Andy, followed by Remus and then Sirius. Sirius was vigorously rubbing both hands over his face when he said, "It smells like Harry is cooking. You know what that means Moony."

"Why yes Padfoot, that means we will eat like kings. Let's go get a cup of coffee" Hermione just shook her head watching the two of them go off.

Andy came over to check the three of them. "Has she woken yet?"

"Yes Andy, just a little while ago. She was having some difficulty speaking. She was able to fall back a sleep knowing that we are here with her and that she was safe." Hermione quickly replied.

"Hermione, when what the last time you ate something?" Asked Andy when she turned around and saw her face.

Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat and replied, "Honestly, I don't really remember. I haven't been hungry since I thought both of my parents were dead."

Andy started to become worried about Hermione and Narcissa saw that. If Hermione kept this us, it would only be a day or two before she became seriously ill. Narcissa started to say, "Hermione, why don't you go into the kitchen with Andy and get some breakfast. I'll stay here."

"NO. I won't leave her side. Not again" said Hermione. "I'll just wait right here for her to wake up again."

Andy went over to Hermione and said a gently as possible, "It will be for just a few minutes Hermione. Cissy will stay here. Your mother is safe here and will make a full recovery."

"NO! I already told you I'm not leaving her again!" screamed Hermione as she had tear running down her face. She started to sob, "You can't make me! I won't leave her!" Hermione was shouting at this point, waking Emma. Harry came running into the room in a panic. The bond was telling him that Hermione was having a panic attack, and the scene in front of him confirmed it. Emma was still too weak to say anything. All she could do was watch as her daughter became hysterical.

"Maya." Said Harry as he crossed the room.

"No Harry! I won't leave her. I can't! She is all I have left!" Hermione said, completely lost within her panic attack.

Harry grabbed her arms, pinning them down to her side and turned her to look at him. "Maya! Listen to me! We aren't going to make you leave. I need you to calm down. I need you to listen. You haven't slept in two days and haven't eaten anything in about the same amount of time." Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms. "It's ok Maya" was all Harry could keep saying. He held her close as her legs started to give out. "What happened Andy?"

"Cissy and I both could see that Hermione wasn't well. We tried to get her to go into the kitchen to get something to eat. As you can see, it did not bode well with her." Andy replied as she was check Hermione over with a critical eye. Understanding that life for them has been incredibly difficult for them over the last few days she asked, "Harry, how long has she been like this?"

Harry was holding Hermione in his lap and said, "She has been like this a couple of days. She has barely been holding on."

"I'm going to give her a calming draught Harry. She really does need to eat something." Andy turned and walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room. When she came back she saw Emma was trying to sit up. Andy handed the vial to Harry and went to help Emma.

Between Andy and Narcissa, they were able to get Emma sitting up. "Need. Maya. Make. Sure. Ok." Emma said in a whisper trying to force the words out.

Andy was getting ready to tell her that she could not get out of bed, but Narcissa beat her too it. "Emma, you can't get out of bed just yet. You are still healing." Narcissa grabbed her hand.

Emma turned her head to look at Narcissa. "Who. Holding. Her?"

"That's Harry Potter. I'm sure Hermione has told you about him before." Emma nodded her head yes. Narcissa went on to say, "Harry, is there a way to bring Hermione over here?"

Harry replied, "I will try. It looks like the calming draught is starting to take effect." Harry pushed Hermione away a little so that he could look at her face. "Maya, we need to get you off the floor love. Your mother is up and asking for you. What do you say?" Hermione didn't trust herself to speak. The draught may be working, but she still felt hollow and felt herself fighting against it. Harry managed get both of them up without ever letting go. "That's it Maya. Just a few more steps." Harry looked over to the bed to make sure Emma was still sitting up. He saw that Narcissa was holding her up. "Now Maya, you have to be gentle with your mother. She still has some broken bones. You can't give her one of those famous hugs, ok?"

"Ok Harry." Hermione whispered in a flat tone that lacked complete emotions. Harry managed to get her close to the bed. "Mama?" said Hermione.

"I. Here. Maya." Whispered Emma. She held up her arms for Maya. "Come. Give. Hug. Careful." That was all Hermione needed to hear. Hermione went over and gave her mother a hug.

"I was so lost without you mama. I promise I won't leave you again." Said Hermione as she was crying. She only ever called Emma Mama when she was truly upset and at a dangerously low point emotionally.

"It. Ok. Maya. Who. Harry?" asked Emma.

Harry walked over and took Emma's hand. "I'm Harry Potter Ma'am. I go to school with Maya." Emma managed to look at him as he spoke. "Why. Call. Maya?"

"I wanted a nickname for her that was just as beautiful and exotic as she was, and told her it suited her" replied Harry with a warm smile on his face.

"Boy. Friend?" Emma fought to get the question out.

Harry made a little chuckle and said, "You could say that ma'am."

"Call. Me. Emma." Emma took minute to ask her next question. "Tell. Truth. Bout. You. Maya."

"I will let Maya explain that. Maya, are you ok love? Do you want me to explain?"

Hermione was finally whole again and seemed to calm down entirely. "That's ok Harry. I can do it. Mama, I know I have written about Harry before." Emma nodded her head agreeing, but unable to speak at the moment. "The day the house exploded, Remus Lupin came and saved me. I was sitting outside doing some light reading. When Harry saw me unconscious, he kissed me. Like Prince Charming. It turns out we have a rare bond. It is called a Soul Bond. Because it is so rare and powerful, we technically are married." Hermione was staring at her mother. Praying that she understood. "A Soul Bond Mama is like a Marriage Made in Heaven."

Thankfully Emma was already sitting down. "Married?" asked Emma. "Can. Support. Her?"

"Yes Ma'am. You may even be more shocked to find that one of my titles is Lord Potter. I am currently the richest wizard in Britain. I want you to know that I love your daughter with all my heart. I will keep her safe. You as well, if you will let me. All I have ever wanted was to have a family that loved me." Replied Harry.

They all sat there in silence for a minute. Harry was starting to get really nervous. Did Emma not approve of him? Was she against all of this? "Ok. Take. Care. Us. All." Replied Emma as she placed a protective hand on her abdomen.

Harry smiled at that. "I will Emma. Congratulations by the way." Emma tried to smile back.

"Maya. Go. Eat. Get. Sleep. I. be. Fine. Cissy. Here."

"Are you sure mama? I don't mind staying with you."

Emma took Maya's hands and said "Go. Rest. Be. Ok."

"Let's go Maya, I will make you something fresh to eat and then we will go lay down" said Harry as he started to try to lead Hermione away.

"Just a moment Harry. Mama, Narcissa, how do you know each other?"

Emma looked confused at this. As far as she remembers, she just met this woman. Narcissa asked, "Emma, what was your maiden name? I think that will help with part of the answer."

Emma still look confused and replied, "Smith. I. Emma. Smith." Narcissa looked up at Andy, knowing that she knew this to be the same woman from all those years ago. Emma asked, "You?"

Narcissa gulped. "Narcissa Black." Emma face lit up in recognition of the name.

"France. Year. Ago?"

Narcissa and Emma both had tears in their eyes as Narcissa replied, "Yes, I am the same person. Do you remember Andy?" Emma nodded her head. She remembered all of it. That was one of the best summers she ever had.

Andy finally jumped into the conversation and said, "I know we all want to catch up, but I really must insist that you rest. ALL of you. Hermione, you go with Harry. I don't expect Cissy will be leaving here any time soon. I know you have questions, but please keep them for later. Your mother has already done too much talking. Cissy, I will bring you a plate. Please don't let Emma talk. Emma, once you are feeling better we all can catch up. I need you to lay back and try to rest. Can you do that for me?" Emma nodded her head to say yes. "Good." Replied Andy as she grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed. "For what it's worth, it's good to see you again Em." Andy let go and moved to push everyone out of the room.

 **Tonk's Family Kitchens-**

Remus, Sirius, and Draco were all in the kitchen eating breakfast when they heard Hermione start screaming. Harry dropped what he was doing and ran for her. "That can't be good Moony" said Sirius as he was getting ready to take a bite out of his waffle. "

What gave that away Padfoot?"

"Does Harry always cook like this Uncle?" asked Draco as he was putting a third waffle on his plate. "Where did he learn to cook like this?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "You will have to ask Harry about it." Replied Sirius. They all slipped into a comfortable silence.

About 20 minutes later Harry, Hermione, and Andy came walking into the kitchen. "Everything alright Mione?" asked Remus. Sirius and him were both worried about her.

"In time Remus." Replied Hermione as she took a seat at the table. Remus knew there was something else going on. Her scent wasn't right. He would say something to Harry about it later.

"Andy, how is Emma doing?" asked Sirius.

Andy was making a plate of food when she turned and said, "She is doing better. She still can't talk very well, but that will improve in time. I'm just making a plate for Cissy. While she is eating, I will run a couple diagnostic charms." Andy filled up a plate a waffle, and some bacon for Narcissa. As she was walking out of the kitchen, she grabbed a muffin for herself.

Harry was at the stove making one of his famous omelets for Hermione when he heard Draco ask, "Harry, where did you learn to cook like this?"

Every stopped and looked up. Harry took a deep breath before he said, "It was one of my chores while I was living with my relatives." Harry placed the finished omelet in front of Hermione and said, "Love, you need to eat something. I know you don't want too, but once you have finished we will go upstairs to the guest bedroom for a little nap."

Hermione looked at the plate and sighed. "Thank you Harry." Harry moved back to the stove and started to clean everything up.

"Harry, can I ask why you had to do chores? I though you would have had house elves to take care of everything." Asked Draco.

"Draco, I know you don't believe this, but I had to do work around my relative's house. I didn't have a house elf." Replied Harry. "Can we please leave it at that. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Draco felt a little uncomfortable for some reason and said, "Sure thing Harry. I'm sorry for asking."

"Right, I need to head out. I have a meeting with Ragnok. Draco, would you like to come with me today? I also have to meet with Madame Bones." Asked Sirius.

Draco could sense that his uncle was trying to change the subject. He would find out the reason behind it later. "Thank you Uncle, I would like to accompany you."

Harry turned and looked at Remus, "Are you going to go with him and make sure he stays out of trouble?"

Remus chuckled as he saw Sirius hold his hand over his heart trying to act wounded at the suggestion. Remus ignored his old friend's idiotic antics and replied, "I was going stay here and try to get some more rest. Plus, it adds another wand in case anything happens. Besides, it's Draco's turn to watch him."

Without missing a beat Harry said, "Should be show him where we keep Padfoot's leash?" Everyone was laugh in earnest now except Draco who had no clue what everyone was laughing about. Harry took pity on Draco and said, "Sirius' animagus form is a grim."

Taking this as his cue, Sirius transformed into Padfoot at the kitchen table. Draco jumped up from the table knocking over his chair. "Holy Shite! It was you who I saw last year!" This had everyone in tears.

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, but once that happened Sirius changed back. As the laughing began to taper off, Sirius said, "I'm glad everyone could have a good laugh. Draco, if you're ready, we should get going. You don't want to keep the leader of the goblin nation waiting." Sirius and Draco both fixed their cloths and went to use the floo in the study.

"Mione, if you have finished eating, why don't you and Harry head upstairs. I'll clean up down here." Said Remus.

"Ok Remus. If anything changes with my mother…" Hermione said, purposely leaving the rest unsaid, not wanting to jinx any progress that was being made.

Remus understood exactly what Hermione wanted and replied, "Don't worry, I will come and get you both. Now, go and get some rest."

Both Hermione and Harry got up and started to walk. Hermione stopped briefly in the doorway of the living room to have one last look at her mother who was sleeping once more. "Come on Maya, everything is going to be fine."

 **At Gringotts-**

Sirius and Draco were led into a large conference room located in the center of Gringotts. Standing at the head of the long conference table was the director of Gringotts himself. Spaced along the wall were several goblin warriors all standing at attention. The walls were decorated with different shields, and swords. The Director looked up and saw Sirius and Draco approaching and said with a small bow, "Lord Black, I am surprised, you are actually on time. Greetings Heir Malfoy."

Thankfully, all the etiquette lesson kicked in despite the shock of being in the same room not only with the Director of Gringotts, but also the leader of the Nation. Draco bowed and replied, "Greetings Director."

"Before Madame Bones arrives, let's get down to business." The Director motioned for both Draco and Sirius to sit before continuing, "I have had a team looking into the Marriage contract of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. I must say, I was rather impressed with how ruthless the Black family was when creating this contract." Ragnok handed a copy of the contract to Sirius.

"Director," Sirius started to say, "Normally I would take the time to look this over for myself, but unfortunately time is something we do not have. Let us cut to the chase. What have you found?"

Ragnok tilted his head slightly as he said, "There are a few points that we can use to our advantage. I will just list them off: 1) a minimum of two children must be produced, 2) if an heir is produced then under no circumstances should there be any visible marks from and form of "punishment", 3) Under no circumstance is one Lucius Malfoy allowed to physically mark one Narcissa Black. If one of these conditions are not met than the contract in null and void. The dowry is to be returned to one Narcissa Black plus an additional 5%. Any Heir's produced at the time the contract is dissolved, the said heir will remain in the care of either Narcissa Black or the current Lord Black and can't not be disowned or kept from his rightful inheritance."

Draco was reading the contract when he heard Sirius ask, "Draco, do you understand what this means?"

Draco cleared his throat, looked up and said, "I may not be the brightest wizard of this age, but I am one of the top three students in my year. Yes, I do believe that I understand this uncle." If Draco didn't have a smirk on his face, Sirius would have back handed him.

This response couldn't please Sirius more. "I see you have more of the Black blood running through you than Malfoy… and thank Merlin for that." Said a laughing Sirius. "Ragnok, I want you to begin the procedure to dissolve this marriage." Sirius thought for a minute before adding, "I want to bring Andromeda Tonks back into the family and disown Bellatrix. All of the contents of her vault is to be split between the Black family and a trust vault that will be set up for young Draco. Lucius is not allowed to touch anything." Three of them hashed out all the details for the new accounts while waiting for Madame Bones to arrive.

Just as they finished there was a loud knock on the door. "Enter!" In came Madame Bones and Nymphadora Tonks. "I hope you don't mind me bringing Auror Tonks along. Since she is one of the investigators, as well as your cousin, I figured it was ok." Dora sat across from Draco, and Amelia sat across from Sirius and went on to say, "We have a problem. Auror Tonks and I finalized all the evidence and brought it to Fudge to get the arrest warrant. When we got there, Lucius had already been to see him. Fudge threw out the warrant. Claimed that the evidence was tampered with and could not be trusted. Despite the fact we followed the protocol to the letter." Amelia was bright red with fury.

Draco surprising was the first person to speak, "Why am I not surprised. He always believed that you could do anything you wanted if you put enough money behind it."

Dora looked a little surprised at this revelation. "What should we do now boss?"

Amelia took a few deep breaths before answering, "Honestly, I have no clue. Right now Lucius is untouchable." Amelia looked at Sirius and added, "I also brought up the fact that you never had a trial and that there was no evidence proving that you were the secret keeper. Fudge shot that down as well." For the first time in her career, Amelia felt defeated.

Sirius sighed. "What do we do now? I think we all know that Harry and Hermione won't let this go."

"I hardly believe that we need to worry about two teenagers Sirius" replied Amelia.

"You really don't know those two Amy. Honestly, I am more worried about what Hermione will do to him. Everyone seems to forget that she is the brightest witch of the age and tends to underestimate her."

"Uncle, if I may. What is the one thing every Minister worried about? Public opinion. If you want to take down my father, leak that little tib bit to the Prophet." Replied Draco. Everyone thought about this for a moment.

Dora replied a grin, "That may work cuz. How very slytherin of you."

"I do try cousin. Now, who will be the lucky one to tell Hermione and Harry?" asked Draco.

"Before we cross that bridge, perhaps we should discuss how the prophet will learn of this information." Replied the director trying to bring every one back to the task at hand. "How the prophet learns about this situation from someone who has a rather large reputation, we do it through an exclusive. Harry has never given an interview. I know we discussed earlier using Harry's fame to our advantage." Draco was a little peeved about this last statement. Potter always used his fame to get whatever he wanted. Saint Potter, everyone's damn golden boy.

Sirius saw this rapid change in Draco and quickly added, "Ragnok, you know Harry isn't going to like this idea. We all know that he hates using his fame."

Draco couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Why would Potter hate to use his fame? He usually has everything handed to him anyway. Of course the golden boy will get whatever he wants."

This was too much for Sirius. With a fire burning in his eyes he said, "Normally I wouldn't speak about what has happened to Harry. However, there are several facts that you do not know Draco. For that reason alone, I am willing to look past your last comment. What I am about to tell you is not to be repeated. Forget everything you think you know." Sirius stopped for a moment to make sure Draco was listening.

"You may think that Harry had an easy life. First off, the only reason he is famous is because a psychopath decided to murder his parents and then tried to murder him. He was left on the door step of his only living relatives during a cold night wrapped only in a blanket. Those same relatives hate everything to do with magic. They emotionally and physically abused him. They forced him to be a slave. Kind of like a house elf. At times they refused to feed him." Sirius took a deep breath continuing, "Ever since Harry came back into the wizarding world someone has been trying to kill him. And every Halloween we celebrate Voldemort's defeat, Harry has to relive the fact that his parents are dead. I want you to think about that."

"How come he has never said anything about any of this?" asked Draco.

Sirius looked at Draco with a little sympathy in his eyes, "Simple. He wants to forget about it all. I'm sure he tried when he was younger, but no one would listen."

Draco hung his head a little, slightly ashamed at his actions. The one thing his uncle asked of him, he couldn't do. "I'm sorry uncle. I didn't know."

"Now you do Draco. I won't hold this against you. This Time. Just don't mention it to Harry. Now, let get back to planning on taking down your father. If we do this right, I will have my freedom, your father will have nothing, and we can start taking down Dumbles."

 **Tonks guest bedroom-**

A few hours have passed since Sirius and Draco left for the bank, and Hermione finally managed to fall asleep. There was a soft knock at the door. Harry managed to extricate himself from Hermione without waking her. When he opened the door he saw Remus stand there. "Everything ok Remus?"

Harry was little surprised to see his uncle standing in front of him. "There has been a new development. I need you both to get up and dressed. We have to meet everyone at the bank."

Harry had a bad feeling about all of this. "Alright Remus, Give us a few minutes. Meet us in the living room. Hermione will want to see her mother before we leave."

Harry walked over to the bed and gently woke Hermione up. "Maya, you have to get up sweetheart."

"mmmm, what's going on Harry?" She needed more sleep. The past few days have been pure hell for her, and she had finally been able to relax enough to be able to catch up on some much needed sleep.

"We have had word from Sirius and Draco. I guess something has come up. We need to get to the bank right away." Replied Harry as he rubbed small circles into her back. "How are you feeling Maya?"

"I guess a little better Harry. Let me get up so we can get this over with." Once Hermione was able to get up she only needed to change her cloths. "Harry," she said, "before be leave, I just want to check on my mother. Just to tell her that we will be back later."

Harry walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I would expect nothing else love." Harry and Hermione walked down stairs in a comfortable silence.

Walking into the living room they found Remus talking quietly with Narcissa and Andy. "Hello Hermione, how did you sleep.?" Asked Andy.

"Well enough. Thank you for letting us use the guest bedroom. How is my mother doing?" replied Hermione.

Andy gave her a loving smile and replied, "Emma is doing well. She is just resting. That really is the best thing for her. I don't want you to worry about a thing. Cissy and I have everything under control here."

"Alright. We will be back as soon as we can Andy. Does anyone know what has changed?" said Hermione. Every one shook their head no.

"Well, no time like the present. Are you both ready to go? Ragnok sent us a port key that will take us right to the conference room." All three grabbed the piece a rope and Remus said "Lucy" activating the port key.

 **Back in Gringotts-**

Draco, Sirius, Tonks, Amelia, and Ragnok were all sitting around the conference table when they heard a little bell. "Here they come now" said Ragnok.

With a small thud, they all looked over the table to find that Harry was flat on his face. "One day I will be able to travel properly without falling on my face." Everyone laughed at this. Once Harry was able to get up off the floor the new group walked over to the table. "Now that that is out of the way, what seems to be the emergency?" asked Harry.

"Before we tell you what is going on, I want yours and Hermione's wands." Said a very serious Lord Black. Harry and Hermione were a little taken back by this statement. This can't be good. Both handed over their wands and took a seat. "Before we tell you what is going on, I want you both to promise to do nothing at the moment and to listen to what we have to say."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each and then looked back to Sirius and Harry said, "Madame Bones, are you here now as a friend or as head of DMLE?"

"As of right now I am here as a friend Harry." Amelia replied, unwilling to give anything away.

"Ok. What happened?" Harry knew that things were just about to go from bad to worse.

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "First, Fudge won't let Amelia charge Lucius. He threw out the warrant. As of right now he is untouchable."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone leaned away from the table, trying to prepare for what was coming. Suddenly the table started to shake and the shield on the wall started to fall. "Mione" said Sirius.

"You mean to tell me that we can't touch that fucking sadistic bastard? That he is going to get away with kidnapping, rape and attempted murder?" replied Hermione in almost a whisper. Everyone knew that when she was like this, the only thing you could do was run and take cover.

Sirius gulped and felt the panic begin to rise. "Unfortunately, that is what it looks like for now."

"I WILL FUCKING KILL THE BLOODY BASTARD MY SELF! NOT BEFORE I CASTRATE HIM AND SHOVE THE AFFENDING APPENDAGE UP HIS FUCKING ARSE!" The hair around Hermione's face was starting to fly around.

Sirius knew he had to do something and quickly. "Mione, I need you to listen to me. We have a plan. I need you to calm down before you rip Gringotts down brick by brick."

Harry took Hermione's hands a squeezed, causing her to look at him. He saw a fire burning deep within her eyes. _'Maya, we need to listen to him. I promise you, Lucius will die. But we do need to hear them out.'_

Hermione took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "Director, please accept my sincerest apology about the damage I have done. A friend does not attempt to destroy another."

Ragnok smiled, "I accept Lady Potter. I will take the cost of the repairs out of the Potter vaults and send you a copy of the invoice."

"Sirius, what is the plan?" Harry asked once he was sure Hermione was calm enough.

 **Edited 7/3/17**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play and create in.**

 **a/n: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It is a bit on the long side, but I had a lot of fun writing it.**

Chapter 11  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

Everyone looked relieved that Hermione was finally able to control her emotions. No one was more shocked than Amelia Bones. She thought, _**She's just a teenager right?**_ Hermione asked, "What is the plan Sirius?"

"Do you both remember that we had talked about using Harry's fame to our advantage? Well, it's time to get the ball rolling. I know it is earlier than we thought, but we need to use your fame to get to Lucy" replied Sirius.

"And how is using Harry like this going to get my family the justice it deserves?" replied Hermione in a cold tone.

Just as Sirius was going to explain to Mione the plan, Draco spoke up, "We start with Harry giving an exclusive to the Prophet. Use that to sway the public to your cause. The one thing Fudge is constantly worried about is public opinion and staying in charge. The public will be outraged. During the interview, Harry should bring up the fact that Sirius never had a trial. You say something like, 'What kind of world do we live in if a Pure Blooded Lord such a Most Ancient and Noble house was just thrown into Azkaban without having a trial? Also, add something about how Bellatrix Lestrange even had trial. But you also have to point out that Fudge and his current administration had nothing to do with it."

"Draco, not to be rude, but when did you decide to act all Slytherin? You usually tend to just charge ahead like the rest of us Gryffindor's" replied Harry as he chuckled at his own comment.

Draco could see this was a joke and said, "Oy! I have always been a Slytherin!"

"You guys are right; I don't like the idea of using my fame. But, as you kindly pointed out to me earlier, I will never be normal, and I have no choice in that matter." Replied Harry. "Who do we get to do the interview?"

"Well that's simple, we ask the owner" smiled Sirius.

Amelia looked at him with a creased brow, "Where are you going with this Sirius?"

"Amy, I hurt that you would think that I'm up to something" replied Sirius as he slapped his hand over his heart.

"Sirius, I have known you for too long to fall for that bullshite. I know you are up to something." Amelia said as she pointed a finger at him.

Sirius chuckled. "You have always had the mouth of a sailor Amy when your emotions are running high. And before you try to hex me again, it has nothing to do with the fact that you are a woman. And if you really want to know, I am the main shareholder for the Prophet."

"Sirius that's brilliant! I could kiss you!" said Hermione.

"Hey! That's my wife you mutt!" screamed Harry. He thoughtfully added, "Get your own!" and then made the mistake of looking at Amelia. "Ouch! Did you just hex me?"

Amelia smirked at Harry and said, "Why is that Brilliant Lady Potter, and which reporter do you want to use?"

Hermione jumped at the chance to explain. "First off Madame Bones, please call me Hermione or Mione. Second, its brilliant because then we control the press, not Fudge."

"I can see your point." Replied Amelia

"Now as for the reporter, I say we bring Rita Skeeter onto our pay roll as an investigator reporter. For the exclusive though, I want to use someone who is not well known. It will help launch a career and keep a faithful reporter within our mists. Yes, I basically own the paper, but I want a spy within the paper. People will talk, but they won't do it when the boss is around." Sirius said.

As much as Harry hated this plan, he knew it was the best they had at the current time. "Alright, I'll do it. If it will get you free Sirius and take down Lucy, I will do what it takes."

"I'm glad to hear that pup. I have a couple of other things to discuss with you. If you don't mind, I would like to speak to you in private. Along with Mione- I know you would come along any way, and Amy." Sirius said with a grin before turning to his old friend and said, "Remus, could you do me a favor and escort Draco back to his aunt's? Director, would you be able to get a copy of all the documents I have requested? Also, do you mind if we borrow your conference room for a moment?"

"Of course Lord Black. I will personally make sure everything is handled appropriately." Ragnok bowed and walked out the hidden door that was behind a tapestry depicting one of the goblin rebellions.

Harry and Hermione looked a little worried, and Amelia looked puzzled. She never liked being kept in the dark. Especially when Sirius Black was involved. "Sirius, I can understand wanting to speak to Harry and Hermione, but why am I here?"

"I will get too that in a moment Amy. However, for right now I need you here as a friend, not head of DMLE." Said Sirius. Knowing Amelia as well as he did, he added, "Please Amelia. You will know when to flip that switch. But for right now, I just need you here for support."

Amelia sighed, she knew this had to be serious if he was using her full name. "Alright Sirius. You have my word."

The smile on Sirius' face stretched from ear to ear. "Thank you." Sirius turned to look at Harry. "I know this whole situation sucks Harry, but I need you to hear me out. When you do the interview, I want to bring up how and where you were raised. Wait for me to finish before you argue with me." Sirius paused to make sure that Harry was listening. He saw Hermione grab Harry's hand to lend him support. "I want to bring up the fact that Dumbledore left you on that door step. I want to bring everything up. I know you don't want to talk about those years. But it will help with taking down Dumbledore. We also need to think about announcing you taking up your Lordship and possible the marriage with Hermione."

Harry turned to look at Hermione to try to figure all of this out. _'Maya, what do you think?'_

Hermione bit her lip as she was thinking. _'I hate to say it, but I agree with it for the most part. I wouldn't announce that you have claimed all of your titles just yet. What are your thoughts about announcing our marriage?'_

' _I am only going to announce that I am Lord Potter. We need to save the founder's titles for when we are at Hogwarts. I am still a little on the fence about announcing our marriage. What about a betrothal?'_

Sirius gave a little cough and said, "I know that there is a lot to discuss. But it is a little rude to hold your own conference if front of others."

Amelia asked, "Do you two normal speak to each other like that?"

Harry and Hermione both blushed. With a cough to clear his throat, Harry said, "We're sorry for being rude. This all has very serious consequences and once we get the ball rolling, there is now way of stopping it. We agree to most of it. I will only announce taking up the title of Lord Potter for now. Both of us feel that we should keep every other title under wraps for now. We would like both of your opinions on a few things though."

Amelia and Sirius both looked at each other and Amelia asked, "I will do my best to help. I can only assume your first question is about announcing your marriage. What is the other question?"

"Do I announce my title of Lord Pendragon?" asked Harry.

Amelia had to do a double take at this. "Lord Pendragon?" she asked. "Harry, how many title do you have?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "Well, besides being Lord Potter, I am also Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, and Lord Pendragon."

"Sirius, is this true?" A shocked Amelia asked.

With a shite eating grin playing at this lips Sirius replied, "Yes Amy, but that is not all. Mione, why don't you tell Amy your titles."

"Wait a minute. Hermione, I thought you were a muggle born. I hope you don't take offense to that, this is just a lot to take in." Amelia could not believe that all of this was happening.

Hermione giggled and said, "It's ok Madame Bones. I thought the same thing when I found out."

"Hermione, I must insist that you call me Amelia, not Amy" Amelia said as she shot a glare over to Sirius earning a chuckle for him.

"Ok Amelia, I have a few titles as well. It turns out that I come from a long line of squibs. Besides being Lady Potter, I am also Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Dagworth and Lady Le Fey."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that both of you are basically magical royalty?" asked Amelia.

"Now you see our dilemma. We want to keep everything that has to do with the founder's secret for now. We can use that to our advantage for when we are at Hogwarts. The other problem we have is if we announce our marriage, then my cover will be blown." Amelia sat their tapping her finger on her lips, and Sirius was staring off into space tapping his fingers on the table.

"What if we said you were his betrothed?" asked Sirius.

"I feel that if we announce that, then the information about our marriage will be leaked. I know you own the Prophet Sirius, but I don't think we will be able to stop that from getting out" replied Hermione.

"Well, that only leaves one thing then. We will have to announce the marriage. We could keep the fact that you two have a soul bond out of it." Sirius took a sip of water and then continued to say, "Amy, now is the time I would like to speak to Madame Bones." As soon as Sirius finished his sentence, Ragnok came waltzing into the conference room carrying a large folder. "Ah Director, perfect timing. Amy, this folder contains all of the healer's findings on Harry. We want to continue with building the case against Dumbledore."

Amelia took the folder and started reading. Harry mused, _'How long before she freaks out?'_

' _I give her till the bottom of the first page if that. She is already as red as her hair'_

' _3…2…1…'_

You could visibly see Amelia taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Let me get this straight. On November 1, 1981, Dumbledore left you on the door step wrapped in a blanket, with only a letter, in the middle of the night? He then sealed your parent's will and went against their direct wishes by leaving you with people who hated everything and anything to do with magic?"

Harry shrunk down a little in his seat, "Yes Ma'am."

Amelia continued, "While you were living there you were treated worse than a house elf. Cooking, cleaning, gardening, and whatever else needed to be done. They physically and emotionally abused you. Not once did Dumbledore check on you is that correct?"

Harry hung his head a little and relied, "Yes Ma'am." This was the reason why he didn't like to speak about it.

He felt Hermione give his hands a squeeze and heard Hermione say, "Madame Bones, now that you have the information that you need, can we please change the topic of conversation?"

Amelia looked up from the parchment and saw that Harry was essentially trying to hide. "I do apologize for my reaction Lord and Lady Potter. Lord Potter, I want you to know that I intended to peruse this 110%."

"Thank you Madame Bones" replied Harry. "Do we need to make a decision about announcing the marriage today?"

Sirius thought about this for a second, "How about you two sleep on it tonight. We can discuss it tomorrow at breakfast."

"Alright Sirius. Is it alright if we discuss it with everyone in the house?" asked Harry.

"I think it would be fine Pup. Narcissa may be able to help the most. She dealt with those Pure Blood circles. Why don't you two head back to Andy's and I will meet you there."

Harry and Hermione both nodded their heads in agreement. Sirius and Amelia watched both of them leave. "Well Sirius, if there are no other pressing matters, I will take leave." Amelia went to get up from the table when Sirius put his hand on her arm, stopping her. "Amy, wait."

Amelia looked down at Sirius and said, "What do you do you want Sirius?"

"Amy, I am asking for a second chance" replied Sirius as he took her hand as he got up from the table. "Please." Amelia tried to turn away so that Sirius couldn't see the tears starting to form. He grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to turn to look at him. Sirius could see the hurt and heartache in her eyes.

"Why should I Sirius? Do you have any idea what I went through? Do you know of my heart break? Do you know about all those lonely nights I had, just wishing to break down? Do you know what it was like for me to build the walls around my heart?" Amelia had tear streaming down her face. No one has ever seen the real side of her. She always kept it locked away ever since that fateful night in October. "I wanted to crawl into a hole when you got sent away. I just wanted to be alone. But, I had a job to do. I had to raise Susan. You were supposed to be there to help. Instead you were taken away from me and I was left to fend for myself. You ask for a second chance, but I don't know if I can give you that." Amelia kept eye contact with him. Making sure he saw all the pain he had caused her.

"Amy, I know I'm sorry won't cut it. I'm asking you to give me a chance. I am a different person now. You are the only person I have ever and will ever love. You may think there have been others, but your wrong. It was only you, and it will always be you." Sirius was cupping Amelia's face, gently wiping away the tears streaming down with his thumbs. He slowly bent his head down and softly asked, "Please Amy."

Amelia's heart skipped a beat at this. She softly replied, "I'm not sure I can." Just seconds before Sirius kissed her.

 **The Burrow-**

Bill Weasley apparated into the small field just in front of his family's home. He decided to stop by and see everyone. He needed to speak to the twins. As he thought about what he was going to say, he realized he could use this as his opportunity to gather information for the Potter's and for Gringotts. The director had personally asked him to assist them. Bill managed to get to the house without being detected. _**That's odd**_ he thought. His mother always greeted him before he even reached the door. Realizing that something wasn't right he cast a quick notice me not charm and peered into the kitchen window. What he saw shocked him to the core. His mother was baking. That wasn't what shocked him though. He saw her put a pink potion into the tarts she was making. Everything he heard was true. Part of him didn't want to believe it when he first heard from the twins.

Just as he was about to cancel the charm and walk in the door he saw Ron come into the kitchen. He quickly checked for any silencing charms and found none. He quietly opened the door just enough so that he could hear, but still remain unnoticed.

"Mum, do you think I would be able to get a new racing broom with the money I earned from spying on Harry? I'm tired of always looking poor. Besides, for once I want something that the Potter brat doesn't have."

"Ron dear, you know we can't spend the money like that just yet. People would ask too many questions. You already know the plan is for him to marry Ginny and get her pregnant before he is killed, then we will have sole access to the Potter Family Vaults and all our troubles will be taken care of. For now, we have to keep everything low key. Why don't you go and send him a letter, inviting him here for the last month before school starts?" Molly went back to the counter to finish wrapping up the tarts. Molly turns back around and saw that Ron was still standing there. "Ronald, I already told you. If we start spending money like that, then people will start asking questions and we cannot have that. Besides, you are going to get something Harry wants. You get Hermione. Now, go write that letter to Harry. If you want, you could send one to the little mudblood as well. We could start her on the potions earlier than planned. Come back down here when you are finished. The special tarts that I made for Harry are ready."

"Fine" replied Ron as he turned and huffed upstairs. Neither of them knew that Bill was there. He quietly backed up from the door and closed it, adding a cushioning charm to make sure the door didn't make too much noise. _**Well, I think all that information will be very useful for the Director.**_ He quickly canceled the notice me not charm and walked back towards the house trying to steel himself for seeing his mother. It is going to be very difficult not to hex her when he saw her. He took a deep breath, knocked twice on the door to give some warning that someone was about to walk in. "Bill! This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" said an excited Molly. She always got excited when one of her son's returned home.

"I had a few hours before I have to head back to work for an extra shift and thought I would stop by." Replied Bill.

"They work you too hard dear. I just don't understand how you could work for those dangerous creatures."

Bill frowned at this. This isn't the first time his mother said something like this to him. "I am not having this conversation with you again. I enjoy my job. I am very good at it, get paid well, and as long as you are respectful to the Goblins, they will respect you back."

Molly was getting ready to reply with Ginny came running into the kitchen. "Bill! What are you doing here?" she yelled as she jumped and wrapped her arms around her favorite brother.

Bill caught Ginny and turned her around in circles laughing. "I came to see you of course my little fire cracker!" Bill pulled her in for a bear hug while shooting his mother a dirty look. "Do you want to see my new quidditch poster?" asked Ginny. Bill smiled at her and said, "Lead the way." Ginny was talking a mile a minute about what happened at school last year, how her summer has been, and of course about Harry Potter and how mum said that she would marry him one day. Just as they got to the top of the stairs he saw Fred and George stick their heads out of their room. He gave a quick nod to let the twins know that he needed to speak before walking into Ginny's room.

15 minutes later Bill walked out to the orchard to meet with the twins. Fred started to say, "What did you want" and George finished "to speak to us about?"

Bill said, "Director wants me to gather information for him. I overheard mum talking to Ron. I am so ashamed of them. I want to warn you guys that something is coming."

Fred and George looked at their brother and said, "We know."

Bill looked a little puzzled at this and asked, "How do you know?"

This time George started to say, "We spoke to Harry"

"that day at Gringotts. And that"

"we would always be welcome"

"by him and"

"his family" said the twins as they finished this thought together. Thankfully Bill was use to the way they spoke. "I need you guys to keep me up to date with what is happening in the house. I don't think Ginny is involved. If you can, I want you to try to get a sample of the treats mum makes specifically for her." Bill stopped to make sure that both were listening. "I don't have to tell you lot not to get caught."

The twins laughed at this. "O brother of ours" said Fred and was continued by George "you wound us by thinking so" and finishing together "low of our talent."

 **~Hogwarts-**

Severus Snape was walking towards the great hall for dinner. He was wondering if he should have Poppy take a look at him. Lately he has been having horrible migraines that have started to become quite debilitating. Unfortunately, tonight was one of those nights. While he was walking he was rubbing his forehead. "Perhaps Severus, you should skip dinner and just lay down." Said the Headmaster who was walking up behind him.

"I wish I could, but I have to pick up some fresh potion ingredient." Replied Severus. He didn't want to let Albus know that he was actually going to see his Godson. For some reason he could not shake the feeling that Albus was up to something.

Just as he was going to ask Albus if he needed anything, he saw Minerva and Filius coming towards them he said, "Good evening Minerva, Filius."

"Good evening Headmaster, Severus. I thought you were going to the ministry tonight" said Filius.

Albus look to the half goblin and disguised the disgust he had for the half breed with a twinkle in his eye, "Alas, they cancelled the meeting. It looks like I have a chance to get caught up on somethings that have been pushed to the side." Minerva just looked at the man who use to be the leader of the light. "Well Albus, we won't keep you. Severus."

"Very well Minerva, Filius. Have a good evening." Albus thought to himself, _**I will have to keep an eye on those two.**_

Just as Albus turned around he noticed that Severus winced in pain. "Perhaps I will take my evening meal in my quarters this evening Albus."

"Very Good Severus. I will check in on you tomorrow for an update on those potions I have asked you to develop for me." Severus turned and started to walk back towards his quarters.

If he had just stopped and turned for just a brief second, he would have seen Albus cast a very powerful Confundus charm. "I'm sorry Severus, but it's for the Greater Good."

 **At Gringotts, just outside the conference room-**

Harry and Hermione knew Sirius was up to something. The look in his eyes said so. Just as they were walking towards the floo Harry felt a strange pull from deep within him that was almost like a jolt. "Did you feel that Maya?"

Hermione looked at him and said, "Did it feel like a jolt? Like something was calling you?" Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione suggested, "I think we should visit our vaults before we head back Harry. I can't explain it, but I feel that we have too."

Harry knew better than to ignore his instinct. The changed direction and walked over to the first available teller and bowed. "Greetings, I wish to visit my vaults. Would you be able to tell Griphook that Lord and Lady Potter are here?"

The teller looked up and said, "Wait here."

Just as the teller turned to inform Griphook, he saw him walking over to them. Harry and Hermione both bowed to him and Harry said, "Greetings Griphook, may you crush the bones of your enemies and your vaults over flow."

Griphook was use to this show of respect for Lord Potter. "Greeting Lord and Lady Potter, may you stand victorious in battle and your vaults over flow from your conquests. I know this isn't a social call, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to see our other vaults, hopefully starting with the founder's vaults" replied Harry.

"Very well Lord Potter. If you and Lady Potter will please follow me." All three set off to the carts. Because they were going deep into the bowels of the bank, it took them about 15 minutes to get their vaults. Griphook could see that they were confused and said, "We have kept all of those vaults on the same level because of the security down here. Vault 1 is Pendragon, Vault 2 is Emery, Vault 3 is Le Fey, and the founder's vaults are 4-7. It starts with Gryffindor, then is followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and finally Slytherin. In order to get into your vaults, you must place your hand on the door."

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione said, "Harry, before you try to suggest ladies first, why don't we just start with Slytherin and then just work our way down love."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He walked to Vault 7 and placed his hand on the door. Just like the Potter family vault he felt a small cut on the palm of his hand. As the door was getting ready to open he heard, _**"Who demandssss entry?"**_ Of course you would also need to be a parseltongue. _**"I command you to open!"**_ Harry heard a small hiss as the doors started to open. When he stepped inside he was amazed. Similar to the Potter vault, this one had separate chambers. He walked through the first chamber that contained his gold. The second chamber contained goblin made swords and daggers, shields, and different armors. He decided to take one of the daggers. There was one that had an emerald placed on the end of the hilt and a snake was wrapped around it. He grabbed a small scabbard and attached it to his belt. The next room was the center of the chamber. As he looked around he saw that all around the room were different individual jewels, and many different types of jewelry. Directly in the center of the room sitting on a pillow that was on a small wooden dais was Salazar's wand. When he laid eyes on it he felt a familiar jolt run through his body. As he went to pick it up a sudden breeze kicked up. When Harry looked up he saw the ghost of Salazar Slytherin standing in front of him. _**"Welcome my true heir."**_

Harry was in shock. "It is an honor to meet you Lord Slytherin."

" _ **None of this Lord business. It has been hundreds of years and we do not have much time together. The time draws near for you to present yourself. I want you to take my wand. When you go to take it, hold your wand over it. The two will combine. Once that happens, I will be able to communicate with you and help guide you on your way. It is time for me to go young one. I have another task for you. Please bring my house back to the glory it once was. I have watched it slowly become what it is today."**_ Salazar started to fade away.

"I will do whatever it takes." Harry felt another breeze and heard,

" _ **Enlist the help of my other snakes. Not all of them are dark."**_

With that, he was gone. Harry walked up to the wand and did exactly as he was told. As he held his wand over Slytherin's wand he felt his hand start to vibrate. There was sudden flash of light that caused him to look away. When he looked back he saw his wand was now swirled with his holly and Salazar's snake wood, and his phoenix core combined with the basilisk horn. He felt a surge in power. "Whoa." Was all he could think of. Remembering that there were other vaults to visit he made his way back.

Once he was outside the vault Hermione asked, "How did it go?"

"We will talk about it later. Let's go to the Ravenclaw vault." Replied Harry as he turned her towards vault 5.

Hermione walked up to the vault doors that had ravens carved on it. She was a little nervous when she placed her hand on the door. She felt a small slice across the palm of her hand. Slowly the doors started to open. When she walked inside and was speechless. This was only one of her vaults? The first room was filled with gold and jewels. She still felt this strange pull and started walking towards the center chamber. She walked through the second chamber and saw rolls of parchment and ancient tomes. She felt the pull getting stronger as she got closer. She walked through a small antechamber that held various daggers and knives. Once she got to the center of the vault she noticed a few notebooks and a wand that was on a pillow on a small wooden dais directly in the middle of the vault. This was where the power was coming from. As Hermione got closer she felt a sudden breeze and right before her eyes Rowena Rawenclaw materialize before her eyes.

" _ **Welcome my heir. I have waited for a long time for someone who was truly worthy of the title Lady Ravenclaw."**_

"But how can you tell if I am truly worthy Lady Ravenclaw?" asked Maya.

Rowena smiled at this. _**"First, only my heir would ask me that. Second, I do not need to have extra precautions to prevent those unworthy from entering into this vaults. When the vault took a sample of your blood, it not only checked to make sure you were my direct descendent, but I also charmed the door so that it checks for the intelligence of the person wishing to enter. Now, I must stop you from asking any more questions, and please call me Rowena. My time grows short and I must speak with you. You have a tough road ahead of you my child. You and your mate will face many dangers during the years to come. You must keep the faith and your wit. Use the Room of Requirements to train. There is also a Founder's Tower that can be accessed either by going through the Room of Requirement or from behind the tapestry that is just outside the Great Hall. These are the main entrances. If you are truly in need, all you need to do is ask the castle for aide. You must claim your Founder's Rights in order to access it. Take my notebooks, as well as a dagger from the antechamber. They will help you on your quest. I want you to claim my wand. Just hold your wand over it, and the magic will do the rest. It is time for me to go my child. Once you claim my wand, I will be able to give you aide. The wand and the ring will pass on my knowledge and wisdom. I will also be able to communicate with you from time to time. Look after my claws. I do not like what they have become. When you feel lost, speak with the moon."**_

"I will Rowena." was all Hermione could say. She could not believe her eyes.

" _ **Tell my daughter and the baron that all is forgiven."**_

With that, Rowena faded away. Hermione held her wand over Rowena's and felt her wand start to vibrate. Just like Rowena said, the magic did the rest with a flash of golden light. It was so bright that she had to look away for a moment. Once the light faded, she looked down to see her Vine wood wand was now swirled with Rowena's willow. There was so much power. She walked over to the table that held Rowena's notebooks and shrunk them so that she could put them in her pocket. Hermione turned to walk back to the front of the vault. She stopped at the antechamber to pick a dagger. She found one that was goblin made and held a large sapphire on the end of a hilt and had a raven with its wings spread so that it was wrapped around the hilt. Placing it in a scabbard she put it on her belt. Once she had everything she walked back to the front. As soon as she got to the doors, they slowly started to open to show Harry waiting for her.

"Did you get everything you needed?" asked Harry.

"It was unbelievable Harry! I want to tell you all about it." Hermione replied, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet from the excitement.

Harry laughed. "We will have to compare notes later love, I still have a few more vaults to visit."

Hermione pouted a little bit, "Fine. But I want to know every last detail."

They held hands as they walked to Vault 4. Gryffindor Vault. Harry walked up to the two doors that had Griffins carved onto them and placed his hand on the door. He watched wide eyed as the griffin's started to move. The doors slowly opened and he stepped inside. This vault was set up like the Slytherin vault. The first chamber contained his gold, the second was rather large and contained his weapons. Looking around he found several different types of swords, daggers and knives, clubs, maces, flails, war hammers, spears, pikes, axes, lances, and even several types of crossbows. Across the room from his personal armory was all the armor he owned. Hanging on the walls were different shields. He could feel the magic pulling him to the center of the chamber. When he walked into the center of the vault he noticed that there was a sword in the center of the room instead of a wand.

Just like before he felt a breeze. This time when he looked up he was ready to face Godric Gryffindor. "My Lord, it is an honor to meet you."

" _ **Call me Godric my heir. I am glad you found your way down here. I have much to tell you. You may be wondering why I have not tested you. When you used your blood to open the vault, it showed that you have a heart of a lion. There are troubling times ahead young one. Keep your head, stay true to your heart, and keep your mate by your side. I know you want to keep her safe, but you will have need of her. That is my sword. Yes, you have already called it to yourself once. The sword does present itself to any Gryffindor in need. This will be your personal sword. Once you accept this sword, it will open the lines of communications between us. Even if you do not have the sword on you, I will still be able to guide you because of the ring. You will need to train hard. Use whatever means necessary. The castle will help. It is time for me to go. Please look after the rest of the lions. What they have become is unacceptable. Being a Gryffindor is not only about courage, it is also about having heart. It is about using that courage and heart to help others like a true knight. Show them the true way."**_

After Godric left, Harry walked over to claim the sword of Gryffindor. When he picked it up, he felt something stir within him. He started to feel his fear melt away. He felt his inner strength and resolve begin to soar. He grabbed the scabbard that was next to the pillow, sheathed his sword and attached it to his belt so that it hung on his left side.

Harry walked back out to greet Hermione and said, "How long do you think this is taking us?"

Hermione chew on her lower lip for a moment before saying, "I don't think too long. I think time was different the first time in the vault. From this point of view, you were only in there for about 2 minutes."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and asked, "Where too next love?"

"That would be the Le Fey vault dear."

Hermione walked up to the doors. Too be a little honest, she was a little nervous about going inside. She placed her hand on the door and felt another cut. But this time she felt a jolt run straight to her core. Hermione watched the doors slowly open and thought to herself, _**What was that?**_ As she walked inside she didn't really look around too much. She was mostly interested in finding what was pulling her. She walked through to the center and found a necklace that had a large moonstone in the center, that was surrounded by diamond. It seemed to be very simple in design, but held its own. Next to the necklace was a matching tennis bracelet that had small diamonds separating the small moonstones. This was where all the power was coming from.

" _ **My child."**_ Hermione looked up and saw Morgana's ghost standing before her.

"My lady." Replied Maya as she started to dip into a deep curtsy.

" _ **As your trials begin, do not make the same mistake I did. Hold on to your love, and remain strong in your resolve. The Goblin Prophecy stands true. Take my necklace and bracelet. Also take the small black book next to this table. It will give you access to every tomb in this vault. The jewelry will protect you from those who wish you harm. Remember, you are the voice of reason. Keep the daughter of the moon close. I must warn you that tomorrow when you wake, you will find yourself… altered."**_ Morgana began to fade, _**"Stand strong daughter"**_ was the last thing she said before she faded away. Hermione put on the bracelet and necklace and felt as if a magical shield was placed over her and felt a large jolt of power run through her. She knew never to take them off.

While Hermione was finishing up in the Le Fey vault, Harry decided to go into the Emery vault. Was this really happening? This was all so unbelievable. He put hand in between the two Celtic crosses carved onto the doors. This time he felt a bolt of electricity run through him. It was as if the vault was reading him. As soon as he walked in he felt a surge of power. The first chamber was filled with different tombs and had a Pensive in the center of it. Harry kept walking towards the center. Once he got there he saw a white aura encircling the Staff of Merlin.

" _ **Welcome Lord Potter. The time has come for me to pass on my powers and knowledge. You living in troubling times. Heed my warnings, keep your mate close. Do not try to keep her from standing by your side. Trust your instincts, the dragon, and the other child of the prophecy. Keep the daughter of the moon close, she will help point you in the right direction. Seek out the other founder's heir, she is closer then you realize. You already know that you face two Dark Lords. The task I have for you will not be an easy one. You already know that one has created shards of his soul. In order to defeat him, you must fine the others and destroy them. Do not take on this burden alone. My time here grows short. My staff is yours. It must bond with you. Make small cut over your left palm and when you place your hand over the staff, allow 3 drops of blood to fall on it. It will create a blood bond with you. Only my true heir will be able to use it. Once you have fully absorbed my powers and knowledge, tomorrow when you wake you may find yourself altered. Once you have finished with the transfer, you need to head home to rest. I want you to skip visiting the Pendragon Vault for now. I will let you know when it is time for you to accept your new roles. I may visit you and yours from time to time. My time has come to an end. I wish you luck."**_

Harry wondered if his life would ever be normal. "Wait! How will I know what is a horcrux?"

" _ **One is here within the walls of this building. Have the Goblins scan the vaults for dark objects. Remember, my warnings."**_

Harry cut his left palm with the knife that was next to the staff and held his hand over it, letting his blood drip onto it. At first, he was worried something was wrong when nothing happened. A breeze had started out of nowhere and the ground started to shake. He heard a loud crack of thunder, and a sudden bolt of lightning slammed into him, lifting him up off the ground. The power soaring through him was growing greater and greater. Soon it was unbearable and he felt like his body was being torn in half. Unable to keep quiet any longer Harry started screaming. There was a final push of power and flash of light. Harry was slowly lowered to the floor, landing on his feet for a minute before collapsing. He already felt different. Once the pain subsided and the spinning stopped he was able to get back up and stumbled to the front of the vault.

He managed to get out of the vault and ended up falling to his knees in front of Hermione. She gasped, "Harry! What happened?"

It took Harry a few minutes before he was able to answer. "Too much power transferred from Merlin. We should head back to the house. I think I need to lay down."

"Of course sweetie. Let me help you up." Replied Hermione. Griphook started to lead them back to the cart.

Once they were all seated, Harry said "Griphook, I need you to ask the Director to scan all the vaults for any dark artifacts."

"I will pass the request on my lord" replied Griphook as he getting ready to start the cart.

Once they were back at the surface they saw Sirius walking out of the conference room with Amelia. "Harry? Mione? I thought you guys were heading back to Andy's?" said Amelia.

Sirius took a close look at the two of them and noticed that they both looked a little pale. "What happened to you two?" he asked.

He noticed that Harry started to sway and took three steps to reach him. He put his hand on Harry's arm to help steady him. "We visited our other vaults. We felt the magic calling to us." Replied Harry. "Can we go now?"

Sirius had Harry's arm draped around his shoulders that was helping hold him up by now. "Alright pup, let's get you home. Amy can you help Mione back?"

"Already on it Sirius." Replied Amelia as she walked over to Hermione. "Are you both ready?"

Hermione looked over and said, "Let's go." They all started to walk towards the floo when Hermione turned to check on Harry. He went from being having a greenish tinge to being as white as snow.

Hermione saw that he started to sway alarmingly and started to fall forward. Thankfully Sirius was there to catch him. He picked Harry up and asked, "What the hell happened down there?"

 **Edited 7/3/17**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this wonderful world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- Thank you all for the kind words and support. You all truly brighten my day.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Tonks home- Living room-**

Emma Granger was currently resting after a crazy 24 hours. Andromeda Tonks was running some more diagnostics to make sure she was healing properly. This woman was incredibly lucky. Andy looked up to see her sister still sitting in the same spot beside Emma's bed. _**I wonder what Cissy is going to do now?**_ Andy thought to her herself. "Cissy, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Narcissa looked up from her book when her sister spoke to her. "Alright Andy" she replied as she got up from her chair. She didn't want to wake Emma since she was finally sleeping peacefully. Narcissa walk over to a set a chairs that was across from Emma, this way she could still keep an eye on her.

Andy motioned her to take a seat and poured her a cup of tea. "Is everything alright Andy?" asked Cissy accepting her cup of tea.

"Emma is healing well. She will be just fine after sometime." Replied Andy. She waited for Cissy to take a sip of tea before continuing. "Cissy, what is really going on with you?"

Narcissa chocked a little on her tea. Leave it to her sister to ask the question she didn't have an answer to. She sighed before answering, "Honestly, I'm not entirely too sure." Andy was surprised to see her sister like this. Normally Narcissa was the one who had all the answers, the one who had life figured out. "Cissy, there is something you aren't telling me. What is really going on between you and Emma?" Andromeda all but demanded.

Narcissa quickly looked over at the bed to make sure Emma was still asleep. Looking back to her sister she said, "I wish I could answer that for you. Then that at least would give me an answer as well. She just lost the man she loves, and was at the mercy of a monster. For all I know, she will want nothing to do with me or my son because of that bastard."

Andy could see she was getting very upset. "Cissy, I'm sorry to ask, but what do you feel?" Andy knew she was pressing her own luck by asking such a question.

"Do you think that I haven't been honest with you sister?" Narcissa voice had a bit of an edge to it.

It was Andy's turn to sigh. "Cissy, I never said you weren't being honest. For crying out loud Cissy, I know you better than anyone. There is no reason take that tone with me. Do you want me to tell you what I see, or would you like to be honest with yourself? The option is yours."

Narcissa knew in that moment that she was defeated. Andy was right, she did know her. She put her head into her hands and took a minute to gather herself. "Andy, when I look at her I get this feeling that she is supposed to be in my life. There is no other way to explain it. I feel my magic reaching out for her. I don't even know if she still shares these feelings. I can tell you this, she loved Daniel with every fiber of her being. What would have happened if we stayed in France for the entire vacation? None of us know. I want to be in her life. I cannot tell you if that means more than just a friend. I will not pressure her. I will be there for her and the baby. Either as a friend or hopefully something more." Narcissa had a single tear streaming down her cheek. "Do you want to know what I think Andy? I think that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Despite everything that has happened, she has a courage I have only seen once in my life, and that was by her daughter. I don't know what to do Andy. For once in my life, I am at a loss."

Neither Andy or Narcissa realized that Emma was listening to the whole thing. Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. _**How, after all these years, could Narcissa still have these feelings?**_ Emma had no idea what to do. She tried to sit up. She was still in a lot of pain, she let out a small yelp. Narcissa and Andy were by her side within a blink of an eye. "Emma, you shouldn't try to sit up on your own just yet." Andy said.

Emma managed to whispered, "I need some water. Throat is dry." Narcissa went over to the table to get it.

"Emma, I know your throat is healing, but you still shouldn't speak too much. It could set you back with your healing." Andy softly said as she was helping Emma sit up.

Narcissa came back over with a glass of water and helped Emma take a few sips before she asked, "How are you feeling Emma? Do you need anything else?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a train. Where is Maya?" replied Emma.

"They all went to the bank. Draco and Remus came back just a little while ago." Narcissa while taking a seat next to Emma. Once she was seated, she soft asked, "How much did you hear?"

Emma look her in the eye and mouthed, "All." Narcissa looked a little defeated and perhaps even slightly fearful. Emma grabbed her hand and looked to Andy and whispered, "Could you give us a minute?"

Andy came over with a pain potion and handed it to Emma. "Take this, it will help with the pain. I will be in the other room if you need me. And I still don't' want you to talk too much." Andy put her hand on Emma's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Emma watched Andy walk out of the room before turning to back to Narcissa. "Cissy, I heard all of it. You are right, I love..." she took a deep breath and tried to control her voice. "Loved Daniel. He is the only man I will ever love."

Narcissa saw the pain in Emma's eyes and took her hands in hers knowing that it wasn't just from her injuries. "Em, I wish I could take that pain away from you. I am so sorry for your loss." Emma couldn't speak or a moment. The pain she felt was too much at that moment. Narcissa saw this and got up from her chair and sat on the bed, taking her in her arms to try and comfort her. "It's ok Em, just let it out." Emma finally was grieving for her loss.

After about 10 minutes, Emma finally managed to stop crying. "I'm sorry Cissy." Said Emma as she started to try to pull away and hide.

"There is nothing to apologize about Em. I know that Daniel was the only man you will every love." Replied Narcissa as she was gently rubbing her arms.

Emma was looking straight into Narcissa's eyes when she asked, "Did you mean what you said Cissy?"

"I meant every word of it Em. I wondered what would have happened if we had stayed in touch" replied Narcissa.

"What did you mean when you said you felt drawn to me?" asked Emma as she tried to pull away. She felt something stirring in her, and if she really thought about it, it made her nervous as well.

It was Narcissa's turn to feel a little nervous. "I don't know if I can really explain it Emma."

"Please. Try." Emma begged. She was beginning to wonder if she was having the same feelings.

Narcissa sighed and said, "You know I could never say no to you. I never imagined that it would still be like this after all those years." Emma gave a small smile at this response before Narcissa continued. "It's as if my magic recognizes you. I have this feeling deep within me that I am supposed to have you in my life. I do not know if that's means as just friend or if that means something more."

Emma stumbled over her reply, "Cissy, I don't know if…"

"I know Em. Do I wish for something more? You already heard the answer to that. But you also heard me tell my sister that I would never force anything upon you." Narcissa reassured her. She would never want to make this beautiful woman uncomfortable.

Emma took a moment to take everything in before responding, "We use to be great friends Cissy. Let's start with that."

Narcissa felt heart gave a little flutter. "I would like that very much Em. If it is not too painful, what was Daniel like? I would like to know of the man who stole your heart." Narcissa could see that this was a tough request for Emma, so she then said, "How about you tell me what Hermione was like growing up? I see so much of you in her." Emma's eyes held a look of relief. There was still a sadness in them, but they did brighten a little as she spoke about Hermione.

Eventually Narcissa could see that the pain potion Andy gave to Emma was starting to wear off, and helped her lay back down. When she was laying comfortable, Andy came back in to administer another pain potion. "Thank you Andy. Why don't you stay with us? It would give us a chance to catch up. I was just telling Cissy about Hermione." The three sat there and spoke of their kids, and what their lives have been like. Andy and Narcissa both carefully avoided bringing up Daniel. That wound was still too fresh for Emma.

While the three of them were speaking, Andy heard the floo come to life. She was just getting ready to go and see who came back when she heard Draco ask, "What happened to him?"

Andy sighed a little bit and her shoulders dropped a little. "Why can't he ever stay out of trouble?"

Emma looked a little puzzled and asked, "Andy, what are you talking about?"

Just as Andy was getting ready to respond, she heard Sirius say, "We aren't entirely too sure."

"Would it be too much trouble to continue this conversation later. Sirius, I'm not feeling too well" Said Hermione.

When Sirius looked at Hermione and saw that she was as pale as Harry was right before he passed out he said, "Let's bring the both you out to the living room and have Andy take a look at you."

"I just need to sit for a few minutes Padfoot" replied Hermione as she started to sway.

Amelia quickly threw Hermione's arm over her shoulders and said, "Let's get to the other room. You can sit then." Amelia started to help guide Hermione to the other room, but Hermione's stumbled over her own feet. Thanks to his quidditch skills, Draco quickly grabbed her other arm and threw it over his should to help get her into the other room.

"Sirius, bring them in here" called Andy as she started to transfigure some chairs into beds. While she was doing this, everyone managed to get to the door way. She looked up and saw Harry unconscious and Hermione pale as a ghost. "Will someone tell me what happened?"

Hermione started trying to say, "We went to visit our other vaults. Harry mentioned too much pow…." But she was slurring her words and then fell unconscious herself.

Emma saw what happened and tried to say, "Maya!" while trying to get up.

Narcissa put her hand on her shoulder, preventing her from getting up and said, "Em, you can't move like that just yet. Let Andy work. You know she won't let anything happen to her." Emma nodded to her, not being able to speak. Andy tried to get them into separate beds, but it was as if a hidden barrier was erected. Andy quickly realized what was happening and said, "Put them in the same bed. Take their clothes off, they need skin to skin contact. Quickly! We don't have much time!"

"Andy, what is happening?" asked Sirius as he was taking Harry's shirt off.

"Let me get these two set and examined." Replied Andy and she was helping Amelia get Hermione down to her bra and panties. After she managed to get both teens all set, she turned to Sirius and said, "I need you to call Minerva and Poppy." Sirius looked like he wanted to protest, but Andy gave him a stern look that meant that if he knew what was good for him, he would do as he was told.

Andy started doing her exam when she heard Narcissa say to Emma, "Andy will tell us in a moment what is going on. We just need to be patient."

"Cissy, I am tired of waiting. I need answers." Emma managed to say in a whisper.

Andy immediately felt guilty. She knew Emma has been though a lot over the last few days. "Em, I need you to trust me. I am trying to finish my exam as quickly as possible. I need to have Madame Pomfrey confirm my theory for me."

Emma was trying to get out of bed again and actually started trying to fight Narcissa. "Narcissa Black, if you do not take your hands off me and let me get to my daughter and her husband, you will not like the results!" replied Emma in a stronger voice that even had her surprised. No one expect Emma to get this angry. Suddenly, one of the lights in the hallway exploded just as Sirius, Minerva, and Poppy were coming into the room. "What the hell?" asked Sirius as he was looking at Emma trying to get off the bed and Narcissa trying to hold her back.

"Emma! You need to stop! You can reinjure yourself." Narcissa panted as she tried to wrap her arms around Emma and tried to pull her back onto the bed. Clearly, whatever Andy was doing for Emma was working. Minerva saw the struggle and went over to help Narcissa and Poppy made a bee line for Andy. "Emma, I need you to calm down. If you keep getting worked up like this, it could hurt the baby" Narcissa said as she finally managed to get her arms around her.

Minerva added as she grabbed onto Emma's arms, "Emma, I know this is hard, but you have to be strong. I promise you that everything will be ok. You already know that Andy won't let anything happen to them. I need you to know that Poppy is a strong willed as they come."

Across the room Poppy was quickly trying to complete her exam and asked, "What happened this time?"

Sirius walked up behind her and said, "Harry and Hermione went down to their vaults. They mentioned something about feeling the magic calling to them and said 'too much power' as Amelia and I were helping them both out of Gringotts, which is where Harry passed out on us. Hermione managed to make it back here before she passed out as well."

"Since everyone is here and you have both managed to examine my daughter and son in law, would someone care to tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?" replied Emma as she started to try and get out of bed again.

Andy came walking over to her as Poppy was pulling up the blankets over the teens. "Emma, I will tell you what is going on, but I need you to calm down. Cissy was right, if you don't you could potentially harm the baby." Andy waited for Emma to calm down before she continued. "They are ok. They have both almost completely drained their cores. They will be asleep for the rest of the night, and possibly tomorrow."

Emma grimaced a little when she tried to say, "What. Happened?" but it came out in a soft whisper thanks to the way she spoke earlier.

"We aren't entirely too sure. We know they went to their vaults, but that is all we know." Replied Andy. "Let me get you something for the pain Emma" she added as an afterthought. Narcissa was still holding onto Emma when Andy came back with the pain potion. "I added a little calming draught this. Once you drink this, I will get you some water."

Sirius finally looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Remus?"

"He said something about having to run an errand with Dora. He was very cryptic if you ask me." replied Draco.

Everyone honestly forgot Draco was still there, what with everything that was going on with Harry and Hermione. Amelia sensed they were going to discuss family matters and said, "Well, if I am no longer needed here, I should be going."

"Amy, you don't have to leave." Replied Sirius as he went over to take her hands. "You know that you are considered family Amy."

Amelia pulled Sirius off to the side and quietly said to him, "Sirius, I don't know if I am ready for this yet. I never did say I would give you another chance."

Sirius gave her a gentle smile and said, "Amy, you will always be family."

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "Against my better judgement, fine. I just need to quickly check on Susan."

"I'll wait for you to get back before we start explaining everything." Replied Sirius and he bent to place a kiss on her forehead.

Sirius watched Amelia leave and turned back to see Narcissa holding onto Emma. "Em, would you please lay back now. This is too much on your body." He heard her say.

Sirius never realized how much Hermione was like her mother until he saw this. Emma tried to struggle against her again despite the calming draught and whispered, "I want answers. I want to know what is going on."

Narcissa managed to pull her back and said, "Em, no one is going keep anything from you." Narcissa saw that right now Emma's instinct to protect her family was fighting with wanting to stay there with her. "Em, you can trust everyone in this room. You know this. No one is going to let anything happen to either one of them." Seeing that she was finally getting through to Emma, Narcissa added, "Why don't you lay back and get comfortable while everyone gathers around, ok?"

Amelia walked back into the room just as Narcissa was helping Emma get propped up on several pillows. Draco was helping Minerva gather enough chairs for everyone. Andy came back over with Poppy and waited for everyone to take their seats. "Sirius, Draco, before you start telling us about what happened while you were at the bank, I want to explain what is happening to Harry and Hermione. Both have somehow drained their core. We do not know what happened in their vaults, and won't know until they are awake. Something is forcing them together. No matter what happens, we cannot touch them. Whatever is happening to them has to do with their magic and their bond. I had Poppy confirm all of this." Andy made sure everyone was following before she added while looking at Emma, "They will be fine, they just need to rest."

Minerva was the first to say, "Well, that explains what is happening now. Let me ask the question that is on everyone's mind. What happened at the bank?"

Sirius took a deep breath getting ready to start telling everyone what happened when Draco said, "Uncle, before you begin, I have a few requests."

Sirius just sat there for a moment and blinked at Draco. "Alright Draco, what are those requests?"

Draco looked right at his mother and said, "You need to sit with Mrs. Granger mother."

Narcissa and Emma looked at each other for a second before Narcissa replied, "You said requests Draco, and I know you always choose your words carefully. What is the second request?"

This time Draco looked at Andy and said, "Have a full strength dose of a calming draught ready."

 **~PAGE BREAK~**

While Sirius, Draco, and Amelia were telling everyone what happened at the bank, Harry and Hermione were having their own experience.

 _Harry woke up in a beautiful garden under a large maple tree next to Hermione. The skies were a beautiful blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Harry rolled over and gently tried to wake Hermione. "Maya, wake up love."_

 _He bent down to kiss her, as if she was sleeping beauty. "Harry? What happened? Where are we?" asked Hermione as she rolled onto her side to try and push herself up into a sitting position. Once she was able to sit up, she looked around and said, "Where ever we are, it's beautiful."_

 _Harry helped her up and was trying to figure out where to go and asked "Is that a castle in the distance?_

" _Good eye son. But I don't think anyone is home at the moment."_

 _Both Harry and Hermione jumped about a foot in the air while turning to see who spoke to them but found that no one was there. "Dad?" Harry was frantically turning in circles trying to find who spoke._

" _James Potter! Don't you dare try to prank our son!"_

 _Harry and Hermione turned around one last time and found that they were face to face with Lily Potter. "Aw, Tiger lily, you are no fun." Replied James as he materializes right before their eyes, which caused Lily to smack up upside the head. Harry ran over to his mother and gave her a hug that would rival Hermione's._

" _Where's my hug Prongslet?" Harry pulled back from his mother with tears in his eyes and all but threw himself at his father._

 _Lily started to walk towards Hermione, so that James and Harry could have some privacy. "You must be Hermione dear. Please, call me Lily. It would get too confusing to be called Lady Potter. We would never know who was being addressed." Lily gave Hermione a hug and added, "It's so nice to finally meet you. I have always watched over him and get some comfort knowing that he has found you." Lily and Hermione started to walk back over to Harry and James and heard them talking about quidditch. "If you two don't mind, we have other things to discuss. You can discuss quidditch later."_

" _But mummmm" replied Harry with a smile on his face that stretched from one ear to the other._

 _Lily chuckled at this and turned to Hermione and said, "When dealing with a Potter, you must always remember to keep them in check. Otherwise nothing will get done, and something, or someone for that matter, will most likely be on fire."_

 _Hermione gave a hearty laugh and replied, "Harry is definitely his father then."_

 _Lily managed to steer the group over to some benches that were placed just off to the side in the shade while James told Harry, "Every Potter male seems to fall in love with the brightest witch of the age, and it would seem that not one of us have learned from this."_

" _Oh? And what have they seemed not to learn yet dear?" asked Lily._

 _James looked at her with a grin only a marauder could give and said, "That they are usually right."_

 _Harry leaned towards his father and said in a staged whisper, "good answer."_

" _As fun as this is to watch you boys play, where are we? Why are we here?" said Hermione._

 _James gave a great booming laugh and replied, "I like her Prongslet. She is just like your mother." He turned to Hermione and said, "For now, we will say that we are in an ancient garden. I know you want to know where that is, but that answer will have to suffice for now. All will be revealed later. We are here to give you some of the information you need. Your trials are almost upon you. You both have already taken the first steps to prepare for it."_

" _Dad, what trials will we face and what have we already done to start preparing for this?"_

 _Before James to answer Harry's questions, Lily replied, "We cannot discuss the trials too much. That is a tale for someone else to tell. As for your second question. You both started preparing the moment you sealed your bond, and have continued along that path when you accepted your nobilities. The ancient magics accepted you both while you were in your vaults. That was what was drawing you there."_

 _Harry looked at his parents and then to Hermione, took her hands and asked, "Maya, what happened in your vaults? You already know that my parents have been watching us."_

" _I saw them Harry. I spoke with them." Hermione softly replied._

" _Who my love. With whom did you speak sweetheart?" Harry knew that every instinct was telling Hermione that this should be kept private._

" _Rowena Ravenclaw and Morgana Le Fey." Harry placed his hand gently on the side of her face and turned it so that she was looking directly in his eyes when he asked, "what did they say?"_

" _Rowena told me that we will face many dangers in the years to come, and said to keep my faith and wit about me. She wants us to use the Room of Requirements to train, and she told me of the Founder's Tower, but we must claim our rights while in the castle in order to get to it. When Rowena gave me her wand she passed on all her knowledge and wisdom. She also gave me her notebooks, had me take a dagger, and asked to watch over her claws. She said if I ever felt lost, then I was to speak with the moon." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "When I took Rowena's wand, it combined with my wand I felt the power surge with mine. But it was nothing compared to when I took Morgana's necklace and bracelet. It gives me protection. She told me that the goblin prophecy is true and that I was the was the voice of reason. Morgana told me that we must keep the daughter of the moon close, and that when I woke, I would find myself altered." Hermione was finally able to look away from Harry's eyes. When she looked towards James and Lily and saw them watching closely._

 _Hermione turned back to look at Harry and said, "Harry, what happened to you? You said that it was too much power. Did the same things happen to you?"_

 _Harry tilted his head to the side, trying to think of the best way to tell Hermione what happened to him. He took a deep breath and said, "Basically the same thing happened to me Maya."_

" _Harry James Potter, I know you better than that. Tell me the truth." Hermione had a fire burning in her eyes when she replied. She wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily._

" _I knew I wouldn't get anything past you. I shouldn't have even tried." James snorted at this observation. I met them too Maya. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin himself. Salazar gave me his wand too. It is now combined with mine. He also gave me the task of bringing his house back to what it is supposed to be, not the trouble it has become, and he told me to use his snakes. Godric told me to keep my head, stay true to my heart, and to keep you by my side. He knew that I would want to keep you safe, but told me that I would needed you at by side. I need to train hard, and he told me that the castle would help. We have to show the lions the way, they have become lost. Merlin told me to keep you close and to seek the other Founder's Heir. He wants me to keep you close and told me to not only trust my instincts, but also to trust the dragon, and the other child of the prophecy. Merlin told me that Voldemort created more soul shards that we must destroy. I blood bonded with his staff. When I did that, he transferred all his power and magic to me. It felt like my body was getting ripped apart. He also told me that when I woke tomorrow that I would find myself altered, and told me to hold off on going to the Pendragon Vault for now and that he would let me know when it was time to accept those roles, whatever they may be."_

" _What does it all mean though. Who is the child of the moon? And who is the Hufflepuff heir? Harry, there are so many more questions! Who is the dragon, and who is the other child of the prophecy?" replied Hermione._

 _Harry could see that she was becoming more and more anxious with each unanswered question. He held her close in his arms and said, "We will figure it out love." The both jumped a little when they heard a cough and looked up. "Sorry mum and dad, we tend to forget when other people are around when we start trying to come up with answers."_

 _Lily looked at them with a warm smile and said, "Don't worry about it. That is lot to have to figure out. But that is why we are here." Lily looked to James and took his hand, silently asking for the strength needed to have this conversation. James looked deep into Lily's beautiful green eyes and send as much love as possible to her. Harry and Hermione knew that this was a moment they would never forget._

 _James nodded his head to Lily before looking back to Harry and Hermione and saying, "Let's start with your first question about the child of the moon. She is a year younger than you two. I believe she was sorted into Ravenclaw and is one of the reasons why Rowena has asked for your help with them. She is constantly being bullied for being different. But in truth, she hides behind that as a way to protect herself."_

 _Hermione gasped. Harry creased his brow at this knowing that Hermione knew exactly who this was. "Harry, we need to look after Luna Lovegood. She is the child of the moon! Of course! Why didn't I see that before?"_

 _This had James laughing. "You are very much like Lily. But we are on a little bit of a time limit. The other child of the prophecy is your Godbrother Harry, Neville Longbottom. Your other ally is Draco Malfoy."_

 _Harry snorted at Draco's name. "Malfoy is an ally? Are you serious?"_

" _No, I'm James" he replied with a smirk on his face. "Yes, he is an ally. Draco is much different than Malfoy. You can trust him. When you get back, ask him why he was so different. You may have to tell him about what your life was like. Harry, you will have to let your walls down in order to let him in."_

" _But that only answers a few of our questions, not all of them. Where are we? And how will we be 'altered' when we wake?" asked Hermione._

" _I see that you are truly Lady Ravenclaw." Replied Lily. "Those two questions will be answered shortly. We are just waiting for someone else to arrive. I have a little more advice for you both. I know that you plan to go to the paper for an exclusive. That is the right move darlings. You must trust those that advise you. Now, about your marriage and bond. You can't decide how to announce this right?" Lily paused to make sure she was on the path. "Announce it as a betrothal. Those who wish you harm will see it as a small obstacle, but will think they can get around that. They will try to potion you while at school. Let them. Make sure it happens in the great hall in front of witnesses. The potion will not affect either of you. However, when that happens, your bond will be announced."_

" _I take it you want us to ingest said potions as a form of evidence. We can then charge the person with attempted line left and the use of an illegal potion. Is this correct Lily?" said Hermione._

" _Harry, she is a keeper" replied Lily. "Yes Hermione. But despite the bond you two share, those same people will still wish you harm." Lily paused a moment to take both Harry and Hermione's hands in hers and continued, "You two must stand together. Do not leave each other's side."_

 _James stood up and went to stand behind Lily. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "As my mentor once said, 'Constant Vigilance!' Keep your wands and weapons on you at all times. I would recommend getting a wand holster and also make sure you conceal your weapons."_

 _Lily placed her hand on James' and took a deep breath while standing. "It's time for us to leave." She saw the teens faces fall a little at this. "Don't worry you two. We will always be with you, watching over you. Who knows, we may even be able to visit you from time to time."_

" _Harry, I wish we had more time with you. I need you to know that we love you very much and approve of everything you have done and all that you will do." Said James. "Others will try to tell you otherwise. Don't let them Prongslet, we are proud of you, both of you." James and Lily gave Harry and Hermione a hug each. They turned to walk away._

" _Wait! Who else are we waiting for?" asked Hermione while Harry was clinging to her hands with tears running down his face as he watched his parents leave._

" _All will be revealed daughter" whispered Lily as her and James started to fade from view._

 _Hermione turned to Harry and saw the hurt in his eyes. "It's alright Harry. They will always be with you. Come on, let's start walking towards the castle."_

" _Alright Maya." They turned to walk towards the castle in silence. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't speak about saying good bye to his parents just yet. As they walked a sudden breeze picked up causing them to stop. When they turned to look behind them, they saw someone standing there holding a staff. "Harry, who is…"_

" _You have such an inquisitive mind child." Replied the man with a smirk on his face. He turned to Harry and added, "I like her. I can see that you two are well matched." Hermione had no clue what was going on and she did not like it._

 _Before she could begin to rant, Harry said, "Maya love, this is insufferable pain in the arse is Merlin himself. I believe he is the reason we are here, where ever that may be." Hermione stood rooted to the spot with eyes as big as an owl. She wondered if she heard what Harry said correctly. When she turned to look at him, she heard Merlin give a loud booming laugh._

" _I always knew I chose my Heir well! Lady Hermione, I believe you have some questions that need to be answered." Replied Merlin as he motioned them into a small court yard that was set off to the side. "Now I believe you would like to know where you are, am I right?"_

" _Yes, that is one of my questions my lord." Replied Hermione._

" _Oh pish, none of this my lord. Please, call me Merlin. Now, as for your first question, you are at my home in Avalon."_

" _You mean to tell us that we are truly here?" asked Harry who finally found his voice. "When I spoke with you last, you said that the transfer of your knowledge and power would alter me. In truth, I believe that it almost killed me. What will happen to us?"_

 _Merlin tapped his finger on his lip trying to think of the best place to begin. "You will have to wait and see for part of that. Do not try to argue with me on this matter. As for what I will tell you is this: your powers have grown. Yes, separately you are both powerful, but together you will be unstoppable. Now, let us go inside. While we are there, your training will commence. Once you have finished, your two familiars will present themselves. They will help prevent those from saying that you are turning to the darkness." Merlin made to stand but was stopped by Hermione._

" _How will we train? I can feel that our time is running out here."_

" _You are right child. As soon as you step through the doorway to the library all that you need will be transferred. Come now, let us go. You are right about your time almost being up." Merlin helped shepherd both towards the castle. As soon as they stepped into the front hall a bolt of lightning struck both Harry and Hermione with such force, it lifted them off the ground. "I know I should have warned you both, but I knew that neither of you would have come if I told you what would happen. You will survive this, I swear."_

 **Edited 7/3/17**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Hi all! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are the best. I hope you enjoy this next installment. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to PM. If I like it and it fits into the story, then I will add it and give you the credit and a huge shout out.  
Enjoy!**

 **a/n 2: We are slowly getting there! If you have noticed any mistakes, KINDLY let me know so that I can fix them. I did the best I could and have gone over this chapter a few times already.**

Chapter 13  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **A cave hidden at the edge of the forbidden forest-**

The sun was just beginning to rise and shine into a small cave. Two beautiful phoenix's felt a sudden pull of power. "My love" called Fawkes, "it is time for us to meet those who we are supposed to be bonded with." As they both began to stretch their wings, they knew that a great evil was coming.

"Darling, what if we run into the man who tied you to him?" asked the white phoenix whose wings went from white and faded into a light blue, and had dark blue tail feathers.

"Once we are bonded with are true masters, nothing will separate us from them. Come my love, it is time for us to go."

 **Hogwarts, McGonagall's office-**

As Minerva watched the sun rise that morning, she knew that the true leaders of light were coming. For the first time in many years she felt her heart swell with hope and pride. This was the dawning of a new age. Minerva took a deep breath and turned back to her desk to finish her cup of tea. Before she sat down she felt a breeze come out of nowhere. It shot through her in a sudden burst saying, "It's time."

 **Dumbledore's office-**

Albus was just putting the finishing touches on his plan. Everyone thought he was an advocate for all muggleborns. He snorted at the thought. He stood up from his desk to stretch. It was moments like these that his body tended to reminded him of his age. "Once everything set into motion the wizarding world will come to me for comfort and advice. I will rule with an iron fist, and those filthy mudbloods will have nothing at all. Simple breeding stock, and Potter's fortune will fund it all." Just as he went to turn and look out the window a breeze kicked up, blowing all the papers around. He quickly grabbed the parchment he was working on.

"It would not due to lose this." Albus just shook his head. Suddenly the paper burst into flames and a jolt ran straight through him. He fell to the floor in a giant heap of purple robes, hitting his head on the desk on his way down. The last thing he would remember was the burning.

 **Tonks family home-**

Everyone spoke late into the night and decided to stay in the living room, essentially keeping watch over Harry and Hermione. Emma was currently curled up to Narcissa. It was a good thing Draco told them to have the calming draught ready. Emma turned as white as a sheet and started shaking uncontrollable when she heard that Lucius was going to get away with everything that he did to her. She latched onto Narcissa, and no one could blame her. At the end of the night, Andy and Poppy both agreed that giving her a small dose of a dreamless sleep potion would do her well and would not harm the child. They decided that they would go to the paper before Harry woke. They needed to set their plan in motion. Minerva tried to argue against it, stating that it was for Harry to decide. But, Sirius won the argument, knowing that Harry wanted to go after his mother in law's attacker. He would take responsibility for it. Thankfully Narcissa had been the voice of reason.

The dawn light was just starting to come through the bay windows at the front of the house. Narcissa was the first to wake and realized that Emma was still in her arms. It made her heart skip a beat, and it made her feel whole once again. She felt Emma start to stretch. "Good Morning" whisper Narcissa as she looked down into Emma's face. She was still pale and her eyes were red from all the crying. Emma grabbed Narcissa tightly, still feeling the sting from last night. "Would you care for a cup of tea? Perhaps you would like to try to walk over to Hermione this morning. I know Andy was going to try and get you up and moving with the aid of a cane."

"I would like that. Would you be able to bring me that cup of tea after I am already next to my daughter?" asked Emma. Her voice was a little scratchy, but stronger than it has been. She was slowly on the mend. Narcissa climbed off the bed and waked into the hall way to grab an umbrella. She transfigured it into a beautiful mahogany cane that had a tree of life with branches spreading all over. Emma took the cane and tried to stand, but was unable to get up on her own.

Narcissa grabbed her free arm to help her. "It has been a few days since you have used your legs. Take your time. That's it." It may have taken a few minutes, but Emma finally made it across the room. She used all the energy she had doing it, and was very grateful for the chair. "I'm going to get you that cup of tea. Would you care for anything else?" asked Narcissa.

"Thank you Cissy, but no. I just want to sit here" replied Emma. Narcissa turned to walk to the kitchen. Just as she reached the door way, she felt a breeze begin to stir. Just as she turned back to look at Emma, she felt a jolt run through her.

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright white light, causing her to look away and try to shield her eyes. Once the light faded she saw Emma slumped over the chair. "Emma!" screamed Narcissa as she ran back over to her. At this point everyone was awake. Andy jumped up to check on Emma. "Andy, what happened? Is she ok?" asked Narcissa.

Andy was quickly looking Emma over. "This can't be." She whispered.

"Andy, what is the matter? Is she ok? What about the baby?"

"Cissy, I need you to call Poppy. Hurry." Replied Andy

"Andy, please, is she ok?" asked Narcissa

Andy turned back to Narcissa, seeing the panic in her eyes and said, "I believe they are both fine, but I need you to call her for me. If she doesn't answer, get a hold on Minerva."

Narcissa didn't want to leave Emma's side. She started to speak but was interrupted by Sirius who said, "I'll take care of those calls Andy. I need to send an owl to Remus any way."

Narcissa shot Sirius a grateful look before turning back to Andy and asking, "should we move her?"

"No. She should stay where she is." Replied Andy.

"Andy, what happened?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned to look and saw Harry was awake. "Harry, we are trying to figure that out now. I want you to stay in bed for now, alright?"

"Ok. Is it alright if I wake Hermione? I don't want her to freak out when she wakes up." He replied as he waited for an answer.

"Alright Harry."

He gently started to wake her. "Maya. Sweetheart, it's time to get up love."

A large heap of brown hair started to move. "mmm, 5 more minutes' love."

Harry chuckled as he pushed the hair from her face and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Good Morning my beautiful wife. I need you to wake up."

"You better have a good reason for this Potter." Hermione went to go sit up but realized that Harry was holding her back. "Harry, why won't you let me get up?"

She felt Harry take a breath before he replied, "Andy wants us to stay in bed for a moment. Before you freak out, something has happened. I need you to actually listen to me Hermione. Please do not try to fight me on this." He could feel her tense.

"Harry, tell me what is going on. I promise not to move." She knew he was serious since he used her full name.

"Something happened to your mother. We are waiting for Madame Pomfrey to get here. Hermione, she is ok. We just need to wait, ok?" Hermione gave him a quick nod. "Harry, why aren't you wearing you glasses?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look before replying, "What do you mean? Aren't I wearing them?" Hermione just shook her head.

Sirius, Poppy, and Minerva came sweeping into quickly into the room but stopped short once they saw Harry and Hermione. "Lord and Lady Potter?" asked a shocked Minerva. Everyone turned to look at them and realized the same thing. They were both very different from when the showed up yesterday. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, but before they could speak, Emma started to come around, bringing everyone out of their state of shock.

Poppy ran over to check on Emma and gave a gasp. "How is this even possible?" she asked.

"What happened?" asked a groggy Emma who tried to sit up.

Narcissa put her hands softly on Emma's shoulders to help guide her. "We are trying to figure that out Em. What was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember you helping me over here, and then going to leave to fetch some tea. I felt this strange breeze, and then felt some kind of jolt run through me. The last thing I remember was a bright light." Replied Emma, who was shaking from the experience. Andy and Poppy looked at each other.

"Excuse me, but could someone tell me what happened to my mother?" asked Hermione. It was taking all her will power not to jump off the bed.

"Hermione, we need to take a look at you two first." Replied Andy.

"No, you will tell me what caused you to call for Madame Pomfrey before you examine either one of us." Hermione firmly replied. She was finally getting back to her normal self.

' _There is the Maya I know. They are only trying to help love.'_ Harry chuckled.

' _Shut it Potter! Now is not the time for jokes.'_ Harry was a little taken aback by this. _'I'm sorry Harry, but I need to know what is going on.'_

"Alright Lady Potter, this time I will honor the request. Do not make it a habit." Replied Poppy. Everyone knew better than to try and cross her. "It would seem that your mother's magical core has strengthened. She is no longer a squib. This has never happened before."

"But how?" asked Hermione.

"We aren't entirely too sure" replied Andy. "It happened just before you woke up."

Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Actually, I think it started before that. When we first got back, after you passed out Mione, your mother got emotional about not knowing what was going on with you and a light blew up in the hall way as I walking in."

Hermione wanted to ask more questions, but the look she got from Andy and Madame Pomfrey told her otherwise. "Now then, while Andy continues to monitor your mother, I will be examining you two." Harry was very familiar with that tone of voice from all of his stays at the school infirmary. Hermione wanted to try and argue with her, but Harry place his hand on her arm and shook his head. Poppy caught this little action and smiled as she thought, _**the boy is learning.**_ "Now then, Lord Potter, where are your glasses?"

"I think someone put them over on the table. But I don't need them anymore Madame Pomfrey. I can see you perfectly."

Poppy creased her brow at this and she ran her wand over him for third time. "How are you feeling Lord Potter?"

Harry actually chuckled at this and said, "I would think that after all the time we spent together, we would be on a first name basis Poppy. We both know that I am feeling fine."

For the first time in anyone's memory, Poppy gave a hearty laugh and replied, "You cheeky little bugger. You are so much like your father." This brought a smile to everyone's face. "Now then, Lady Potter, how are you feeling?" Hermione watched as Poppy continued to pass her wand over her. "I'm fine Madame Pomfrey, really I am. Just a little sore from being in bed, that's all." Poppy lifted a brow at this, "Sore? How so?"

"Honestly, I feel like my body has been pulled apart and put back together again." She replied.

"Hmmm… Harry, do you feel this way as well" asked Poppy even though she already knew the answer to the question. She sighed before adding, "Of course you do. You know Harry, one of these days you will stop being so noble. I give up on you, hopefully Lady Potter will be more successful than I ever was." Poppy walked over to the cabinet that Andy kept the potions in and grabbed two pain potions as well as a nutritional potion. She walked up to Hermione first, knowing that she would take it with no argument and said, "Take this now, and after you have had breakfast, I want you to take the nutritional potion." She stared at Harry, giving him the sternest look she could muster. Once she made sure they both took the potions, she turned back to check on Emma.

It looked as if Andy was just finishing her exam when she asked, "Em, I want you to close your eyes for me." Emma thought this request was a little strange, but did as she was asked. "Now, I want you to take a deep breath in for me. Hold it for a moment. Let it out. Good. I want you to search for a beautiful lake that is surrounded by ancient oaks whose leaves are changing colors. Have you found it yet? Don't speak, just nod your head if so." Emma nodded yes. "Excellent. Now, I want you to hold that image in your mind's eye. Do you have it?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now, I want you to keep your eyes closed and tell me what you feel."

Emma took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. "I feel like there is a slow hum running throughout my body. It's warm and peaceful. But…" Emma stopped and frowned.

Andy saw this and asked, "What is it Em?" Hermione sat a little straighter at this sudden stop. Andy continued, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"I feel this pull. It's as if something is calling to me." Andy look straight at Narcissa with wide eyes. She knew exactly what Emma wasn't saying. She turned back to Emma and said, "Emma, I need you to open your eyes now."

"What was all of that Andy?" Emma asked, completely in awe.

But it was Hermione who said with a single tear running down her cheek, "Mum, that was your magical core. Do you understand what that means?"

Emma just shook her head. Just as she was about to ask about it when it suddenly dawned on her. With wide eyes she slowly looked at everyone in the room, stopping on Hermione. "It means I'm a witch, like you aren't I?" Hermione couldn't speak. She nodded her head yes while clutching Harry's hand.

He sifted a little in the bed and asked, "I hate to disrupt this, but would you all terribly mind if we got dressed? We could discuss everything after."

Sirius let out a laugh and replied, "Smooth pup, real smooth. Before we leave you, I have one thing I wish to discuss with you that cannot wait. While you two were sleeping, we made the decision to go to the papers. I know we wanted to have you give an exclusive, we felt that this was something thing that couldn't wait." Minerva cleared her throat and glared at him, making him add, "Well, most of us agreed. Happy Minerva?"

Still glaring at Sirius, she replied "Quite."

Harry and Hermione sat there in silence for a moment. Harry was furious. "What of my marriage did you decide to say?" he asked a low and quiet voice.

Sirius looked him square in the eye and said, "We told the paper you were betrothed." He knew what was going to happen when he told them what he had done, and was more than willing to accept the consequences.

' _Harry, I know what they did was wrong, but we need to move past it. What's done is done. We cannot change any of it. We need to move forward._ Hermione said as she put her hand on the side of his face to make him turn and look at her. _'Darling, remember what we were taught. We have a lot of work ahead of us and will need our allies.'_

' _Alright my love. Let's get dressed so we can have breakfast then.'_ Harry turned and looked at Sirius and said, "We can talk about all of this over breakfast Sirius. Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to get dressed."

Everyone started to file out to the kitchen when Emma said, "Hermione, you look different. Almost like you were older?"

Hermione creased her brow at this and replied, "What do you mean mum?"

Minerva gave a little cough to get everyone's attention. "Perhaps we should let them get dressed before we continue this inquire." When Minerva McGonagall spoke, her word was law.

Everything went rather quickly after that. Once everyone had left, Harry and Hermione threw the blankets off of them and swung their legs of the bed.

Hermione gasped as she stood and looked at Harry. He must have grown a good 6-7 inches, and looked as fit as a fiddle. Between the qidditch and whatever happened to them while at Avalon, Harry was all muscles now. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as she took all of him in. "Maya, what seems to be the prob…" Harry started to ask, but had to stop as soon as he saw her. She took his breath away and left him speechless.

She too gained about 5 inches in height, and all of her baby fat morphed into a beautiful hour glass figure. Even her breasts grew to just twice their size. "Harry, I know I'm not…"

He quickly crossed the room in nothing but his briefs and wrapped her in one arm and placed a finger on her lips to stop her thought. "Shhh… Maya, do not speak of yourself like that. There aren't enough words to describe your beauty. I will not let you say otherwise." He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss that left her weak in the knees.

"Harry, we have to finish getting dressed" she said as she tried to catch her breath. This made him smile, he knew how that kiss made her feel. He knew it was taking all her will power to keep her from forcing him to the bed.

"Always the voice of reason my love." He kissed her forehead and went to put on his trousers. "I need to run upstairs for a moment. I'll meet you in the kitchen sweetheart."

"Don't be too long love, The Prophet should be arriving soon." Hermione quickly got dressed and cast a teeth cleaning charm. While she tied her now tamed brunette locks back she turned to Harry and said, "I will be waiting my love." She turned and walked towards the kitchen, making sure she swayed her hips just enough to drive him crazy. _'You are a very wicked woman.'_ He said with a smile on his face. As he got ready, he quickly built up the walls in his mind. He could not let Hermione know what he was planning. He raced up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. The little black box was exactly where he left it.

 **Tonks Kitchen-**

Hermione enter the kitchen and was surprised to see Dobby standing at the stove cooking a wonderful breakfast. As she looked around, she realized that these people were her family now. She saw that Remus, Dora, Sirius, and Draco were talking and joking. Across the table from them were Andy, Poppy, Narcissa, Minerva and her mother. She suspected they were discussing recent events. Emma looked up and saw her daughter watching everyone as she was standing in the doorway.

"Maya dear, why don't you come and sit by me" Emma said as she pushed the chair next to her out.

Hermione smiled at her mother and walked over. "Good morning Mum, you are looking well. How do you feel?" she asked after she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Emma had a warm smile on her face when she said, "I'm much better. All of this is a lot to take in. But, I have the best care in the world right now." Hermione saw the look her mother gave Narcissa as she spoke. She would have to inquire about this later.

Hermione looked down and saw that Dobby had placed a traditional English breakfast in front of her. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent of the delicious breakfast before her. With a smile on her face, she turned to Dobby and said, "Thank you Dobby, this looks wonderful."

Dobby held his head a little higher and replied, "Lady Grangy-Potter is too kind to Dobby." Dobby gave a deep bow and returned to the stove to finish preparing the rest of the meals.

Just as Harry came walking into the kitchen, a large barn owl few into the kitchen with the Prophet. Sirius paid for the paper, went to open it before Harry stopped him by saying, "Sirius, before you start reading that, I need to do something."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Harry made his way over to Hermione with his hand behind his back. "Harry, what are you up too?" Hermione asked. She could tell he was up to something since she couldn't read him.

Harry took a knee in front of her, causing her to stop breathing for a moment. Emma leaned in to Hermione and whispered, "Don't forget to breath."

Harry removed his hand from behind his back and opened the little black box. He took her left hand in his and said, "Hermione, my love. I want you to know that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. It takes only a look from those amazing eyes to take my breath away. You have filled my world with hope and love when I thought I was all alone. You give me reason to live. You make me want to be a better man, and an even better husband. You have given me such an amazing gift, and I do not know how to repay it. You have given me the one thing I have always wanted in my life. A family that loves me. You see me as just Harry, not the boy who lived. This ring brought my mother all the happiness and love my father could offer. I hope I can do the same for you. I know we have done this backwards, but would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife?"

Hermione had tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Yes" was all she could say. He just bared his soul to her. She looked down to see that he just placed a large emerald that was surrounded in diamonds and set in a white gold band on her left hand. She lunged for Harry, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Harry, I love you with all my heart."

Emma had tears of joy and sadness running down. Her heart went out to her daughter, she was so very proud of her. Emma's only regret was that Daniel wasn't here to witness their daughter's joy. Harry finally stopped spinning Hermione and when he placed her down he turned to Emma and said, "Mrs. Granger, I want you to know that there will always be a place for you in our home and our lives."

This made Emma give a small smile. "Thank you Harry. Please call me Emma, or if you would like, you could call me mum. I won't ever try to replace your mother." Harry let go of Hermione and walked over to Emma. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Minerva and Poppy were the first to speak up. "We really should be getting back to Hogwarts. I can't speak for Poppy, but I myself would like to see the look on Albus' face once he reads the front page of the Prophet."

"Is there any way for you to show us that memory later Professor?" Harry asked.

Minerva walked over to the two and said, "I'll see what I can do. I have some papers on my desk for you. I will send them over as soon as I get back. I want you two to know that you both have always been my favorite students, and I am proud of the both of you." Minerva and Poppy said their good byes and took their leave.

Harry sat on the other side of Hermione and saw that a plate of a full English breakfast was placed in front of him. He looked over and saw Dobby standing off to the side. "Dobby! This looks amazing. You did a wonderful job." Dobby's eyes widened at the complement. "Lord Harry Potter sir is such a great and powerful wizard. Dobby does not deserve kind words."

"Dobby, you are a wonderful friend. Before we look at the paper, I would like to ask you a question if that is alright?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer.

"Lord Harry Potter sir is too kind. Dobby will do anything."

Hermione didn't like the look in Harry's eyes and thought, _'What are you up too Harry?'_

Harry ignored her and said, "Dobby, I know that you are a free elf, but I was wondering how do you survive?"

"Dobby is using the magic here for now. Dobby needs a bond to truly survive. Dobby grows weak and will eventually die." Dobby's ears fell at this statement. ' _Harry…'_

Again, Harry ignored Hermione and said, "Dobby, would you care to bond with me? I have a family that could use the help. I will pay you seven gallons a week and you will have two days off. Do you agree with this?"

Dobby's ear flew straight up at this. "Dobby would be honored to serve the great Lord Harry Potter sir, but you give too much. I will work for two gallons a week and no days off."

Harry tapped his hand on his lip in thought for a moment, "three gallons a week and one day off. That is my final offer."

' _Harry! What are you doing!'_ exclaimed Hermione.

' _Love, we will discuss this later. I need you to trust me on this matter.'_ Hermione huffed at this statement but didn't say anything else.

"Dobby accepts."

Harry was beaming and replied, "How do we go about this?"

"Lord Harry Potter sir must take Dobby's hand, place his wand on top of it, and push his magic through the wand." Harry did exactly as Dobby said and saw a white light rope around both of their arms.

Draco watched all of this happen and said, "Did Potter just steal our elf? Can't anything ever be normal around you?"

Harry laughed as he replied, "Malfoy, you need to realize that this is normal for me. Now, let's see what the paper has to say."

 **Hogwarts, Staff room-**

Albus Dumbledore walked in to the staff room for his morning breakfast. Today was starting out to be a perfect day. For the first time in months he slept very well and awoke feeling rested and ready to start the day. He walked down the table, wishing the staff a good morning. He didn't realize that everyone was giving him a dirty look. He walked behind Minerva as he went to take his seat. "Good Morning Minerva. Beautiful day so far, wouldn't you say?" Minerva gave a snort in response that he mistook for agreement.

Seeing this as her opportunity she asked, "Have you seen the paper this morning?" Albus unrolled the paper that was in front of him. He missed the devilish grin on her face as he read the front page.

 _The boy who lived tells all! Tales of his survival from torment and abuse at the hands of muggles; how Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore went against James and Lily Potter's dying wishes; the truth behind the disappearance of his future mother in law; and much more!_

Right under this head line was another, _"Lord Potter announces his Betrothal to Hermione Jean Granger-Dagworth."_

The paper burst into flames. To say that Albus was upset was an understatement. He was furious! Minerva had a smirk on her face that James and Sirius would be proud of. "Albus, are you alright?"

He quickly schooled his features and replied, "Perfectly fine Minerva, just a bit of a shock that's all."

"Well, you shouldn't have destroyed that paper. You would have seen the article about Sirius Black and how he is innocent."

"WHAT!" Albus felt all his hard work and planning beginning to fall apart. He quickly put his mask back in place. "As Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock I should have been informed of this development."

Severus Snape came billowing into the room with his trademark sneer upon his face. "Have you seen what that Potter Brat has done! His arrogance has gone unchecked long enough!" He gasped and grabbed his head as a sharp pain shot through his temples.

Albus went to get up and give him a hand, but suddenly found himself stuck to his chair. He looked up to see Minerva with her wand in her hand and Poppy standing over Severus when she said, "Severus, I need to get you to the infirmary. Can you walk?"

"No" was all he could whisper. The pain was too great.

Minerva came around the table and replied, "I will call for my personal elf to take you both. Missy!" A little elf in a tartan tea towel popped in front of them,

"Mistress."

"Missy, I want you to take Poppy and Severus to the infirmary at once. I will meet you there."

"Yes Mistress. Right away mistress."

Once they left she turned to face Albus. She saw that he had that ridiculous mask up with the twinkle in his eyes when he asked, "That was a very kind thing you did Minerva. Perhaps you would be so kind to unstick me so that I may go and check on Severus."

Minerva thought for a moment before saying, "Aye, I will let you up." She went to turn and added, "But, if you try anything Albus, you will have to answer to me." Minerva left a stunned headmaster in her wake.

Albus was stunned at this revelation. He could not believe what was happening. He stormed out of the staff room and barreled towards the infirmary. He had to make sure that the spells he used on Severus were still in place. It was vital to his plans. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he would have to oblivilate both Minerva and Poppy. It was for the Greater Good after all. Just as he went to open the doors, he felt a jolt run through him and send him flying back. It would appear someone warded the entry way. Nothing but a small inconvenience. He would deal with them later.

 **Infirmary-**

Poppy had Severus in a private room resting. It turns out that his body has been under a great amount of stress. She found evidence of several mind altering spells. All with the magical signature of one Albus Dumbledore. "That man!" was all she managed to say as she was shaking with anger. She felt someone trying to get past her wards and took satisfaction in knowing that Albus ended up flat on his backside from it.

15 minutes later Minerva and Filius show up to check on Severus. "How is he Poppy?"

Poppy sighed and shook her head as she replied, "He is a least resting now. Albus cast some borderline dark mind altering curses on him. The migraines he suffers from are caused by his mind attempting to fight them."

"Do you know the counter curse?" asked Minerva. Poppy just shook her head and turned to Filius and asked if he knew of any charms but found no help there. "Perhaps Andromeda Tonks will be able to help. Minnie, did you send those papers off to Lord Potter yet?"

"I see what you need Poppy, and no I haven't. I will have Missy deliver them along with a message for Andromeda and wait for an answer. Filius, would you care to join us?" Minerva said.

"I would enjoy that immensely. But I have a few meetings at Gringotts that I need to attend. Please let me know what happens. I fear this is just the beginning." He replied as he was leaving.

Missy popped back in just as he was leaving. "Mistress."

Minerva saw that her elf was going to leave and said, "Missy, if you wouldn't mind waiting for a moment. I have a feeling that I will need your help in just a moment." Missy gave a curtsy and waited as her mistress had asked.

"Minnie, what does the letter say? Will they help?" asked Poppy. It was not very often that she wasn't able to heal someone without help.

Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes. Yes, they will help."

 **The Burrow-**

The Weasley family just sat down for their breakfast when the morning paper was delivered. Molly was in an exceptionally good mood this morning. All the potions she had been working on were complete. Now, they just needed to get a hold of Potter and Granger to complete their plans. She looked over to her two youngest children. All this planning was for their future. There would be a fortune waiting for them soon enough. She was drawn from her day dreams by a gasp. "What the devil?"

Molly looked over and saw the front page of the prophet. "Give me that!" she said as she snatched the paper to read the article. Molly Weasley looked like she was going to blow.

Ron was looked over her shoulder to see what had happened. "That half breed bastard! He gets everything! I'll kill him!" Ron was just as red as his mother.

Ginny looked at her mother and brother and asked, "What is going on?"

It was Arthur was the first to speak. "Harry gave an interview about his life up unto this point. He spoke of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle and how Professor Dumbledore went against his parent's wishes." He snatched the paper back from Molly before continuing, "It also looks like he has taken up his Lordship and Head of House responsibilities, and is betrothed to Hermione." He read a little bit further down and took in a loud, deep breath. "It also looks like Sirius Black is innocent! He never even had a trial!"

Fred and George looked at each other and knew this was the sign they were looking for. All they had to do was wait for the shite to hit the fan before they decided to leave. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to get their hands on the family copy of the prophet today they had Bill send them an extra copy. "That ungrateful mudblood! How could she do this? I always knew she would try to step above her station, such filth! She must have used love potions to snag him. Well, if she wants to play it like that, I will just have too…." Molly ranted.

Arthur slammed his fist onto the table, causing everyone to jump. "You will do nothing Molly Weasley! Do you hear me!" The kids were shocked. Their father was usually a very docile and loving man. This had to be serious in order for him to raise his voice.

"I will do no such thing Arthur! Potter is supposed to marry Ginny and get her pregnant. When he is killed by You-know-who, we will gain all the money and power." Molly replied with a crazy look in her eyes.

Arthur stood and pulled himself up to his full height. "Molly Weasley, as Head of this family you are here by ordered to do nothing! You will leave Lord Potter and the future Lady Potter alone. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Molly just stood there holding her head up defiantly and did not answer. Arthur went onto say, "The Weasley family is indebted to the House of Potter. WE are their Vassals. You will do nothing. If you go against me on this Molly, you will find yourself divorced and thrown out of this family. This is you only warning." Molly looked a little pale at this revelation. _**No matter**_ she thought, _**what he does not know won't hurt him.**_

Arthur turned to leave for work when another thought crossed his mind, "As for Hermione, she is actually a Pure Blood. Her blood lines are old then both mine and yours Molly. She is a lady in her own right." With that being said, Arthur walked out the door to leave for work. He decided he would go to Amelia Bones with this information. He was not willing to lose his job over whatever the stupid bint was planning.

Inside, Ron was still going on about Harry and Hermione. "But she is mine! And now that she is a pureblood, it will be even better. The stupid little half blood. I'll show the little bastard. I will make him suffer for this, make them both suffer." Ron suddenly went quiet.

He looked around wide eyed and saw the twins giving him and innocent smirk. "What's wrong Ronniekinns" Fred started to say and George continued, "cat got your tongue?"

"You two release your brother this instant! Once you have done that, you will go and degnome the garden. You two are both grounded until term starts!"

Fred and George looked at each other and cocked an eyebrow. Both nodded their head in an agreement and turned back to their mother and both said, "I don't think we shall. Good bye mother." The two of them ran out the door and disappeared.

"Damn those two" Molly said under her breath as she stared at the open door. She turned back around to see Ginny still sitting at the table looking at the photo on the front page of the prophet. "Oh Ginny dear, don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. Why don't you go on up to your room for a while?" Ginny took off running. With each step she took, her heart broke a little more.

 **Edited 7/4/17**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this wonderful world for us.**

 **a/n: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 14

Head of DMLE office-

It was shaping up to be a busy day for the head of the DMLE thanks to this morning's edition of the Prophet. Amelia was sitting at her desk making a list of everything she needed to do today when she heard a knock at her door. "Enter!"

In walked one of her top Aurors who had black hair with purple streaks running through it. "You wished to see me boss?" she said. Amelia motioned to the empty chair on the other side of the desk and said, "Yes Auror Tonks. I have a job for you. While you are here, I want you to be my personal assistant. No, this is not a punishment. I want someone I can trust beside me and essentially my second in command when it comes to the upcoming cases. Second, once the day is over I plan to go and speak with Lord Potter and plan on giving him a personal guard. I am going to recommend you for the job. What do you say?"

Tonks was in shock at this. _"Am I dreaming?"_ she thought. "I don't know what to say boss. I'm honored that you trust me enough for this, but may I ask why that is?" Amelia smiled at the question and replied, "I see why Mad Eye mentored you. Honestly, I know where your loyalty lays. Lord and Lady Potter trust you, and I know you would protect the two of them with your life." Tonks nodded her head as she listened to Madame Bones.  
"I have one request before I accept Madame Bones." Amelia raised her brow at this. "If we are going to be working together, please call me Tonks. Saying Auror in front of my name will eventually get tiring."  
"I think I can manage that Tonks, as long as you call me Bones."  
"Deal."

Amelia and Tonks shook on the agreement. "Now then, let us continue onto other business. We have a meeting in an hour with the Minister to discuss the new evidence brought too light thanks to the paper." Amelia was getting ready to go into detail about the rest of her day when someone knocked at the door. They both looked at each other and wondered who that could be for a second before Amelia told them to enter. "Arthur, what brings you here this morning." She asked.

Arthur looked over at Tonks waiting for her to leave, but saw she wouldn't move. "Madame Bones, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private" he asked.  
"Mr. Weasley, anything you have to say can be said in front of my assistant here. She will be working very closely with me over the next few months. Now, why have you come here today?"

Arthur steeled himself for the conversation to come. "It's about my wife, Molly. When she read the paper, it was like a switch flipped in her. She started to spout pure blood nonsense, calling Hermione a mudblood and stating that she shouldn't have reached above her station. Molly tried to claim that Hermione used love potions to steal Harry. She even went as far as claiming that she was going to try the same exact thing."  
"Mr. Weasley, what else aren't you telling me?" asked Amelia. Thanks to all her years on the force, she could easily tell when someone wasn't being completely honest.

"My son Ronald did threaten to kill Harry. I commanded Molly to do nothing as head of the family." Arthur's shoulders slumped a little and he put his head in his hands and took a minute before continuing. "I told her that if she did not listen then I would throw her out and divorce her. That that was her only warning." Tonks put her hand on his shoulder to offer a little support. Amelia came around her desk and crouched down in front of him and said, "Arthur, why did you come to me with this?"  
"I didn't want to lose my job Amelia. It may not be much, but I have a family to care for. I didn't want you or Lord and Lady Potter to think that I had anything to do with this." He replied.

"Thank you for telling me Arthur. I won't hold this against you. Especially since I have people on the inside keeping us up to date with what Molly and Ronald are up to. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go to Gringotts and ask for Bill. He will fill you in on everything that is happening. Either myself or Tonks will let Lord and Lady Potter know what is going on. I suspect they already have a plan for such a problem."

Arthur went stood up and went to leave. Just as he got to the door he turned and said, "Thank you." He opened the door and a memo came flying in. Amelia quickly looked at it and cursed. "Tonks, it would seem our meeting has been moved up. Time to go." Amelia and Tonks gathered everything they needed and headed for the Minister's office.

~PAGE BREAK~

Minister's office-

Cornelius Fudge was pacing around his office. Thanks to the paper this morning, his office had to redirect all the howlers and letters he was receiving. _"What a mess"_ he thought. New evidence on Sirius Black, Harry Potter's abuse and neglect, and then there is the matter of Lucius kidnapping that woman. "Damn." He walked over to the side board and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. It may be first thing in the morning, but he knew that he was going to need it. No sooner did he finish his drink, there was a knock at his door. "Enter… Ah Madame Bones, right on time I see. Let's get started shall we." He walked over to his desk to take a seat. As he turned the corner of his desk he saw someone else with her. "Amelia, I thought this was to be a private matter?"  
"Forgive me Minister, this is my assistant Tonks. I pulled her off of active duty. She will be my right hand during the course of these investigations. Everything we discuss here today is prevalent to her job."

"Very well then. Have you spoke with Lord Potter about these matters?" he nervously asked.  
"I have." Amelia replied, taking a short pause before adding. "He is not pleased at the moment. Tell me Cornelius, how does it feel to piss off not only the voters, but also the Lord and Head of an ancient and noble family?" Cornelius paled at this. If he ever wanted to salvage his career, he would have to work quickly.  
"What would you have me do Amelia? Go against one of my oldest friends? All for what lies some boy has told?"

"That boy speaks only of the truth. That boy is the savior of our world. He deserves more respect than that and you know it. Do you want to know what to do Cornelius?" Amelia made sure he heard every word she was saying, "Make Sirius a free man. Arrest Malfoy for kidnapping, rape, an attempted murder. That woman was not a muggle. She was a squib from an ancient line."

Seizing on a moment to try to interrupt her he asked, "What do you mean was? Don't tell me the woman died?"  
"Lucky for you she didn't. Neither did her unborn child. She is a witch now. We do not know what happened, but she is a pure blooded witch. You asked what you could do, I just gave you a list."

As Amelia and Tonks stood to leave, Amelia threw down a folder and several rolls of parchment. "This is all the evidence that was gathered. I will be expecting arrest warrants soon." Cornelius watched them leave and slumped into his chair. He was starting to believe that he should have stayed in bed today.

~PAGE BREAK~

Tonks family home-

Sitting around an enlarged kitchen table, everyone was watching and waiting for Harry and Hermione's reaction to the articles in the paper. No one knew what was going to happen. Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Sirius was the first one to speak up, "Pup?" He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Harry's reaction. He saw Hermione put her hand on his arm to try and calm him. That wasn't good.

As Harry sat there, he tried to center himself and clear his mind. It was then that he heard the voice of Lily in the back of his mind, _"Don't be angry with them my child. You know that it needed to be done."_ Harry knew she was right. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm, silently giving him the support he needed. "Sirius, we all know that I am not happy with how this happened. However, I know that it needed to happen sooner rather than later." Sirius let out the breath he had been holding, and released the tension that was in shoulders and felt the relief course through his veins.  
"Did someone use polyjuice potion for the article and photo?" asked Hermione. Surprisingly it was Remus who blushed at this when he replied, "I used the potion to be Harry and Tonks transformed to look like Mione." Hermione wanted to continue asking questions, but suddenly an elf popped in startling everyone. Hermione asked, "hello there, who are you and who do you work for?" The elf handed over quite a few rolls of parchment to her and Harry, and gave a letter to Andy. "Missy. I belong to Professor Kitty" replied the elf as she looked at Andy and waited for a response. Harry and Hermione looked over to see what was happening.

"Something has happened to Severus. Poppy says someone cast several borderline dark mind altering curses on him and she needs help." Andy looked up from the letter and added, "Missy, bring them here as soon as possible. I'll have a bed waiting for Severus." As soon as Missy curtsied and popped away, Andy jumped up from the table and went into the other room to start preparing for their arrival. Harry felt a little nudge in the back of his mind and thought, _"Maya, Dumbledork is responsible for this."  
"What should we do Harry?"  
"Leave it to me. I think it has to do with something my mother said to me."_

After Andy went to make sure she was set up for anything and everything, Tonks looked over to Harry and said, "Listen kid, I have to meet with Madame Bones shortly. Is there anything you want me to pass on" Harry shook his head and replied, Not at the moment. She already knows my feelings on everything. One question, why kid." Tonks walked over to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek that lingered for a just a moment before turning back to Harry and with a straight face replied, "Seems to suite you. Besides, you may be a lord, and married, but your still only 14. Just because you look older, doesn't mean you are." Harry decided to act his age and responded by sticking his tongue out, causing Hermione to promptly smack him upside the head. "Ouch!" Harry rubbed at the back of his head and shot Hermione a mock glare. Tonks gave a final laugh as she walked out the room. Remus and Sirius both stood to leave as well. "Moony and I will both be in the study if you need us." Sirius stopped in the door way and turned to add, "Draco, if you get bored, you are more than welcome to join us in or research."

"I would like to check on Uncle Severus first, but thank you." he replied. Draco started to tidy himself before he left when he heard Harry say, "Draco, I just wanted to say thanks." Draco was a little taken back by this. Harry went on to say, "Thank you for helping my family, and thank you for not saying anything about my past." Draco just stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open until his mother gave a little cough. "You welcome Harry" was all he said before rushing out of the room. Harry sighed. He had no idea what to do about Draco. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Poppy telling Andy about what happened. Harry stood up and said, "Narcissa, would you join me in the other room? I know you would like to check on Snape as well." He waited for her to start to get up and added, "Maya, why don't you catch up with you mum. I can call for you if your needed love."  
"Alright sweetheart." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and added, "Call for Dobby if you two need anything." This cause Hermione to frown, but she didn't say anything. Harry walked over to Emma and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "that goes for you as well Emma. If you need anything, just call for Dobby. He is more than glad to help." Emma put her hand on Harry's and replied, "Thank you Harry, for everything." Harry gave her a dazzling smile and squeezed her hand before turning and leaving with Narcissa.

Hermione and Emma sat at the table finishing their tea. "Mum, how are you feeling? How is the baby? What do you think of being a witch? What is going on between Narcissa and yourself? Do you approve of Harry?" Emma gave her a warm smile and place a hand on her arm to try and stem the flow of questions. This seemed to do the trick and gave Emma a chance to reply, "Oh my little humming bird, you have to give me a chance to speak. The baby is doing well; I hopefully will find out if it is a boy or a girl soon. I'm feeling much better, but know I still have a long way to go. Narcissa and Andy were once very good friends of mine. As for Harry, I approve of that young man dear. He would move heaven and earth to keep you safe and happy. I know your father…" the words seemed to catch in her throat. Hermione grabbed her hand to offer her support. After a few minutes Emma was able to continue, "your father would approve as well, eventually. He would have given him a hard time, especially since no one was good enough for his princess. But, he always wanted a son, and in the end he would have seen Harry as one." Emma place her hand on her abdomen, silently praying for a boy and offering a prayer for Daniel

Hermione knew exactly what her mother was doing and said, "I miss him to mama." Emma looked at her daughter and saw he tears in her eyes. That was the only explanation for Hermione to call her mama and essentially revert back to a child. She only did this when she was under a great deal of stress and in a great deal of pain. Emma quickly changed the subject by saying, "What did they mean when they said I was no longer a squib?" Hermione was relieved at the subject change and grasped onto it with both hands, as if it was a life jacket. "Mum, did someone mention that we went down to our vaults?"  
"Yes." Before Emma could continue, Hermione went on to say, "I promise to explain everything. It turns out that Dad was a direct descendant of the Granger-Dagworth family and you are descendant from the Ravenclaw family and Le Fey family. I know what you are about to ask, and the answer is yes. Rowena Ravenclaw is one of the four founders of Hogwarts; and the other is Morgana Le Fey herself. Mum, what all of this means is that we carry one of the oldest magical lines in our blood. We are basically magical royalty, Pure bloods."  
"Who are the others you aren't speaking of dear?"  
"Harry is the only other person to match us." Hermione then asked Harry, _"Love, do you mind if I tell my mum about your titles and ancestors?"  
"Not at all sweetheart."  
"Thanks dear."_

"Sorry mum, I just wanted to check with Harry to make sure he didn't mind me telling you."  
"But you didn't say anything. How could you ask him?"  
"Because we share a soul bond, we can speak directly into each other's minds. Before I tell you about Harry, I want to finish telling you about my titles. As of now, the world only knows that I am Lady Dagworth and will be Lady Potter. They do not know that I am also Lady Ravenclaw or that I am Lady Le Fey. That makes you Madame Granger-Dagworth by marriage, and Madame Ravenclaw and Madame Le Fey by birth." Hermione took another sip of tea before continuing, "Now Harry is the Head of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, making him Lord Potter. This is the only one the magical world knows of at the moment. He is also Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, and Lord Pendragon. He is also a direct descendant of Merlin Emery. Yes, that Merlin." Emma didn't know what to say. Before she could even attempt to come up with something, they heard Harry shout, "Hermione, could you come in here for a moment?" Hermione felt annoyance shoot through their bond. "This can't be good" she said as she was getting up from the table. "Why's that dear?" Emma asked as Hermione was helping her stand. "Harry only uses my full name when something serious is happening."

They were half way down the hall when Harry called, "Any day now Hermione!" This ticked her off to no end, causing her to snip back, "Keep your trousers on!" as they got to the edge of the door way. Thankfully it was taking them a few minutes, just as they got to the corner a purple beam came shooting out. If they were a second sooner, they both would have been hit by a stray spell. Hermione pushed her mother up against the wall and said, "Mum, stay here. Dobby!" The energetic little elf popped in right next to them and said, "Yes Lady Grangy Potter?"  
"Go get Sirius and Remus and tell them what is happening. Then, come back here and protect my mother." Dobby bowed and popped away. Emma wanted to argue with Hermione, but was stopped as Narcissa came stumbling out of the room. Hermione grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, causing her to fall to the floor. Emma was by her side in the blink of an eye and Hermione crouched down in front of her to ask, "What is happening?" Before she could answer, Sirius and Remus showed up. Narcissa replied, "Severus woke up and took one look at Harry and started to fire spells at him. Harry put of a barrier protecting everyone, but prevented anyone from helping him."  
"I could use some help in here!" Remus and Sirius both tried to go in but had no luck. "You won't get past the barrier, only I can." Hermione looked at Narcissa and said, "Protect her. Please, keep her safe. She is all I have left." Narcissa knew exactly what she was trying to do, and knew that if she didn't give her word, then Hermione would be worried about her mother and wouldn't be able to keep her mind on the fight. "Go, you have my word." With that, Hermione stood up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. When she opened her eyes, everyone saw the teenage witch was gone and was replaced with a warrior. This made Remus and Sirius look at each other and shiver. They knew never to cross Hermione.

As soon as Hermione stepped up to the barrier, she was hit with a stray stunner. Emma tried to get to her daughter, but was held back by Narcissa who said, "She is fine. Look." True to her word, Hermione was still advancing into the room. Her bracelet and necklace absorbed the magic. She managed to get over to Harry who was taking cover behind a sofa. A smile lit his face as he saw her. "Nice of you to join us." She saw that he had a large gash on the side of his face. "I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I dear?"

"Need the filthy mudblood to help you Potter?" sneered Snape. "No matter, I will let you watch as I torture and kill her." Harry gave Hermione a smile and stood to face Snape. "Now Snivilious, you could do better than that" he said with a smirk on his face that made him look exactly like his father. This pushed Snape over the edge as he saw Harry deflect a cutting curse. "You want better Potter? I'll show you. _Crucio!_ " A red beam shot towards Harry but never made it. Hermione jumped in front of him, taking the full force of the spell. She fell to the floor screaming. After about 30 seconds he stopped the spell. Harry drew himself up to his full height. Snape saw this and sneered, "So, you've decided to die like a man have you?" Harry looked over to Hermione to draw the strength he needed. He felt her shield settle over him. _"Call the staff."_ When Harry turned back he saw that Hermione conjured a wall to protect him. He took a second to find his center and called for the staff of Merlin. "That won't save you Potter! _Crucio!_ " He heard Hermione scream again. He stepped from behind the wall and sent a powerful banishing spell at Snape. Snape was too busy torturing Hermione to notice that Harry cast a spell at him. The spell hit him square in the back and caused to fly into the wall. Harry quickly cast a sticking charm to keep him in place, and ropes to bind his arms and legs. Harry summoned Snape's wand and turned to Hermione. He knelt in front of her and tried to put his hand on her. _"Don't Harry. It will make the pain worse."_ She thought as her body was still twitching from the after effects of the curse. _"Harry, take down the barrier. Let Madame Pomfrey and Andy take care of me."_  
"Release me this instant Potter! You will pay for this! I will make you watch as I rape and torture that filthy mudblood before I kill the both of you!" Harry silenced Snape and let the Barrier down. He made sure Andy and Poppy were checking on Hermione before advancing on Snape. At this point, Severus stopped attempting to spout his hate. His eyes suddenly bulged at the sight of the staff. Harry tried to keep his rage in check when he asked, "Is this how you treated my mother? You do not deserve to be in her will!" Harry's power was rolling off him in waves. Minerva managed to get behind him and said, "Lord Potter, as much as he deserves this, he isn't well." Harry turned his head to the side to give her a cold glare and replied, "I offer no mercy to those who threaten and hurt my family."  
"Normally I would agree with you my Laird, but he is under several dark curses as we speak. We both know who is responsible for all of this. We just need to find the counter curses." Minerva could see this was getting through to him. She added, "Wait for justice. Wait for the curses to be lifted. His mind is already fighting them." Harry walked up to Snape, causing Minerva to have a small panic attack. Sirius and Remus were standing just behind her watching all of this take place. Andy and Poppy managed to get Hermione into a bed, and Narcissa was helping Emma into the room. Emma saw Harry standing in front of a greasy haired man, but didn't' see Hermione. She looked around and saw Hermione twitching on a bed. Emma tried to run to her, but fell as she tried to step without her cane. Narcissa tried to catch her, but missed. Emma found herself face down. She tried to crawl but was stopped by Narcissa who took her in her arms and said, "Let them work Em. She will be alright." This seemed to draw Harry's attention. He silenced Snape once more, and made sure the bindings weren't going anywhere. Harry walked towards Hermione, stopping at Minerva and said, "Do not let him down. If he is not where I left him when I return, I will kill him. I know the counters for those curses."  
"Aye my Laird. I'll see to it." Harry gave a nod before continuing to move forward. He stopped at a stunned Sirius next, "Do nothing to him. You can keep your wand trained on him, but I will dispense justice." Sirius gave a quick nod; he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. Harry looked at Remus next and said, "Go get Draco. He will help with Snape." Remus gave a quick nod and walked out to get him. Harry saw that Narcissa was caring for Emma as he walked over to check on Hermione. He saw that the twitching had lessened. "You know dear; you didn't have to jump in front of that curse. You could have easily finished the battle yourself." Hermione gave him a weak smile and tried to say, "Shut it Potter." Andy walked over to him and said, "She will be fine. We will give her a few potions and she will be a good as new in a few hours. Let me take a look at that cut." Andy tilted his face up a little before saying, "I can heal it, but it may scar." She quickly cleaned it out and stitched him up. "Now, I believe I heard you say that you know the counter, is that right?"

"Yes I do. Before I do this, I will place him in a full body bind. One wrong move from him and I will end him. Make no mistake, no one threatens my family. No one." Andy and Poppy both looked at each other and realized that they weren't dealing with Harry anymore. They were dealing with a very powerful Lord Potter at the moment. Harry calmly walked over to Snape and looked him in the eyes. He saw that behind the initial hatred, was pain. "Severus Snape, I know how to heal your mind. If you attempt to move so much as a muscle without my permission, I will end you. do you hear me?" he asked. Snape gave him a nod with a small sneer plastered on his pale face. Harry pointed his staff at him and put him in a full body bind before taking him off the wall. He then levitated him over to the bed and strapped him down. He made sure the straps weren't going anywhere. He heard someone give a small curse. When he looked up he saw that Snape had closed his eyes tightly. He silently cast a pain relieving charm he recently learned, causing Snape to open his eyes. "Are you listening? I can take the pain away."  
"yes" whispered Severus. Harry made sure Snape was looking him in the eyes when he told him, "Make sure you keep looking at my eyes. Only my eyes." Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "This is not the man I remember Uncle Sev." It was like a switched was flipped in Severus mind. Severus gasped as Harry said, "Uncle Sev, you must fight! Come back to us! Be the man my parents knew. Fight Uncle Sev, Fight!" Harry was gripping Severus' hand at this point. Severus was screaming from the pain that was ripping through his head at the moment. Harry tried to push his magic into Severus, but it wasn't enough. Before he could even ask, Hermione place one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his hand. "Together?" she asked. "Together."

Together they pushed their magic towards Severus, causing him to scream even louder as he tried to fight against the bindings. A white and gold light started to appear around them. They gave one final push, and the light flashed before slowly dissipating. When they looked up, they saw that Severus was unconscious and had a small amount of blood trickling out of his ears. Andy and Poppy came over to check on Severus. Hermione started to fall as her legs gave out since she still wasn't fully recovered from earlier. Harry easily caught her and picked her up bridal style. He waited to hear that Severus would eventually be alright. He carried Hermione over to the other bed and gently placed her down. As soon as she touched the mattress she asked, "Did it work love? Did we do it?" Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead and moved some of the hair away from her face and said, "We did my love. Rest now sweetheart." Hermione gave him a small smile. Harry lifted his head to check on everyone when he saw two flames appear in the center of the room. He heard everyone gasp as he saw that two phoenix's appeared before them.

"Fawkes? Is that you?" Fawkes gave a trill of excitement as he flew to Harry and the white and blue phoenix flew to Hermione. Fawkes looked Harry in the eye and said, _"It is I Harry Potter. You remember me?"_ Harry had a smile on his face when he replied _"How could I ever forget you. You saved my life in that chamber. But what are you doing here and who is this?"_ He pointed to the other phoenix who was now perched in Hermione's lap. _"This is my mate Eilidah. It means Rays of sunshine."_ Harry tried to pronounce her name, but failed spectacularly. Fawkes took pity on him and said, _"You may call her Aileen if you can't say her name. We are here to bond with the true leaders of light. Eilidah with your mate, and myself with you."  
"But I thought you were bonded with Dumbledore?"  
"Maybe at one time I was. But when he turned dark I tried to leave. He wanted the world to think that he was still for the light, so he used a dark curse to keep me tied to him. When the two of you bonded, it lifted the curse and freed me to find my mate and my true master, you."_ Harry looked over to Hermione to see if she heard all of this. Hermione asked Eilidah, _"How do we bond with you?"_ Eilidah gave a small trill of excitement and replied _"Simply ask the question."  
"Eilidah, mate of Fawkes, is it your wish to bond and become the familiar to Hermione Jean Potter?"_ asked Hermione. _  
"It is. Do you accept?"  
"I do. So Mote It Be."_ There was a small golden rope that appeared running from the heart of Eilidah to Hermione's. Hermione looked over to Harry and nodded. He then looked to Fawkes and asked, _"Fawkes, mate of Eilidah, is it your wish to bond and become the familiar to Harry James Potter?"  
"It is. Do you accept?"  
"I do. So Mote It Be."_ The exact same thing happened the Harry and Fawkes. Once everything settled around them, Harry asked, "Fawkes, is there any way to heal Severus?" Fawkes flew over to him and cried into his ear. Fawkes looked at Harry and said, _"He needs to rest now."_ Harry saw Narcissa helping Emma over to them and conjured a chair. He saw everyone starting at him. Remus was the first to speak, "Harry, would you care to tell the rest of us what is going on and why do you have Merlin's staff?" Harry took a deep breath and grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Perhaps we should call Tonks and Madame Bones. They will need to know this tale and we would like to have to only tell it once."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Thank you all for the kind words. This past week has been very trying and you all helped lift my spirits. You guys rock!**

Chapter 15  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Outside Gringotts-**

Lucius Malfoy was having a terrible morning. He received an owl from those pitiful goblins about his marriage contract. _**Damn that bastard!**_ he thought. Sirius Black has become a thorn in his side. It was because of him that his marriage was no longer and half of his gold was gone from his vaults. It did not help that the truth about who the Potter's secret keeper come to life, which will clear Black's name in the near future; and to top his morning off, that bastard little half breed was spouting more lies about that damn muggle. _**It would seem I have some planning to do. Perhaps I should see if Crabbe and Goyle would be willing to help**_ _._ As Lucius was walking down the steps he heard, "Aurors! Halt and show us your hands!" Lucius looked around and saw that he was surrounded, and in front of him stood Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. "What is the meaning of this!" he barked out.

"Lucius Malfoy, I have a warrant for your arrest. Do not resist, we have been authorized to bring you in and will use force if necessary." Shouted Amelia with a grin on her face. She was finally able to put this bastard away for a long time.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I have will your job and head for this woman! Just you wait till the Minister finds out about this." He spat back. He thought about going for his wand, but he just needed to wait for the right moment.

Amelia laughed at this and replied, "Who do you think signed the warrant death eater?"

"Why you stupid blood traitor!" he said as he went to pull the wand from his cane. He managed to lift the cane before he was hit with a single cutting spell that cut off the hand trying to draw his wand. "YOU STUPID BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I WILL END YOUR FUCKING LINE."

Amelia then sent a stunner at him that hit him with so much power that it threw him into one of the pillars. "Perhaps I should have told you that anything you say or do will be used as evidence." Amelia personally put on the magical suppression cuffs on him and turned to the closest Auror and said, "Auror Kingsley, place him in the most secure holding cell we have." She turned to leave when she stopped and looked back and said, "Make sure it is warded to the teeth! No one, and I mean no one is to see him. I will handle his interrogation personally."

 **Inside Gringotts-** _(a/n this is happening at the same time Lucius is being arrested.)_

Bill Weasley was having an interesting morning. He was all set start work on a new vault that has been abandoned when he received word that his brothers were waiting in his office. _**This can't be good**_ he thought. As he was walking towards his office, a messenger had given him a summons to meet with the Director. Just as he reached his office door he saw his father walking towards him. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Would you mind if we went inside? I think it would be best if we sat while we spoke." Asked Arthur. Bill opened his office door and found the twins pacing back and forth.

The twin's heads shot towards the door when it started to open. They saw Bill walk in first, followed closely by their father. "What?" was all they could ask.

Arthur looked over to them and said, "Fred, George, what are you two doing here? You're both supposed to be at home? And will only one of you speak at a time. I have already had trying morning and do not think I could give either of you the proper attention." Arthur took a seat and motioned for everyone to follow. "I have just come from the DMLE. Madame Bones' office to be more precise."

Bill handed his father a glass of fire whiskey before saying, "I take it has to do with the articles in the Prophet this morning and our mother." Bill took a swig from his glass of whiskey before adding, "and whatever else she has planned."

"How do you know? Wait, before you answer me Bill, I need to know why Fred and George are here." Arthur looked over to the twins and said, "One of you tell me what happened once I left the house this morning."

Fred and George looked at each other to figure out who would speak. Fred gave George a mock bow motioned for him to do the honors. "After you left Ron went on saying that Hermione was his and how we would make that bastard half-blood suffer. That he would make them both suffer."

Fred picked up the story by adding, "We silenced him and mum tried to order us to release him and told us that we were grounded till term starts. After you left dad, she had that look in her eyes that she was still planning to potion Harry and Hermione despite your warning."

Arthur wasn't surprised to hear this. He just shook his head and said, "Your mother never did listen to me. What of your sister?"

"We left her for now. Mum has been feeding her potions as well. We managed to get a few samples." Replied George.

"Why did you bring samples with you?" Arthur asked

"Those would be for me" replied Bill. "The Director has asked me to keep an eye on her, and have employed the twins to help. All that we learn, I pass on to him who then passes it directly to Harry. In fact, I have a meeting with the Director shortly. I will take the samples with me and ask that you wait here for me to return."

"You mean to tell me that you three knew that your mother was up to something and failed to tell me?" Arthur was becoming a little angry with his family. "How? How do you all know what is going?" Arthur was becoming redder and redder as he spoke. "You will tell me the truth this instant!"

"Dad, we heard mum and Ron talking one day in the kitchen about their plans. We sent an owl to Bill to find out what we should do." Replied Fred.

George continued the explanation by saying, "We came to Diagon Alley one day and ran into Harry here at Gringotts with Remus Lupin. We snuck outside and told him what mum was up to. He said he was working on a plan. He told us that when the time came that we would always be welcome by him and his family."

The red seemed to fade a little at this, but they could all tell that Arthur was still angry with them with he asked, "Why haven't you told me of any of this?"

"Dad, you have been working a lot of overtime lately and haven't been home much." The twins both replied. They saw their father's shoulders slump at this statement and George quickly added, "We know you are only doing it so we have food on the table and a roof over our heads. That you are doing the best you can to care for your family."

Bill stood up from his desk and walked over to his father and said, "I need to get going. You do not make the Leader of the Nation wait. Dad, I ask you not to do anything to mum just yet. We need to speak to Harry first, and need to figure out what to do with the twins. You know that they are more than welcome to stay in my flat, if they can stay out of trouble that is." He patted his father on the shoulder and left.

Arthur felt deflated and wondered if he let his family down. He made a vow to himself that from this day forward, he would always be there for his family. He looked to Fred first and then to George and said, "Let's wait for Bill to come back before we decide if you two will be returning to the Burrow. I would prefer you both at the Burrow. I know that I could at least trust you both to keep an eye on Ginny."

 **Tonks Family Home-**

"It would appear that Amelia and Dora are currently unavailable. Don't worry Pup, I will tell them what we talk about today." Said Sirius as he was walking back into the living room. "Now, where were we?" he asked as he looked to Hermione and Harry. Hermione had finally stopped twitching, but her body was still sore. Harry lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. Harry went into detail about everything that has happened between their vaults and while they were at Avalon, with Hermione throwing in a few details here and there. At the end of their speech, everyone sat there in silence.

"Well, that is certainly an interesting tale cub. Perhaps we should have something to lift our spirits." Said Remus.

Harry look at everyone and smiled as he called, "Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for you Lord Harry Potter Sir?" he replied as he was basically jumping up and down at being called.

"First off Dobby, call me Harry, you don't have to call me Lord. Second, would you please bring us some tea, and perhaps some whisky as well."

Dobby bowed and replied, "Right away Master Harry Potter" before popping away. Harry sighed as he shook his head.

Dobby brought the tray back a few seconds later. Sirius poured himself and Minerva a glass of whisky before saying, "You never do anything by half's do you Pup?" Sirius looked over to Minerva and asked, "How did things go over at Hogwarts?"

Minerva had an almost feral grin on her face when she replied, "Oh just how we would expect it too. Albus burned the paper after he read the front page. Then when I kindly pointed out that he missed the part about Lord Black, I thought the man was going to have a heart attack right in the staff room."

"HA! I always knew you were a marauder at heart Min!" laughed Sirius.

"Well, I did have to keep up with you lot didn't I?" That made Sirius speechless.

"Not that I mind this topic, but would we be able to get back to our original topic?" asked Hermione "As grateful as we are for Andromeda's hospitality, I think we should also discuss where we should stay for the rest of the summer."

"We could always go back to the cottage" replied Remus.

"No, it's too small for all of us" replied Harry.

"What about one of the Black properties?" asked Sirius.

"Harry, don't even worry about politely shooting that idea down. Sirius, we all know that is too dangerous. Who knows what lovely little presents our relatives left us." Replied Narcissa.

"What about Potter Manor?" asked Remus.

"My first reaction is to say yes; it is large enough for all of us. However, Would Dumbles think to try to look for us there?" replied Harry. An awkward silence fell upon the room as everyone wracked their brains.

"I got it!" screamed Hermione, causing everyone to jump. "Sorry. What about the house that Lily and James left Narcissa in Surrey?"

"What house?" she asked. "And what will are you talking about?" she added.

"I guess we need to take a trip to Gringotts then." Replied Harry.

"We can get mum her wand!" exclaimed Hermione. "Ooo! We could go to the bookstore too!"

Harry gave a little chuckle and replied as he pulled her into his arms, "Of course sweetheart. Only if she is up to it that is."

Hermione looked over to her mother and tried to give her best impression of puppy dog eyes. "As long as Andy and Poppy give me the ok, I would be happy to go dear." Replied Emma was a warm smile on her face.

Hermione tried to jump off the bed and run to give her mother a hug but was held back by Harry. "Don't even think about it sweetheart. You still need to be checked out and cleared to go by those two as well." Hermione tried to turn her puppy dog eyes on Harry, causing him to add, "Sorry love, but I have no wish to go up against Poppy at this time. I would like to live to see my next birthday."

Everyone laughed at this but it was Poppy who responded, "Well, it would seem that marriage has actually taught you something." Harry tried to look like he was offended by this comment, but his shoulders were shaking too hard from the laughter he was trying to hold in.

"Well, it looks like we have a place to stay this summer, but what are you both going to do in the mean time?" asked Remus.

"I thought that was obvious Uncle Moony? We train." Replied Harry once he was able to stop laughing.

Poppy saw a window of opportunity and said, "Well, if you plan to head to Diagon Alley, I would suggest everyone but Hermione and Emma go get ready. This should only take us few minutes." Everyone started to get up and file out of the living room turned hospital ward when Emma said, "Narcissa, would you please stay with us. You have turned into a rock for me, and I would like you present. Hopefully we can find out the sex of the baby today. Since Andy and Hermione will already be here, it is only right that you stay as well."

On the surface Narcissa looked calm and collected, but her stomach was doing flips and her heart skipped a beat. "If your sure Emma, and as long as Hermione is ok with it, I would be happy to stay."

"Narcissa, you have done so much for my mother over the last few days. Of course I want you to stay." Replied Hermione. Harry climbed off the bed and gave Hermione a kiss before being ushered out of the room by not one but two healers. Apparently he wasn't moving fast enough for them since someone of them sent a stinger at his arse. "Ouch!" he yelped as he jumped into the hallway. The last thing he heard was all the women laughing as they closed the doors.

He quickly looked around to see if anyone else caught what just happened to him while rubbing his backside and noticed Draco heading towards the study. _**It's now or never**_ he thought "Draco, can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco stopped and turned his head a gave a nod before heading into the study. Harry quickly followed. Harry walked in a shut the doors and said, "Look Draco, I need to apologize for how things went on the train during our first year. Ron was my first friend, or at least I thought he was. I never had any friends growing up. If someone tried to befriend me, my oversized cousin would beat them and terrorized them. I spent my entire childhood alone and thinking I was a freak. I didn't even know my name till I started school. What I'm trying to say is, you were right. Some wizarding families are better than others."

Draco slowly walked over to a chair near the fireplace, giving him a chance to think. "First off, I accept your apology. Second, I need to apologize for my own actions. I was a pompous, arrogant git. You see, I had to present myself like that. My father has spies everywhere. If he heard that I wasn't living up to his expectations, he would beat me. If he thought it wasn't enough, he would take it out on my mother. Last year, he told me that if I didn't shape up, he would kill her. The way I have acted was all a rouse. I was never that person. I needed to protect my mother and that was the only way I could. Father wasn't happy to find out that Mother was trying to undermine his teachings." Draco and Harry sat in silence for a moment before Draco asked, "What's next Potter?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I was very serious about what I said. We train. Before you ask, Hermione and I would like to invite you to train with us as well. I am hoping we can use that time to get to know each other a little better. Who knows, you may even be in for one of my many adventures."

 **Tonks living room- this is going on at the same time as Draco and Harry are speaking-**

"Hermione, did you really have to fire that spell at him?" Emma asked.

"Yes mum, I believe I did. Someone needs to keep him in line." She replied with a grin on her face that went from one ear to the other.

She went to go get off the bed when she heard, "Just because they have left does not give you permission to try to get off that bed young lady." She looked up to see Poppy giving her the evil eye. "Do me one favor Hermione." Poppy said.

Hermione tilted her head a little to the side and replied, "And what would that be Poppy?"

This soften the expression on Poppy's face and she said, "Do not take your husbands place in my ward this year."

"I think I can manage that, but I make no promises." Hermione said with a small smile playing at her lips.

Poppy gave a heavy sigh, knowing that was the best answer she would ever receive from a Potter. "Well, I tried. Lay back dear and let's take a look at you." Hermione did as she was told, knowing better than to try and argue. "Mum, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I…" Emma was quickly cut off by Poppy saying, "Don't talk. Just lay there." Hermione quickly stopped speaking and tried to lay perfectly still and turned her head to look at her mother, willing her to speak.

Emma just chuckled and shook her head at Hermione's antics and said, "To answer your question hunny, I'm hoping for a boy." She gave Hermione a small smile and place a hand abdomen and felt Narcissa put a hand on her shoulder to offer her support.

Poppy was just about finished with her diagnostic charms and started with the hands on part of her exam. She first gently squeezed Hermione's ankles, and slowly made her way up to her neck. With each touch, Hermione flinched more and more. Poppy sighed, shook her head and said, "We both know that you SHOULD stay in bed for the rest of the day." Poppy quickly put her hand up, silencing any argument Hermione was getting ready to start, and continued, "You really need to let me finish. I swear, Potter is wearing off on you. Now, as I was saying, you SHOULD be in bed for the rest of the day. However, I think we both know that was never an option. Here is the deal I will make with you. I will give you 4 hours. You will get only 4 hours to do whatever you need to do. After that, you are to either come back here or to where ever you will be staying. Your time starts as soon as you get out of this bed. Before you leave, we will give you a pain relieving potion. If at any time you become incredibly painful, you are to return to where every you will be calling home. No if ands or buts. Do you understand?"

Hermione hung her head in defeat. "Yes Madame Pomfrey."

"Good. I don't have to worry since your mother and Narcissa will be accompanying you. And don't you worry dear, I WILL be having a word with your husband. He may not listen to my recommendations for himself, but I know he will listen when they pertain to you." Poppy made sure she had gotten her point across and turned to go to Emma.

"Emma, I just want to run a few tests to see how you are and then we can check on the baby. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Poppy started waving her wand as Emma said, "I'm still a little sore, but it will be nice to go out for a little bit."

"Are you having any trouble walking?" Poppy asked as she was trying to finish up her exam.

"I'm a little slower than I use to be, but the cane does help. It also helps that I have a few shoulders to lean on when I need them." Emma replied as she looked at Narcissa and gave her a warm smile.

Poppy finished her exam quickly and said, "Before we finish checking on the baby, I want to tell you that I will be placing the same restrictions on you as your daughter. But, I won't be as strict with you as I was with her. I think we both know she can be rather stubborn."

"Hey! I object!" replied Hermione.

"Yes, my little humming bird has always been a little too stubborn for her own good" replied Emma as she was laughing.

"From all that I have seen, she has gotten it from her brave mother." Replied Narcissa.

Poppy moved to stand beside Emma's abdomen. "Are we ready?" Emma grabbed Narcissa's hand for added support. Despite Poppy's warnings, Hermione come over to sit next to her and grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Poppy decided to let this slide, and Hermione knew she was lucky. "Now, once I finish the spell, there will be a small flash of light and the color will either be blue or pink." Emma gave a nod of her head and started to pray. Everything happened exactly like Poppy said it would. As soon as she finished, the light flashed blue. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Poppy took Emma's and Hermione's hand in hers and said, "Congratulation. It's a boy."

 **The Burrow-**

Molly Weasley quietly made her way down stairs after checking on her only daughter. She used what happened as a distraction to slip her a small sleeping draught to ensure she didn't stumble upon anything she wasn't suppose too. When Molly reached the bottom landing she found Albus Dumbledore standing in her kitchen. "Where's Ronald?" she asked as she waked towards the kitchen table.  
"I sent him out to your quidditch pitch; told him to start practicing for the house team. This way we can conduct our business without being interrupted." Albus walked towards the table and pulled out a chair to sit down. Albus made sure he projected his grandfatherly image and asked, "What do you plan to do about this mess?"

"My plans remain unchanged. Once that Potter brat has ingested the potions, he will call off his betrothal to that Mudblood bitch. That damn contract is just a little obstacle in our path. The Potter fortune will be ours soon enough." Replied Molly. She conjured some tea and added, "What about your plans? Do they still progress as planned?"

Albus took a lemon drop out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth before saying, "This is all but a small glitch. I tried to enact my plans too early. No matter, all will work out in the end. Now, we need to discuss how we will take out the filthy little mud blood. I was thinking we have someone try to kidnap her and possible her mother. If we cannot get to the girl, then we will use her mother. She was lucky the first time by not being in the house when I destroyed it. She won't be lucky the second time."

 **Edited 7/4/17**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this magical world for all of us to play in.**

 **a/n: Just a friend heads up. Hermione turns into a bit of a brat and snaps at a key player. Right now Hermione is overprotective of her mum and her body is still has a far bit changing to deal with. I have had a far bit of complaints about it, and thought I would save everyone some time.**

Chapter 16  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Tonks home-**

"Maya, why don't you go and get ready to leave?" said Emma. "I'll try to convince our healers that this won't count towards your 4 hours." Hermione's eyes lit up at this prospect.

She turned to look at Poppy with hope burning brightly deep within her eyes. "The only way I will allow this is if you swear to listen to you mother. If you begin to feel weak, you will leave at once!" replied Poppy as she was pointing her finger at Hermione.

"I swear!" Hermione said as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Poppy just shook her head at the effort Hermione used to run from the room. She turned back to Emma and said, "Just so you know, the only reason I agreed to this is because of her Phoenix. I need to be going. I get the feeling that you wanted to be alone for a moment. Andy, I need to speak to you about Severus for a brief moment." Andy quickly followed Poppy out of the room knowing that Emma wanted a moment alone with Narcissa.

Narcissa went to get up to follow, but was stopped when Emma grabbed her arm. "Cissy, look at me." Emma softly said. Narcissa turned and her gaze fell upon warm chocolate eyes that were staring back at her. "Cissy, I have some questions that need some answers. I need the truth. Did you mean what you said about helping me with my child?"

Narcissa could see some fear leak into Emma's eyes. Narcissa softened her gaze and took a seat on the bed. Grabbing her hands, she said, "Emma, I promised you that I would help and I plan on keeping my word." Emma let the tension out of her shoulders. "Em, I know you have more questions than that. You know I would never lie to you. What else do you want to know?"

"When Andy had me close my eyes and find my core earlier. I felt this pull. I think it was leading me to you. Is that what you felt when you said it was as if your magic recognized me? What does it mean?" Emma could see this was the one question Narcissa was not ready to answer yet.

Narcissa took a breath before replying, "Yes, I feel the same way. I want to answer you Em, but I am afraid you aren't ready to hear what I have to say." Emma saw tears start to form in Narcissa's eyes as she tried to get up and hide her face.

Emma quickly pulled her back and put her hand on the side of Cissy's face to turn it so that she would look at her. "Please Cissy, I need to know. I need to know that what I'm feeling isn't making me crazy. We said that we were once great friends. Please, what does it mean?"

In that moment, Narcissa felt her lose the battle that was waging between her head to her heart. A lone tear made it over the edge of her eye and started to run down her cheek. Emma used her thumb to wipe it away and she waited patiently for an answer. "There is no way I can talk you out of this line of questions is there?" she asked. Emma just shook her head from side to side. "Em, you already know that I have these feelings for you. That is why I am drawn to you. My magic is telling me that you are the person I was meant to love. The one person I am supposed to be with. You feel it because your magic is telling you the same thing." Narcissa felt Emma pull back a little at this and tried to drop her head so she didn't have to see the rejection on Emma's face.

Instead, she felt Emma try to guide her head up so that she could look into her eyes. "Cissy, look at me. Please." Emma waited for Narcissa to comply. When she realized that she wasn't going to, she went on to say, "Cissy, I have those feelings as well, but I need you to look at me." Narcissa lifted her head slightly, trying to urge Emma to go on. "I need you to know that I feel the same. Those feelings we both shared in France all those years ago never went away. But, with all that has happened, I am not ready to open my heart right now. It still grieves for the love of my life, for Daniel. Daniel was the only man I will ever love, besides the little one that is growing in me right now. That does not mean that I won't ever love again. It just means that I am not ready to at this moment." Emma looked deep into Narcissa's eyes and said, "I still want you in my life though. I feel this need to be with you. For now, the only thing I ask for is time." Emma saw a little look of hope cross back into Narcissa's eyes when she nodded her head to agree. They both knew she didn't trust herself to speak.

Before Narcissa stood to leave she decided to take a chance and follow her heart. She gently took Emma's face in both of her hands and started into her eyes. She searched them carefully. What she saw was the same thing she felt. At that moment, she knew what she had to do. She leaned in just as Emma was doing the same, never taking their eye off each other and they kissed. It was not one of passion, but it was unmistakably done out of whatever they both shared for each other. They both felt a jolt run through them as their magic met. When they pulled back from each other they both were in awe of the warm feeling running through their bodies. "Cissa, what just happened?" asked Emma.

"When we kissed, our magic reached out for each other. This warm fuzzy feeling we have is our bodies way of telling us that we are meant to be together." Narcissa paused for a brief moment to try and see Emma's reaction. "Emma, I want you, no I need you to know that I will not try to rush any of this. Any relationship that we have will be based whatever you want. I will not rush into anything. I care too much about you to push you away. I will never try to replace the love you had for Daniel, I swear."

Emma pulled away from her and turned herself so that she couldn't see Narcissa. She felt this great struggle going on deep within her. _**How is this possible? I shouldn't feel like this. Am I betraying the love I felt, still feel for Daniel?**_ she thought. It was as if a heavy burden just settled on her shoulders and she started to be over powered with grief.

"Em, what is it?" asked Narcissa and she tried to reach for her shoulders but Emma pulled away. Narcissa hung her head a quietly asked, "Have I done something to upset you? If I have, that was not my intention." Emma heard Narcissa's pain that she was trying to disguise.

"Cissa, you have done nothing wrong. I feel the same way, but right now I just need some time to sort everything out. I still need you in my life. I can't seem to explain the feeling that I have, but I know I don't have too. I know you feel it too."

There was a knock at the door. What both of them didn't realize was that Hermione was listening at the door and heard everything. Not waiting for them to answer her knock, she walked into the room. "Mum, we are all getting ready to leave. Are you sure you still want to come with us?"

Emma turned to look at her daughter and replied, "Of course I want to go with you. What do you have their sweetie?"

"It's a letter from Madame Bones. She has asked us to meet her in her office right away." Hermione looked over to Narcissa and added, "She has asked for you and Draco to join us." Hermione purposely avoid going anywhere near the elephant in the room. "We plan on going to the ministry before heading to Diagon Alley. Mum, I should warn you that there will be a lot of reporters present when we arrive."

Emma saw the look of concern on her daughter's face and said, "I will need to go out eventually. We might as well get it over with. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'm sure there are plenty of ways to get out of there quickly. I believe Madame Pomfrey said something about your Phoenix being able to assist us?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Yes, Eilidah will be there with us. We plan for both of them to be invisible. We don't want to give that secret away just yet. But your right, I'm sure I am worrying over nothing."

Andy came walking in at that moment. "What are you worrying about Hermione?" she asked as she handed over a vial pain relieving potion to her and then to Emma. Andy saw that Hermione was about to say she didn't need it and said, "If you do not take that potion, I will not let you leave this house. And if you want to try and push you luck, I will send you directly to Poppy."

Hermione quickly downed the potion and made a face. "We will meet you in the study when you're ready. But please try to hurry, I believe they have only given us 4 hours, and I for one do not want to go against both healer's orders."

 **Ministry of Magic-**

The atrium was filled with reporters ever since Lucius Malfoy was arrested. Thanks to all of them, the Aurors were all working overtime and stationed throughout. There was even a rumor that Madame Bones managed to get some of the Unspeakables hidden in the area since there was a possibility that Harry Potter was going to show up today. Just as all the reporters were getting ready to leave the heard, "Harry Potter!" All the photographers turned and made the atrium glow from all the flashes as Harry, Hermione, Emma, Narcissa, Draco, and Remus tried to walk to the elevators. The Aurors formed two lines and linked arms to make an alley and hold back the reporters. As the group got to the center of the atrium they saw Tonks waiting for them and said as they approached "Wotcha Kid."

"Hi Tonks. I take it you're going to escort us to Madame Bones office?" replied Harry.

Tonks smirked and said, "Something like that."

"Assistant Tonks." Tonks turned around and saw a 6-foot-tall man with bright blue robes on. "Auror Shackelbolt, what can I do for you?"

"I would suggest we get a move on. My team can't hold the reporters back much longer."

Tonks sighed at hearing this. "Then I suggest you lead the way." Tonks looked back to make sure everyone was following and saw Harry had a huge grin on his face causing her to say, "What?"

"Assistant?" Tonks blushed and she ended up turning her hair bright red. "I'll explain more when we get to the office."

They all managed to get up to Madame Bones off without any further incidents. Tonks knocked twice on the door before walking in without so much by your leave. "What the devil?" the red headed woman who was seated behind the desk said as her head snapped up. "Ah Tonks, it's you. You know that I never said you could enter without my permission." Amelia said with a smirk on her face.

"You shouldn't have promoted me then and allowed me to share your office for now." Tonks easily replied without missing a beat.

Harry gave a cough and said, "We have been given a time limit by two very demanding Healers and have a few things that we need to get done today." Harry helped Hermione into chair. Before he sat, he looked over to see if Emma needed any help, but saw that Narcissa and Draco had that covered.

"We should get to it then Lord Potter. I have asked you all here since it pertains to every single one of you in some way. This morning we arrested Lucius Malfoy." Amelia looked up when she heard something hit the floor and saw that Emma had dropped her cane was as white as snow.

Narcissa took Emma's hand and asked, "Where?"

If Amelia was stunned at this display, she did not show it when she responded. "On the steps outside of Gringotts. He was just leaving when we… shall we say confronted him."

"Ah, correct me if I am wrong Madame Bones. I take it that my husband did not come quietly."

"That would be partially correct Lady Malfoy, or should I be calling you Lady Black now? We found papers on him this morning about the dissolution of your marriage." Narcissa's jaw dropped at hearing this. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She made a mental note to talk to Sirius when she got home.

"When is my father's trial?" asked Draco, as he mustered behind his mask.

"It is set for the day after tomorrow." Replied Amelia as she looked around at everyone.

"Madame Bones, what aren't you telling us?" asked Harry as he took Hermione's hand. He already knew what she was going to say.

Amelia got up from behind the desk and started to pace around the room. She wished she did not have to do this. Amelia stopped at the corner of her desk and said, "The wizengamot is going to call Emma to testify." Amelia felt the air grow cold and thicken with tension. She quickly turned around to look at Harry and Hermione and said, "You know I would never ask this of you."

"Then why have you?" asked Hermione with a note of steel in her voice. This is exactly how she thought this was going to go. Amelia hung her head a little and replied, "The solicitor for the fiend has called for it and I have no grounds to fight him on it. They will also bring into question your heritage and want to know how a squib developed a magical core." Hermione went to stand but was pulled back down by Harry.

Hermione gave him a snarl and wrenched her hand away as she replied, "Don't." Hermione quickly stood and looked into Amelia's eyes and said, "Can't or won't? Do you honestly expect us to relive this whole ordeal? Is this all political to you Madame Bones? Are you using this as a platform to better yourself?"

Amelia was hurt by this accusation and Hermione knew it the moment the words were out of her mouth. Before she could reply, Emma said, "Hermione Jean Granger Potter! How dare you! I know we have raised you better than this!" Emma tried to stand but quickly hissed as a small pain shot though her leg.

"But…" Hermione stuttered.

Emma stood her ground and firmly said, "No young lady. This woman has done everything within her power to assist our family. Don't you dare try to spit in her face for this."

Hermione hung her head as she felt the shame course though her body and replied, "Madame Bones, I need to apologize for my outburst. You have been nothing but kind, helpful and loyal to my family. I let my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry." Hermione went and sat back beside Harry, but did not look at him.

Amelia moved to be in front of her and sat on the edge of her desk. "Lady Potter, we all say things we do not mean when we are angry. My family has always been loyal to the House of Potter. We are all Hufflepuff's after all." Amelia made no move to disguise the hurt in her voice. Harry knew she was only acting like this because of the potential pain this would cause and she truly just wanted to protect her family.

He in that moment that Hermione was building the very walls he was working so hard to rip down. Even though he knew her reasoning, he couldn't allow her to do this to not only someone who was bending over backwards for his family, but was also someone who hopefully would be a Godmother to him once she got back together with Sirius. "Madame Bones, on behalf of the House of Potter, please accept my most humble apology" he said. "Please we know you have done everything within your power to aide us and we do not question your motives." He shot Hermione a stern look before looking back to Amelia. "Please know that I will dispense my own will for the unjust done to you and your family." Harry stood from his chair and looked directly into Amelia's eyes. "You have my word as Head of the Potter family. Now, if there is nothing else, we must be heading to Diagon Alley for a few things."

Amelia knew that this young Lord would do exactly has he said he would. She knew that Hermione did not mean what she said, but it still felt as if someone drove a steak through her heart. "Lord Potter, I accept your apology, and trust your punishment won't be too harsh. People have a tendency to say things to quickly when they are angry and feel threatened." She paused before continuing without looking or even acknowledging Hermione, "I have one other request milord. I wish to assign a personal guard to you and yours. Someone I trust with my own life. There are people close by that would wish you and your family harm. Not only will this person act as your guard, but they will also act as a liaison between us."

Harry stood by his wife looking like the handsome young Lord that he was, but did not look at her; he was too displeased with her from her earlier actions. "And who Madame have you chosen for this personal guard?" He asked, slightly taken upset at the suggestion.

It was Amelia's turn to smirk at this. She knew that it was now or never. "My very own assistant. Nymphadora Tonks." Amelia saw the smile light up Harry's face when she saw this and thought to add, "She will head it. It is up to her to decided who else she would like to include in this task. While at school, there will be two of you to look after, and I am sure she could use the help with this enormous task."

"Madame Bones…" Hermione quietly tried to speak, but was quickly stopped by Harry with not only a look this time.

"Enough Hermione." Merlin he hated having to be so cold to Hermione right now, but he couldn't afford to let up in front of Amelia right now. "Madame Bones, I will gladly accept the added security. Despite what others may say, Hogwarts is not safe at this time. If that is all, we need to be going. We only have a few hours left before we must return home. We will send word as to where we are staying. You and your niece are invited for dinner this evening. I believe we have a few other matters that still need to be discussed."

"We would be delighted milord. If you need anything else, just send word." Replied Amelia. Harry gave a small bow and motioned for everyone to leave.

He saw Hermione wanting to wait for him and he thought, _'Go check on your mother.'_ Hermione was crestfallen when she heard this. She knew that what she did was wrong. But surely he would see that she only did what she had too to try to protect her mother and their family.

' _But Harry…'_

' _Go. You know what you did was wrong. I stand by what I said earlier, we will discuss this matter later.'_

' _But…'_

' _Now!'_

' _As you wish milord'._ Harry felt just a touch of anger come through the bond from her.

He waited for her to leave before turning back to Amelia and said, "Amelia, I truly am sorry for what Hermione said. I know that she regrets it, but that is no excuse." Harry himself was hurt by her actions. He hated the fact that she forced him to act like the Lord he is.

Amelia saw the pain that was written on his face and decided to try and comfort him by saying, "Harry, we both know why she said what she did. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't hurt by her words and actions. I have accepted your apology. I stand by what I said earlier as well, do not be too harsh with her."

' _Lord Potter, we must be going.'_ He heard Hermione say.

Harry sighed, knowing that once they got back, the gloves would be coming off. Harry walked to the door and just before he left to join the rest of his group he said, "Amelia, thank you for all you have done for us. I will not forget it."

 **Diagon Alley-**

Albus Dumbledore stood off to the side at the edge of a dark alley waiting for wizarding world's hero to show. He spies told him that he was leaving the Ministry and would be making several stops in the Alley today. He had to convince the brat to change the current path he was walking. He waited in silence and contemplated his plans. Depending how everything played out today, he may be traveling with a hostage. Only time would tell. He didn't have to wait very long. He looked across the street to make sure his minion was still in place.

Harry and Hermione walked at the front of their group with Tonks off to Hermione's right and Remus off to his left. In the middle was Emma who was still walking with a cane and the help of Narcissa. Draco was bringing up the rear. What the world did not see were the two phoenix's that were accompanying them. _'Hermione, you know that I am still angry with you for your earlier actions. However, we must present a united front.'_ Harry said as they were making their way to Ollivander's.

' _I understand dear husband of mine.'_ She replied. _'I will be the dutiful wife you require.'_ Harry pushed is annoyance through the bond, forcing her to at least acknowledge it.

"Here we are." Said Harry as he turned to look at Emma. He gave her a dazzling smile and said, "Let's see about getting you a wand Emma. I promise you, this will be an experience all of its own."

Harry opened to door for them and helped Emma inside. The place had not changed. Ollivander still had boxes of wands stacked 20 deep in some places on selves that lined the shop. Everywhere you looked was covered in several layers of dust. Out of the back came a voice. "Welcome. I'll be out in a moment." As he was coming out of the store room he tripped over a bunch of boxes that were stacked in the hallway and stumbled to the front of the store. He looked up and his face lite up as if it was Christmas morning. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure? I trust that nothing has happened to your wands?"

"All is well with our wands Mr. Ollivander. We are actually here to see about purchasing a wand for my mother." Replied Hermione. "Well to see which wand will chose my mother that is."

Harry helped Emma step forward and said, "Mr. Ollivander, may I present Mrs. Emma Granger."

Ollivander stood there with his mouth hanging open. "But…How? I thought you were a muggle madam."

Harry's face darkened at this comment and he forcefully replied, "Dowager Dagworth-Granger comes from a long line of squibs. How this has happened is none of your concern. If you do not have a wand for us, we will seek one elsewhere."

Hermione sensed the hostility and asked, _'What's wrong?'_

' _I do not trust him. I believe him to be Dumbledore's man.'_ Harry felt Emma tense at his response.

"My apologies milord and ladies. Let me take your measurements Madam and then we can see if there is a wand here that will choose you." Ollivander replied as he gave a small bow. He quickly got to work on the task at hand. Emma stared in wonder at the whole process. "Hmm… Perhaps we should try this one first." He hands Emma a rich colored wand. She gave him a puzzling look and he said, "Give it a wave." No sooner did she do this did several draws go flying across the room. "I guess not. Here, try this one." She gave it a wave and saw a pile of parchment burst into flames. "Nope, definitely not."

' _Harry, perhaps we should let my mother walk around and see which one calls to her.'_

' _That may work my love. Why don't you help her?'_

Hermione huffed at his choice of words. "Mr. Ollivander, would you mind if we took a walk around the shop. Perhaps a wand will call to her."

"That is not how the wand chooses." Ollivander looked around and saw the disarray his store was in. "Perhaps we should give it a try milady."

Hermione walked over to her mother and said, "Mum, we are going to try something a little different. Let's take a walk around the store and see if you feel a pull to anything." Emma gave a little nod and took Hermione's arm to lean on. They slowly walked around, occasionally slowing but never stopping.

After what seemed like a half hour Emma said, "This is hopeless."

Hermione felt a little nudge at the back of mind. She gave Harry a questioning look but he just shrugged his shoulder. She heard a woman's voice say, _'Walk towards the store room my daughter.'_ Hermione gently gave her mother's arm a squeeze and said, "Let's just walk a little further towards the back mum. If we do not find one, perhaps we will see about having one custom made for you." Ollivander started to speak but was quickly stopped from a look that Hermione shot his way. They slowly walked towards the back. They were just in front of the store room door when Emma suddenly stopped. Hermione looked over and saw a look of awe on her face. "Mum?"

Emma replied with pure wonder, "I can hear it, feel it."

Ollivander was behind them and heard the exchange. "Is that so?" he asked with some skepticism in his voice.

' _Is this fool for real? Perhaps it is time to start taking our money elsewhere in the future.' said_ Harry _._

Hermione gave a snort in agreement before saying, "Reach out for the one that you feel mum." Hermione let go of her mother's arm and took a small step back.

Carefully, Emma walked forward on her own. Hermione stayed one step behind her the entire time. Emma reached for what looked like the oldest box in the shop. She looked back and saw that Hermione was smiling and nodding her head, encouraging her to continue. Slowly Emma lifted the lid and found a beautiful wand made from the wood of the Willow tree. As soon as she picked it up, she felt as if the Gods themselves were radiating pure love upon her, and she was not only basking in their glory but also the warmth from a thousand suns. She was drawn from her reflections when she heard Ollivander give a little gasp and say, "How is this possible? Never in all my years have I ever seen something like this."

Hermione walked back to her mother and said "Let's finish here and head to the book store. I believe we are almost at our time limit and need to be going soon." She helped her mother back to the front of the store and asked Ollivander, "How much for the wand?"

She looked over to Harry and said, ' _We should search Knockturn Alley for the wand holster's. I fear the ones here will not be sufficient for us.'_ Harry tilted his head slightly to acknowledge her.

"The cost for the wand is 13 galleons. Could I interest you in a holster? Only a few sickles more." Replied Ollivander.

"Just the wand please, we have other business to attend too." Replied Harry. Once they were all set, Harry turned back to Ollivander and said, "I expect you to keep secret anything you have learned today." He paused for a second and added, "Tell no one. And I mean no one. You will otherwise deal with the House of Potter for any indiscretions that it would cause in the future." Harry pushed just enough power into his words to send a shiver up the old wand makers spine. Ollivander gave him a deep bow to show his understanding.

Once everyone was out of the store, the slowly made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Just as they reached the door they heard a loud voice call, "Harry my boy, what are you doing here?" Harry's back stiffened and pushed Emma behind him. ' _Hermione'_ he called.

' _I am right next to you. Do not expect me to leave your side.'_ She replied.

"Dumbledore, what do you want?" he asked. He felt that Emma was safely surrounded by their little group with Narcissa standing next to her with her wand in her hand while Draco was on the other side, ready to through himself in front of whatever curse was launched at her.

Albus looked down at the boy and said, "Now Harry, where is this hostility coming from? All I have ever care about is your welfare. ( _ **And your money**_ **.)** It is not safe for you to be here." He was trying to give off the impression of being a loving grandfather, but the group in front of him saw right past it. "Come, I'll take you to the Weasley's. You will be safe there and will have a chance to see Ginevra. I believe I saw a little spark between you two." He moved to take hold of Harry's arm, but was stopped by Tonks who stepped in front of him. "Harry my boy, what is the meaning of this? We must get you to safety. There could be death eaters around. They have already tried to attack you once. They will have no qualms about attacking again." He moved to step around Tonks but was met with not one but two wands trained on him.

"First off, you will address me as Lord Potter. Secondly, why would there be a 'spark' between me and Ginny Weasley when the future Lady Potter is beside me." Harry paused and brought Hermione's hand to his lips. "Thirdly, how do you know of the attack on my person. That small detail has not been released." Harry felt a slight pressure in the front of his mind and gave a hard shove back. "Now now now Dumbledore, using Legilimency on a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House is illegal. If you are done, we have some shopping to finish." Harry saw Dumbledore stumble back from his mental shove and heard Hermione growl.

"My boy, why is there an auror with you?" asked Albus who was trying hard to maintain his grandfatherly image.

Hermione decided to try and push some of Dumbledore's buttons by replying, "Tonks here is head of our security. As you have kindly pointed out, it is not safe." Hermione saw that this was doing the trick and asked, "How did you know about the attack?"

The mask Albus was wearing slipped for just a moment and his face showed that he was becoming angry. "That is none of your concern. I see you are well Miss Granger. I am terribly sorry to hear about the loss of your parents." Hermione's hand tightened on her wand as she brought it to the ready and her face turned deadly serious.

Harry knew this was heading in a dangerous direction. He pushed as much power as he dared in to his next words, "Pray tell, what do you know of this attack? Perhaps you should leave now Dumbledore, or face the wrath of the House of Potter and the House of Dagworth." Albus looked to Harry and saw a deadly fire burning in his eyes and gulped. The amount of power coming off the boy was making him uneasy.

"My boy, you are traveling down the path of darkness. You must come with me and quickly." He realized that Lady Malfoy and Draco were a part of this group and decided to use that to his advantage. "The Malfoy's have put some kind of curse on you my boy, and I'm sure the love potion that Miss Granger has slipped you has you not thinking straight." There was a flash of light and two phoenix's revealed themselves. "Fawkes? What are you doing?"

"He no longer is tied to the darkness and is bound to the true Leader of Light." Replied Harry. "As for your claims, Lady Black and Heir Black are allies of mine and hold me under no spell." Harry thought, _'I am sorry my love, but we must tell him of our bond. We are starting to draw a crowd.'_

' _I know dear. I just wish we had a little more time.'_

"As for your claim of me being under some love potion, this is also false. My WIFE and I take offense to this." Harry snarled.

Albus stood their shocked. Did his ears deceive him? Did he just say wife? "What do you mean wife? This is outrageous! You aren't married, I gave no such permission. As your magical guardian only I can give you permission for this. I will just have to annul your marriage. Besides, you are already betrothed to Miss Weasley."

Harry went to take a step forward but was stopped by Hermione. "Try to annul my marriage and I will see to it you are placed in Azkaban for the rest of your pathetic life. I am with in my right to take your head for such a matter. As for my marriage, Lady Potter and I share a soul bond. To attempt to break us apart, you could be facing death old man."

Albus dropped his shoulders to try and act like he was defeated. It would appear that he would have to take a hostage. "I see the darkness has taken root deep within you Harry." As if this was the cue several stunner's were sent their way. _'Get my mother out of here!'_

Hermione's phoenix turned to check on Emma and saw that Draco and Narcissa were already gone with Emma. _'Milady, your mother is already safe. We must get you out of here.'_

' _I won't leave my husband. Please stand by to get us out of here if needed'_ Hermione replied as she cast her shield to protect her and Harry. Harry was quickly firing back. Hermione conjured several stone walls for them to hide behind. Harry and Hermione quickly looked at each other as they ducked behind the wall just as a stunner was sent by them. _'Whatever you do Harry, do not call the staff. We can't let him know all of our secrets just yet.'_ Harry gave her a nod and quickly shot up a fired off a leg locker and was surprised when a banishing charm bounced off a shield. He ducked back down and saw Hermione smiling at him. She jumped up and cast a reducto and the ground in front of two men and sent them flying. Just behind them Tonks and Remus were firing off a full body bind and a curse that had some type of green hue that shot straight at the person's head, effectively taking out two more men from behind their walls. Harry took his chance and quickly jumped up and cast a blasting curse towards Dumbledore, but the old man was too quick and managed to get away. As Albus went to appear, Hermione shot 3 arrows from her wand only to have them bounce off a silver shield and shot back towards her. Harry saw this happening and at the last minute conjured a large antique wooden shield for the arrows to pierce.

After the arrows, it was quiet, too quiet. They slowly started to lift their heads above the walls and looked around to see who was down and saw no one. "They must have had emergency port key's on them." Just as they stood and started let their guard down someone shot a cutting curse that went just past Harry and gave him a slight cut on his arm. Hermione went to put her shield back up but felt someone grab her arm. "We can't have that now can we Miss Granger?" Hermione tried to pull away but Dumbledore tightened his grip on her arm and said, "You should have died in that house. No matter, you must and will die. It's for the Greater Good after all." Evil and menace crept into his eyes.

"HARRY!" she screamed, trying to distract Dumbledore just enough so that she could grab the dagger concealed at her side.

"Let her go Dumbledore!" It worked.

Dumbledore looked over to Harry and said, "You must see Harry, you are in danger. She has ensnared you in her web. Only I can save you my boy. You must see. This is for the Greater Good. Once I take care of her, you will hand over the Lordships and access to your vaults. You are too young and inexperienced with the wizarding world to deal with the responsibilities of being a Lord. We must beat back the darkness that is beginning to surround you."

Harry went to pull the sword at his side but stopped when he heard, _'Stop. He mustn't know about the sword. Not yet.'_

He looked over Hermione and saw what she was doing. "You will unhand my wife or face the consequences." Dumbledore gave a look of utter contempt and went to apparate them away when Hermione stabbed him in the side with the dagger causing him to loosen his grip just enough for her to rip her arm away from him. He tried to reach for her again but was hit by a banishing charm from Harry and as he was flying through the air Hermione hit him with a stunner. Just as he hit the ground, a group of Aurors were being led to them by Amelia Bones herself.

"Must you really make a habit of this Lord Potter?" asked Amelia as she motioned for an auror to put Dumbledore in cuffs. She noticed that Hermione was starting to look pale and swayed a little on her feet. Harry walked over to her and put his arm around her for support and asked, "The pain is returning?"

"Just a bit." She lied.

Amelia looked at the two of them curiously. "Are you unwell Lady Dagworth?"

"It is nothing Madame Bones. We had a small incident this morning. Please, call my Lady Potter. We had to let the cat out of the bag about our bond." Amelia lifted one brow at this. She was slowly learning that these two tended to down play what really happened.

Amelia decided that she wouldn't press on at the moment and asked, "Would you two be able to give statement for what happened here today? I would prefer if we did this sooner rather than later." Harry put Hermione's arm around his shoulders to help support her and thought, _'Are you able to go deal with the pain? I won't be able to carry you. Are you able to walk?'_

' _I'll try.'_ Hermione tried taking a couple of steps but her knee's tried to buckle and a hiss came out between her teeth.

' _Maya, I need you to walk. The people need to see it. Try to shift your weight a little and use me as a crutch.'_ Amelia watched to two with a very close eye. It looked as if Hermione was suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse, a very powerful Cruciatus at that. Amelia narrowed her eyes at them. Harry knew that she figured out what happened.

"Not here" was all he managed to get out before they saw a small burst of flame as Narcissa and Eilidah showed up in front of them. "Narcissa, is everything alright?" asked Harry.

"I just wanted to check on everyone." She quickly checked on everyone and thoughtfully added, "It would seem that I came at just the right moment. Drink this Hermione." She handed her a small vial. "Let's head to Gringotts. We have had a new development. I'm sure Madame Bones still needs your statements about recent event. Let us head to Gringotts and we can settle these matters. Do you agree Madame Bones?" Narcissa started trying to usher everyone towards the bank but didn't expect Harry to stop so suddenly. 'What is it Harry?'

"What is the new development?" he asked.

"We have had word about the Dursleys."

 **Edited 7/5/17**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot. If I did, then I wouldn't have to work another day in my life. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this wonderful and magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- We are coming down the home stretch for my editing! Woo Hoo! Once I'm all set- that is up to Chapter 20- I will start typing up the latest chapter. If you have an idea you would like to see, please feel free to pitch it. If it works with the story, I will add it and give you the appropriate credit.**

 **One final thing, some of the info seen in this chapter comes from Harry Potter wiki. That web page has been a god sent since I don't have any of my books with me.**

Chapter 17  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Inside Ragnok's office-**

Bill walked up to the director's door and took a deep breath before knocking. "Enter" was screamed from behind the door. Bill squared his shoulders, held his head high and opened the doors to find Director Ragnok and Filius Flitwick seated at a table next to the fire place. As Bill got closer to the group he gave a deep bow to show his respect. The Directed gave him a bow of the head and motioned him to take a seat. As Bill start to move towards the chair, something that was gold caught his eye. As he got closer, he realized that it was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The Director cleared his throat and said, "Curse breaker Weasley, take a seat. We have much to discuss. What news do you bring us?"

This brought Bill out of his daze and replied, "My brothers and father are currently in my office. Our mother has made several threats against Lady Potter, and our youngest brother made threats against Lord Potter. The twins have brought some samples of what my mother was feeding our sister and preparing to send to Lord Potter. My father tried using our family magic to prevent her from doing anything, but we all fear that this will not stop her. He has already gone to Madame Bones with this information. I do have a request, is there any way to prepare evidence against her? Also, I believe she has a private vault that no one knows about. Is there a way to drain those funds? The reason I ask this is because he has already told her that if she does not stop, he will divorce her and leave her nothing. Casting her out of the family."

The Director leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers in front of his face while he thought about what the curse breaker has told him. "I will speak to Lord Potter about this. You have done well curse breaker and for such loyalty to the nation and its friends, you shall be rewarded." The Director quickly put his hand up to prevent Bill from speaking and continued to say, "I have another task for you. I have been speaking with Filius about this and he is in agreement. I want you two to train Lord and Lady Potter, and also act as a guard for the two. I fear for their safety once they return to Hogwarts. What you need to know is that both Lord and Lady Potter are Friends of the Nation."

 _ **Friends of the nation?**_ he thought. Bill took a moment to think about everything the Director had told him before he replied, "Director, I would like to thank you for the confidence you are showing me. I would be honored to take on this quest. I do have one question. Am I doing this as a curse breaker, or as someone else?"

The Director gave him a large smile, which made Bill a little nervous, and replied, "That is a very valid question. I see you have been paying attention to how us goblins do business. I would like to elevate you to the position of Protector. In this role you will do exactly that, and act as a liaison for the Nation, protect them, and keep us up to date."

All his life Bill knew that if he worked hard, it would eventually pay off. He knew that to get anywhere in life, you had to start on the bottom in order to reach to top. "What happens if the Potter's don't agree with it? What if Dumbledore tries to road block all our efforts and bans us from the castle?" asked Bill.

Ragnok looked over to Filius for the explanation. "You would be at Hogwarts as a private tutor. Minerva and I have been going through the charters and have found something in the bi laws that helps us with this matter. We will make it look as if the Potter's are paying you for your services."

Just as Bill was about to ask what Filius was going to ask exactly what subjects they would be tutoring them in when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" barked the director. They all stood as Lord Potter was helping a pale looking Lady Potter in, followed by Narcissa Black, Draco Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. "What happened to Lady Potter? Should I go and get one of our healers?" asked the Director as he was making his way around the table. Not only was Lady Potter pale, she was twitching a little bit. "Why does it look like…" the Director started to ask but was quickly cut off by Amelia who asked the exact same question.

"Why does it look like Lady Potter suffering from exposure to the Cruciatus curse?"

"That is because she is. Her healers originally gave her 4 hours to get everything done before being restricted to bed rest. The potion I gave her before we came here should help lessen the pain." Replied Narcissa as Harry was helping Hermione into a chair.

Everyone could see that Amelia wanted more details on the matter. "Lord Potter, would you care to explain just what the hell is going on?" To say that the Head of the DMLE was ticked off would be an understatement.

"The short version is that Severus Snape was brought to Tonks home earlier today. It would seem someone placed several mind altering curses on him. When I walked into the room to check on him, he snapped and started trying to kill me. Hermione decided to step in front of the Cruciatus curse. Unfortunately, she was hit with it a few times, and here we are. Perhaps we could give you that statement about what happened just a few minutes ago? We have other issues to deal with and I would like to get Lady Potter home." Harry looked around the room and saw both Bill Weasley and Filius Flitwick. "Professor Flitwick? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Lord Potter, If I could get that statement now, I will be on my way. I know you have important business to attend to and I need to get my report started." Said Amelia. She knew that if she did not take charge and get their statements now, it most likely wouldn't happen at all. "Let's just take a step over here. This should only take a few moments. I would also like a copy of the memory from the event in question. Once I have your statement, I would also like to ask for a copy of Lady Potter's memory as well."

Harry crouched in front of Hermione, and without a look back replied, "I can take care of the statements. I would like to ask if we can hold off with Lady Potter's statement. I would like to finish everything here as soon as possible so that we can get her home. I'm sure her mother is also worried about her, and we wouldn't want to piss off our healers." Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss and stood to go over to Amelia.

"Harry, why don't I just share with you through the mind link what happened. This way we can get it all over with darling." Asked Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry crouched back down and said, "Are you sure love? You had to use quite a bit of magic today and I know that made this whole situation worse."

"Oh sweetheart, let's just get this all over with now." She replied as she placed a hand on the side of his face and gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Alright love." Harry went to stand, but leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't think I have forgotten about earlier. We will be discussing that later tonight." He kissed her on the for head and said a little louder, "I'll take care of everything love." Hermione gave him a nod and watched him and Madame Bones go off to the corner.

"Narcissa, is my mother alright?" she asked as Draco handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks." Hermione tried to take a sip but her hands were shaking too badly. Draco quickly helped her by taking the cup and putting the cup on the table for her.

The Director saw all of this and came over. "Lady Potter, are you sure I can't send for one of my healers. We have some excellent remedies for this sort of thing."

Despite the potion Narcissa gave her just before they got here, the pain was starting to become unbearable. _'Harry?'_

Harry stopped talking and looked over and replied, _'Everything ok darling?'_ He noticed that Hermione was looking a little green and her brow was covered with beads of sweat. "Excuse me for a moment Madame Bone." He quickly crossed the room and was at her side in 3 steps. "What's wrong?" he asked, almost frantic.

"I'll be alright in a moment. The pain is getting to be a little much, that's all. I don't think it was the normal cruciatus." Hermione replied through clinched teeth.

"Lady Potter, I am going to call for one of our healers to come and take a look at you." said Ragnok as he was walking towards the door.

"Harry, do you want me to take Hermione back to my Aunt's?" asked Draco. Harry was a little shocked at this offer.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Hermione say, "Don't even think about it you two. I'll be fine for at least another hour. Let just finish when what we have to do."

Harry wanted to argue, but saw the look of determination on Hermione's face and knew that there was no way she was leaving unless he physically took her against her will and he would not go against her wishes. Yet. "Alright love. But if you get any worse, I will have you taken home and put to bed." He quickly put his hand up to stop her from arguing with him about this, and instead got a nod of her head. She knew that if she argued, that would take what little strength she had left.

The Director came back into the office with one of his healers soon after. The healer took one look at Hermione and growled, "You expect me to work on a witch? Have you lost your damn mind?" The Director pulled himself to his full height and said, "First off, I expect you to do your job. Second, if you ever speak to me or anyone for that matter who is a Friend of the Nation like that, I will feed you to the dragons after I have skinned you alive myself. Do I make myself clear!?"

The healer was looking as green as Hermione was by the time the director was done with him. "My apologizes sir" Replied the healer as he gave the director a deep bow before walking over to Hermione. "Lady Potter, if you don't mind, I am going to run a few scans. Would you please tell me what happened?"

"She was hit with a Cruciatus Curse a few times several hours ago. Our healers said she would be fine in a few hours, but she was still experiencing pain. She was given a pain potion before we left the house. The healers originally only gave her 4 hours to get everything done. But we had some complications." Replied Harry as he was held Hermione's hand. "Before we came to Gringotts we had run in with Albus Dumbledore. Someone started firing spells at us and then he tried to kidnap Lady Potter. She used quite a bit of magic during the fight defending not only us, but herself as well."

The healer gave a frown. At least, it looked like a frown to Harry. The Director saw this as well and asked, well more like commanded, "What did you find?" There was so much steel in his voice the healer cringed a little at hearing it.

The Director was about to give a growl when the healer finally said, "It was a modified Cruciatus Curse. The effects are made worse when the victim uses magic. I have only seen this one other time." The Healer stood and turned to the Director and went on to say, "I will get a potion and an ointment that will help. Unfortunately, not even a Phoenix's song will heal this. Time is the only way this will heal. And no magic for the rest of the day. The more you use, the worse it will be." The healer gave the director a quick bow before rushing out to get what was needed. He knew that the director was going to tan his hide for his little outburst.

"Lord Potter, I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you able to finish giving your statement?" asked Amelia. She knew she was pushing her luck by asking this, but wanted to get all of this over with.

Harry asked, _'Maya, are you ok with that love?'_

' _Go ahead darling. I'm not going anywhere.'_ Harry gave her a smile and walked back over to finish up with Amelia. "Narcissa, how is my mum? Is everything ok?" she asked, trying to draw the attention away from herself.

"She is fine Hermione. Just worried about you, that's all. I brought her back to Andy's. As for the healer's orders, don't worry about them. I told Andy what happened, and she won't hold it against you."

Hermione tried to reach for her drink but hissed through her teeth as the pain ripped through her body. "Dammit Granger." Replied Draco as he slapped her hand away and grabbed the cup for her.

"Language Malfoy."

Draco gave her a smirk at this and replied, "Pardon milady" as he gave her a mock bow.

Hermione chuckled at this. "Draco, why were we never friends? It seems like we are essentially two peas in a pod."

Draco pulled a chair up to sit with her and said, "Truthfully? It was because of my father. I'm sure we would have hit it off if it wasn't for him. It would have been nice to have an intelligent conversation every now and then. But that's the problem with the other Slytherin's. They read too much into a conversation, and will try to use it for their own personal gain. You know, I really am sorry for all the torment I put you through."

"Well, we will just have to change that now won't we." Hermione gave him a small smile as the healer came back into the room.

He briskly walked over to her and handed her a goblet. "Drink this Lady Potter." He wanted for her to finish the potion before adding, "Yes, it does taste horrible. Now, this is an ointment will help with the nerve pain. Apply it twice a day for the next 3 days." The healer turned to the Director and as he was giving a bow he said, "If there is nothing else Director, I will be on my way." The Director gave him a curt nod.

Harry and Amelia came back over and heard the tail end of this. "I believe I have everything I need. Lady Potter, please get some rest. I will be in touch. If you need anything from me, just let me know."

"Madame Bones, could you please contact our solicitor Edward Tonks and let him know what is happening. He will be representing us." Replied Harry as he went back to Hermione's side. Draco went to stand so that Harry could sit next to her, but was quickly waved off.

Amelia gave a small bow of her head and said as she was leaving, "I will do that. I believe he is in his office. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Yes, Hermione and I have some other things to discuss with you and Susan later tonight. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just something that pertains to Hogwarts." Amelia gave her final good byes and left quickly for the office. They all knew Dumbledore was going to try to spin this as he was trying to save Lord and Lady Potter and would likely get away with it.

"Now, let's get to our other business." Said the Director as he clapped his hands and moved back to the table to sit beside Filius. Everyone quickly followed behind them and found their seats.

Harry helped Hermione slowly over to the table and made sure she was comfortable to before saying, "Right. Back to my original question, Professor Flitwick, why are you here? I can understand Bill, but I am at a little bit of a loss as for your presence." The director motioned for Filius to explain everything and thought, _**this should be amusing.**_

Filius cleared his throat at this unexpected request. "I have been speaking with the Director about what is to come this year as well as your future Lord and Lady Potter."

"Professor, we are outside the walls of Hogwarts, please call us Harry and Hermione." Asked Harry, which earned him a smile.

"For the purposes of this conversation, I will keep it to Lord and Lady Potter." This made them sit a little straighter. They knew that when the goblins kept using titles, it was very serious business. "As I was saying. With all that is to come, we all believe that you will somehow be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and will be forced to compete. I cannot help you train explicitly for it as your professor, but I can give you private lesson in dueling as an instructor employed by the Nation. There is nothing in the Hogwarts Charter that prevents you from hiring private tutors. The Director has assured me that they will make it look like you are the one paying for those services, but won't be spending a penny. As a professor already employed by the school, we can classify everything as extra lessons."

Harry sat at the table tapping his fingers on it thinking. He looked around the room to try and gauge everyone's reaction, but saw nothing but blank canvases. Except on the Director's face. His showed that he found this whole situation amusing. "I can see how this would be an excellent idea. However, I have a few other people I want to train with us, is that going to be a problem? And what does this have to do with Curse breaker Weasley."

Filius looked over to see if the Director would like to take over with this line of questioning, but found no help there. "I do not have a problem with training others. Is it safe for me to assume that Mr. Malfoy will be one such person?" He waited for Harry to give a nod before continuing, "As for Protector Weasley, he will not only be helping with your training, but will also act a liaison for Gringotts as well as a security guard."

Tonks and Remus both sifted in their seats. Filius, Ragnok, and Bill all saw this. Tonks decided to speak up and with what was becoming a Black family smirk said, "I think you should speak to the head of the Potter's security team about adding additional guards."

The smug look that has been on Ragnok's face during this entire meeting suddenly dropped. "Just exactly what do you mean?" he asked with some of the steel returning to his voice.

"I am heading the Potter security team and will acting as the liaison between them and Madam Bones. Remus Lupin will be acting as my associate. Just so we are clear, I do not have a problem with adding Protector Weasley to our team. Their safety is our top concern." Tonks replied as calmly as possible. She did not want to offend nor disrespect the Director of Gringotts.

"This is all fine, but how exactly do all of you plan to get this past Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. Everyone looked at her like she had three heads. "What? It's a legitimate question. We all know that the manipulative old coot won't let this slide. Especially since this would put a stake in whatever he had planned. And just how exactly are we going to get, no offense Remus, a werewolf to accompany us during the school year. Didn't you run into problems at the end of last year with the parents?"

Remus knew Hermione didn't mean to bring him down, but did have a valid point. Reluctantly he admitted, "She's right. There is no way we can get this all past Dumbledore."

"Were there is a will, there is a way." Replied Filius. "I believe I should contact Minerva. We could always go to the school governors."

' _Don't forget who you are Lord Gryffindor/Slytherin'_ said a voice in the back of Harry's head, as a voice in the back of Hermione's said, _'Remember who you are Lady Ravenclaw.'_

Harry and Hermione's jaw dropped and they both heard chuckling in the back of their minds. That little voice was all that was needed for Hermione's brain to go into overdrive. "What if the founder's heir's came back to Hogwarts? I believe each heir has 25% ownership of the school as well as all the land in Hogsmead and the businesses as well." Hermione looked directly at Filius and asked, "Would that work?"

Filius had to pick his own jaw up off the floor. He looked around the room and saw that the only people who weren't shocked were Remus Lupin and Director Ragnok. Finally, being able to form the words needed to reply Filius asked, "What did the rest of us miss?"

' _Maya, do you think this would actually work?'_ asked Harry.

Hermione gave him a smile and said, _'I think it could. There is no way for anyone to override it. Could you imagine Dumbledork's reaction?'_

' _I never thought I would see the day that Hermione Granger Potter disrespect's an authority figure.'_ Chuckled Harry _._

' _Oh hush you. We have one small road block dear. In order to have complete control, we need to have the Hufflepuff Heir on board as well.'_ Hermione replied _._

' _One step at a time dear. All we need to do is convince the heir to come in and complete an inheritance test.'_ Replied Harry as he gave her hand a squeeze.

They were drawn from their private conversation when Ragnok cleared his throat. Harry and Hermione blushed at this. "Would either of you care to explain this? I'm sure the conversation you were just having had something to do with this matter."

"I'll do it Harry. It was my idea." Replied Hermione as she was looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes. "The reason we brought up the founder's heirs is because between Harry and I, we own 75% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and 75% of Hogsmead. We have final say over all decisions regarding the school. Including who we keep on staff." And there it was, the proverbial mic drop.

Harry picked up where she left off by adding, "We did not want that last bit to get out just yet. It was supposed to be a last resort kind of thing."

' _Don't forget Lord Pendragon and Lady Le Fey.'_ Harry added. He felt Hermione become amused at his thought through the bond, but noticed that she acted as if nothing happened.

"I think we will need something stronger than tea after hearing this." Replied Ragnok as he looked at all the stunned faces around the room. "We should return to the original topics here. Mr. Lupin, I have to agree with the difficult situation you are in. How about for now we set you up in Hogsmead. I know Tonks is in charge, but I believe you would be excellent for this position. We would not need to worry about your owls being intercepted. You would handle not only the mail, but also be the outside man. Then, we use Assistant Tonks and Protector Weasley as your private tutors and guards. The only issue that I could see us having some trouble with would be that we may have to bring forward all of your titles. Also, unless the Hufflepuff Heir claims their rights, Dumbledore will still be allowed input in regards to anything to do with Hogwarts. Finding that heir is imperative to all of these plans. Without them, this all will collapse."

Filius got up from the table and started to pace around the room, and Draco started to run his hands through his hair so that his hair was standing straight up. "I need to get back to Hogwarts and do some more research on these matters." Filius said as he was walking towards the door. "Would any of you mind if I tell Minerva?" He asked as he looked to Harry and Hermione and waited for their approval. He knew Minerva was well aware of what was going on already.

"Professor, before you leave I have a question for these two that I think you should hear. I believe their answer would be of interest to you and your research." Draco said as he finished making his hair stand on edge. Filius gave him a puzzled look but nodded his head. Draco turned and looked at Harry with a serious face. "What other titles besides being Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Slytherin do you have?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. _'Should we tell him Maya?'_

' _He will find out eventually dear.'_

"Would you two cut the bloody mind speak and tell us what the devil is really going on?" snapped Draco. Narcissa was two seconds away from jumping up and smacking her son upside the head. Harry held his hand up to stop Narcissa from following through on this idea. If she was to be honest with herself, she was actually interested in what other titles these two had hidden up their sleeves.

Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze to let her know that he would go first and said "Well, I am also Lord Pendragon and a direct descendent of Merlin." Draco's jaw hit the floor.

Before he could formulate any type of response, Hermione added, "I have some other titles as well Draco. Besides being Lady Potter and Lady Ravenclaw, I'm Lady Dagworth, and Lady Le Fey."

Draco sat there with his mouth hanging open and looked like a fish out of water. "Do you know who the Hufflepuff heir is?" he quietly asked. Harry nodded his head but said nothing. "Let me guess, you two aren't going to say anything till they complete their inheritance test and claim their birth right are you?"

Filius gave a little cough to draw everyone's attention and said, "I will keep this information under wraps Lord and Lady Potter. For now, I need to head back to Hogwarts. I will begin to look through the charter to see if there is anything that could help us and prevent you from having to, what was the muggle saying ah yes, the cat out of the bag. I know you are both close with Minerva and will enlist her help in this matter. It will help immensely that she is the Deputy Headmistress and can overrule the headmaster in certain things." Everyone watch Filius leave and Hermione finally realized there was a small cup on the table in front of them.

"What is that?" She knew what it was. Merlin had told them about it during his visit. In the back of her mind she heard someone chuckle. _'Oh hush Merlin. We are getting to it.'_ She thought.

"We are getting to that milady. I believe it was Lord Potter who wanted us to investigate the Lestrange Family vault. This is what we found." The Director said as he picked up the cup. "This is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It turns out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named created more horcruxes. We are unsure of the exact number he made."

Everyone, minus Draco, Hermione, and Harry, in the room paled at hearing this. "What is a horcrux?" Draco asked as he looked at everyone.

"A horcrux is something a dark wizard creates by splitting their soul and casting it into an object. By completing this, it acts as an anchor for one's soul for the one task of having immortality." Replied Bill as he spoke up for the first time. "This type of magic was only attempted by the Ancient Egyptians. I found evidence of it within the Pyramids."

"And during this time did you find a way to destroy them?" asked Harry.

Bill's shoulders slumped a little when replied, "No. There was no mention of any method for their destruction. As far as I know, there is only one group to ever find a way. The Nation, through the rite you have already experienced, or by casting a fiendfry."

"There is another method, actually two." Harry said as he watched everyone slide to the edge of their seats. "Basilisk Venom or the Sword of Gryffindor."

"How do you know this Potter? And where on earth are we going to find a Basilisk?" asked Draco.

"Well, I already have the sword. As for the basilisk, that can be found in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. And before any of you argue that fact with me, I have been in there and have personally slain it using the sword in question."

"Lord Potter…" Ragnok started to say, but was interrupted by Remus who said, "Harry, do you mean to tell us that you killed a basilisk?"

"Yes. Lucius Malfoy slipped a diary to Ginny Weasley during our second year who opened the chamber. When Hermione was attacked, we found out that Ginny was taken down to the chamber. It turns out the diary was a horcrux. After I killed the basilisk with the sword, I used one of its fangs and destroyed it. Because I used the sword to kill the monster, it became impregnated with the venom."

As everyone sat there listening to Harry's tale, they all failed to noticed that Hermione's color started to fade and she started trembling again. Harry felt a twinge coming through the bond and looked over to see what was happening.

Ragnok asked, "Do you mean to tell me that you have killed such a beast? I would like to discuss render of such creature. Through the rites of conquest, any profit turned from the rendering would be yours, minus the fees for the task."

Harry took Hermione's hand and told the director, "I would like to discuss this further, but we have to be going. It would seem that the potion your healers gave my wife are already wearing off and the pain seems to be returning tenfold. I will either send an owl to you with the details or a representative to discuss these matters further." He went to stand but before he could try get to help Hermione up she said, "Before we conclude with our business, I have one question. "Narcissa, before we left the street you said there was word about the Dursley's. What have you heard?"

Narcissa took a long sip of tea before saying, "The insurance company is saying the explosion was caused by a gas leak. With the insurance money they have purchased a new home."

Harry sat silent for a moment thinking before saying, "Two questions. One, have they even asked about me? And two, where have they purchased their new home?"

Narcissa sighed. She herself could not understand how one family could be so terrible. Well, she could understand how some people could be terrible, but this was even lower than anything Lucius has ever done. "They did not ask about your welfare. I believe they actually hope your died in the explosion. As for where they purchased their new home." Based on everything Narcissa has learned, she wasn't sure if she should actually tell anyone where they live. But based on the look Harry and Hermione were giving her, she knew she better start talking. "They bought a house in Surrey."

 **Edited 7/5/17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this magical word for us to play in.**

 **a/n- Thank you all for all the reviews! It truly brightens my day to see them.**

Chapter 18  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Dumbledore's office-**

Dumbledore went stumbling across his office to the floo and called Molly Weasley to come as quickly as possible. Never in a million years did he expect that damn Mudblood to stab him. He snorted at this for the third time since it happened. Of course she would stoop so low as using her muggle ways against him. At least he was able to stop the bleeding, and would be able to have Molly suture him up. He made his way over to one of the chairs close to the fire place as he waited, and thought about recent events. His first stop had been to see the Minister to prevent any further investigations into today's events. Married. A soul bond. That would make his future plans difficult, but not impossible. He heard the floo flair to life and watched as Molly Weasley stepped through to office.

"This better be good Albus, I was in the middle of something." She said as she was walking towards him. She stopped suddenly when she saw the blood on his robes. "What happened?" she asked as she took her wand out and started walking over to his side.

"I ran into Lord and Lady Potter at Diagon Alley. I made the mistake of trying to kidnap Hermione during the distraction of a small fight that was taking place, and she stabbed me while Harry distracted me." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

Molly started with cleaning the wound and asked, "Is it safe for me to assume that you have already spun this to our advantage?"

Albus winced a little as she started to suture the wound closed and said, "Yes. My first stop was the ministry. I made them believe that some vagrants were responsible for targeting them and that I was trying to get them to safety."

"And what of the situation with the Dursely's?" she asked as she was applying a bandage to him.

Dumbledore winced slightly while Molly was applying the last of the bandage and replied, "I was able to convince them and all the appropriate people that it was a gas leak. I set it up so that the Dursely's have been relocated to a home in Surrey that I had purchased with the money from Potter's trust vault. I implanted a memory so that they believe they were the ones who bought the house with the insurance money. I had just managed to place the blood wards before my spy told me that Harry was on his way to Diagon Alley."

Molly finally took a seat opposite him an asked, "Won't people ask questions about the Dursely's? About why Potter's body was not found in the wreckage?"

"I have taken care of everything. No one in that neighborhood will even remember there was ever another boy living with the Dursley's." Albus was about to tell Molly about the soul bond, but decided against it for the time being. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to her ranting and raving at the moment.

"And what of the prophet?" asked Molly as she was walking back over to the fire place.

"Already taken care of."

 **Narcissa's home in Surrey-**

In front of Harry, Hermione, and Narcissa was a rather large gate that would lead the equally large manor about 30 acres back. They noticed that the lawn and front gardens were perfectly kept as they walked up to the front of the manor. Harry was carrying Hermione since they left Gringotts seeing as the pain had become too great for her to handle. True to her Gryffindor nature, she tried not to make a peep as they walked closer to the front door. About half way they were greeted by two house elves. "Master Harry? Is that you?" asked one of them.

"Yes, and this is my wife Hermione, and Narcissa Black. She is the new owner here. Who are you two?" he asked.

The two house elves' faces beamed at hearing this. "I am Dro, head elf here. This is my mate Bess. Welcome home."

"Would you like us to take you directly to the master bedroom Master Harry?" asked Bess.

Harry took one look at Hermione and said, "I think that would be wise. But please take us to one of the guest rooms. Lady Black is the mistress of this manor."

The elves' looked to Narcissa who said, "Please take them to the master suite. There is no reason for one person to have such large rooms right now. Besides, once you two go back to Hogwarts, I can move in there."

Harry wanted to argue with her, but realized that he would lose this argument. "If one of you wouldn't mind taking us there. Lady Potter is very ill at the moment." Realization dawned on Dro and Bess' face as they truly looked at Lady Potter, causing them to try to apologize profusely. "There is no need for that. Please just take us there right away." Bess and Dro gave a deep bow and one went over to Harry and Hermione while the other went over to Narcissa.

With a blink of an eye, they were standing in a spacious bedroom that had hard wood floors that had an old and weathered look to them. The large room was separated by a fire place that was in the center of the room and had beautiful arch ways in place so you could easily get to the other side of the room. The walls were painted a warm tan color that seemed to breathe life and love into the room. Harry walked towards the bed and saw a large four poster bed whose wood had elegant carvings all over it. Over to the left were a few windows that went from the floor to the ceiling and had a set of French doors that opened up to not only the balcony but also a beautiful view of the entire back half of the property. Harry gently laid Hermione on the bed, but even this motion made her groan from the pain. "I'm sorry Maya." Harry turned to Narcissa and asked, "Why don't you take Fawkes and head back to get everyone else. Draco should have already warned everyone to gather everything they needed"

"No, I will not leave you two alone even for a second with Hermione like this." Replied Narcissa. "Dobby!"

"Yes Lady Black?" asked Dobby as he popped into the bed room.

"Could you please bring those who want to come? And please tell Emma not to worry. She will know what I mean."

Dobby looked over to Harry to make sure this was ok with his master before saying, "Right away."

Once Dobby left Narcissa walked over to the bed and said, "Where is the ointment the healer gave you Hermione?"

Hermione tried to reach into her pocket but hissed through her teeth. "You know love, you could have just told me and I would have grabbed it for you."

' _Shut up Harry.'_ Thought Hermione since she was unable to speak at the moment. ' _Can you ask Narcissa if she has ever heard of the spell Severus used?'_

Harry just shook his head at this, no matter how much pain she was in, her need for knowledge always persevered. "Maya, we need to put you on your stomach so that we can rub the ointment in. I'm sorry love, but this is going to hurt." He waited for a respond but never got one. He felt Hermione build her resolve and courage seconds before he and Narcissa started to turn her over, causing her to scream as if her body was on fire. "I'm so sorry Maya," was all Harry kept saying has they rubbed the ointment onto the back of her legs, arms, neck, and back. Harry counted to three and the flipped her, again causing her to scream. As they rubbed the ointment on to the front of her, she was whimpering and had tears streaming down her cheeks. As they were finishing up Harry asked, "Narcissa, how did Severus know that spell? The Goblin said he had only seen it one other time and that was during the last war. Do you know who used it?"

Narcissa continued to rub the ointment into Hermione's arms and replied, "Someone taught it to him. I know of it, only because Lucius can't hold his tongue when he drinks. Voldemort created it during the last war. The only time it was used was when they decided to torture a goblin general. They tried to force information out him." By time they finished, Hermione was sobbing and shaking uncontrollable. Harry wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but he was afraid to touch her, afraid of making the pain worse.

They heard a door bell just before Dro popped in to inform them that their guests had arrived. "Narcissa, go see the them. I will stay with Hermione. Emma needs to know what is going on before she storms in here and gets Hermione even more worked up."

"Your right Harry. I'll be right back." replied Narcissa as she started walking towards the door. As she opened it, they heard Emma calling for them before she asked, "Do you want me to send word to Amelia Bones? I remember you mentioned something about dinner plans?

"Let's hold off on that for now." He replied as he cautiously took Hermione's hand.

' _Harry, we need to keep those dinner plans. We have business to discuss with her and Susan.'_

' _Where is this WE coming from? You are staying in bed until further notice Lady Potter. Besides, I hardly think your behavior earlier today would allow you to attend a dinner party.'_ Harry let his disappointment shone through the bond and immediately felt Hermione's guilt.

' _But Harry. You know what she was asking...'_ Hermione tried to argue.

Harry quickly cut her off and said, _'Your right, and I do understand. But that is no excuse for how you treated her.'_

' _I can't put my mother through that again.'_

' _Be that as it may, the way you handled the entire situation was completely wrong and left me feeling ashamed.'_ Harry waited for is point to sink in before continuing, _'I would expect you to use your head. You have never snapped like that before. The Hermione I know would have waited to hear all the facts before flying off the handle. The only thing I can think of is because of the changed we are going through, our hormones are all messed up. Also, with all that has happened, you are incredibly protective of you mum.'_

' _Your right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flown off the handle like I did.'_

Harry snorted and thought, _'You think? Because of your actions I need to do damage control. What you did Hermione was irresponsible. You not only insulted the current Head of a Most Ancient and Noble Family, you also insulted the Head of the DMLE who has been bending over backwards for us.'_

' _I get the point Harry.'_

' _No, I don't think you do. I'm sorry for coming down so hard on you Hermione, but the damage you have done can have serious consequences.'_

During their conversation Emma managed to slip into the room unnoticed. She cleared her throat before saying, "How are you feeling Hermione?"

Emma slowly made her way over to the bed to join the two. "Hello Emma. She is in quite a bid of pain." Harry said while trying to keep his own emotions under control.

"Hermione, can you speak or is it too painful?" Emma asked as she was got closer to the bed. Hermione tried to shake her head, but this cause a fresh wave of pain that made her squeeze her eyes shut and for more tears to run down.

Harry stood and brought over a chair for Emma to sit in. "Bess!" called Harry as he eased himself onto the bed again.

The little elf popped up and said, "You need something Master Harry?" Emma was a little startled by the sudden appearance of the little elf.

"Could you please bring a sleeping draught for Mistress Mione? She needs to rest and is currently unable too." Bess gave a deep bow and went to search for what was needed.

Harry sensed that Hermione wanted to argue, but said, "Hermione, you need to rest. That is the only way you are going to heal. Once you take the potion, I will leave you to rest. I'm sure your phoenix will find me if you need anything." Bess quickly came back and they managed to get Hermione finally settled. Once she was asleep, Harry stood up and gently kissed Hermione's forehead before heading over to Emma and did the same. "I will just be down stairs with the others. If you need anything, just call for Dobby, Bess, or Dro."

"I'm just going to sit here for a while. Can you let Narcissa know where I am if she asks?"

Harry gave Emma a hug and said as he was walking out the door, "I will let her know. Call if you need anything."

 **Terrace-**

Harry slowly made his way down a hidden stair case that led to the kitchens and the back entrance to the terrace. He slipped outside for some peace and quite to think. So much in his life has changed since the end of last year. He smiled to himself as he looked up and saw a small stone path way that wrapped around the gardens and led to towards the back of the property. Well, he assumed it was the back of the property. The property itself easily went on for about 40-50 acres. He followed the path for a few feet and saw that the path forked off to the right a little and he ended up in a secluded out cove that had two benches as well as several chairs surrounding a fire pit. Everything was fitted perfectly under a stone gazebo that was open on all sides for proper ventilation. He decided to sit for a few minutes to try and gather his thoughts.

How has his life changed so drastically? The people he thought he could count on turned out just to be using him and stealing from him. Then there was Ron. He thought they were friends, and was crushed to find out the truth. He just couldn't believe that Ron and Molly would do such a thing to him, and that Molly would potion her own daughter and use it for her own means. You were supposed to protect your family, not use them like that. There was supposed to be unconditional love. Growing up he always wished to be a part of a family that loved him. He snorted at this thought. What he truly wanted growing up was to be loved. He would trade all this in for the one thing Ron had. A family that loved him.

As he sat there thinking, his mind turned to Hermione. She has always been his rock, and he loved her with all his heart. He still couldn't believe that she jumped in front of the curse like that. Despite all that Merlin taught them, he couldn't take away that pain she was feeling right now. He felt it spike a little and then receded again. Harry took a couple of deep breaths before standing to head back inside. Hermione was right, he still need to speak with Amelia and Susan Bones tonight. He had to convince them that Susan was indeed the heir of Hufflepuff. Harry was so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't realize that a large grim came trotting up in front of him. Padfoot decided jump on Harry just to get his attention, and quickly set his plan in motion.

"Oaffff" said Harry as he was scrambling to get the grim off of him and back to his feet. Harry flicked the grim's nose and said, "Bad dog. No treats for you." Padfoot gave him a little whimper and went into a play bow before he parked. "You know Padfoot, if you want to talk, you need to be in your human form right?"

Padfoot gave him another bark before changing back into Sirius. "What's on your mind pup?" Sirius motioned for them to walk back to the gazebo. "As I asked before Pup, what's on your mind?"

"So much has changed Sirius. Dumbledore tried to kill me and has been stealing from me. Meeting the Weasley's was staged, as well as my friendship with Ron, which both of them are stealing from me as well. I am one of the richest wizards in Great Britain, not to mention I am married to the brightest witch of the age. I have a mad man still trying to kill me, well make that two, and come to find out my nemesis is actually turning into one of my closest friend." He felt another ripple of pain come through the bond so forcefully, he instantly jumped to his feet.

Sirius creased his brow and asked, "What is it?"

Harry fell back onto the bench and replied, "Hermione is still in a lot of pain. I think she tried turn over. It turns out the Cruciatus curse she stepped in front of was modified a version. It draws off a person core. The more magic you use, the worse the pain is, and there is nothing I can do about it."

Sirius saw the heart break on Harry's face and said, "Why don't you slip her something a little stronger. Perhaps we should reach out to a healer. Maybe if we put her in stasis for 24 hours, that will." Harry loved his God Father, but never in all his life did he ever want to smack someone than right now.

Sirius started staring off into space, an unfortunate side effect curtsey of his long stay on the island. "Sirius." Called Harry. "Sirius!" causing him to fall of his chair as Harry pushed him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry pup. Where were we?"

"I'm not putting my wife in stasis. I think when we use magic, it makes it worse." Harry jumped to his feet and said, "That's it! Sirius, you're a genius! Well, sort of anyway." Harry ducked as he ran past Sirius to avoid the hand that was swinging for his head.

 **Ottery St Catchpole-**

Luna Lovegood was cleaning up the kitchen as her father was sitting at his desk working on the next copy of the Quibbler. Ever since Luna's mother passed away, Luna has been trying to help her father around the house. Everyone at Hogwarts thought she was crazy. If they only knew the truth. Luna was not loony at all; she was a seer. The only down side to the visions was they came without warning, and it always looked like she was staring off into space. Xeno heard the plate crash to the floor and he jumped up to go and check on his daughter. "Luna?" he called as he walked into the eccentric kitchen. He found her standing next to the sink, broken plate at her feet, with her head tilted to the side. "Moon bean?" He put his hand on her arm. As fast as the vision began, it was over. Xeno quietly asked, "What did you see?"

Luna blinked a couple of times and said, "Hermione is seriously injured. I have to go to her." Luna started for the door, but was stopped before she was even out of the kitchen.

"We can do that my little moon bean, but do you even know how to find her?"

Luna looked at her father like he had three heads. "We call for an elf silly. Dobby!"

In the middle of door way popped the house elf who said, "You called me? Who be you?"

"My name is Luna. I'm friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Hermione is very sick right now and I have to get to her. Can you take me to her sir?"

Xeno had a huge smile on his face, and Dobby's ears perked up at the sir part. "Both of you?" Dobby waited for an answer.

Xeno looked at Luna before saying, "Just Luna. I have a feeling it is only supposed to be you." He walked over and gave Luna a kiss on the head before returning to his desk.

Luna smiled down at the elf and said, "I'm ready when you are sir." Dobby grabbed her hand and off they went.

 **Back at the Manor-**

Harry came running in through the French doors from the terrace so fast it made everyone jump. "What the?" asked Draco as he was jumping to his feet. Harry took the steps two at a time and burst through the bedroom door just in time to see Narcissa and Andy standing over Hermione with their wands drawn. "STOP!" he screamed as he came running into the room.

They were so startled that they almost dropped their wands. "Harry? What is the meaning of this?" asked Narcissa.

Harry ran to Hermione's side. "Magic makes it worse." He replied in between trying to catch his breath. "The healer said that this curse feeds off magic. The pain gets worse when you use magic. I just figured it out. That is why nothing is working."

As Andy was going to ask how did he know this, Dobby popped in with Luna. "Dobby? Luna? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, trying hard not to looked shocked at their sudden appearance.

Luna calmly walked over and gave Harry a hug before saying, "I know what to do for Hermione. You are right, about the way that spell works. Is it ok with you if I fix her?"

She started making her way over to Hermione but was stopped as Harry stepped in front of her to shield Hermione. "How did you know this Luna?" How do you know what is happening?" Harry felt a little tingle in the back of his mind, _**Keep the child of the moon close.**_

"I think you already know the answer to that Lord Pendragon." Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. "Now, do you mind if I see to Hermione, I can tell you that she is in agony right now. Which I am sure you are feeling through your bond as well." Luna moved passed Harry before he even picked his jaw up off the floor. She walked up Hermione's head and tapped her finger on her lips. She quickly started pressing Hermione's pressure points, starting from the head and slowly working her way towards her feet. Once she was done with that, she turned to the nightstand and quickly transfigured the matches to acupuncture needles and turned back to Harry who still had his mouth hanging open and asked, "Can you turn her over? I need to place these needles in her back." Luna saw that Harry hadn't moved a muscle, so she calmly walked over to him and slapped him. "Harry, help me turn her over. This will help, trust me. Have I ever lied to you?" That seemed to do the trick. Harry quickly followed Luna and helped her. Just like before, pain came through the bond, but it wasn't as bad as before. Harry looked at Luna with wide eyes, making her chuckle. "Didn't Merlin tell you not to question me?" Harry's jaw hit the floor for the second time within the last few minutes. This time though, Luna reached over and helped him shut it. Once Luna placed all the needles she stepped back and stretched. "Harry," she asked, "could you please find out how she is doing?" Harry just stared at her. "Harry, what do you feel from your bond?"

"She seems more relaxed. There is still some pain, but it's not as intense as it was before." ' _Maya?_ ' He called out to her.

' _Harry.'_ She replied in a faint voice.

Harry ran over to her side and grabbed her hand, taking extra care not to move her. _'How are you feeling love?'_

' _Like shite. The pain is somewhat better. It's slowly fading. How though? Nothing we did worked.'_ Hermione asked.

' _It was Luna. I can only assume that she had a vision. She called Dobby and asked him to take her here.'_ Harry felt the bond becoming a little hazy. _'Get some sleep love.'_

' _Tell Luna I said thank you.'_ thought Hermione as she started to drift off to sleep.

Harry kissed the top of her head and turned to Luna and said, "Hermione says thank you. The pain is still there, but the intensity is a lot less than before."

"You two are welcome. I need to keep the needles in for a little longer. Why don't you go and send for Amelia and Susan Bones. You need to keep those dinner plans."

Harry knew better than to try and argue with Luna, so instead he walked over and gave her a huge bear hug and lifted her off the floor and spun her around. "Thank you so much Luna!"

She playfully slapped at his shoulders and said, "Put me down Harry. Go write that letter. Everything will work out tonight. While you're at it, send one to Neville as well. He needs to be a part of this too. Now shoo, I'm going to explain the needles to Andy and Narcissa."

He put her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Draco, let's leave them to it. Besides, I believe we still need to discuss who is going to win the world cup this year." Harry walked over and slapped Draco on the back as he tried to push him out of the room.

Sirius looked at Remus and asked, "What just happened? And why does Hermione have those needles in her back?"

Emma walked over to Luna and gave her a hug. "Thank you for helping my little humming bird."

"Your welcome Mrs. Granger. Just so you know, everything will work out. You can trust Ms. Black, even with your heart. Daniel said all he ever wanted was for you to be happy and to be loved. He approves."

Emma paled at the mention of Daniel and tears started to form in her eyes. "What did you say? How?"

Narcissa came over and said, "Luna has a gift Emma. She is a seer. Ms. Lovegood, does this mean that Daniel came to you during one of your visions?"

Luna looked at them with a tilt in her head, "He did. That is how I knew Hermione needed my help. Did I say something wrong? I'm dreadfully sorry if I did."

Emma grabbed Luna and held her with all her might. "No Luna, you didn't say anything wrong. Thank you. For helping my daughter and for bringing me peace. Please, call me Emma. After what you just said, you could call me mum for all I care." Emma wanted to tell her that what this little girl just said helped healed her heart.

"Em, Luna needs to breathe." Replied Narcissa as she tried to pull Emma back a little bit. "Why don't I show you to your room and help you get settled. Then we can head down to the terrace. How does that sound?"

Narcissa managed to get Emma to pull back just enough that Luna managed to say, "That sounds like a lovely idea. Hermione will be sleeping for quite some time, but don't you fear. She will be as good as new when she wakes." Emma wiped the tears away and gave Luna a smile before Narcissa started to steer her by the elbow out of the room.

As they reached the door Luna said, "Oh, and congratulations on having a boy."

Emma just looked at her in wonder. _**Who is this young lady? How does she know these things?**_

Narcissa was helping guide Emma down to the other end of the hall when Emma asked, "Can I stay with you? I am afraid to stay alone."

Narcissa was jumping for joy on the inside, but on the outside she looked cool as a cucumber. "If that is what you would like. You know I could never say no to you. My room is on the other side of the manor. Would you like to head down to the terrace first? We could sit out there and have our tea. We are having some beautiful weather."

Emma relaxed her shoulders and said, "That would be lovely." They turned and headed for the stairs, and managed to get out to the terrace without incident.

Emma stopped and placed her hand on Narcissa's arm just as she opened the doors to head outside. Narcissa turned to look at her and saw a look of determination in her eyes. "Let's head outside. We can talk out there."

Narcissa tried to get Emma to take a seat, but Emma grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes and said, "Is that young lady right Cissa? Can I trust you with my heart?"

Narcissa looked deep into Emma's eyes and saw that Emma was opening herself up. She was showing her everything right now. Her fear, her broken heart. Emma's soul was on display and it was only for Narcissa to see. Narcissa saw a woman who had her heart ripped out one moment, only to have to slowly pieced back together again. "Em, you can trust me with your heart and more. I have already told you that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you." Emma leaned in as Narcissa was pulling her close and gave her a passionate kiss. As they pulled back Narcissa said, "I don't know if this is too soon, but I have to tell you something Em." Emma's jumped a little at this and she started to panic. Narcissa saw this and quickly went on to say, "I think I am falling in love with you again."

"Again? Did I hear that right?" A shocked Emma asked.

Narcissa softened her voiced and replied, "Yes, again. I fell in love with you all those years ago while in France."

Narcissa pulled Emma into her arms and held her close as Emma quietly said, "I think I am falling in love with you as well. I'm so afraid Cissa."

"You have nothing to be afraid of dear. I won't let anything happen to you or your child. Whatever the Gods have in store for us, we will get through it. Together."

 **Edited 7/5/17**

 **a/n: Yes, I know Harry was being a little harsh with Hermione, but it must be. No, I do not hate women. As a matter of fact, I love them- I'm pretty sure my wife would be pretty pissed off at me if I didn't. Although, a few of my ex-boyfriends may be very happy about the possibility of switching teams.**

 **Amelia has been bending over backwards to help the Granger's and it certainly doesn't help with Hermione going through all those changes and suffering at the same time. I can personally speak from experience as someone who tends to get a little bitchy when in a crap tone of pain.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- This really just a filler chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter has a little more excitement… he he he…**

Chapter 19  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Surrey Place-**

Hermione was finally resting peacefully after a few long hours. Luna was sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book when Harry walked in. "Hello Harry. I must say, you look very dashing tonight."

Harry was straightening his forest green tie and fixing his blacks shirt as he walked over to the bed to check on Hermione. "Thanks Luna, I think. How is Hermione doing?"

Luna put down her book and got up from the chair and went over to help him with his jacket. Harry decided to wear an all-black muggle suit for dinner tonight. "Hermione is doing well. She is completely healed, and will sleep for the rest of the night. Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright."

"Luna, when is your dad expecting you back?" he asked as Luna was helping.

She was brushing off some imaginary lint and replied, "Oh, I never told him a time. Daddy doesn't worry about such things. I will have Dobby bring me back once you are done with your dinner tonight. We wouldn't want you to be worried now would we?"

Harry tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. "Would you like to stay with us Luna? I can talk to Narcissa about it tonight."

"You don't have to do that Harry, I'm sure I would just be in the way." She replied as she went to take her seat.

"You wouldn't be Luna. Hermione and I consider you a friend. Besides, I'm sure Hermione would enjoy your company. You did save her life, and it's the least we can do. As soon as Hermione is back too normal, we plan on training and would love for you to join us as well. Draco will already be joining us, and I plan on extending the invitation to Susan and Neville as well."

Luna was stunned at what she was hearing. She always like Harry and Hermione, they never thought she was crazy and they were always nice to her. "We're friends?" she quietly asked.

Harry gave her a huge smile and said, "Of course we are. Do you think I would let anyone heal my wife?"

Luna launched herself at Harry who easily caught her. "Thank you." was all she said.

 **~Page Break~**

Harry was waiting in the parlor for Amelia and Susan to arrive. Narcissa was taking Luna home so that she could grab whatever she needed and speak with her father. Her and Emma made sure Luna's room was close to Harry's and Hermione's before they left, and Emma went to sit with her daughter. Draco decided it would be for the best if he was out of sight due to his history of being a prat, and Remus was at the Leaky Cauldron with Tonks and Bill drawing up their game plan for the school year as well as developing the kids training routines. Sirius came strutting in the parlor, ready to try and woo the witch of his dreams. "Hey Padfoot, did you actually comb your hair?" asked Harry as he sniffed the air around him and added, "And took a flea bath?"

Sirius slapped his hand over his heart and tried to act like Harry's words had wounded him, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Not exactly original their pup. I'll let it slide this time on account of the amount of stress you have been under." Sirius ducked quickly as Harry threw a pillow at him that landed at the feet of Amelia Bones.

"I see you are still up to your usual tricks Black." Replied Amelia as she stepped over said pillow. "Lord Potter, I hope this mutt isn't bothering you. I believe you already know my niece Susan."

Susan dipped into a curtsey as Harry gave her a bow and said, "Greeting Heir Bones."

"Greeting Lord Potter, thank you for inviting us over for dinner this evening." Susan nervously replied.

Harry stood and clapped his hands together and said, "Right, now that formalities are out of the way, please call me Harry." He saw that one of his elves brought a tray with wine, whisky, what looked like mead, and pumpkin juice in. Harry motioned to the tray and said, "May I off either of you a drink". Harry walked over to the tray and poured Sirius a glass of whisky, himself a glass of wine ( **a/n: he is acting like a Lord, not a 14-year-old** ), and waited for his two guests to respond.

"I'll have glass of whisky myself and Susan will have glass of pumpkin juice." Harry saw the look Susan gave her Aunt, but wisely chose to ignore it as he handed out their drinks.

"I trust you had no trouble finding the place?" asked Harry as he took his seat again.

"No trouble at all Harry." Replied Amelia. "Tell me, how is Hermione doing? She did not look well when I left Gringotts."

Amelia saw Harry's shoulders slump when she asked. "She is resting now. Thankfully Luna Lovegood was able to save her. It turns outs if you used magic, it made to spell more toxic. If Luna hadn't come when she did, well, I don't even want to think about it."

"I'm glad Miss Lovegood was able to help. Is she still here? Perhaps you should invite her to dine with us." Replied Amelia, who wasn't too sure what else to say at the moment.

"I'm not sure if Luna is back yet. Narcissa took her to speak with her father and grab her things. She will be staying with us for the rest of the summer." Harry took a sip of his drink before adding, "I know it is not customary to discuss business before dinner, but how did everything go at the ministry this afternoon?"

"It turns out Dumbledore made an appearance before I returned with your statements. He managed to get the minister to think that he was trying to save yours and Lady Potter's life."

Harry gave a large sigh and Sirius said, "So that means he is just going to get away with it? He tried to kidnap my Godson's wife. We both know the manipulative old coot staged the whole thing, trying to get back his control of Harry."

Before Amelia could respond, Susan spoke up and asked, "Why would Professor Dumbledore want to control Harry? What happened this afternoon? And when did you get married?"

"We can discuss what happened today over dinner. I promise to get to the rest of your questions in a moment. I have another question for you." replied Harry as he thought, _**it's not or never. Might as well get it over with.**_ He felt a push in the back of his head and felt his rings vibrate. _'Keep your trousers on, I'm getting there.'_ he thought as he tried to reply to Merlin, Godric, and Salazar. "Have you ever had you ever done a heritage test at Gringotts? I know that the Bones family is a Most Ancient and Noble house, but I ask you to humor me."

"No, we haven't. Do you know something that my niece and I don't Harry?" asked Amelia who was giving him a questioning glare.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. To answer your question, yes I do. Hermione and Luna are the only other people who know as well. Before you ask, Luna has a gift, that is the only reason she knows." Harry looked right at Sirius when he said this. "All I ask is that you both keep an open mind about what I am going to tell you." Harry wanted for they gave him their word before continuing, "Susan, what you do not know about me is that I am also Lord Gryffindor, Lord Syltherin, and Lord Pendragon. I am also a direct descendant of Merlin. Hermione is also Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Le Fey, and Lady Dagworth. But that isn't what I want you to keep an open mind with. You are Helga Hufflepuff's heir. I know you want to argue against it, but when was the last time your family was ever sorted into a different house?" Amelia and Susan both were too stunned to say anything. They just sat there and looked around with their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Amelia, you can trust Harry. This isn't a prank. I would see the reason to hesitate, but tell me. From the short time that you have known Harry, has he ever lied to you? Has he ever given you a reason not to believe him?" Sirius asked.

"As much as I hate to admit this, your right Sirius." Replied Amelia. "Harry, Susan and I will go to Gringotts either tomorrow or the next day for the test. There will be no harm done if you are wrong."

"Is this a joke Harry?" asked Susan. She was curious to see if he was right. As far as she knew he never did lie while at Hogwarts. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt for her own actions while at school.

Harry saw her face fall a little and said, "This isn't a joke Susan. I know a lot of people don't believe a lot of what I say, but I never lie and I wouldn't start now."

Susan felt the heat in her cheeks rise at this last comment and heard her aunt ask, "Are you alright Susan?"

"I'm fine Aunt." She replied before looking to Harry and said, "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you while at school. You are right and I should have known better."

"Susan, what are you talking about?" asked Amelia who then narrowed her eyes at her niece and asked, "what have you done?"

Susan hung her head, but it was Harry who came to her rescue, "That was all in the past. Let's just move forward shall we?" Amelia wanted to know more, but was interrupted by Dro coming in and telling everyone dinner was ready. "Amelia, I know you want to know more, but I want you to know that if I hadn't experienced any of it, I wouldn't believe it either. I will tell you later about what happened. Actually, I will have one of my elves bring my pensive after dinner. It will easier to show you what has happened during out times at Hogwarts. You won't believe a word I say otherwise."

 **Leaky Cauldron-**

Remus, Tonks and Bill were all huddled around a table going over their plans for the rest of the summer and the school year to come. They knew that the next year was going to be very trying and most likely incredibly dangerous. "I still think we need to enlist a couple of students, preferable Gryffindor's. We can't be with them 24 hours a day." Argued Bill as he was pinching the bridge of his nose. They have been having this argument for the last 10 minutes.

Remus got up from the table and started pace around the private room and said, "I already have had word from Harry. He has asked Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones to train with him, Hermione and Draco. They can be our eyes and ears."

Sensing another blow up Tonks quickly asked, "Who else did you have in mind?"

"Fred and George." Replied Bill, ignoring the glare Remus was giving them.

"Absolutely not!" screamed Remus as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Remus, let's hear him out. This may work." Said Tonks as she walked over to Remus and put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down enough so that he would actually listen.

"I don't know what the problem is Remus. I know those two like to play a prank or two, but they know more about Hogwarts than any of us." This caused Remus to snort. Bill shot him a cold glare but continued to say, "They know how to get around the castle undetected. The only other people in the history of Hogwarts to outshine those two were the Marauder's. I'm telling you they would be an asset. They already told Harry that they would do anything for him. They are ready to leave the family over this. Harry told them that they would always be welcome. Besides, we will need the extra help inside the tower." Bill was staring down Remus at this point and after a minute decided to add, "Besides, they are already looking after Harry's interests. How else would I know all that I do? Those two are good at sneaking around."

Remus hung his head in defeat and fell back into his chair. Tonks crouched down next to him and said, "I know you don't agree with this Remus, but Bill is right. You know that as soon as they find out who the Marauder's actually are, they will not only be worshiped, but so will the ground they walk on. It will all work out. We have people watching out for them in all the houses. If anything, we could find a few more people from each house. Our agents might miss something."

"Fine." Replied Remus. "But Harry needs to give his ok on this matter. I may not agree with it, but you do have a point. Where are your brother's now?"

Tonks and Bill looked at each other and grinned while Bill said, "Let's put the rest of this meeting on hold for now and reconvene at my flat."

 **Bill's flat-**

After the meeting in the Director's office was finished Bill went back to finish talking to his father and brothers. For now, Arthur was going to head home and keep a close eye on everything and the twins were going to stay with Bill for the night. It was decided that Bill was going to have a long conversation with the twins before bringing them back home tomorrow, and this was all per their father's orders. The twins were in the living room when Bill, Remus and Tonks walked in. Seeing that the twins had their heads together and were bent over a sheet of parchment Bill said, "What are you two up too?"

George and Fred both looked up and said, "Nothing." Bill chuckled and shook his head at the two. "Well, whatever you two are doing, put it away for right now and come sit down. We have some things to discuss with you." The twins curiosity was spike once they saw the expression on Lupin's face. They quickly did as they were asked and went to take a seat on the sofa next to Bill.

"What's" Fred started to say, and George finished, "up?" Bill looked over to Remus and Tonks to see if one of them wanted to explain, but saw the two zipped up tight.

"As you both know, I have been added as a Protector for the Potters. Tonks will be the other guard in the castle with me and Remus Lupin will be staying in Hogsmead and essential head of operations. With Remus on the outside, there is less of a worry about our mail being intercepted or obstructed. I know you two have already pledged yourselves to protect the Potter's in your own way." Bill held his hand up so he could finish speaking without interferences. "Not only is Dad and myself ok with this, the Director of Gringotts is well aware of this. From what you have told me, Lord Potter is aware of this as well. I have something else I would like to discuss with you two. As you have gathered, Remus here has a bit of a problem with it. I want you two to act as extra guards while at Hogwarts. It will add two more bodies to the detail."

Fred and George took a moment to let it all seek in. George with the first to speak up by starting to say, "We already planned on it. But,"

"We want to know why do you have a problem" Interrupted Fred, and both of them finished with, "Us."

Remus sighed before he said, "I'm worried you two won't take this serious. I have already let Harry down once. I will not let that happen again. No one, and I mean no one will get in my way."

"Look, you have nothing to" Fred started to say and was picked up by George who said, "worry about. We mean", and was finished by both of them saying, "Business."

"For the sake of keeping this conversation easier to follow, can one of you at a time speak please." Asked Remus. "I do have some other things I need to finish after here and then I have to get back to discuss all of this with Harry and would like to check on Hermione." Remus slid to the edge of his chair and asked, "Tell me, how is it you two know so much about Hogwarts?"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. "Since we are going to be working with you, we will tell you. We pinched a map from Filch that tells us all the secret passages." Replied Fred.

"I just wish we knew who the Marauders were. They are Gods!" added George. You couldn't miss the smile on Bill's and Remus' face when they said this.

Remus went to stand up and said, "Well, I think this is going to work out just fine. If need be, you can address me as Moony." Fred and George looked like they were about to faint from hearing the wonderful news.

 **Back in Surrey-**

Amelia, Susan, and Sirius settled in the study to enjoy some brandy after a delicious dinner. Amelia was very disappointed by her niece's actions while at school and told Harry that she we take care of the discretion at home later this evening. Harry tried to tell her it was in the past, but she was having none of it. "Amy," called Sirius as he was walking over to her. He shot a discrete glance at Susan and saw that she was trying to make herself busy by admiring the books being stored in there. "Amy, I just wanted to tell you that you look ravishing this evening."

Amelia snorted at this and replied, "If I didn't know any better Sirius, I would say that you are trying to get me into bed." Sirius tried turning on his charm, but saw that Amelia was turning bright red from trying very hard not to laugh out loud. He tried to give her his puppy dog pout, but this seemed to drive her over the edge. Susan was seeing her aunt in a whole new light.

After about five minutes, Amelia managed to stop laughing and was wiping the tears away from her eyes when Harry came back in. He looked at his Godfather and lifted his brow and saw his head shake from side to side and that he had a huge grin on his face. "What did I miss?" asked Harry as he was walking over to a chair.

"Don't ask." Replied Susan as she was walking over to join him. "Harry, when did you get married? And why is it so important that I claim my inheritance?"

Harry looked at the two adults in the room to see if either of them had any advice on how to approach this topic. "Hermione and I have a soul bond, but please don't tell anyone. We wanted to keep that a secret as long as possible. As for your other question, we have already established that Dumbles has this unhealthy obsession with me and wants to control every aspect of my life right?" He waited for a nod from Susan before continuing, "At the beginning of the summer Dumbles decided to pay me a visit at my relatives. He blew the house up and tried to kill me, he then tried to claim that it was death eaters that tried to attack me. We went to Gringotts a few days after. Come to find out, I not only have quite a few titles, but Dumbles and a certain weasel's mother penned a betrothal contract for me and Ginny a few days after my parents dies. Dumbles also had my parents will sealed and has been stealing from me. He is also using my money to pay Molly and Ron Weasley. If he hadn't sealed the will, we would basically have been brother and sister."

Harry paused for a moment as Amelia handed him a cup of tea and a couple of biscuits. As Harry was about to continue with his story, a large barn owl flew in and perched itself in front of Amelia and held out its leg. Wondering who would be trying to owl her at this time, she quickly took the noted and handed the owl part of a biscuit before it flew off. Everyone stared at Amelia amazed as they saw her turn several different shades of red. Sirius all but ran to her side and asked, "What is it Amy?" It took about 15 minutes for her to calm down enough so that every other word out of her mouth wasn't a curse.

"I have just received word from Kingsley. Lucius Malfoy has escaped."

 **a/n- Next chapter we find what Lucy is up to and we have a little love scene between Harry and Hermione ;)**

 **Edited 7/5/17**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J K Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- Thank you all for the kind words. You guys are the best! I can't believe there are so many followers. Never in my wildest dreams did I believe this story would have taken off the way it has.  
Just a little Smut warning, there is an interesting turn of events at the end of this chapter. If you have a sensitive mind, I would suggest you skip it- it is clearly marked.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 20  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

" _I have just received word from Kingsley. Lucius Malfoy has escaped."_

Before Harry exploded he check on Hermione through his bond to make sure she was still asleep. "When did this happen? And more importantly, how did this happen?" Harry was doing his best to keep his anger under control, managing to lower temperature a few degrees.

Sirius walked up to Amelia and put a hand on her shoulder to off some support and said, "Amy, can you tell us what happened? I assume you need to be going?"

Amelia put her hand on top of Sirius' and replied, "It is still too early to know every detail. We were keeping him in a maximum security cell at the ministry. And yes, I do need to be going." She turned to her niece and said, "I'm sorry Susan, but I won't be home tonight, would you like to go to Hannah's for the evening? I could even bring you to Longbottom manor."

"Amelia, why don't I see if Susan can stay here with us?" replied Harry, still breathing deeply. He thoughtfully added, "This way you won't have to worry about her, and it would give us a chance to get to know one another."

"We don't want to impose on you. Besides, how many people are actually staying here?" asked Amelia.

Harry took a minute to try and figure out how many people actually were staying there. "I think there are about 8 of us here right now. Plus 3 house elf's." Before Amelia could say anything, Harry walked out of the room to search for Narcissa.

"Stop right there Amy, there is no point of even trying to chase after him. He may look like his father, but he is every bit his mother's son." Sirius said to stop Amelia right in her tracks.

 **~PAGE BREAK~**

Harry started running towards the back of the house and loudly called, "Cissy?"

Just as he reached the drawing room Narcissa poked her head out and said, "I'm in here Harry." She was beginning to learn that whenever Harry came running, something had happened.

Shaking her head, she walked back over to the fire and sat back on the sofa, waiting for Harry to make his grand entrance. And grand it was. He came flying into the room so fast that that when he tried to stop in front of her and Draco, he ended up skidding across the floor and into the wall. He laid stock still for just a moment. He jumped to his feet and saw that Draco and Narcissa were trying very hard not to laugh in his face, and were about to fail. "Cissy, would it be alright if Susan joined our little group for the night?" Harry hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should tell her and Draco about Lucius. "Could you join us for a moment?"

He saw Narcissa stiffen at the last part. She quietly asked, "Is this about Lucius?"

"Please, join us in the other room." Harry quickly walked out and back towards the others. He paused only briefly to ensure that Narcissa and Draco were following him. Harry walked back into the parlor and turned to motion Narcissa to take a seat, who was coming in just behind him. Harry waited for her and Draco to get situated before asking again if it was alright if Susan stayed with them.

"I don't have a problem that, but will someone tell me what is happening?" asked Narcissa.

Amelia was glaring daggers at Harry as she crossed the room. "Susan, would you like to stay here? Or would you like for me to bring you someplace else? We may have to figure out another way to get to Gringotts tomorrow. I may not be available for the next few days." The anger showed on Amelia's face at this.

"Amy, you need to tell them what happened." Sirius said as he crossed to stand next to her.

Narcissa tried keeping her hands on her lap still, but ended clinging to her skirt. "I'm sorry Narcissa, Lucius escaped a few hours ago." Narcissa paled slightly at hearing this.

Draco stood and went to stand behind his mother to offer support and asked, "What do we tell Emma?" Narcissa stiffened even more at this. Emma was finally becoming comfortable and not jumping at every sound that was unseen.

"Tell me what?" asked Emma as she came walking into the room.

Harry jumped slightly since his back was to the door. "Emma, is Hermione alright?" he asked.

Emma walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his arm and replied, "She is fine. Luna is with her now, and I wanted to grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchens. Now, tell me what?" Emma looked around the room and her eyes stopped on Narcissa. She saw her stiffly sitting in the chair and looking very pale. Emma looked up to Draco's face and saw a hint of concern in his eyes. It was so small that if you didn't look closely, you would have missed it. "Cissa, what is going on." She asked as she went to her side.

Narcissa stood, and had Emma take her seat. "Cissy, I don't think we should address this now." Replied Sirius.

"Normally, I would agree with you Sirius, but she deserves to know." Narcissa said as she knelt in front of Emma. Taking her hands she said, "Em, I want you to know that I will protect you and that you are safe here, alright." She saw Emma's panic start to rise, and gave her hands a squeeze. "Lucius has escaped." Emma's eyes glazed over for a moment before becoming wider and wider from fear. Emma started to slide out of the very chair she was sitting in, and Narcissa took her in her arms and held her tight. "Susan, you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as is needed. We have one rule here, please call me Narcissa, none of this Lady Black, and never Lady Malfoy. Draco, could you please show Miss Bones to one of the spare bedrooms?"

Draco wanted to stay and help his mother, but knew it would be better for her to handle this alone. "Alright mother. Bones, if you will follow me." Susan went over and gave her Aunt a kiss on the cheek and said good evening before following Draco out of the room.

Amelia was watching the scene unfold between Narcissa and Emma. Her heart went out to Emma. She walked over and crouched down so that Emma could look at her face when she said, "Emma, I will find him and he will pay for what he has done. You have my word on this." Looking to Narcissa she said "Thank you for looking after my niece. I hope it won't be gone for too long. If you have need of me, send one of your elves." As she stood, Sirius took her by the elbow to guide her out. Harry made some excuse about turning in for the night and quickly left the two alone. Narcissa rocked Emma back and forth and tried to offer her some comfort. After a few minutes, the shaking seemed to stop and Narcissa said, "Let's get you into bed Em." Narcissa tried to get her to stand, but found Emma's legs wouldn't support her fully. She quickly cast a feather weight charm on Emma and picked her up to carry her to their bedroom.

"Stay with me." Asked Emma as she was burring her face into Narcissa's neck.

"Always."

 **~PAGE BREAK~**

Sirius walked Amelia to the Floo in the study in silence. "Amy, don't worry about Susan. She will be well care for here. I will send an owl to Gringotts in the morning. I may be able to get them to come here. I also plan on having them freeze Malfoy's vaults. I'll see if I can convince them to detain him if he decides to try and show up." Sirius waited for Amelia to look him in the eyes before adding, "I know it is a terrible way to end such a wonderful evening."

Sirius leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped when Amelia put her hand on his chest. "Sirius, we can't. I must…"

Deciding to ignore her, Sirius pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss, a very effect way to stop her protests. He pulled back a little and said, "Promise me one thing Amelia." She straightened a little at this. Sirius very rarely used her given name. "When your day is over, come back here. Stay with me. I know that Lucius may try to come after you. I'm not saying that you can't take care of you, because I know that is a lie."

"They tell me the real reason you want me to come back here." She replied in a pleading voice.

"So that I can know that you are safe. I just got you back. I don't know what I would do if you were taken from me."

Amelia kissed Sirius again before pulling away. "I have to go. I will send word when I know more. Look after Emma Sirius, she will need all the help she can get."

 **Unknown cottage in Northern England-**

Lucius Malfoy was living anything but a comfortable life. The recent escapee was pacing around the one room cottage, trying to come up with an appropriate plan. He had to take out his enemies. But how? That damn Mudblood was never alone. He growled at the thought of Narcissa and Draco. He should have disowned the boy long ago. He threw the glass of brandy across the room and growled, "Filthy Blood Traitors." He had to figure out a way to make them all pay. No one made Lucius Malfoy look like a fool. This time would be different, instead of going after the bitch's mother, he would go straight to the heart of the matter. He was so busy trying to put the pieces together he never heard the crack announcing an arrival. He walked took deep breaths as he walked to the door. "What do you want?" he sneered at the old man standing before him.

"Perhaps we can help each other out Lucius." Replied Dumbledore as he was walking past. "You see, we both want the same thing and I believe that if we work together, we can accomplish the task at hand."

"And what is this task you speak of?" Lucius replied.

Dumbledore gave Lucius a hard look and said, "The torture and death of one Hermione Granger."

 **DMLE, Amelia's office-**

Amelia Bones was sitting at her desk with a large cup of coffee as the sun was beginning to rise. As she was trying to put the finishing touches on the plans for the search and recapture of Lucius Malfoy. She would have no rest until the bastard was back in custody. At least she wouldn't have to worry for her niece. Amelia knew that Susan would be well cared for. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the knock on the door. Then again, Tonks never did wait for her to invite her in. "Wotcher Bonesy."

Amelia looked up as she took a sip of coffee. "Ah, morning Tonks. Come sit down." Amelia watched Remus and Bill Weasley follow close behind. It was good that they were all there.

"Any clue what happened Amelia?" asked Remus.

Amelia sighed as she put her cup down. "The preliminary investigation shows that it was an inside job. We are trying to look into the matter more, but keep coming up with dead ends." She slammed her fists on the desk in frustration. "To make matter's worse, Fudge and his damn Toad keep trying to derail all attempts at investigating this matter."

Remus went over and put his hand on her arm to try and calm her. "Amelia, what would you like us to do?" he asked. Amelia fell back into her chair and was silent as she tried to gather her thoughts. "We need to protect not only Lord and Lady Potter, but also Emma Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Narcissa Black. I received a folder from Ragnok about Fudge's dealings and will use that to my advantage. You will know that part of my plan within the next few hours. Tell, what are your upcoming plans for the Potter's protection while at school?"

"Remus will be living in Hogsmead at one of the Potter properties while myself and Tonks will remain inside the castle. We have enlisted the help of two of their class mates. Fred and George Weasley. One other thing we had discussed is also adding additional eyes and ears within each of the other houses." Bill said. He waited for all this to sink in before continuing on with, "We plan on speaking with Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, Draco will agree with the offer from Slytherin house and that Luna will also agree from Ravenclaw house. We want to discuss your thoughts on Susan being our eyes and ears for Hufflepuff. One thing we know for certain, several teachers are also on our side. Severus will be returning, and Minerva will keep a close eye on everything for us. I just wish there was another way to keep a closer eye on Dumbledore."

Amelia stood and crossed to the fire place to think for a moment. She took a deep breath before saying, "We need to discuss all of this with the Potter's. Let me think on how we get more ears and eyes on Dumbledore. For all we know, Lady Potter may be able to come up with a solution to that problem. I'm sure Susan will agree, just let her get to know those two and all will work out."

 **Narcissa's home, master bedroom-**

The sun was just starting to peak through the windows as Harry tiptoed back from the bathroom. He didn't get much sleep the previous night. What with Lucius on the run, Dumbledore trying to control him, and his wife still recovering, who could blame him. He laid in bed propped up on his elbow watching Hermione sleep peacefully and thought, _**She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I fall in love with her all over again when I see each time I lay eyes on her.**_ Hermione slowly rolled over, and her face was covered by her unruly, bushy hair. Harry brushed the hair off her face, causing her to throw her arm around his waist. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He pushed all the love he was feeling through the bond. He snuggled closer to her, reveling in the moment. He knew that times like this were going to be a very rare. The next few weeks were going to be incredible busy with all the training, and trying to come up with a plan to defeat not one but two Dork Lords. Harry felt the bond become clearer and clearer, making him lean in close and say, "Good morning my heart." Hermione grumbled into Harry's chest, making him chuckle. Harry held her close and tried again, "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning." She replied. Hermione was always grumpy first thing in the morning, and Harry loved every moment of it. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Just over 18 hours. How are you feeling?" He replied while still holding her close.

She stretched before replying, "Rested and pain free. But how? How did this happen?" Before Harry could reply Luna came skipping into the room. "Luna? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione as she was trying to sit up.

"I came to check on you. I helped heal you yesterday. Don't try moving too quickly." Replied Luna as she sat on the end of the bed and stared at the two of them.

"Um Luna, could you give us a few minutes to wake up?" asked Hermione.

"This will only take a few minutes. I just want to do a quick exam." Luna jumped off the end of the bed and pulled back the covers. Hermione was too shocked to do anything. Luna started to press on her joints. "How does that feel? Your aura seems to be much better today." Hermione jumped a little when Luna got to her lower back and then again to her hips and knees. "Hmm. You are much better than yesterday, but I think you need another treatment. I'm going to get my needles. Be right back."

Harry and Hermione watched Luna skip out of the room. "What just happened?" asked Hermione as she was trying to get out of bed. "I have the feeling that I better use the bathroom before Luna gets back. Can you give me a hand Harry?"

Harry quickly got up and went over to her side of the bed. Taking her hands, he helped her slowly walked to the bathroom. "Do you remember what the goblin healer said yesterday? About how the Cruciatus curse Snape used was a modified version? Well, it turns out that it draws more power not only off your core, but also on any magic that is used on you and that included potions. Luna had a vision and came to your rescue. If she hadn't showed up when she did, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

As soon as Hermione finished in the bathroom Harry took her in his arms and passionately kissed her. When they finally pulled a part, he looked deep into those warm chocolate eyes. Before she knew it, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed while she was saying, "Harry, I can walk you know. Put me down." All he did was laugh at her. It was the first time in a long time since he truly laughed like that. Just as he got to the bed, Luna came back into the room.

With her trademark dreamy stare, she asked, "Are we ready to get started?" She walked to Hermione's side and put down her needles. Hermione's curiosity was peaked when she noticed the needles and said, "Luna, can I ask you a question?"

Luna replied, "You already did, but I'll let you ask another", causing Harry to chuckle.

Hermione shot a mock glare at Harry before asking, "How did you heal me yesterday?"

Luna was pushing the covers back and said, "Lay on you back for me please. I used your pressure points and acupuncture." Luna saw the shocked look on Hermione's face, so she went on to say, "Merlin doesn't just speak to you two. He was the one who told me how to counter the curse that was used on you."

' _Remember what Merlin told us and what the prophecy said, Keep the child of the moon close.'_ Harry gently reminded her.

Luna set to work with helping Hermione. Just like last time, Luna started from the top of Hermione's head and slowly worked her way down. "Can you turn onto your stomach now? I need to do the same thing to your back before placing the needles." Harry helped Hermione turn over, and called for Bess. The elf gave a curtsey and Harry asked, "I know it's early, but could you please start breakfast for us. As of right now, we plan on eating in the morning room."

"How long do I need to say like this?" Hermione asked with her face pushed into the mattress.

"Just a few more minutes and then you are free to go. Now, one more thing for you to know. You are not to do magic for the next 24 hours." Luna went to pick up the book and take a seat. Just as she grabbed the book, she dropped it and stared off into space.

Harry looked over at her and a became a little concerned. "Luna? Is everything alright?" Hermione tried to turn her head to see, but was stopped when Harry shoved her face further into the mattress to stop her. _'Not funny Potter. What is going on?'_

' _I think Luna is having a vision. I'm going to try to push the image through the bond.'_ Harry pulled the image to the front of his mind and tried to push it to Hermione's mind.

Hermione gasped as the image came through, but before she could ask Harry any questions, he saw that Luna was back in this realm and asked, "What did you see Luna?"

"There are troubling times ahead. Your heart will be stolen from you for a time. If you do not let your knights help, you will lose her forever." Luna replied as she went to take her seat. "You also need to tell her what happened last night as well."

Harry and Hermione were stunned. "Tell me about what Harry?"

He started to shift nervously on the bed. "I will tell you all about it once we are done with your treatment, and not a moment sooner."

Hermione wanted to pout, but realized that it was pointless since her face was basically in the mattress. "How much longer do have I have to stay like this Luna?" she asked.

Luna didn't bother to look up from her book and replied, "Just about a minute." Luna slowly put the book down and glided over to the bed. "Stay still" she said as she slowly started to pull the needles out. It only took her about 2 minutes to take them all out. "I'm going to head down to the kitchens. Hermione, we may need to repeat this tonight." Luna's eyes glazed over for a second before she dreamily added, "Make sure you keep your temper under control."

Hermione waited for Luna to leave the room before pouncing on Harry, pinning him to the bed. As she was straddling him she said, "Now Potter, tell me exactly what the hell happened last night."

"As much as I am enjoying this position, I don't think it will work in your favor." He replied as he flipped the over so that she was now pinned with her arms above her head. "I will tell you what has happened, but you have to swear that you will actually listen to what I have to say and not blow your top. You have been letting your anger get the best of you ever since the change, and that is not like you. You are supposed to be the one that stays calm, remember? I'm supposed to charge straight ahead without looking or thinking."

Hermione struggled against Harry's hold, but was going nowhere. "Fine" she replied in a huff.

"Lucius Malfoy escaped last night from the ministry. Amelia Bones has been investigating all night, and Susan is staying with us as well."

Hermione took several deep breaths, trying to keep her anger in check. She barely had it under control when she asked through gritted teeth, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Neville will be joining us later today. He will be training with us." Harry felt the bed start to shake. "Hermione, I told you to keep your anger in check!" he growled.

"I'm trying Harry, it's not exactly easy at the moment." She snarled back. Ever since they have gone through their growth spurt, she has been having a lot of difficulty with her anger and emotions. She wasn't sure if this was because of the growth physically or magically. Or even both for that matter. Hermione was struggling in earnest to get out of Harry's grip. "Maya!" She was trying with all her might to through him off, but was getting nowhere. "Hermione! Look at me!" he barked, pushing a little magic into his words. This did the trick, she looked directly into his eyes. There was a fire burning in his eyes right now. Harry was staring deep in to her eyes and saw them basically glowing from the anger she had pent up inside of her. He slammed his lips into her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He thought that this would have made her melt, but if anything it seemed to give her strength.

 _ **~WARNING!~**_

Hermione managed to pull her arms free, and was clawing to get his shirt off. He lifted slight to let her, and as she lifted herself off he bed to meet his lips again, he ripped her shirt off. He went to slam her back into the bed, but then was flipped onto his back. "Wait." He panted. Hermione lifted her brow, but then realized that they needed to silence the room. She quickly waved her hand and not only silenced everything, but also set up wards that not even the best curse breaker could get through. Harry was next to wave his hand and cast a contraceptive charm. After the glowing stopped, they slammed back into each other and rolled from one side of the bed to the other. Harry ended up being pinned underneath Hermione, who was being the more aggressive of the two. Harry tried to flip her, but she growled and nipped his neck. Harry summoned his inner strength and flipped her over and conjured ropes, trying her arms to the head board. She growled at him again, but this time in a husky voice he said, "You want to play it like that my pet?" She growled again, but was stopped as Harry twisted her nipples, causing her to whimper a little. "Who is in charge?" he asked as he was lowering his face down to her ears. "Tell me. Who is in charge?" He was slowly working his fingers between her lips, making her to buck her hips wildly to try to get more pressure. He pulled them away and she tried bucking harder to get them back. Harry bit her neck this, drawing blood this time, and said, "Who. Is. In. Charge!"

Hermione whimpered and replied in a whisper, "You are." He bit her again and growled, "Louder!

While all of this was going on, Harry was lightly touching between her legs, suckling on her neck. In a gasp she said, "You are!" He used his knees to push her legs a part and then hovered himself just above her entrance. Hermione was trying to growl again, but was beat to the punch when he slammed himself into her all the way up to the hilt. Hermione gasped and moaned all at the same time. She managed to get dissolve the ropes and throw her arms around him and drag her nails down her back, making him hiss. At first he started moving slowly, but as soon as those nails scrapped down his back he slammed into her. She moaned his name and then growled as he tried to slow. Neither of them wanted to make love right now. What they wanted, needed, was to burn through the aggression they were feeling. Hermione tried clawing at his back again, but this time when Harry slammed in, he forced their bond to open completely. She gasped as she tried to scream/moan his name. Harry grabbed her wrists and forced her arms above her head. She tried to pull her arms away, but quickly reprimanded when he bit her for a third time and pushed his dominance through the bond. He needed her to know that he was in charge. That he was the man in this relationship.

"Harry…" she moaned. He felt her climax building, matching his own.

"Not yet" he growled back. She met him every step of the way, both of them feeling each other through their bond. Hermione squeezed her eyes closed as their bodies reached closer and closer to their mark. "Open your eyes Maya." He said. She arched her back, but didn't actually hear him. "Hermione, look at me dammit!" he said forcefully. Her eyes sprang open at this command, locking on his. "Who is your master? Who is your lord and husband?" he roared, keeping eye contact.

"You are." She panted. Hermione screamed Harry's name as they both went over the edge of the cliff they were teetering on.  
 _ **~End warning~**_

Harry was staring into Hermione's eyes panting heavily for only a moment before his arms gave out, and sent him crashing to the bed. It took several minutes before of panting heavily before either of them could speak. "Harry, what is happening to us?" asked Hermione once she was able to catch her breath. She flipped to her side and Harry said, "I don't know Maya. Ever since this mess started, our emotions have been all over the place, and I'm not talking regular teenage hormones either."

"Who can we talk to about this? What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I think our first move is to shower. Then, we talk to Luna. We may have to try and reach out to Merlin and our other mentors." Replied Harry as he tried to roll off the bed to his feet, but fell flat on his face. Hermione was giggling when Harry popped up and said he was alright. He walked over to her and held out his hand to help her get up. Hermione leaned into Harry as she stood, and together they went to get ready to face whatever the day had in store for them.

 **a/n 2- Ok, the sex just kind of appeared. I hadn't planned on putting that in. Right now, they are very aggressive due to the changes they are going through. Which also explains why Harry was being so dominating. Let me know what you all think! You guys rock!**

 **Edited 7/5/17**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling, for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Sorry for the long wait people! My muse has been in over drive lately between my two stories and I have been busy writing! Life has also gotten in the way a little with caring for my father in law who is finally home after a 4 month stay in the hospital Post Transplant. Add that into the fact that I have been doing a lot of traveling for work, and it has been incredibly busy.**

 **You are all amazing! I have been working very hard on trying to correct all you have said to me. I do plan on going back and fixing my errors in the earlier chapters. Even better news, I have a beta! Woo Hoo! Thank you The Ghostly Minion for agreeing to help me. Words can't express the amount of gratitude I have for your help. Rock on with your bad self.**

 **If anyone has any ideas they would like to see, please feel free to PM me. If it fits into the story, I will gladly put it in and give you all the credit for it.**

Chapter 21  
"Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Morning Room-**

Harry and Hermione eventually made their way downstairs and into the morning room. Despite the early hour, Narcissa was already in there along with Luna. Hearing their footsteps, Narcissa looked up and saw the two come in with a little glow, causing her to give them a knowing smirk. She waited for the two to sit at the small table and asked without looking up from the book she was reading, "How are you feeling this morning Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a little at her smirk but replied, "I'm still a little sore, but otherwise I'm well. Luna has been truly amazing." Narcissa felt a wave of magic wash over her, and looked up with her brow lifted slightly as she focused on the two.

"Did you two get older overnight?" She asked with wide eyes that carried a certain amusing glint in them.

Harry and Hermione gave each other questioning looks, but it was Luna who said, "They did. Their cores haven't finished maturing." Luna seemed to stare off into space and tapped her finger on her lip before adding, "I would give it another day or two before you both have finished." Luna went back to reading The Quibbler as if nothing had changed.

"Luna, can we ask you a question?" asked Hermione as she was grabbing a muffin. Luna looked up, and Hermione went on to say, "Is that the reason why I have been so angry lately? Or should I ask, why our emotions have been all over the place lately?"

Luna gave her a dreamy smile and said, "Yup. You know Hermione, you're a nicer person than the wrackspurts give you credit for."

Narcissa wanted to ask what a wrackspurt was, but saw the look on the teens' faces and decided to ask those two later. "What do you two have planned for today?" She asked while taking a sip of tea.

"We were hoping to train, but I think trying to use our magic today would be a bad thing." Replied Harry. "How is Emma doing with all that has happened?" Hermione visibly stiffened at Harry's question, but seemed to relax when Harry grabbed her hand.

Narcissa's face fell a little bit, "as best as can be expected. She is resting as well as possible. As you can imagine, she had some difficulties relaxing last night. I don't expect her to leave the house anytime soon." Emma's ears must have been ringing. As she walked into the room, her eyes fell on Narcissa's and the smile that came to her face seemed to make it glow.

"Good morning everyone." Emma went over and gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head and Harry's shoulder a squeeze before making her way over to the chair next Narcissa. She gave Narcissa a warm smile and you could tell that she wanted to lean over and give her a warm kiss good morning. Hermione and Harry saw the hesitation but didn't say anything. Bess popped a plate full of egg's, fried mushrooms, tomatoes, potatoes, and a separate plate of bacon and toast. Emma was about to ask for some coffee when a cup of tea materialized in front of her. Narcissa saw the frown develop and added, "Sorry darling, but you know that you can't have coffee right now. Just be happy that Bess allowed you to have a cup of tea."

"Just because I'm pregnant, does not mean I'm incapable of caring for myself." She barked back. Almost immediately she blushed and apologized, mentioning something about the damn hormones. Narcissa gave Emma a sympathetic smile. Hermione saw the entire exchange and was unsure how to feel.

' _Are you ok love?'_ asked Harry.

' _Yea. I'm just wondering what is happening there.'_ repliedHermione as she looked over at Harry and saw a small smirk on his face. Her face darkened a little as she squinted and said, _'What aren't you telling me?'_

' _You should really talk to your mum about all of this.'_ Harry suggested

The two were interrupted when Emma said, "Hermione, if you have something to ask, please just ask me instead of having a private conversation in front of everyone else."

Hermione blushed and dropped her head a little and replied, "Sorry mum."

"It's alright my little humming bird. Let me finish my breakfast, and then we can talk." Everyone slipped back into a comfortable silence as they all ate their breakfasts.

Draco came walking in with Susan a few minutes later. Draco went over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and wished her good morning. He pulled a chair out for Susan, and after helping her he took the seat in between her and her mother. "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for letting me stay over." Said Susan as she was pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. Susan was about to ask what was for breakfast, but Bess popped a plate full of waffles in front of her.

"Miss Bones, I believe Harry has already told you the rules of staying with me. Call me Narcissa. If etiquette dictates formality, then please call me Lady Black."

Susan blushed a little at this, and Draco chuckled. "Of course Narcissa, and please call me Susan." She replied as she elbowed Draco in the ribs.

Narcissa and Emma looked at each other a smiled before Emma looked to Susan and said, "I'm Emma Granger, Hermione's mother. It's nice to meet another one of Hermione's class mates."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.…" Susan was suddenly stopped with what she was saying with the look that Narcissa gave her. "I mean it is a pleasure to meet you Emma. Is your husband going to be joining us later?" Emma's shoulders dropped and her face fell as the tears began to form in her eyes. Narcissa put her arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled the chair a little closer. Susan looked around, her eyes landing on Hermione's and silently asked what happened.

"There was an accident at the beginning of the summer." Replied Hermione as Harry grabbed her hand and saw the tears in her eyes as well.

Susan's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "I am sorry for bringing it up. I had no idea." As Emma was going to wave her off and tell her it was ok, the vase of flowers that were on the table seemed to levitate and then fly across the room. The vase flew towards the wall, and just barely missed Amelia's head. Amelia watched as the vase sailed into the wall before turning to look at the group of people seated at the table. She lifted one brow and saw Emma turn a little red at the unasked question. "Sorry apparently, my magic has a mind of its own. I'm just not sure if I'm the one causing it or if it's from this little one."

Everyone saw Emma place her hand on her abdomen and Narcissa place a hand on top of hers. Harry felt Hermione's anger spark and went to stand. "Hermione, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" He not only grabbed her hand, but took her by the elbow to steer her to the terrace before she said something she would regret.

Emma wanted to run after her daughter, but was stopped by Narcissa who said, "Just give them a few minutes Em." Emma looked like her heart was breaking a little bit. Narcissa stood up and took Emma in her arms and held her close.

"What if she is against this? Against us?" Emma whispered.

Narcissa kissed her head and replied, "She won't be. You have raised an amazing young lady. I know you think that she will be against us, but that is a lie. Trust me."

During this whole exchange Amelia went over a greeted her niece and sat next to her and watched a cup of coffee appear in front of her. "Long night Auntie?" asked Susan as she watched her aunt take a deep breath in as she smelled her cup of coffee.

"Extremely. What did I miss here? Hermione looked upset when I walked in." Amelia took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes as she savored the taste. Emma excused herself after she was able to collect herself and quickly went to check on her daughter. Narcissa went back to the table and decided to fill Amelia in on everything that had happened that morning. "I believe you deserve an explanation." She said as she sat back in her chair.

"What explanation is that?" asked Amelia who was slightly confused.

"We have finally figured out why Harry and Hermione have been so on edge. Perhaps we should wait for them to return to explain it themselves." Narcissa looked up thinking that at least one of them would have already made their way back in, but saw no one was there. "I'm just going to check on everyone."

Luna chose this moment to speak up and say, "I wouldn't worry about it just yet Narcissa. They will work it out on their own. Have a little faith. If you go out there now, it could ruin everything. We all know that Harry and Hermione are not themselves at the moment."

 **Out on the terrace-**

Harry was still pulling Hermione towards the center of the terrace when she started to blow her top. He grabbed both of her arms and held them down at her side. "Hermione, I need you to breath for a moment." Harry saw her starting to turn bright red. Harry shook her slightly and said, "Love, before you say something you will regret, I want you to find your center. Just like we were taught." Harry saw that she wanted to argue with him, but he quickly added, "We will talk after you have found your center, not before. I'll do the exercise with you."

Knowing that they would just go in circles until they found their centers, Hermione closed her eyes and started to try and relax her body and go to her happy place. After a moment, she saw that she was sitting under her favorite tree beside Black Lake back at Hogwarts. True to his word, Harry did the same thing, and found himself sitting beside Hermione. After a few minutes, Harry felt all the anger and tension leave Hermione's body. She opened her eyes and stared deep into his emerald eyes as he said, "Now, do you want to tell me what all of that was about love?"

Hermione slumped her shoulders and replied, "I don't really know. I guess I got a little upset with the way my mum and Narcissa were acting with each other. I feel like she is cheating on my father." Neither of them knew that Emma was just on the other side of the door listening to everything that was being said.

"Maya, you know that your mother loved your father deeply." He gently said.

"So what did I miss yesterday? Something happened between yesterday and today. I feel as if a chunk of my life is missing." Replied Hermione

"Luna happened yesterday." Harry never got a chance to finish what he was going to say.

Emma decided to come and speak to Hermione about what was going on. "Maya."

Both the teens turned and saw Emma walking towards them. "I'll give you two sometime alone." Hermione pulled Harry back as he turned to head back inside.

Hermione took another deep breath before asking, "What?" at the same time Emma said, "I know you have questions." Both of them stopped and smiled at each other. Emma went on to say, "Hermione, I heard what you said to Harry. I want to know that I loved your father very much." No one knew that Narcissa was listening just outside the door.

Hermione was a whirlwind of emotions. Angry at the thought that her mother was trying to replace her father, and worried that Narcissa was going to break her mother's heart. Anxious that not only her mother would get hurt, but also her baby brother. Narcissa chose that moment to walk out onto the terrace. She was very nervous with how this could go. Granted Hermione couldn't help the mood, that didn't make her feel any safer. "Is everyone alright out here?" she asked as she slowly made her way over to everyone. Emma looked over and smiled at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Harry felt Hermione's anxiety spike a little after Narcissa spoke.

Trying to prevent a blow up he took her hand and said, _'Talk to her love. You need to tell them how you feel. I know this is scary and hard for you, but you can't run from this.'_

' _What if she hurts her? What if this is all some kind of lie?'_ she replied.

Harry smiled at her and said, _'Besides, I'm supposed to be the one with the temper remember?'_ Hermione snorted at this, causing her mother to pale a little from the fear that her daughter was not only going to reject her, but also the woman she cares deeply for. Hermione saw Narcissa calmly walk to Emma's side and watched silently as Narcissa put a gentle hand on her mother's arm to try and offer her comfort and support. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to tell her mum that she wasn't angry with her, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. Harry started to rub circles on her back while trying to send her the strength she needed and to try to calm her. She met Harry's eyes and saw him nod. She knew he was trying to gently urge her to speak.

She looked over and saw that her mother was pale and looked terrified. Hermione shook herself and tried to gather her thoughts. "Mum, I'm not upset. I just need some time. Harry and I are still going through some changes and I don't think it would be a good idea to talk about…issues involving the heart."

Before Emma could even respond, she watched Hermione turn and walk back towards the house. As soon as Hermione was out of sight, she threw herself into Narcissa's open arms and silently let the tears run down her face. For a moment, they forgot Harry was still standing there. Harry gave a little cough to get their attention and said, "Hermione is right. Our powers and emotions are still uncontrolled, and it would be better for everyone if we talked about this in a couple of days." Harry took a step towards the two witches and placed a gentle hand on Emma's arm before adding, "She doesn't hate you for this. She just needs some time to get herself together. You already know that she loves you with all her heart. Just give her some space. For what it's worth, I'm happy for the two of you. But let me warn you now Narcissa Black, if you hurt my mother in law, I will make sure Hermione is the least of your worries."

Narcissa gulped a little at the power behind his words hit her and Emma gasped as she felt it as well. "I would never intentionally hurt her; I care too deeply for her to let anything happen to her or her family." Satisfied with his threat, Harry turned and went to join the others, leaving Narcissa and Emma alone in each others arms.

As Harry was walking back towards the morning room, he felt Hermione's anger blast through the bond as he felt the floor begin to shake. He took off at a run, and skidded across the door way to see Hermione standing on the other side of the room with her hands clenched into tight fits and her eyes squeezed shut. He heard her trying to calm herself down, but saw it wasn't working. Looking around he saw Amelia Bones trying to move back from the table, but was frozen in place. He was about to have one of the elves get Hermione out of there when he heard a Phoenix start to sing, and land on her shoulder. Eilidh was rubbing her head on Hermione's cheek as she sung and saw his wife finally start to relax. Amelia gave her leg one last tug and ended up falling backwards due to the effort. Susan and Draco were too stunned to move. Harry ran to Hermione, and placed his hands on her cheeks and forced her face up so that she could look him in the eyes. They were so absorbed with looking at each other, neither of them saw Fawkes land on Harry's shoulder or that Luna walked up to them. Harry looked around and saw everyone staring at them and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know love. I was walking back over to the table when I saw Madame Bones. I remember closing my eyes, and trying to keep my emotions under control. That was the last thing I remember."

Still cradling her face he said, "Why don't you head back up to the bedroom with Luna. Perhaps she can help guide you through some meditations. You may be able to connect with the others and get some answers." He gave her a passionate but quick kiss and guided her over to Luna who helped lead her out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Amelia asked, "What exactly is going on here?" Harry motioned for her to take a seat and saw that everyone else was getting up to leave.

"Please, you all need to hear about this too." He waited for everyone to get comfortable and saw that Emma and Narcissa had snuck into the room. Just as Harry was about to start speaking, Sirius came stumbling into the room with Remus. Harry saw his Godfather's face light up as he eyes landed on Amelia. Seeing her stone like features, Sirius gave her a quick peck on the forehead before taking the seat next to her and fixed a cup of coffee for both of them. Harry waited impatiently for him to finish.

Harry finally got fed up with waiting and actually growled. Everyone jumped a little and Sirius just lifted a brow, causing Harry's temper to climb even further, causing the temperature to drop several degrees. Fawkes started to sing and instantly stared to sooth him. Once Harry was able to get his temper under control, the temperature in the room started to return normal. Draco started to say, "What the bloody hell…" When Narcissa smacked the back of his head, effectively shutting him up.

Everyone chuckled at the show, but Harry growled out, "If I could get everyone's attention." Harry gave everyone a stern glare as he waited for everyone to settle. "Now, I am sure you have all noticed some changes in Hermione and myself over the last few days. In fact, over the next day or so our cores will have finished reaching their maturity. That is the reason why our emotions have been all over the place lately, and also the reason we have been growing so quickly. We are essentially maturing over about a week versus years." Harry paused for a moment to make sure every word was taken in. He looked to Susan and said, "I don't think you will go through the changes Hermione and I are, but I am unsure at the moment." He went to take a sip of juice but stopped suddenly as his rings vibrated and he heard, _'She will go though some changes, but they won't be as severe.'_

Sirius looked concerned and as he asked, "Is everything ok pup?"

Harry shook himself as he was brought back to reality. "Sorry, Godric and Salazar wanted a quick word. They said you would though some changes, but they won't be as severe."

Susan paled slightly at this but didn't say anything. Amelia saw this and as she took her niece's hand said, "It will be alright. If this is what you truly want, we will get through this." She watched as her niece sat a little straighter in her chair and noticed she took a deep breath before replying, "I'm going through with this. I can't put my finger on it, but I have this feeling that this is what I am supposed to do."

Susan looked directly at Harry and cocked her brow while saying, "Besides Potter, I can't let you have all the fun now can I? I already know that Dumbledore will be… trying, but you will need someone in your corner who has the ear of the head of the DMLE. And to top this all off, I will get to experience one of your adventures first hand, and I suspect that I will not only have to keep Malfoy here in line, but also help Hermione keep you in line as well."

"Oi!" exclaimed Draco as Harry gave a hearty laugh at this.

"Well, good luck with that. I should warn you that my life is far from normal, and since you will be closely associated with me, yours will never be the same."

Susan snorted at hearing this and replied, "Besides, haven't you figured it out yet? Being normal is so overrated." All the adults watched the exchange with an amused glint in their eyes. Who would have thought that these teens would be getting along so well? Draco's true self was shining though without the influence of his father. But the biggest transformation was Harry. Not only was he growing at an alarming rate, he was becoming very confident. True that no one really knew him as well as Hermione, but they could all see that being around those that not only cared for him, but truly loved him for him, not the boy who lived crap was doing wonders for him as a person.

"I hate to break up this charming banter," stated Remus, "But could I suggest we adjourn to the reading room for a more comfortable discussion. I am sure Amelia would love to get a few hours sleep before returning back to the office." Sirius and Amelia quickly refilled their cups and Emma was trying to argue with Narcissa about having another cup of tea.

"I really don't believe another cup of tea will really make that much of a difference." Replied Emma as she was walking with Narcissa towards the reading room. Harry and Remus were the last to leave the morning room. "Should I have Hermione come and meet us?" asked Harry as they were half way down the hall.

"I think that would be for the best Harry." Replied Remus. Harry quickly sent a message to Hermione asking for her and Luna to join everyone in the reading room. A few minutes after a calmer Hermione and Luna came walking in. As the girls took a few steps into the room, Luna put hand on Hermione's arm to stop her and said, "Remember to keep your temper under control. It will all work out." Hermione gave her a little nod and went to sit next to Harry.

Harry looked over and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled as she took Harry's hand and replied, "Much better. But honestly, I can't wait until we have finished maturing." She leaned to whisper in his ear and added, "I really do hate all this PMS. It's as if my visitor is trying to kill me and take every anyone around with us." Harry blushed a little at this and Hermione gave a beaming smile. She accomplished her main goal, making Harry uncomfortable.

During this exchange, Sirius leaned over, pulling Amelia with him to say to Remus, "Lily use to do the same thing to James." The three of them chuckled quietly to themselves as they remember their dear friends.

As soon as Harry was able to get his blush under control he asked, "Do we need to wait for Bill and Tonks to be here before we move forward?"

"I believe we can move forward without them. The three of us have been working very closely and already know what we are going to discuss today" replied Remus. "Now, let's complete the task at hand. I'm sure we all have plenty to do once we are finished here. We have been discussing our network of eyes and ears. We want to have students from all the houses for this task. It will make sure we are aware of any potential threats not only from the students, but also from Dumbledore. Besides the students, the professors will also help. If any of you have any trouble while in the castle, go to your head of house." Remus looked around to make sure all the teens were actually listening to what he was saying.

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Hermione.

Remus smiled at her question. He knew Hermione never liked to have only half the information. "Well, we have already assigned Fred and George Weasley and plan on asking Neville if he would help. If you want to bring anyone else from Gryffindor on board, we can discuss that later." Remus looked over to Luna and asked, "Will you keep us informed with Ravenclaw?" Luna gave Remus as dreamy stare and replied, "Of course. I can tell you now that quite a few will have several problems. Several people tend to view Harry as a piece of meat. Just watch out for the wrackspurts this time of year." Everyone knew at this point not to ask Luna questions about these… creatures.

"Draco, would you handle Slytherin house, and could you think of anyone else we could enlist?" asked Remus as he tried to steer the conversation back on track.

"Of course. I will put together a list of those we can trust. Although, we should meet with them before we return to Hogwarts. In fact, I would recommend having a little get together as well. It would be good for all of us to get to know one another. The other Slytherins will be worried about trusting other houses." Remus tapped his finger on his lip as he thought about what Draco said.

"I think it's a good idea, but I will need to discuss it with Tonks and Bill before we plan it." Remus looked to Susan and asked, "Will you cover Hufflepuff house and come up with others as well?"

Remus expected Susan to look to her aunt, but without skipping a beat she replied, "I'll do it and will try to have a list put together for you by the end of the day." Amelia looked over to her niece and felt overwhelmed with pride. The Bones family always did what was right and never what was easy. She was proud to see that the apple did not fall far from the tree

"I have a suggestion," said Harry, "Instead of having each student contact you directly Remus, why don't we have them bring their information to the one student who is in charge of said house, and then we can deliver it to Tonks or Bill who could send it on to you. We can even set up times for quick meetings. We could call them war councils." Hermione gave Harry's hand a big squeeze and an even bigger smile. The more time he spent he spent away from the influence of a certain potion mistress and traitor, the more his intelligence and confidence shined through.

Sirius and Remus both sat a little straighter in their chairs, both sported huge grins as both men swelled with pride hearing this. "I think that is a fantastic idea!" replied Remus, "I'll bring this up to the others, but I can almost guarantee they will be as excited as we are. Who did you want to put in charge of Gryffindor house?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and at the same time said, "Neville Longbottom." Harry smiled and went on to say, "Not that I don't trust the twins, I feel that putting Neville in this position will help his confidence."

Susan seemed to brighten at his idea since she knew the real Neville and added, "That is a brilliant idea! We just need to make sure he gets his own wand." Everyone looked at Susan as if she had three heads.

"What do you mean get Neville his own wand?" asked Amelia.

Susan paled slightly under her aunt's watchful eye and hesitantly replied, "He uses his father's wand." Seeing that this wasn't enough for her aunt she quickly finished with, "His grandmother refuses to believe that the wand is the problem and says that his father was a great wizard. The wand should work just fine for him since it also works so well for her." Susan saw her aunt turning as red as her hair, but before Amelia could blow, Susan saw Sirius put a hand on her arm and gave very small shake of his head.

Amelia took several deep breaths before saying, "I will have a discussion with Augusta later today. In fact, I will do it before bringing Neville here. Harry, would you join me when I go to Longbottom Manor? The House of Longbottom has been a long-time ally to the House of Potter, and I believe Augusta needs to be reminded of that. It would help if you would share with the Lady Regent what the Longbottom heir is really like while at school."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. All I ask is that Susan accompany us, while everyone else stays here. Perhaps after our visit, we could head to Diagon Alley. We can visit Ollivanders and then head to Gringotts." Harry felt Hermione's annoyance about being excluded from the day's activities. He chose to ignore the glare from Hermione and went on to say, "I will also talk to Madame Longbottom about Sirius' case. From what I hear, Augusta Longbottom is a formidable foe."

Sirius snorted at this statement and added, "That is an understatement. Knowing her personally, once she catches the scent of fear it's all over." Amelia sent a swift elbow at him. Harry was amused at his Godfather's antics but felt Hermione's anger spike a little more through the bond.

' _You really plan on leaving me here?'_ Hermione asked with a disappointing sigh.

Harry took a deep breath and replied, _'Yes. I won't put you in danger. We don't know if someone will try to attack us and if you remember what Luna said earlier, you can't use any magic for at least 24 hours.'_

' _Nothing is going to happen Harry. Stop being paranoid.'_ Hermione's anger was quickly starting to rise to a dangerous level. Everyone saw it written all over her face, but no one dared to tell them that it was rude to have a private conversation in front of them. Narcissa put an unseen hand on Emma's arm, knowing that she wanted to help her daughter.

Harry's face darkened slightly as he said, _'You will stay here Hermione. Besides the danger, you can't even keep your emotions under control. In fact, Luna even warned you before we started.'_

Hermione snorted and angrily bit back, _'Smooth Potter, coming from you.'_

Harry's face immediately went blank and he quickly stood. He firmly grabbed her elbow and forced her to stand as well. "If you will excuse us for a moment." He quietly said. Hermione paled very slightly, recognizing Harry's tone and realized her mistake. Hermione let Harry steer her towards the terrace. They both knew this conversation would be best in an open area where there was little to damage. They reached the end of the terrace and Harry dropped Hermione's elbow and started to pace.

Hermione went to speak but was silenced with a look from Harry. She watched Harry while he paced, knowing that he was trying to gather his thoughts. The longer she watched, the more her temper started to rise. "Harry" she called, but he ignored her. "HARRY!" she screamed, forcing his head to snap up.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You really have no clue how dangerous this all is do you? Not only has Dumbledore tried to kill you once and then tried to kidnap you, Lucius Malfoy is also running around and wishes to hurt me by taking away the one thing closest to my heart. Now, add into the fact that you can't use magic to protect yourself. Tell me how I am supposed to feel. Let's also add in the fact that you can't seem to keep your emotions under control at the moment. You have already insulted one of our allies, which who thankfully has forgiven you and understands what is going on. I will not let that happen again."

Harry was standing directly in front of Hermione at this point. "Do you really want to bring up dangerous situations?" she replied. "Alright, first year besides the Troll, how about the Stone? Second year, facing a Basilisk with a sword, Sorting Hat and Fawkes. Third year, Dementors. Tell me, who was by your side for most of that?" Hermione was shouting at this point and since both of them were concentrating so much on each other, they never saw when everyone gathered to watch.

Harry had enough and replied in a low and menacing tone, "That is enough! You WILL stay here. I refuse to put you in any danger for the time being. I will enlist the help of the house elves if I must. This discussion..." before he finished his sentence, an unknown owl screeched and dropped a red envelope in front of Harry and Hermione.

Amelia jumped forward and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH IT!" She came running over to the teens and said, "It potentially could either be cursed or a port key." Amelia flicked her wand and lifted the envelope. She looked over to Harry to make sure it was alright for her to open it. He gave her a quick nod, and positioned himself next to Hermione. Before Amelia opened it, she did a quick check for curses. Finding none, she gave another flick and the envelope exploded, revealing Lucius' voice:

" _You will pay for what you have done Mudblood. I will make you suffer more than your muggle bitch of a mother. Your half-blooded bastard won't be able to save you this time. Not only will I torture and rape you, I will rip you to shreds and send the memory along with your head back to the bastard. By the time I finish with you, I will have destroyed all that you hold dear."_

Harry was holding onto Hermione when he felt his rings vibrate and hastily cast his shield just as the howler shot a blood boiling curse directly at Hermione. He wandlessly made the howler burst into flames as the curse was absorbed into the shield. As Harry finally lowered his shield, Hermione's legs started to give out. He carefully helped her fall to her knees. She clung to him, and when Harry looked up, he saw that Narcissa was holding on to Emma who looked like she was ready to be sick and pass out.

Harry waited for Hermione to stop shaking before asking that everyone to head back into the reading room. Once they were alone he said, "Maya, I will do my best to keep you safe. Once you can use magic, we will train." He waited a moment to see if Hermione was going to try and argue with him. He pulled back a little and cupped her face while looking into her eyes. "Hermione, I promise not to be overbearing and try not to act like you can't protect yourself. All I ask is that you trust me."

"I trust you darling. I never stopped." Hermione replied, "I'm sorry for losing it back there. I hate to admit it, but you were right about staying here today." Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a passionate kiss, curling her toes. He pulled back and helped Hermione to her feet and said, "Let's head back to the reading room to talk with the others. I have an idea on how we can spin this recent development to our advantage."

Harry and Hermione were walking hand and had to the reading room and stopped just before the door. "Hermione, before we go in there I want you to be prepared to seeing Narcissa supporting your mother."

Harry waited to see Hermione's reaction. Her shoulders slumped a little as she said, "I know Harry. I really am ok with them, but right now I don't really have control." Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze before pushing open the door, and realized it was a good thing he warned Hermione. They saw that Emma was all but in Narcissa's lap. When Emma looked up she saw Hermione heading towards her, and she jumped up to take her daughter into a strong embrace and started crying all over again. Hermione held her mother for a few minutes before steering her back towards Narcissa. She tried to get Emma to sit, but found she was unable to get her to let go and Hermione looked over to Narcissa and silently pleaded for a hand.

Narcissa was trying to unlatch one of Emma's arms and said, "Emma darling, Hermione needs to breath." As Narcissa managed to get one arm free, Emma threw her other one around Narcissa, who was about to call for a calming draught when one instantly appeared.

Once Narcissa managed to get Emma settled, Harry said, "Right, I have an idea. With proof that Hermione is in danger, are we able to now have our own security team present while at Hogwarts from the start of term?" No one expected Harry to respond like this.  
"I think that may be possible." Replied Amelia after she finished another pepper up potion.

"But what of Dumbledore? He will try to say that Hogwarts is perfectly safe" replied Sirius. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they both started laughing.

"He can try to argue that all he likes. Let me give you a quick breakdown of the last three years. Year one, I battled a fully-grown Mountain Troll on Halloween, followed by protecting the Philosopher Stone from dork lord who possessed a professor. Year two, battled a Basilisk with only the Sword of Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, Oh and also another form of the Moldy Shorts. Year three, one word. Dementors."

Hermione picked up with, "We can provide the memories if necessary and he can try to argue all he likes, but he won't win. We have proof that ever since Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, life has become very dangerous. Now, how do we go around the old goat?"

"Well that is simple, the Board of Governors." Replied Amelia with almost a feral grin. "I take it we are keeping your ownership under wraps?"

"Yes. We hope we can keep it quiet till the start of the tournament." Replied Harry and saw the questioning glance from the other teens. "I'll tell you guys later about it". Harry turned back to Amelia and said, "Isn't Augusta Longbottom on the board as well?"

"She is and we can speak to her later about it." Amelia replied as she went to stand. "Now, since I won't be getting any sleep any time soon, let me go up for a quick shower and change. I'll even send a quick note to Augusta to let her know that we are going to come by. Harry, change into your best robes since we will be discussing house business."

Sirius went to follow Amelia out of the room but was called back by Harry. Sirius met him half way and saw that Harry called Remus over as well. "What is it cub?" asked Remus as he got to the little group.

Harry cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Emma was far enough away and said, "Should we worry about Lucius coming here? That howler found us, what's to say he won't either?"

"I don't think he can, but I'll make sure Narcissa brings all the wards up to full power, and will make sure you are all keyed in 100%." Replied Sirius. Seeing the concern in Harry's eyes he added, "We will keep her safe pup. Besides myself, Remus and Narcissa, we have the house elves and your Phoenix's as well." Harry let some of the tension in his shoulders go after hearing this.

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder to offer his support He knew this was all stating to weigh heavily on his nephew. "It will all work out cub. I'll send a message for Tonks to come as well. If things head south, we will get everyone out. We can head to Andy's house if that is the case."

Harry thought on this for a moment and then said, "No. Lucius may look there. What about that small cottage we first went to? That could be a staging area until I can fix the wards at Potter Manor."

"Sounds like a solid plan pup!" replied Sirius. The three of them were very happy with the contingency plan. Harry saw Hermione walking over and quietly added, "Hermione is not to do magic." Just as she got to the trio, Harry turned and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Hello love."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said, "What are you three up too?"

Harry slammed his hand over his heart and said, "Your words wound me milady."

Hermione playfully smacked his arm and replied, "Oh no you don't. I know you three are up to something and I want to know what is going on". At this point Hermione had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Harry said, "I need to go and get changed" as he reached for Hermione's hand. She turned her smirk into a smile and took it, knowing that he would explain as he got changed. And if he didn't, he knew that there would be hell to pay.

 **A/N 2: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life has been incredible crazy. I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. The next two chapters are already written, I just have to edit them and then send them over to The Ghostly Minion. I won't tell in what is to come, but all I can say is that you should love it!** **Please review! It helps brighten my day during the dark times.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: First off, a big thank you to my amazing beta The Ghostly Minion. If you have already, check out is stuff. He is an amazing writer. Second, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I have to admit; this chapter was a lot of fun to right and I have been dying to post this. I know people have been complaining about Harry and Hermione fighting and also about how Hermione has been acting lately. I get it, and I just wanted to let you all know that I am fixing that as we speak. Hopefully, that will all be explain in the next chapter or two.**

Chapter 22  
"Normal speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'_

 **Unknown Cottage-**

Lucius Malfoy sat at a small table in a dirty one room cottage. Pouring over the next part of his plans. He always loved playing mind games before his kills. Granted he wasn't as bad as his sister in law, Bellatrix Lestrange, he was still close to the top. He heard a knock at the door, but didn't bother to answer. There was only one other person who knew where he was.

Albus Dumbledore came striding into the cottage with an evil aura surrounding him. Albus hid the cocky grin behind his grandfatherly expression. "How are the plans coming along?" Trying to cover the eagerness in his eyes with his trademark twinkle. Dumbledore started to look over Lucius' plans and frowned. "What's wrong Dumbledore, can't stomach it?" sneered Lucius.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You really shouldn't have sent that howler. We now have lost the element of surprise. I can guarantee that the security will be ten times greater now that they know you are going after her."

Lucius jumped up from the table and all but shoved a finger in Dumbledore's chest and said, "You put too much stock in the half-blooded bastard and that damn mudblooded bitch."

Dumbledore slapped his hand away and drew himself up to his full height and said, "The boy is no longer under my influence. You also seem to be forgetting who he has surrounded himself with." Albus was about to rip into the death eater when he felt his skin tingle. Muttering under his breath, he moved towards the door and said, "I have other business to attend too. Mark my words Lucius, you will meet several additional wands if you go there. Your plans won't end how you expect them to, and I seriously doubt that you will be leaving in one piece."

 **The Burrow-**

Molly Weasley was keeping herself busy for the moment with two separate love potions, a loyalty potion, as well as three different types of biscuits and a cake. As soon as she saw the letter from Gringotts, she sent the kids out to the quidditch pitch. When the last of her babies were outside, she cast several notice me not charms over her potion area, she sent word to Dumbledore that she needed to speak with him urgently. Once the message was sent, all she could do was wait.

The cake was put in the oven first, and once the cauldrons were set to stir, Molly set out to make a pot of tea. Just as the tea was ready, Albus walked through the door without knocking. There was no reason really. He knew that Molly set up wards to alert her of who was at the door. What neither of them knew was that the twins perfected a listening device that was as small as a button and tethered to a sheet of parchment that recorded all the conversations. The twins realized that they could run out of paper and decided to charm it so that never happened.

"What seems to be so urgent Molly?" Asked Albus as he got to the table, barely concealing his annoyance at being pulled away from his tasks. Molly floated over two cups of tea and pulled out a letter. Molly made sure the cups were all set before handing over the letter. When Albus took it, he immediately saw the Gringotts seal. On the outside, Albus was his normal calm, cool, and collected self. However, on the inside he was seething. Albus opened the letter and quickly read it to himself before he decided to read it aloud:

 _Dear Molly Weasley nee Prewitt,_

 _We at Gringotts wish to inform you that due to several questionable deposits into your vault, your assets have been frozen and your account is currently being audited by our most senior account managers. During this process, you will be unable to access your account. Since your son, Ronald Bilius Weasley, also has the same questionable deposits, his account has been frozen as well. However, due to him being a minor, this letter will also be considered as notice of our intentions. We will notify you with our findings in a few weeks time._

 _Bloodflag, senior account manager._

At this point, Albus was truly pissed. How dare those creatures treat a pure blood like this. Molly and Albus sat in silence for a moment before a very angry Molly said, "I should storm down their right now and demand to know the meaning behind this. How dare those filthy beasts try to do this to a pure blood." Molly was as red as a tomato at this point and added, "Mark my words Albus, those filthy beasts will pay for what they have done."

Albus tented his fingers in front of his face while Molly was ranting. Once he saw the color started to recede he said, "You will do nothing. We first need to find out why they are looking into the account." Albus stared at the letter and added, "I wonder if someone tipped them off."

Molly sat a little straighter in her chair and asked, "Do you think Harry found out about the money?"

Albus waved Molly off and said, "The boy has nothing to do with this."

Molly started to turn red again and started to say "If not Potter than wh…." The shock was suddenly written all over Molly's face, it was as if a light bulb suddenly turned on. "This has that damn mudblood written all over it! I knew that wench was too smart! I thought you said you took care of her!"

"There were some unseen complications." Albus replied with as much acid and disgust in his voice he could muster. "I will handle this. You will do nothing. I have several plans in motion and I will not have you jeopardizing anything." Albus pushed a little of his magic into his words to stress his point. Molly instantly paled and gave a short nod. Realizing the time, Albus went to stand and said, "I will go to Gringotts. In the meantime, I will transfer some funds to the Weasley account. If Arthur asks any questions, simply tell him that you have been helping Poppy replenish her potion stock for the impending school year. As for the situation with the mudblood, that is being handled as we speak."

 **Longbottom Manor-**

Harry was very surprised that Hermione didn't try to argue with him as they left the house. He was about a step behind Amelia and Susan as he was thinking of everything that has happened since the summer began. "A knut for your thoughts?" asked Amelia who stopped a few feet from the door.

"I'm just thinking about how crazy this summer has been." He replied.

Amelia chuckled and said, "That it has. Is anything in your life normal?"

Harry gave her a dazzling smile and replied, "That would be asking too much."

Susan was the first to reach the door. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure her aunt and Harry were close by before knocking. They only had to wait a few minutes before Neville answered the door. Both Susan and Neville's faces lit up when they saw each other. Before they could greet each other, Amelia stepped up and said, "Heir Longbottom, I hope you are well" as she gave him a small bow of her head. Neville returned with a deep bow and replied, "Lady Regent Bones, Heir Bones, it is a pleasure…" As Neville stood, he saw someone standing behind them who looked fairly familiar and said, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry stepped forward and with a bow said, "Heir Longbottom, for today's visit I am Lord Potter. Once we settle in, I hope we can return to being informal since we are all friends here."

Neville stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open for a moment before his senses came back to him. He cleared his throat and said, "Of course. If you all would please follow me." Neville stepped to the side and held his arm out to motion everyone in. Once everyone was in, he started towards the front parlor and said, "Harry, I mean Lord Potter, what happened to you?"

Before Harry could reply he heard a woman say, "Neville, there is no need to be rude. I know you were raised to have better sense than that." The group rounded the corner, and as they entered the parlor, they came face to face with a formidable woman. "Good afternoon Lady Regent Bones, Heir Bones. It is a pleasure to see you again" greeted Augusta as she was starting to stand from her chair.

As the group got closer Neville said, "Grandmother, I would like to introduce you to Lord Potter."

Harry walked to the center of the room and gave August a deep bow and said, "Greetings Lady Regent Longbottom. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Augusta was slightly shocked at the formal greeting but didn't show it and replied, "Well met Lord Potter. It is nice to finally meet you as well. To what do we owe the pleasure?" August motioned for everyone to take their seat.

"Normally I would dispense with the formality; however, I am here on house business." Harry replied.

Augusta sat a little straighter in her chair and said, "Perhaps we should send our Heirs away so that we could discuss things more freely."

Neville and Susan both went to stand but were quickly motioned by Harry to stay where they were. "I know this isn't normal, but I would for them to be present for this." Harry waited a moment before going on to say, "I have a couple of things I wish to discuss with you and your Heir. First, I have recently taken up my lordship and have been learning of my family's past alliances. Besides our alliance with the Bones Family, I have found that the Potters and the Longbottoms have always been close. In fact, after reading my parent's will, I found out that Neville's mother is my God Mother. Tell me, have you recently received a notice from Gringotts?"

"No we haven't. When did they send it?" asked Augusta.

Harry looked over to Amelia before looking back and saying, "They sent it at the beginning of the summer. Director Bones, is there a way to check if there is any type of mail repelling charm and any other blocks?"

"Lord Potter, what are you suggesting?" asked an aggravated Augusta.

"Lady Regent, I have recently learned of several blocks that have been placed on me as well as my wife. Before you ask, I am married and have a soul bond with Hermione, a class mate of ours. The only reason I am freely discussing this with you is because you are an ally of the House of Potter. All I have said or will say must never leave this room." Harry paused again for Augusta to accept his terms before continuing, "While I was at Gringotts, I discovered a plot to steal from me, amongst other… issues. I know this is a lot to take in, but this is not the reason why we have come. I plan to start seriously training soon and have come to ask Neville to join us."

Neville was stunned to hear this and replied, "Why would you want me to train with you? I can barely cast a simple charm." Harry frowned at hearing Neville talk about himself like this and felt his anger spike slightly that his grandmother said nothing to counteract this.

"I think you are more powerful than you know. Let's conduct a little experiment. With your wand, I want you to cast a simple _Lumos_." Neville looked over to his Grandmother before taking out his wand and casting. Then end of his wand barely lit up. Harry went to hand Neville his wand and was about to ask him to do the same thing, when his wand actually shocked Neville's hand who in turn pulled his hand back and yelped. Harry mentally sacked himself and said, "I'm sorry Neville, I never realized that would happen. Perhaps Susan will let you use her wand quickly." Harry gave Susan a pleading glance before turning back to Neville and seeing the confused look on his face he added, "I promise to explain everything in a moment. Could you please try the same spell for me? I want you to do the exact same thing."

Neville cautiously took Susan's wand and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he realized that he wouldn't get shocked again. He quickly cast _Lumos_. This time, the light was so bright that it filled the room. _"NOX"_ screamed Neville. As soon as the light went out, Harry saw Neville's mouth open wide and after a quick glance around, he saw that Amelia and Augusta had the same look on their faces. "Well then, I believe that settles it." He chuckled.

Augusta was the first to somewhat recover and managed to get out, "What?" She cleared her throat and went on to say, "I believe you promised us an explanation. From what I saw, it looks like your wand is made from two different woods and I know for a fact that it was only one before."

It was Harry's turned to be shocked. He gave himself a brief shake to bring him out of his stupor and said, "I did say that I would explain everything. But I must warn you again that what is said here is not to be repeated except to those who already know and in privacy." Harry was all business now. "Where to begin" he said quietly to himself.

"I find it best to start from the beginning Lord Potter" replied Augusta.

Harry sat back in his chair and gather his thought. After a moment he said, "You should all get comfortable, this could take a while."

 **Back in Surrey-**

Hermione was still a little upset that she couldn't go with Harry to Longbottom Manor, but did understand his reasoning. She managed to wander back into the library to look for a book to distract herself. She heard, "Hermione" as she was searching the selves. When she looked up, she saw her mother was sitting on the sofa near the giant bay window. Hermione saw her mother motion for her to come and join her. As she got closer, she kept practicing the breathing exercises that Luna shower her earlier that day. "How are you feeling? Are you still in pain" asked her mother as she sat next to her.

"I'm still a little tired, but thankfully only a little achy." Replied Hermione. "I'm honestly a little upset that I can't use magic until tomorrow. How are you feeling mum?" Hermione was skillfully trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Emma knew exactly what her daughter was up to and wasn't going to let that happen.

Emma sighed and said, "Besides feeling bloated and being an emotional wreck, physically I'm all right. Look honey, we can skirt around the real issue all you like, but the problem will always be there." Emma saw her daughter stiffen slightly and that she started taking very deep breaths. "Hermione, I want you to know that I…" Tears started to sell up in Emma's eyes and her breath caught in her throat. ""I loved your father deeply and I always will. Do you think that I am betraying him? Do you think I am trying to replace him?" Emma waited for a few minutes to see if Hermione would say something. Seeing that Hermione just kept her head down, realized that this wasn't going to happen. Emma lowered her head, trying to conceal the hurt in her eyes, and said, "Is this about me being with another woman?"

As Hermione looked over, she reached and gently took her mother's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. After taking another deep breath she said, "Mum, I want you to know that I don't have a problem with you and Narcissa. Yes, I was a little upset at first, but I just want you to be happy. It will just take time for me to get use to this. I know it doesn't help when my emotions are all over the place . I really don't recommend anyone going through puberty in only a few days instead of a few years."

Emma relaxed a little when she heard her daughter was ok with everything, well mostly ok. "Oh my little humming bird." Hermione looked up to her mother's face and saw the relief in her eyes. She gave her a bone crushing hug. When they pulled apart Emma said, "There is something else I want to tell you." She saw Hermione looked puzzled and quickly went on to say, "Luna mentioned something to me after she healed you. I'll have to admit that I find Luna to be a lovely young lady. Interesting, but very lovely."

"Mum, stop stalling. What did Luna say?"

"It's about your father." Hermione stiffened hearing this. "He went to Luna, that is how she knew you were injured. Luna also told me that your father was ok with my relationship with Narcissa, and that he wants me to be happy." Both had tears running down their cheeks. They two witches clung to each other as much for support and as to offer comfort.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, causing the house to shake. Hermione jumped up and instantly had her wand at the ready. Both women looked around and saw flashes of light coming through the windows. Narcissa came running into the room. "Emma!" she called in a panic.

"Cissa, what's the matter?" asked Emma as Narcissa was crossing the room.

"We need to leave. Lucius is trying to gain entry." Before either could stop her, Hermione took off at a run.

"Hermione!" called Emma who tried to run after her daughter, but ended up running into Narcissa's arms. "We need to stop her!" she screamed.

Draco went running past the door and out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother and said, "I'll go after her. We need to go out the back."

Narcissa was pulling Emma at this point. "We have to get Hermione. I won't leave without my daughter." Emma almost managed to pull free, but Narcissa was ready. Thankfully they ran into Remus who had Hermione in his arms with Luna, Draco, Sirius and Tonks following close behind.

"I have just sent word to Kingsley. The Aurors will be here soon." Said Tonks as she was looking around to make sure everyone was accounted for. As they walked, they managed to form a protective ring with Emma and Hermione in the center. Narcissa was next to Emma and Sirius was next to Hermione. The group was being led by Remus, and Tonks was bringing up the rear with Draco and Luna in front of her.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Asked a cold voice. As the group got closer to the center of the yard- which happened to be their portkey location since the wards wouldn't let them leave from the house, Lucius appeared just in front of where they needed to go. With his trademark sneer he said, "I will deal with you later Narcissa. I am feeling … Generous and will let you watch as I finish what I started." His eyes flicked from Emma and Narcissa to Hermione who had a fire burning deep within her eyes. "You however will suffer greatly. I will save you for last. When Potter comes for you, he will have to take away the pieces in bags." Sirius snarled as Remus cast a stunner at him that was easily blocked. "Can't fight your own battles mudblood?" he sneered.

Hermione silently called for Fawkes and Eilidah. _'Get my mother and the others out of her.'_

' _We need to get you to safety as well. We promised Harry that we would look after you'_ replied Fawkes.

Dobby, Bess and Dro suddenly appeared and Dobby said, "We need to get you to safety mistress" as he tried to reach for Hermione. Lucius tried to cast a killing curse at Dobby, but before it reached him, Fawkes flew in front of it and forced him to have a burning day.

That was the final straw for Hermione. "ENOUGH!" she screamed while drawing herself to her full height. She drew on her full power and cast a protective bubble that surround the entire group. Sirius and Remus tried to reach for her, but found that they couldn't get past her shield. "Get everyone to safety. I will take care of this…Scum." She hissed that part, sending a small shiver up Lucius's spine.

"How dare you speak to me like that you filthy little bitch" Lucius sneered, trying to hid the shiver.

"I SAID ENOUGH! You will not spout those lies! The blood that runs through my veins is older than Magical Britain you fool!" Hermione replied as a golden aura began to surround her within her shield. Lucius cast a bone crushing curse that hit her left shoulder and arm, but from the way she moved you couldn't tell. She just kept walking towards him. He started to panic and sent another towards her legs, which managed to connect with her right leg. Not even flinching as it struck, she cast a reducto at the ground in front of him. Lucius stumbled backwards trying to avoid the debris. He tried to cast a blood boiling curse, but before it reached her, she simply waved her hand and it disappeared. Lucius wasn't expecting this much power. He was scrambling to get away, but found his legs wouldn't move fast enough.

"What's wrong Lucy? Not used to people who fight back?" snarled Hermione as she cast another banishing charm. He barely had enough time to raise a shield, but it immediately shattered from the force of Hermione's spell. She saw a window of opportunity and silently cast a spell she was saving specifically for him. When it connected, he turned as white as a ghost and said in a tone slightly higher than usual, "Mark my words you little bitch, you will pay for what you have done!"

"AURORS!" called several voices. Lucius's scowl deepened. Knowing that he had to get away he said, "This is not over. Your days are numbered!" He decided to cast one last curse, but sent it towards Emma instead. Hermione saw the slash of his wand and saw a purple flame head towards Emma. Summoning all her strength, Hermione cast her own spell and managed to redirect the curse to the ground in front of Emma. When Hermione turned back, Lucius was gone.

Once she realized everyone was safe, all her strength and magic left her, and she fell to the ground. "Hermione!" screamed Emma who was trying to get to her daughter. Narcissa waited for the barrier to fall before letting go.

Emma quickly got to her daughter's head, and fell to her knees, gently taking it into her lap. A large black dog came trotting up and sat at Hermione's side. Narcissa, Draco, and Luna came up to join them as Tonks and Remus were speaking to Kingsley. Hermione looked into her mother's eyes and as everything was beginning to grow hazy and start to fade said, "Promise me you won't call for Harry." Sirius laid down and nudged her hand with his snout and whined slightly. "Please, don't tell him yet. He has to finish what he has started." Hermione started to fade slightly.

"Hermione" Emma called softly, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, as she watched her daughter start to close her eyes.

Hearing her mother call her name, Hermione opened her eyes half way and said, "Mamma, I'm just a little sleepy."

Emma watched as her daughter fell unconscious. "Cissa! Cissa Please! Help her!" she begged as she was trying to shake her daughter awake. Draco gave her a hug and held onto Emma as Narcissa was running a few basic scans.

After a moment Narcissa said, "I don't have the skill to heal her. We need to get her to safety and call for a healer."

Remus came walking up to them and said, "We can call Poppy once we get to where we are going."

"Remus, do you happen to know what curse Hermione cast at Lucius that made him pale?" asked Tonks as she and Kingsley were at the final spot Lucius was standing.

Remus looked over confused and said, "Not a clue. Why do you ask?"

He saw Kingsley pale and as he held himself and said, "Remind me never to piss off Lady Potter."

Tonks gave an uneasy chuckle and said, "Well, I believe we should be calling Lucius Lucy from now on."

Remus paled as he realized what she meant as he looked down at an unconscious Lady Potter. He gave a loud gulp and said, "This one is very much like Lily." Sirius gave a soft woof in agreement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank You J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I hope you all enjoy this next installment. If you happen to have an idea, please feel free to PM me. My box is always open, even if it is just to say hello. I swear I won't bite, I save that for my wife ;)  
A special thank you to my Beta, The Ghostly Minion. If you haven't checked out his works, then head over to his page now. He is truly a gifted writer, and I feel blessed that he is helping me with my first story.**

Chapter 23  
"Normal Speech"  
 _ **Thoughts  
**_ _'Mental Conversations'  
_ _ ***"Foreign Language"***_

 **Back at Longbottom Manor-**

Neville, and Augusta sat stunned while Amelia and Susan just looked amused. "Let me get this straight," said Augusta, "Albus Dumbledore is a dark wizard who not only has been stealing from you, but also has been trying to control you and your life since before your parents died. You are not only head of the Potter family, but also are directly descended from Gryffindor, Emery, Pendragon, and Slytherin by conquest. If that was not enough, you have also gained titles from all of them. Does this about sum it up?"

Harry quickly correctly Augusta and said, "All but Emery, there is no title. At least, I don't believe there is."

Harry saw a decanter and a glass of whiskey appear on the table next to Augusta. She took a large gulp before continuing to say, "While finding out about your titles, your parents will, and the blocks placed on not only your core, but also on… Lady Potter. You also found out that Molly Weasley is trying to potion you and has also been stealing from you and signed a marriage contract with Dumbledore for Ginevra's hand, and that Ronald Weasley has been paid for not only spying on you but also isolating you from every one at Hogwarts?"

"That will basically sums it up. We have several plans in place, and would like for Neville to join our merry band and start training with us under one condition." Replied Harry who was sitting a little straighter in his chair.

Augusta lifted her brow and said, "What condition would that be?" She tried to keep the tension out of her voice. She was not use to people issuing conditions to her in her own home.

"Neville gets his own wand today. Your son's wand should be placed on the mantel next to your daughter in law's and should be honored for their courage." A determined Harry replied.

Neville held his breath as he watched the scene before him unfold. His grandmother turned to him and asked, "I will leave the choice up to you. If this is what you want, then I will support you."

Neville just sat there and wondered if this was his actual grandmother in front of him. He looked around the room and saw that Lady Regent Bone looked amused, and Susan looked hopeful and Harry's face was blank. "I'll do it. When do we leave?" Neville saw that Susan had a large smile on her face, and when he looked over at Harry, he saw the same thing.

"Wonderful! We plan to go to Diagon Alley once we are finished here. If you like, you are more than welcome to stay with us for the summer, or you can Floo over every…" Harry suddenly felt a jolt run through his body and his face paled.

Amelia saw the sudden change and while leaning forward she asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to connect to the bond with Hermione and managed to catch a few clips of what was happening. Keeping his eyes closed he said, "Lucius has attacked. Hermione is trying to get her mother to safety." He gasped as the connection was cut off.

Harry tried to jump up from his chair, but found that Amelia was crouching in front of him and holding his arms down. "Harry, I know that you want to go to her, but we need to wait for someone to come and tell us what has happened and where they are." Amelia felt Harry magic's surge as he was starting to lose control of his emotions. "LOOK AT ME!" she demanded. She waited for Harry to look up and tried not to flinch from his gaze and went on to say, "Keep your anger under control. You know that there are more than enough wands there. You know that you can trust everyone there and that there is a trained auror who works for me personally. Close your eyes and take a deep breath before you speak."

Harry did as he was told, and after taking several deep breaths he opened his eyes and fell back in his chair looking gutted. "Thank you, Amelia. Could I ask you to explain the situation with my God Father?"

Amelia saw that Harry was barely in control of his emotions. She gave him a gentle pat, stood and turned to face Augusta and Neville and said, "I will spare all the details, but Sirius Black is innocent and in fact never received a trial. He was not the secret keeper and its says who was in the Potter's will.

Augusta narrowed her eyes at Amelia. Anyone else would have realized they were in danger from the woman's wrath. "First off, who was their Secret Keeper? Second, why are you telling me? And Third, what else have you left out?" Neville shrunk back slightly in his chair, recognizing the tone his grandmother used.

Amelia squared her shoulders, drawing herself up to her full height and glared directly into Augusta's eye as she replied, "You will not take that tone with me Augusta. Others may do your bidding when you are like this, but you know better than to try to take it with me." Amelia felt the temperature starting to drop and realized Harry was dangerously close to the end of his rope. Amelia quickly spun and crouched in one smooth movement.

Harry's hands were in tight fists, and Amelia grabbed his head in both of her hands and forced him to look at her. When he opened his eyes, Amelia saw a bright fire burning within. She started to try to calm him, but before she could say anything, Harry tried to jump to his feet, but was stopped by Amelia who held his head and Susan, who was standing behind him and holding his shoulders, pushing him back into the chair.

"Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper. He set up Sirius Black and cut off his finger and then transformed into his Animagus form, a rat." Harry said though gritted teeth. The temperature continued to drop and he went on to say, "As for why I asked Lady Regent Bones to tell you, I do not have full control of my emotions nor my magic at present."

Neville was shivering slightly and asked, "Harry mate, what is going on?"

Harry switched his gaze from Amelia to Neville and saw that he was slightly afraid. Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to try to get everything under control. After a few minutes, the temperature slowly started to rise and he said, "When I visited my vaults, I met with Godric, Salazar, and Merlin. Merlin transferred his powers and knowledge to me, but there was a price. The same goes for Hermione, Morgana Le Fey transferred her powers and Rowena Ravenclaw transferred her knowledge. We will both reach our maturity within the next day or so. Because of that, my magic and emotions tend to run away with themselves. When Hermione…" Harry had to stop speaking as he felt his anger slowly start to climb. "When Hermione was attacked, I felt it, and that was enough for me to lose control." By this time the temperature was back to normal.

Augusta sat back while trying to digest everything she heard today. "What do you need me to do Lord Potter?"

Harry looked her right in the eye and said, "I need you to get Sirius a trial." Augusta was getting ready to agree with helping, when a house elf popped into the center of the room. Harry jumped up and screamed, "Dobby! What happened? Is Hermione ok? Is everyone ok?" Harry fell to his knees in front of the elf, and Augusta's heart went out to the boy, no, young man.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Mistress saved everyone and Fawkes saved Dobby! Mistress is at the cottage. She begged that no one tell you until you finished family business."

"Dobby, is she alive? I can't feel…" Harry had a single tear running down his cheek.

Susan knelt beside him and put her arm over his shoulders to try and comfort him and asked, "Where is everyone now Dobby? How is Hermione?" Susan tried desperately to stay calm and keep her voice from shaking.

"They are at the cottage. Mistress is sleeping and was hurt. Master Harry Potter sir must open the Manor."

Augusta's ears perked up a bit at this and she said, "I may be able to help. You could all come here." Harry just knelt there blinking at her.

"Are you sure Augusta?" asked Amelia, "There are quite a few of us."

Augusta waved her off and replied, "No matter. Who will be joining us?"

Amelia looked over to Harry and saw that Neville had joined her niece in trying to comfort Harry. She knew the guilt was eating away at him and decided to take charge of the situation and said, "Besides myself and Susan, there is Emma Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Black. We also have visits from Nymphadora Tonks and possibly a few others."

Harry managed to pull himself together just enough to say, "I thank you for your hospitality, but we don't wish to impose."

"Nonsense, Dobby was it?" replied Augusta with a smirk on her face as she watched the elf look between herself and his master. "You are to bring everyone here. Tell me, has a healer been called already?"

Dobby looked back to Harry to make sure it was ok and saw a faint nod. "Not yet, they just got to the cottage and I snuck away." Dobby's ears dropped when he said that.

Harry quickly said, "You did well Dobby. You are a very good elf. Please do as Madam Longbottom has asked." Dobby gave a small bow and popped away. Harry looked around and said, "We should get ready. Can someone call Madam Pomfrey? Madam Longbottom, I want to thank you again for your hospitality. The House of Potter will forever be in your debt and we won't forget it."

Augusta crossed the room and helped Harry to his feet while saying, "Nonsense. Alice was your God Mother and you should have been raised with my grandson. I will call St. Mungo's…"

"No! We don't know if the old goat has spies there. We will have to call either Madam Pomfrey or Andromeda Tonks." Harry quickly replied.

"Very well Lord Potter" replied Augusta as she handed a glass of whiskey to him. Harry gave her a questioning look and she said, "It will help settle your nerves." Harry threw it back as if it was water. As he was putting the glass down her heard a small chime. "That would be the others arriving." Augusta said as she kept her eyes trained on Harry. Harry was spinning around, trying to figure out where they would be coming. He started for the door, but was stopped by Augusta when she grabbed his arm and said, "Give them a moment." She turned to Neville and said, "Go and greet our guests. Bring them in here." Augusta watched as Neville quickly left and looked around to see that her house elf already brought a cot and that Susan went with Neville and Amelia was already calling for Poppy Pomfrey.

Amelia stepped back from the Floo as Poppy stepped through and was quickly followed by Minerva. "Where is everyone?" asked Poppy as Tonks and company was being led into the parlor by Neville and Susan. Poppy was looking each member up and down as they stepped into the room. Emma was being supported by Narcissa with Draco and Luna close behind. Last was an unconscious Hermione who was being levitated by Remus with a large black grim walking beside Hermione's body.

Harry tried to run to Hermione's side, but was stopped by Augusta and Amelia. Augusta almost jumped back when she saw the anger and hurt in Harry's eyes, but Amelia said, "Let Poppy look her over first. We do not know the extent of her injuries."

Poppy quickly took charge and said, "Put her over here Remus." Harry managed to break free from Amelia and Augusta's grip and went over to Emma who was being held by Narcissa.

As soon as Harry was close enough, Emma threw her arms around Harry and started sobbing. "Emma, are you ok? Are you hurt? Is the baby alright?" Emma was sobbing so hard, she couldn't speak.

Narcissa stepped up and put a hand on her back and said to Harry, "Everyone is fine and it is all because of Hermione. None of us realized how powerful she really is."

Harry tried to pull back, but Emma only tightened her grip. "Shh, it's alright Emma. Everyone is safe here. I just want to go check in with the others while Madame Pomfrey is with Hermione." Harry was keeping his emotions under lock and key and buried deep within for the time being. He knew that his mother in law needed him to be strong, and not fly off the handle.

"Emma darling, you need to let go of Harry. He needs to go check on Hermione." Narcissa said as she tried to maneuver Emma enough so Harry could get away. Thankfully Eilidh flamed in and started to sing, calming Emma just enough so that Harry and Narcissa could switch places.

Harry walked over to Remus, Tonks and Padfoot and said, "Can someone tell me what happened?" Padfoot nudged Harry's hand with his nose and Harry added, "You can transform Sirius, Madam Longbottom knows the truth."

Sirius quickly changed back and Tonks said, "Lucy somehow attacked the house. We tried to get everyone to the Portkey location, but he was waiting. As soon as he saw Dobby he sent a killing curse towards him but Fawkes flew in front of it."

Remus picked up the story and said, "Hermione some home cast a protective bubble around all of us and confronted him."

"Why didn't you stop her? She was not supposed to use magic until tomorrow at the earliest." Replied Harry as he started to narrow his eyes at them.

Sirius then said, "We tried, but she froze us all in place. None us get anywhere near her pup. I believe it would be easier to show everyone. All we need is a pensive."

Harry was about to reply but was interrupted when Poppy called him over. "How is she?" he asked as he crossed the room.

He tried to kneel beside Hermione and take her hand. "Don't touch her. From her left shoulder, down to the tips of her fingers has been crushed, as well as her right leg. The damage was so bad that I will have to regrow her bones."

Harry felt something tickle the back of his mind. Realizing that Merlin was trying to communicate with him, he closed his eye and tried to focus on the sensation.

' _I'm glad you finally figured out that I wanted to speak to you.' Said Merlin as he motioned for Harry to come forward. 'I'm sure you have many questions, but we really don't have that much time. There is a way for you to heal your love, but it will exhaust you. I will transfer the knowledge. You must use my staff.'_

Harry felt himself being shaken by someone and watched as Merlin started to fade away. "Harry" voice called. Softly at first, and gradually getting louder and louder. "Harry" called Minerva.

Harry mentally shook himself and said, "Wait. I need to do something first." Poppy tried to argue but gasped as a staff suddenly appeared in his hands. "I need to try something, but it will leave me exhausted."

"Really Lord Potter…"

Poppy started to say but was interrupted when Harry went on to say, "I can heal her, I just need you to trust me" as Harry got to his feet. "I'm not sure what will happen. Please stand back and do not try to stop me at any point during this." Harry waited for everyone to be standing a safe distance away.

He held his arms open with his wand in his right hand and his staff in his left. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself. He knew that this was going to take all of his strength and concentration. He was not going to mess this up and let Hermione down. He would walk to the end of the earth for her. Once he was ready, he pointed his wand towards her legs and his staff towards her heart and started to chant, _***"Tha mi a leigheas dhuibh cridhe mo chridhe, anam m 'anam. Tha mi a 'leigheas na h-uile a tha a' chridhe briste mo chridhe. Bheir mi dhut mo ghràdh agus mo neart. Mend na h-uile a tha air a bhriseadh."***_

Harry kept chanting, putting all the passion and love he could into it. A soft golden glow started to envelop the two of them. Unseen to all, Lily and James Potter appeared next to Hermione. Everyone else was only seeing the glow and the small white globes that were floating between the teens and when more appeared, they started to surround the couple. Lily held hands with James and put her free hand on Hermione's shoulder while James put his free hand on Harry's arm that held the staff. The glow got stronger as they all connected. Everyone else saw the globes starting to connect with each other and forming an unbreakable rope that tied Hermione and Harry together. _'Almost finished Harry. You are doing great son.'_ James said. The glow was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Once the glow started to fade, everyone had to blink a few times before they could see.

Draco was the first to come to and saw that Harry was starting to sway. He managed to get across the room to Harry's side just his legs started to buckle. "Can't anything be normal in your life Potter?" Draco asked as he managed to catch Harry before he fell to the floor.

Harry weakly chuckled at the question as Draco helped him to his knees and replied, "I thought this was normal. Remember, muggle raised." Harry looked to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Hermione should be healed now. I know you would like to check for yourself." Harry started to lean dangerously to the side, and Draco put a hand out to steady him. Everyone watched in silence as Poppy completed her scans.

While Poppy was doing this, Draco and Neville helped Harry into a chair while Susan got him a glass of water. Poppy turned back to Harry and said, "What? How?"

Harry smiled and said, "Merlin. When Minerva shook me, I was speaking with Merlin. The spell I used was from the time of the ancients. Old magic that has long been forgotten." Harry looked over to Hermione and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He tried to stand but his legs gave out and he fell back into the chair.

"Let me have a look at you Lord Potter" Poppy said as she was just finishing with Hermione.

Harry tried to wave her off and said, "I'm just a little tried. Could you please check on Emma and the baby? And I thought we were past all this Lord or Mister Potter Poppy. We both know that we tend to see each other often enough to be on a first name basis."

Poppy gave him a playful smack on the cheek and said, "Cheeky little bugger. Alright Harry, this will only take a moment. From what the others have told us, Hermione was the only one who was injured." True to her words, it was only a few minutes before she said, "All set. You just about exhausted your core with the amount of magic you used. I'll give you a replenishing potion, but you will need to take it easy." Harry lifted his brow at this and Poppy went on to say, "And don't give me that look. I'll tell you the same thing I told your father during his sixth year. If you do not do as you are told, I will slip the strongest sleeping potion in your pumpkin juice that will knock you out till next week."

Sirius gave a deep laugh and said, "Don't worry pup, I seem to remember that day clearly. She said the exact same thing to me."

Remus shot him an amused look and went onto say, "That's because you were in the bed next to him."

"And Lily and I were ready to rip into you two for the prank you pulled on the entire Slytherin House." Added Amelia.

Minerva cleared her throat and said, "That was a memorable day." Everyone was shocked to see a ghost of a smile on her face. "But perhaps we should get back to more recent events."

"Dobby!" called Harry and instantly the energetic elf popped in right in front of him. "You called Dobby Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry sighed heavily at his name. He has been trying very hard to get Dobby to call him just Harry. "Could you please go to the Potter Vault and bring back a Pensive large enough for all to see or one that I can project the image. If you can't find one in the Potter vault, then you may look in my other vaults except the Pendragon vault. You may even check the Ravenclaw, Le Fey, and Dagworth vaults if necessary." Harry didn't know what was in the Pendragon vault, but wasn't about to send Dobby into an unknown vault. Dobby gave a deep bow and popped away. Harry closed his eye and searched for his bond with Hermione. He found it instantly and the warmth began to blanket him and fill him with hope and love.

Harry was brought back to reality by Augusta who said, "While we are waiting, perhaps we should have a spot of lunch, and something stronger for the adults."

 **Hermione's mind-**

Once Hermione was healed, she fell into a restful slumber and subconsciously opened her bond with Harry. Hermione looked around and found she was standing next to a large maple tree that was near a small brook. She took a few steps around the tree towards the brook and found a large log in the space between. As she drew close she saw a familiar witch with auburn colored hair.

"Hello Lily, this is a surprise." She said as she went to take a seat next to her.

Lily smiled at her and replied, "Hello Hermione, I thought we could have some girl time." Lily closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the sky and waited for Hermione to settle before going on to say, "You have been busy."

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "I know I wasn't supposed to use magic, but I had to protect everyone."

Lily patted Hermione's arm and gave her a warm smile. "I know dear. I would have done the same thing. Do you remember Luna's Prophecy?" Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she tried to recall it. "Don't worry Hermione, I believe you were still unwell when she made it. You may have altered its course, but it must still take place. But that is not why I have met you here. I wanted to discuss what else is to come." Lily saw Hermione squirm slightly and added, "Let's take a little walk while we chat. I find that it helps me think more freely."

They walked a little ways down the small brook in silence. Lily gave Hermione a few moments to compose her thoughts before saying, "I know that you and my son have been through so much but I fear there are more trying obstacles ahead. Please know that you both are on the right path. Tell me, how goes your meditations? I have seen quite a few times where you let your emotions get the better of you."

Hermione stopped short when she heard this. With a heavy sigh said, "I have been trying, truly I have. Things have been so tense lately and we have been so unsettled. Is there no where safe at the moment?"

Lily put both of her hands on Hermione's shoulders and turned her so that they could look at each other's face. "I know this is hard Hermione, but I have faith that you and my son will get through this. In regards to your temper, that problem should be resolved by the time you wake, well mostly. I keep seeing so much of myself in you. For now, you are safe at Longbottom Manor."

"I know that everyone is safe, but I still have a question for you" replied Hermione.

Lily smirked and said, "Only one?"

Hermione just shook her head and chuckled briefly before asking, "Have you meet my dad"

Instantly Lily wrapped Hermione in a hug. "Yes, I have met him and no, it is not time for you to see him just yet. I won't tell you how long you have to wait. He will appear when the time is right. I can tell you that he is very proud of you and loves you with all his heart. And in answer to your next question, Yes, he does approve of Harry. Try to take comfort in knowing that he is always with you and watching over you. All though, he was a little upset that he couldn't give the 'hurt my daughter and it will be the last thing he ever does' chat."

Hermione gave a hearty laugh when she heard this. She actually caught her father practicing a few times in front of the mirror. "Lily, I know we need to train, but is there anything else we should be doing? I can't help but feel that we should be doing more. I have felt so helpless lately. This is not me. I don't even recognize the person I have become. I am normally this smart and independent woman. Now I am just some weakling who can't protect themselves. I can't even stand on my own two feet in a conversation, and when Harry and I argue, he actually wins!" This last part made Lily laugh.

"Oh darling" replied Lily. "You have been incredibly ill. Luna and Harry were right, your life was in peril then. If they didn't step in when they did, well, let's not speak about that. I know you want to do more, and I have been thinking of a few tasks for you to take care of… without magic. Don't give me that look young lady, I invented it. Because of the blood that runs through your veins, I want you to research several things. Ancient magics, Law- ancient and modern, Proper etiquette for a lord and lady, as well as royalty. Look in to founder's rights as well. You have an amazing group of people that love you unconditionally, use them. Make them feel a part of your team. The rest will fall into place. Please trust me, once you are fully healed, you will be able to stand on your own two feet again and hold your own in an argument with my Harry."

Hermione smiled at Lily and replied, "I will. I can understand research, but royalty? Am I right to assume that is to do with the fact that Harry is to be Lord Pendragon and that I am Lady Le Fey? I can understand the need to know the laws, that would be incredible useful. Does that mean that Harry is to be king and as such making me his queen? If so, doesn't Harry need to open the Pendragon vault? When will we know to do this? Am I able to go with him?"

Lily openly laughed at her daughter in law's prowess, causing Hermione to smile and think, _**I wish Harry had a chance to be raised by this wonderful woman. Other don't do her justice.**_

"I can see why are called the brightest witch of your age. I can safely say that you would give me a run for my money. All I will say is that you will have all the answers you need when the time is right." The two witches felt the wind kick up slightly and Lily said, "My time here grows short, and you must be getting back. I am proud of both of you. I have one last thing I must tell you. You need to finish the search for the horcruxes and destroy them. If you have taken away anything from this conversation, it's that. They must all be destroyed by the third task. That will only leave the snake who will be by Riddle's side."

Hermione gave Lily a bone crushing hug and said, "Thank you for everything. I wish I could wake up and you were there with us."

Lily got a little emotional at this and replied, "I know sweetheart, me too. But if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Tell Harry I love him. Remember, when you lose someone you love, know that they never truly leave you." Hermione was trying hard to blink away the tears that were starting to form.

Hermione was finally able to pull herself together and heard, "Princess." Instantly she stiffened, recognizing that voice. She slowly turned around and said, "Daddy?"

 **Back at Longbottom Manor-**

Harry was keeping watch over Hermione while Emma was curled up to Narcissa across the room taking a nap. Neville, Susan, Luna and Draco were in the study putting their lists together. Remus and Tonks went to Gringotts to discuss the earlier events with Bill and Ragnok. Augusta was in the library gathering "Evidence" for the storm that was to come.

Amelia stepped out back for some fresh air and was followed closely by Sirius. Knowing better than to sneak up on her he said, "How are you holding up Amelia?" He was truly worried that something was going to happen to her and thought, _**I can't lose her, I just got her back.**_

Amelia turned and found herself in Sirius's arms. "Honestly, I'm so tired. I thought you all would be safe in Surrey."

Sirius was rubbing circles into her back and replied, "So did I. What I want to know is how he found us. That use to be a Potter Property and was not exactly common knowledge. It was supposed to be unplottable. You should have seen Hermione. If she is that powerful, I can only imagine what Harry will be like."

Amelia pulled back slightly and said, "Wait, a minute. That was a Potter Property?" Sirius tried to reply but Amelia growled out, "Dumbledore!"

She tried to spin out of his arms, but Sirius tightened his grip and said, "Wait a minute Amy. What does this have to do with Dumbledore?"

"Could he have access to a list of Potter Properties? How else could Lucius have found you?" replied Amelia. Sirius gave her a skeptical look and she went on to say, "Think about it. We know that Lucius is after Hermione. Now, add in Narcissa and Draco to that situation. Dumbledore wants to separate Harry from all of us and try to control him. If Lucius takes out Hermione, then that is one thing less for the old goat to have to deal with, and Dumbledore's hand would be clean if he was ever accused of foul play." Sirius just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Amelia managed to pull away and made her way in to the manor. Sirius shook himself and called after her. "Amy wait!" but she was on a mission. "Amelia Stop!" She stumbled at hearing her actual name, giving Sirius a chance to catch up. "We need to wait on telling Harry. Don't giving me that look. Hermione still hasn't woken. I say we pull Augusta aside for now and tell her what is going on. Once Remus and Tonks are back, we can fill them in. Then, when Hermione and Harry are up to it, we speak with them about it." Sirius put a hand on her shoulder before going on to say, "They don't need to stress out about this right now. They have more than enough to worry about."

Amelia dropped her shoulders hearing this. She knew that Sirius was right. There was no way Harry was ready for any kind of planning. "Let's quickly check on those two before we go and speak with Augusta." Amelia leaned over and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek before trying to turn to leave.

Sirius grabbed her and said, "What was that for?"

Amelia gave him a small smile and replied, "For finally growing up to be the man I knew you already were."

 **a/n- This is from Google Translate. What he is saying is, "I heal you heart of my heart, soul of my soul. I heal all that is broken heart of my heart. I give to you my love and my strength. Mend all that is broken" in Gaelic.**

 **I just wanted to take another moment to respond to a guest review:**

 **Madison: Thank you for asking after my father in law. He is actually in the hospital right now. He developed a fungal infection in the donor lung and we had to take him to the emergency room on 12/16. Before then he was going very well, and thank you for asking. Thankfully we all got a wonderful Christmas present and he came home on 12/25.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: I know this chapter is a little long, but after talking with TGM, I decided to keep it this way (I think it flows better like this.) Thank you all for keeping the faith! Life has been incredibly busy and I have had to pick up extra hours at work once someone left. I never expected this story to take off the way that it has and it really lifts my spirits and warms my heart. I want to give a special S/O to The Ghostly Minion, who just happens to be the best Beta ever. If you haven't checked out his work, head over to his page now. He is a truly gifted writer.**

 **Chapter 24**  
"Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

Sirius and Amelia quickly popped their heads in and saw Harry staring off into the fire while he was sitting next to a sleeping Hermione. Amelia looked around the room and saw Emma was starting to stir from her nap while Narcissa was watching over her. Realizing someone was watching, Narcissa looked over and saw Amelia motion for her and Emma to follow them. Harry seemed to sense Emma moving and shot up. Emma quickly walked over and quietly said to him, "Everything is fine Harry. Narcissa and I are just going to step outside for a moment." Harry went to stand to go with them, but Emma gently pushed him back into the chair and aid, "Stay here. We will only be gone for a moment. I know you don't want to leave Hermione's side."

Harry smiled at his mother in law and replied, "Your right. Can you just tell Amelia and Sirius that I expect to know what you all will be discussing later."

Amelia and Sirius both were stunned. They looked at each other and Sirius asked, "How the hell did he know something was up?"

Harry chuckled and said, "Heightened powers, remember? I know that you want to discuss everything over first, and that's fine. The answer to your question is yes, he was the reason. I'll leave the rest up to you, for now."

Amelia took a step in to the room and said, "Since you already know what we plan to discuss, would you prefer if we convened in here?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No, I would rather it stayed quiet so that Hermione can rest." Emma patted Harry on the shoulder, and he watched as the adults and Sirius left him alone with his love. He slumped back into his chair as his eyes raked over Hermione's sleeping form for the umpteenth time. Harry felt Hermione through their bond and he let the relief cover him like a blanket. As he started to nod off, he felt Hermione suddenly become more alert. Within a blink of an eye, he was by her side, just as her hand twitched. Harry knelt down and gently took her hand within his while rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. As he was sending his love and support through their bond, he looked at her face and saw a single tear roll down.

After a moment, Hermione settled back into a peaceful slumber. As Harry watched her, he thought back to all that has happened. His heart went out to her over the loss of her father. Granted the other changes they have been going through have not been fun, but she really did grow into a beautiful woman. Her hair was finally tame, she had this beautiful hour glass figure, and her teeth even managed to shrink to a normal size. But no one really took the time to get to know the real Hermione. She had a great sense a humor, was kind, courageous, and would do anything for those she cared about. He truly was the luckiest man in the world to have her by his side.

Slowly he leaned over her and gently laid a kiss on her warm and delicate lips, as if she was sleeping beauty and he was her prince charming. As he pulled back, he saw her eyes flutter open and rewarded her with the sweetest smile. She tried to smile at him and quietly murmured, "My handsome prince." She tried to lift her arm so she could touch his face and winced from the sudden jolt of pain that ran from her finger tips, straight up her arm, right to the base of her skull.

"Try not to move sweetheart. I did heal you, but your body still needs to recover." He softly replied while taking her hand. "How are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened? I only saw bits and pieces before you closed the bond." Hermione's face fell a little when he asked and he quickly added, "I'm not upset with you love. You did what you had to do in order to protect everyone. You were the only person who was hurt. And from what I hear, you were amazing."

The half smile slowly came back to Hermione's face and she said, "I feel as if I have been hit by the knight bus...twice. I have to tell you something. Where is everyone?"

"The adults and Sirius are talking with Augusta Longbottom in her study, and Draco, Luna, Neville and Susan are in the library. Do you want me to get them? Replied Harry.

Hermione tried to slightly shake her head and said, "No, but could you put up some privacy wards? I had a nice conversation with your mum." Harry eagerly leaned closer after he put the wards in place and Hermione went on to say, "She is so proud of you, of us, and loves you with all her heart. She wants us to keep up with the meditation, it will help us in the long run. We still have more obstacles to face, but we are on the right path." Hermione motioned for Harry to move closer before she went on to say, "We must finish hunting and destroying the horcruxes. When the third task comes, all that should be left is his snake and the Riddle himself. Your mum also mentioned that Luna's prophecy must take place." Harry paled slightly at hearing this but urged Hermione to continue saying they would talk later about that.

Hermione was slightly annoyed at this but went on to say, "We need to start researching the Ancient Magics as well as Ancient and modern laws; proper etiquette of a lord and lady, and we have to include royalty as well. The final thing we need to research the Founders' rights." Hermione weakly squeezed Harry's hand and tried to keep her voice under control as she said, "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and is always with you."

Harry folded himself down so that Hermione was in close contact with him. After a moment he realized that Hermione was trying to hide something from him. He pulled back and asked, "What else happened love? While you were sleeping I felt you become alert for a moment and saw a lone tear roll down your cheek."

Hermione stiffened and then hissed through her clinched teeth as pain shot through her body. Hermione saw the worry in his eyes and felt it. Tears started to form in her eyes, making her close them tightly as the tears started to sting her eyes. Harry sent all the love he could muster to her as she said in almost a whisper, "I saw him Harry."

Harry wiped away her tears and replied, "Who did you see sweetheart?" Harry felt someone approaching, but made sure Hermione knew that she held his full attention.

"My Father." Hermione broke down at this point in Harry's arms.

He sent off a quick Patronus to let the others know that everything was all right, but that he still needed some more time alone with Hermione. "Let it out love."

It took quite a bit of time for Hermione to collect herself enough to say, "He told me that he is proud of me and the he approves of you. Oh Harry, I know he is always with me, but I wish he was truly here with us."

Harry held her close and said, "I wish the very same thing. I know for a fact that my parents wish it as well, but wouldn't have changed a thing. They wanted me to have a chance to live, and I plan on doing that with you by my side."

"How do you do it Harry?" asked Hermione

Harry waited for Hermione to say more, but knew she wouldn't. He knew exactly what she was trying to say. "I never knew my parents love. I only knew of them from the stories their friends have told us. And yeah, that sucks, but I have my own family now. I know that they love me, and even in the after life they are trying to help me. This year will be different. Not because of the titles, or the money. I have you by my side, and I plan to take my studies seriously. I can't help but want to prove that not only am I James' son, but also Lily's. Do you want to know what helps? You. I may not have my parents, but I have a family and that is all that I have ever wanted. I would trade everything for what we have now."

Hermione managed to calm enough so that she was only sniffling. "Is it alright if I let the other's in? I know your mum is eager to see you and the other's want to discuss their findings. Do you want to tell them about your visits?"

"Only about my visit with your mum. I'm not ready to talk about the rest. My visit with my father was very brief, he only spoke to me as he was bringing me back to you. He said it wasn't time to truly speak with us." Replied Hermione after taking a deep breath.

Harry kissed her forehead and before taking down the wards asked, "Should we gather everyone or just the adults?" He already knew the answer to his question, but he want to be considerate of her feelings.

"Just the adults dear. I'm still exhausted and don't want to be overwhelmed."

With a wave of his hand, they watched as the wards fell and as Emma came rushing in with Narcissa close behind. Harry went to move so Emma could get close, but stopped when Hermione gripped his arm and said, "Can you help me sit up"

Harry gave her a dazzling smile and summoned a pain potion for her to take before he tried to move her. Emma was stopped short of the cot by Narcissa who gently grabbed her arm and said, "Let's give them a moment to settle. They aren't going anywhere."

Hermione watched as her mum settled back into Narcissa's arms as she said, "I'm in just a little pain mum. Are you alright? Is my baby brother ok?" Before Emma could answer, she saw Hermione give a small nod of her head as she clinched her jaw shut as Harry start to move her to a sitting position. Despite the potion, she could tell her daughter was still in a tremendous amount of pain.

Emma waited till Hermione was settled in Harry's arms before going and taking her daughter's hand in her own and said, "Thanks to you, everyone is fine my little humming bird. Can I get you anything?"

Hermione smiled at her mum and said, "I could really go for a nice cuppa." She saw that Narcissa was already in the process of floating a cup over to her.

She quickly thanked her and as Harry looked around and asked, "Where is Madame Longbottom, Sirius and Amelia? Come to think of it, has Remus and Tonks returned yet?"

"We're right here pup, just had to finish up a few things." Replied Sirius as he came waltzing into the room follow closely by Amelia and Augusta. "How are you feeling Mione? Remind me never to piss you off. That was an impressive display of magic, and I have a feeling that it really only scratched the surface."

Hermione blushed slight and Harry went to stand as he saw Augusta and said, "Sweetheart, allow me to introduce you to Lady Regent Longbottom."

Augusta motioned for him to stay put and replied, "Lady Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you are feeling better."

"The pleasure is all mine. I am still a little painful, but otherwise alright. Thank you for the hospitality. We should be out of your hair soon enough. Please call me Hermione. I'm sure my husband has mentioned something about not letting our titles dictate our lives."

"Nonsense dear, and please call me Augusta. You are all welcome to stay as long as you need. Everyone is safe here. Since everyone is settled, let's get right to it. From what I have heard, that was an amazing display of magic."

Hermione's blush deepened slightly as she replied, "It was nothing special. All I was trying to do was protect my family. What I want to know is how did he find us?"

Amelia cleared her throat before she replied, "I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one. Somehow Dumbledore figured out where you were and also figured out where Lucius has been hiding and has been in contact with him."

Sirius decided to be his normal pain in the arse and added, "Shouldn't we be calling him Lucy? Where did you learn that spell anyway?"

Hermione blushed and replied, "I would have killed the bastard if I wasn't distracted." Harry chuckled as he pulled her in and kissed the side of her head.

"Hermione Jean, I know I raised you better than that. Under normal circumstances I would go further. However, I am proud of you. At least we don't have to worry about that bastard reproducing anymore." Replied Emma

Augusta was slightly taken back by the conversation and was noticed by Narcissa who leaned over to Emma and quietly asked if it was alright to explain what happened. Emma paled slightly when Narcissa asked. She gripped Narcissa's hand tightly and gave a very tiny nod. Hermione tried to get up to go to her mother's side, and hissed through clinched teeth as the pain ripped through her body despite the pain potion. Harry gently held her in place and said, _'Let them work it out love. I know you want to help her sweetheart, but you can't move right now.'_

Hermione sighed deeply and replied, _'Alright.'_ She saw Narcissa look over at her and knew she was asking for her permission to tell her mother's tale.

Narcissa waited for Hermione's nod before turning to Augusta who was giving her a questioning glare and said, "Augusta, I ask for some patience for what I am going to explain." She took her free hand and placed it over Emma's hand that was clutching her own as if it was a life preserver. "My ex-husband kidnapped Emma, tortured and raped her. He wanted to hurt Lord Potter. Since he couldn't get to Lady Potter, he went after her mother. This happened after their house was blown up by a certain "Leader of Light" that claimed…" Narcissa had stopped speaking as she saw that Emma had tears running down her cheeks, and went to take her in her arms. But Emma quickly stood and basically ran from the room. Hermione tried to get up again, but was mentally berated by Harry while Narcissa started to follow close behind as she excused herself.

Emma managed to make it to the back terrace before she collapsed to her knees. Emma was sobbing uncontrollable by the time Narcissa fell too her knees behind her and drew her back into her arms so that Emma's back was against Narcissa's chest. Narcissa rocked her slowly and whispered in her ear, "Oh my darling, I am so sorry you had to go through that again."

"I…I…just…need…a…a…moment" sobbed Emma.

"You take all the time you need sweetheart. I have you and I'm not going anywhere."

~Page break~

Hermione was doing her best to hold herself together and saw Amelia and Sirius lean over to Augusta and heard Sirius say, "I will explain everything later. There is more to know, but this is not the time nor the place." Augusta gave them a small nod and saw Lady…Hermione was trying to hold the tears back.

"We need to figure out how Albus knew where you all were." Augusta said, trying to bring their conversation back on track, knowing that Hermione didn't want the additional attention. In just the short amount of time she has spoken with these two, she knew they were truly humble and hated being the center of attention.

"In order to answer that question, let me ask a question of my own," replied Harry. "How does he have a list of my families properties? Where we were hiding was just about unplottable. Someone not only told him where we were, but also how to get to us." As Harry was speaking, Hermione started to relax and doze off. Since she was leaning against Harry, he felt her head start to dip. He tried to gently reposition her to a more comfortable position. As soon as he tried to move her, she snuggled closer and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Harry just looked down and saw that Hermione looked so peaceful. Despite all that has happened, he was truly grateful to have this beautiful woman in his life. For a moment he forgot everyone was in the room and leaned down and softly said, "Your beauty outshines the sun." He slowly lifted the top half of his body and kissed the top of her head and went on to say, "I Love You."

Harry looked up as Amelia cleared her throat and said, "I think in order to get answers to those questions, we need to contact Gringotts. They are the only ones who had a complete list of all the Potter properties. We should have Remus speak with Ragnok about the leak of information." Amelia went to stand and started to say, "I'll head…" but fell back as the lack of sleep finally started to catch up with the witch.

Sirius was quickly out of his chair and by her side. Harry looked on with concern, even if he was smiling on the inside as he watch his god father in action. "I think you should slow down Amy."

Amelia tried to wave Sirius and his comment off, but found he trapped her hand within his. Sirius gave a low growl and then softened his face and said, "You're not as young as you use to be Amelia. You can't run around as if you're on active duty. Let the others do the work. Let me help. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that." Unable to speak, Amelia cupped the side of Sirius's face with her free hand and gave him a warm smile. Seeing Sirius like this made her heart skip and beat and gave her hope. Despite the damage from being locked away for all those years, the person she fell in love with was still deep inside the man child in front of her.

It was Augusta's turn to clear her throat to draw their attention back to reality and said, "Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you actually slept?"

Amelia slumped back and rubbed her face with her hand. It looked as if she aged 5 years over night. Taking a deep breath she replied, "It's been about 48 hours." Seeing that Augusta was getting ready to rip into her, she held her hand up and quickly went onto add, "You don't need to go there Augusta. I know I'm not as young as I use to be. This situation couldn't be avoided. Lucius Malfoy escaped from the ministry about 24 hours ago. The plan was for me to try to sleep this morning, but we all know that plans change. Since we will be staying here for the time being, would you be able to show me to an available room? I had originally planned to go to Gringotts with Susan after we finished here. Perhaps in about an hour or so I should be up for it."

Soon after Amelia finished, Dobby appeared with a letter for her. He looked over and saw his mistress sleeping and snapped his fingers and conjured a blanket that covered her. He gave a quick nod to his master before popping way. Everyone watched as Amelia started to read the letter Dobby handed her. As soon as Amelia started to reading the letter, she stiffened and heard Sirius asked, "What's the problem?" Sirius looked closer and saw that Amelia's color was having trouble deciding what shade to be.

It seemed that the more she read, the more her anger started to show. "That son of a bitch!" she growled as she started to crumple the letter. Before she could explain, Dobby popped back in and handed Harry a letter and then went over and gave Amelia a pepper up potion. Without saying anything he gave Harry a deep bow and popped away.

Harry looked down and saw that he had not one letter but two. One was from Gringotts and the other appeared to be from Ron. He shot a quick glance at Hermione to see if she was still sleeping before opening the letter from Gringotts. He quickly scanned the first letter and frowned slightly. He felt Hermione begin to stir as he said, "It would seem Ragnok would like to discuss the object he found in the LeStrange vault as well as finder's fees. Apparently a certain Headmaster is trying to gain access to our vaults. The director has requested us to come in right away." Harry looked to Amelia and asked, "What was in your letter? I can only assume it wasn't good."

"When do we need to be at the bank Harry?" Mumbled Hermione as she tried to bury her face into his chest.

Harry began to rub Hermione's arms and said, "He said as soon as possible. I'll make sure your settled before I leave."

Hermione tried to sit up suddenly and gave a loud yelp as pain shot through her body. Through gritted teeth she said, "He asked for both of us. I know you want me to rest Harry, but when the leader of the Nation makes a request, it's something you follow to the letter. There is a reason for wanting both of us."

Harry sighed in defeat and replied, "I know your right Maya, but we can't even move you without you being in pain. We both know that I can numb the pain for a little, but it will come back ten-fold. You know I couldn't bear to put you through that. Let me think about it for a moment. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. You were in a very serious battle and were severally injured." Harry looked back at Amelia and waited to find out about her letter and saw the smoke coming out of her ears from the potion.

"The letter is from Gringotts. Apparently, they have started with the investigation into your accounts and wanted to notify me of not only Dumbledore trying to get access to your accounts as your 'Magical Guardian', but also of the attempted line theft. They have also requested my presence in regard to that vault and to prepare for the possibility of Molly Weasley. Thankfully, no one has made the possible connection between House Bones and House Hufflepuff." Amelia went to stand and saw that Sirius wanted to object and added, "I know I need sleep, but Hermione is right. You don't stand up the Director and Leader of the Goblin Nation. That was a formal request. I'll go get Susan and Neville. Augusta, do you mind if I take Neville for a wand while we are there?"

Amelia watched as Augusta as she thought about it for a moment and saw that she was torn. On one hand, she wanted to be present when her grandson got his wand, and on the other, it would seem rude to leave guests here without the host. "As much as I would like to go, I wouldn't feel right leaving guests here alone. If you don't mind, I think Neville would love the chance to get out of the manor. Would it interfere with your meeting?"

"It most likely would. Ragnok may like and trust us, but I don't believe he would take to kindly to us bringing someone new at this point." Replied Harry. Preparing himself for the conversation with Hermione he said, "Would you all mind terrible if Hermione and I had a few minutes alone?"

"Why don't we all head to check on the others and tell them of our plans. I'm sure someone will Floo call us when you are finished and we could meet you all at the Leaky Cauldron." Replied Augusta.

"Thank you. Sirius, we both know that you can't come with us. I do have another favor to ask you before we leave." Said Harry.

Sirius dropped his shoulders when he heard this and replied, "Alright pup. Come find me when you are finished."

Harry and Hermione watched as everyone left the room. "Is this what you really want Hermione? If that's the case, then I will numb the pain and will make sure there is a dreamless sleep potion waiting for you."

Hermione chewed on her lip for a moment before replying, "Yes. I can't help but feel that we are both meant to be there."

Harry pulled back just enough so that Hermione could look into his eyes and clearly see the concern that was written all over his face. "Before I do this, I just want to make sure that this what you truly want Hermione. I know I have already asked, but I'm allowed to be worried about my wife. I'll numb you just before we leave. Hopefully the pain will hold off long enough for us to complete our tasks. But as soon as you feel the pain returning, promise me that you won't try to lie or conceal it from me."

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "I promise darling. Are you going to send Sirius after the locket?"

"That was the plan. I just worry about sending him alone. We both know that there will be some nasty curses within it." Harry replied as he was trying to think of an alternate plan.

"What if we had him follow us to Gringotts and see if Bill Weasley is available. The knowledge of a trained curse breaker could prove useful. While they are at it, we could have them check the Black Family library for anything useful. I'm sure they have a few books that we need." Hermione said as she tried to shift her boy slightly while trying to ignore the pain. "After we've finished at the bank, we could do a little shopping. I want to see what we can find at Flourish and Blotts. We will have to heavily glamor ourselves to look like our younger selves. Although…" Hermione tapped her lip as she thought about the new set of problems that presented. "People may not recognize us now. But if people do ask questions, that could mean opening a new can of worms."

Harry nodded in agreement and replied, "All valid points dear. How about this, we glamor ourselves for the trip to Gringotts and then we go from there. Let me send for Sirius, then we can get going." Harry quickly sent his Patronus and didn't have to wait long for Padfoot come bounding in, followed closely by a slightly annoyed Amelia.

Choosing to ignore Sirius's antics, Amelia went over to Hermione and handed her a pain potion and said, "I know Harry will numb everything, but this will help for now. We are just about ready to leave."

Hermione gratefully took the potion and threw it back before saying, "Thank you."

Sirius quickly changed back and said, "What's the plan Pup?"

"We were originally going to have you head to Grimmauld Place. There is a locket there that will be instrumental to the downfall of the Dork Lord. But this beautiful genius pointed out that you going alone could prove to be incredibly dangerous. Instead, we want you to come with us and once we are finished, have a certain curse breaker follow you to complete this. We may have you search your family library for some tomes that would prove useful. But, one step at a time."

"Alright Pup, just bring your cloak in case we need it. Just out of curiosity, who was the second letter from?" asked Sirius.

Harry frowned at the forgotten letter. Quickly opening it he said, "It's from Ron. Apparently the Weasley family has tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and plans on taking Hermione and me. The stupid git doesn't even ask, he assumed I had no other plans."

Before Harry could begin his tirade about Weasley, Hermione said, "We really should get going, we don't want to keep Ragnok waiting. Harry my love, could you give me a hand? Even with the pain potion, I am having trouble standing."

Harry was at her side in a blink of an eye and said, "Is there no way to convince you to stay here?"

Hermione gently cupped the side of his face and gave him a warm smile as she replied, "We both know that isn't going to happen. I know you feel it too. We are both meant to be here." Hermione frowned for a moment before adding, "Something has changed. Can you feel it too Harry?"

Harry looked deep into those chocolate eyes and said, "What do you think it means? Do you think Dumbledork had anything to do with it?"

"I can't be sure. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that we will be visiting that last vault sooner than we thought."

 **Ministry of Magic-**

Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk and tapped a single finger on it as he listened to the Supreme Mugwump go on and on about introducing some law to prevent those who were too young to take up their Lordships even if they were the last of their lines. Eventually getting fed up Fudge asked, "Really Albus, is there a point to all of this? Why try to introduce this law now?"

Albus leaned forward in his chair and with his trademark twinkle in his eyes said, "Look at all the damage Harry Potter has caused. Tell me Cornelius, how many howlers have you received since the Prophet released that story about Sirius Black? What if a muggleborn finds out that they are actually a Pure-Blood with a seat on the Wizengamot? What would happen to the old ways then? Everyone already knows that I am an advocate for Muggleborns, but I firmly believe that we cannot go forward without our foundation, the old ways." Albus sat back in his chair and gave Fudge his trademark grandfatherly smile.

Fudge sat back in his chair, digesting everything he heard. "Leave the details with me and I will look them over. I am a very busy man Albus, but trust that I will look at this bill closely. I can't help but agree with your thought process."

"Wonderful." Replied Albus as he went to stand and clapped his hands together. "I know how valuable your time is, thank you." Albus moved and shook Fudge's hand before making his way out of the office. As he walked towards the elevators he thought, _**that takes care of one thing. Now I am off to Gringotts and will inform them of the new changes.**_ Albus smiled to himself at this. Finally, the Potter Vaults would be under his control.

 **Hogwarts-**

Minerva quickly made her way to Filius' office. Normally they would all meet in her office, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel that Albus would attempt to…persuade them to think differently. She did not live through two wars without learning a thing or two. As Minerva walked, she couldn't help chastise herself for her own actions or inactions. She not only let James and Lily down, but also Harry and Hermione, and herself as well. She had already vowed to protect the two any way she could.

Minerva took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It only took a moment for her dear friend to welcome her in. Stepping into the office, she looked around and saw that both Pomona and Poppy were already waiting for her. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Oh posh Minerva. You said it was urgent and needed to speak with the heads of house." Replied Pomona with a smile. "Where is Severus? Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him in a few days now."

Minerva looked to Poppy and gave a small nod in a silent conversation with the Mediwitch. Minerva then turned to the rest of the group and said, "Severus is still recovering. Someone has been placing borderline dark curses on him that have altered his mind. Before we continue, did you set the wards? We do not want the rest of this information to get out."

"I always have them ready to go." Replied Filius

"We believe Albus had something to do with it. After the Prophet released the story about Lord Potter and Miss Granger, and Sirius Black, something seemed to attack his mind. Poppy and I managed to get him to Andromeda Tonk's home. However, we ran into a small problem while we were there." Minerva paused for a moment, trying to decide how much to tell everyone. Seeing the go ahead from Poppy, Minerva steeled herself for the rest of the tale she was going to have to tell. Hopefully Lord and Lady Potter would understand.

"Once we got there, Severus was being examined by Healer Tonks when Lord Potter walked in. Something in Severus seemed to snap and he attacked. Long story short, Lord Potter called for Lady Potter to assist him. She apparently jumped in front of a Cruciatus curse. Lord Potter snapped and while Severus continued to torture her, Lord Potter somehow managed to fling Severus to the wall, and used some type of sticking charm. In all my years, I have never seen such power… such control."

Minerva paused to take a sip of her whisky. Staring into her glass for just a moment she thought, _**why do I have the feeling that I will be drinking more and more.**_

"Who is Lady Potter and when did Lord Potter get married?" asked Filius. He already knew the answer, but he knew that Pomona did not and from the look of it, she hasn't recovered from the news yet to ask herself.

Minerva smirked at the question and quickly pour another glass for Pomona, who looked as if she was still trying to come back to reality. Minerva saw that grateful smile as she handed over the glass. "Forgive me" she said, "Miss Granger is now Lady Potter."

This seemed to bring Pomona back and she asked, "When did this happen? The papers only mentioned a betrothal."

Minerva couldn't help but smile at her friend and said, "Perhaps we should adjourn for now and meet at the Three Broomsticks. I'm sure we could get a private room that easily could be warded. For some reason, I keep having this feeling that we aren't safe here." Little did Minerva know; her instincts would be spot on. Albus Dumbledore was preparing to enact his plans to not only regain control of Harry Potter, but also of his school and staff.

 **The Burrow-**

Ronald Weasley couldn't be happier. Not only was he going to the World Cup, but he was getting the chance to rub it in Potter's face that his family would be the reason he would be going and that the stupid Mudblood couldn't help but be impressed by his family's connections. As he sat by the shed, trying to avoid any chores, and daydream of what he would do to the slag and even smiled at the way Potter would act.

"Ronald!" called his mother.

Muttering under his breath for a moment he called back, "Coming!" He slowly made his way back towards the house and hoped that Fred and George had finished De-gnoming the garden. Just as he opened the door he said, "Yea mum?" He looked around to see where she was and saw a snowy owl perched on a chair and exclaimed, "Hedwig!"

Fred, George, and Ginny all came running into the kitchen when they heard the bark. Ron frowned when he saw them come in as he took the letters from the owl. "Anything for me Ron?" A hopeful Ginny asked.

Before he could answer, Fred or was it George snatched the letters and said, "Let's see what we have here." Quickly sorting through them the said, "Here Ronniekins, this one is for you" as they threw the letter at him.

"Oi! Why did he send you two a letter?" snapped Ron as he caught his own.

The twins chuckled as they opened up their letter and said, "Just to say Hi. Jealous?" Before Ron could think of a reply, they twins made a beeline up to their room.

With red tipped ears, Ron ripped open his letter and as he started to read, the more red he started to turn. At the end of the letter, he was basically purple. "That bastard! Bloody rich piece of …"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! If you so much as THINK of finishing that sentence, I swear I will wash your mouth out with soap!" Screamed Molly Weasley as she walked back into the kitchen with a hand full of vegetables recently picked from the garden. Putting the veggies down she went on to ask, "What did Harry want dear?" Seeing that her son was ready to explode added, "You better choose your next words very carefully."

Ron gulped as his mum pointed a finger at him and placed a hand on her hip. "Apparently, Potter is too good for us and bought his own box. The worst part is that he isn't sure if he will even go! He said it all depends on Hermione! The stupid cow doesn't even like Quidditch."

Molly frowned to herself. Albus better do something and soon. That two-bit hussy was more trouble than what she was worth. Taking a deep breath she said, "Ronald, I want you to go and start on some of your summer work." Molly put her hand up and glared at him to keep him from arguing with her and continued, "I need to run to Diagon Alley for a few things. If you manage to do some of your summer work, I will not only make you your favorite dinner, but I will also make your favorite dessert. When I come back, we will discuss certain plans."

"Can't I come with you? I have the rest of the summer to do my work. Besides, once I have Hermione, I will just need to make sure that she knows her place and make her do it for me." Ron replied.

"No. If you won't do that, then at least start your defense work. Once I am back, I will start on your special meal." Molly said as she readied herself to leave. Reaching for the Floo powder she called back, "Don't worry about Harry or that Mudblood for now. Send a letter back, and you better be sensible about it. There is no reason to shoot your mouth off and anger the half blood just yet. We don't want to jeopardize you're place as his close friend. You just do as your told, and Dumbledore and I will handle the rest."

 **Diagon Alley-**

Amelia apparated with Susan, while Hermione went with Harry who also brought Padfoot. Hermione was gripping Harry's arm as her stomach started to settle. Harry looked around to make sure everyone else was alright before saying, "Let's casually make our way to Gringotts. Padfoot, would you mind heading straight there? I'm just worried about someone recognizing you."

Padfoot gave them a little huff as he threw his head back with a dramatic flair and stalked out of the alley. Harry chuckled to himself and shook his head as he turned to the others and saw that they had the same reaction. Hermione adjusted her grip on her cane as Harry wrapped her arm around his for extra support. "Are we ready to start making our way?"

Hermione smiled as they slowly made there way out of the alley and asked, "What should we tell everyone?"

Harry gave her hand a pat and said, "Well, we could say that you had a small accident while learning how to fly."

"Prat" she replied with a chuckled. Shaking her head she added, "Unfortunately you're right."

Harry stopped short and gasped. "Hold the post! I was right!" Hermione snorted in amusement at Harry's action, but didn't bother replying. The two followed Amelia and Susan at a leisurely pace. Harry stopped at the jewelers and peered into the window.

Amelia saw the two stop and said, "If we are able, we can stop by later. We really should get to Gringotts." Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders and started to walk with Hermione towards the bank.

Hermione looked at his sideways and said, "What are you up too?"

Harry feigned being hurt by her accusation and replied, "I don't know what you mean fair lady."

As they continued towards the bank, when Hermione saw a dumpy red head coming out of the apothecary shop and said, "Madame Bones, we may have a problem." She added to Harry, _'I am not sure if I have the energy to deal with this.'_ Harry rubbed her hand to show that he understood and to offer her his support.

"Harry dear, what a surprise to see you here. You know that it isn't safe for you to be here. Come along dear, you will come back to the Burrow with me." Molly looked closer and saw Hermione hanging on his arm like the scarlet woman she really was. Deciding to keep her wits about her she said, "Hermione dear, what happened to you? Was it really wise for your parents to allow you out in your condition?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "Seeing how my father is dead and I plan on meeting my mother after speaking with our account manager, I don't see how it is any concern of yours. As for what happened to me, my BETROTHED was trying to teach me how to fly. Hence the reason we stopped to look in the window of the jeweler. Harry feels terribly guilty over what happened and insists on buying me the most expensive piece they have."

Harry picked up the story and added, "That is not the only thing I plan to buy you milady. I also intend to buy you your own broom. I think we both can agree that a Firebolt is too much for you to handle. Perhaps a new Nimbus will have to suffice. If we can't find you anything suitable, we can always travel to Paris or I can commission one to be made just for you. Afterwards, we can head to the bookstore with your mother. You know she is dying to try out her new wand. I can see where you get your incredible appetite for knowledge."

Molly was fuming at hearing all of this, but was suddenly brought up short when they mentioned the hussy's mother. "What do you mean your mother is dying to use her wand? I thought they were Muggles?" Molly knew that the next piece of information would be incredibly valuable.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Not that it is any of your concern, but I did a heritage test with Gringotts. Come to find out, I am Lady Dagworth and I can even trace my linage back to before the founders. Now if you will excuse us, we have House business to attend to before we meet back up with my mother, Draco Malfoy and Lady Black." Hermione replied in almost a drawl. Trying to make sure that it seems like money was no object.

Amelia called back, "Lord Potter, Lady Dagworth, we really must be going. It will not do to keep the Director of Gringotts and Leader of the Goblin Nation waiting. If you are really interested in jewelry, perhaps we could find something that was Goblin made. I know it is more expensive, but you did say money was no object."

Susan decided to play along and walked to Hermione's side and said, "I'm sure we could find something appropriate to spend those galleons on Lady Dagworth. If we can't find anything to purchase, perhaps we can convince your betrothed to enter his family vaults and search for a perfect family heirloom that would be priceless. Hello Mrs. Weasley, I didn't realize that you were still here. If you will excuse us, we must get to Gringotts."

Harry, Amelia and Hermione did their best to hide their amusement at Susan's actions. With a very serious look plastered on his face, Harry said, "You are right Heir Bones. Let us attend to business and finalize the alliance between our two houses. Good day Mrs. Weasley."

It took only a second for Molly to realize what was happening, and she reached out to grab Harry to prevent him from leaving but ended up missing and grabbed Hermione's bad shoulder instead and pulled her back. Hermione yelped as she felt the pressure rip through that side of her body. While still gripping her shoulder, Molly looked up and saw four wands trained on her, each with a differ curse at the tip, causing her to gulp.

"Is there a problem Lord Potter?" Asked Tonks who was standing between Amelia and Harry.

"I believe there is Assistant Tonks. Mrs. Weasley is under the impression that she is allowed to interfere with matters pertaining to House Potter and House Dagworth. Would you please unhand my future wife? If you have caused any further damage, I will be pressing charges for assault on the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House." Harry replied in a cold tone that sent a shiver up Molly's spine.

Harry walked over with Susan and they both gently started to lead Hermione away when she said just loud enough to ensure that Molly heard, "I'm alright Milord. Let's finish with our business. I know you are eager to find out not only who was attempting to steal from your vault but also the rest of the audit reports." Tonks brought of the rear and made sure she was waking just a step behind Harry and Hermione. She knew that only a fool would attempt to go after the Head of the DMLE's niece.

Since they had their back towards Molly, they never saw her turn gray. Nor did they hear Amelia say, "If I find out that you have assaulted them again, I will personally see to it that the charges actually stick and that you will never leave your cell at Azkaban."

 **Lobby of Gringotts-**

The small group finally made it into the bank and were greeted by Griphook. Before the goblin could say anything, Harry bowed and said, "Greetings Griphook, may you crush the bones of your enemies, and may your vaults over flow from their wealth."

Griphook bowed and replied, "Well met Lord Potter. May the gold continue to flow into your vaults as your enemies shake in fear." Looking up he saw that Lady Potter was being supported by a cane, another witch and Lord Potter himself. "Follow me, the Director is expecting you." He wanted to ask after Lady Potter's health, the Potters have always treated the Goblins with respect and were friends of the Nation.

Just as they were reaching the hallway leading to the offices they heard two separate voices. One was a grandfatherly old coot who said, "Harry my boy, what are you doing here? This is no place for you."

The other voice was none other than the red headed banshee herself who screamed, "Hermione Jean Granger! How dare you plan to spend that money! You have no right! You are nothing but a gold digging Jezebel. It's bad enough that you have tricked him into this farce."

Amelia and Tonks went to step in front of the group when Hermione took a step forward while drawing herself up to her full height. Pooling her strength, she said, "If you haven't figured it out yet Molly Weasley, I do not care what you think. As for the money, I don't need his. I have more than enough to live a very comfortable life and never have to work a day in my life. Now, I respectfully ask that you keep your nose out of our business."

"How dare you speak to a Pure-blood like that!" replied Molly as she went to reach for her wand and went on to say, "Someone needs to teach you properly about your place in this world. Someone needs to teach you to respect your betters."

Molly never got the chance to fully withdrawal her wand, as she was quickly surrounded by a small legion of Goblin warriors. Hermione narrowed her eyes and before she could reply, a deep voice said, "Bring the witch to the detention center and take her wand. Give it to Madam Bones. Call for her Head of House, and prepare for the interrogations."

Albus finally stepped forward and said, "Really now, there is no need for all this hostility. Release Molly Weasley to me and I will make sure she gets the help she needs."

"No. She was the one foolish enough to attack Lady Dagworth twice in a matter of twenty minutes." Replied Harry as he stepped up to Hermione.

Dumbledore let his face fall, as if he was disappointed and not annoyed and said, "This is not necessary Harry. Come along now, I will bring you to safety."

"If you must speak to me it is Lord Potter. You have no say over my actions or matters pertaining to my house. Now if you will excuse us, we have some business with my account manager and the Director." Harry said in a very formal tone.

Dumbledore sighed loudly and replied, "You seem to be under a tremendous about of stress. I feared this would happen to you when you took up the mantle. That is easily fixed, simply hand over your lordship to me and once you are of age, you will be able to take up the mantle once more. In the meantime, we will cancel this farce of a contract with Miss Granger, return you to the Burrow, and while you are there, I will finish your contract with Miss Weasley. Since you'll be at the Burrow, it will give you a chance to get to know the future Lady Potter."

Harry looked to Hermione and said, _'Is he losing his mind? We already told him we were married.'_ Hermione just shrugged her shoulders at this. Looking back at Albus, Harry said, "I already destroyed the contract you two signed not even twenty-four hours AFTER the death of my parents. I do not know what your game is Dumbledore, but this is your only warning. Stay out of House Potter business." Harry's face darkened and with narrowed eyes he continued, "You will address me by my title, as well as my intended." Seeing Hermione pale slightly he added, "If you will excuse us."

"I am sorry to have to do this Harry, but as your Magical Guardian…"

Without looking back Harry quickly replied, "You are not my Guardian and never have been. Sirius Black is and always will be. He did complete the godfather ritual, which you happened to be a witness to, just as you knew who was the actual secret keeper for my parents since you were the one to cast the charm." The silence in the lobby was deafening.

Albus Dumbledore was normally a calm wizard who oozed confidence while projecting his infamous grandfatherly image who always kept his cards close to his chest. After all those years of hard work, it took only a few minutes for a mere boy to start ripping all his plans to shreds. That statement was more than enough to plan the seeds of doubt. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending who you asked, Albus still thought he was untouchable. He went to take a step to follow Harry but was stopped by another small legion of warriors.

For half a second he thought of drawing his wand, but realized that would make the entire situation worse and there were to many witnesses to Obliviate. "I suggest you leave Mr. Dumbledore." Barked a deep voice that commanded authority.

"This is all a mistake Ragnok. Harry knows not what he does. He is much too young to make such decisions and needs proper guidance." Dumbledore replied. "As Chief Warlock I demand that you let me through. These troubles are no concern to the Goblins."

Ragnok growled at this and replied, "Any issue within these walls are a concern of the Nation Warlock! As for the boy as you called him, is a Lord who is the Head of his House and a Friend of the Nation." While jabbing a finger at Dumbledore , Ragnok went on to say, "You wizard, have interfered in the Nation's business for the last time. From this point forward, you are officially declared Persona Non Grata. Gringotts will no longer do business with you on any level."

"As Supreme Mugwump I forbid…" Dumbledore started to reply but stopped when the Director actually laughed at him.

"You forget that Gringotts belongs to the Nation, and not only has its own laws but is also not a part of your world."

Dumbledore was beyond angry at this point and did not try to hide this face. He drew his wand and took aim at the Director, but was suddenly tossed back after being struck by a perfectly aimed Expelliarmus. Getting to his feet, he looked around and saw none other than Harry Potter standing next to the Director with his wand trained on him. Looking closer, Dumbledore realized that Harry was holding the Elder wand in his free hand. "Harry my boy, if you could just hand me my wand, I was just showing the Director something."

"I think not Dumbledore. I believe the Director of Gringotts and Leader of the Nation told you to leave. Either you leave of your own free will or you can leave by force, making this more of a spectacle than it already is." Harry replied while drawing himself up to his full height and extruded magic and confidence.

Trying to show how disappointed he was at Harry he said, "I fear you are going dark my boy. This proves you have too much on your shoulders and need to be surrounds by a family of the light."

"Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia, "You have been declared Persona Non Grata and have been told to leave. If you do not go within the next few minutes, I will help these warriors escort you from the building and place you in a high security cell in an unknown location for obstructing the lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House" Amelia narrowed her eyes at Albus and added, "Your choice."

Albus shook his head and said, "I will leave…" He turned his head and added, "You need to remember to whom you are addressing. If you are not careful Madam Bones, you may find some issues that suddenly come to light within the DMLE."

Amelia's face darkened at the threat and replied, "And you better remember just who you are threatening. No one is untouchable Dumbledore."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling, for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Hello all you beautiful people! I am posting this chapter without my beta's reviews. All the mistakes here are my own, please be kind. I hope you all can forgive my lack of chapters and will continue to work on the other chapters I have already typed up. I am having a little writers block at the moment, but have no fear, I am positive my muse will be able to join my disjointed thoughts and theories soon enough. I will try to post the next chapter before my wife goes in for another back surgery on April 7.**

 **Chapter 25**  
"Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

Harry, Ragnok, and Amelia walked back to the Director's office in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Harry took the time to reach out to Hermione. He felt the pain slowly trying to slip back into place and said, ' _We are on our way back. How are you holding up love?'_

' _There is a dull ache in my shoulder thanks to that red headed banshee, but I should be alright for a little while longer.'_ Hermione replied. _'What happened when you went back?'_

' _I'll show you the memory later since we are on the other side of the door'_ Harry said as he waited for Ragnok to open the door to his office.

Ragnok waited for Amelia and Harry to settle to say, "I have waited for almost 40 years to ban that fool. Lord Potter, I believe I owe you a debt that I could never repay. I will try to make this visit as quick as possible. I can see that Lady Potter is still injured from her battle against Lord Malfoy." The goblin paused for a moment before bowing his head in a show of respect before continuing, "To us Goblins, family is sacred. I have banned the former Lord Malfoy and frozen all his assets. Since you conquered him in battle, you have a right to claim all he possessions, including his title."

"I wish to take nothing. All I did was protect my family." Replied Hermione. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before adding, "Is it possible for Draco to take up his Lordship since he is the last of his line? I have personally seen to it that Lucius won't be able to father any other children. It will also give us another vote in the Wizengamot"

"Are you sure you have no goblin relations hidden deep within your family tree? You Lady Potter are as ruthless as they come." Ragnok said with a predatory grin. "Yes, it is possible for Heir Malfoy to take up his title and become Lord Malfoy due to these circumstances. Now, to other business. I have had word that Albus Dumbledore plans to push through a law that will prevent those who are the last of their lines taking up their position as Head of House and titles associated with it, which will also prevent them from becoming emancipated. He also seeks to take complete control of the Potter Vaults and titles as well as Lord Potter himself. I am not sure if he has Minister Fudge under a curse or if he is just a pompous git who clearly favors Pure-Bloods. There are two other reasons I have asked you here. One is to inform you of the reward you have received from the LeStrange Vaults, the other is to inform you that Vault Number One has become active and unsealed for the first time in thousands of years."

Despite Hermione being slightly uncomfortable, she managed to keep her head and said, "Let's take this one step at a time. We can address the money first and Heir Bones Heritage test. Second, we can save the Vault visits for last. How much are we getting for the find within the LeStrange Vaults?"

Ragnok shuffled some papers and brought the materials needed for the Heritage test forward. "I would recommend the test first since it take a few minutes to complete."

Harry and Hermione looked over to Susan who was looking at her Aunt. Seeing the go ahead, Susan stood and walked over to the desk and picked up the dagger and cut herself across the palm of her left hand, allowing 3 drops of blood to fall on the paper in front of her before returning to her seat while saying, "Now that that is taken care of, what's next?"

Ragnok looked amused at the statement and said, "Next, I need to know what Lord and Lady Potter want me to do with the 87,365 Gallons from the LeStrange Vaults.

Harry's mouth was hanging open and Hermione just sat there blinking. Ragnok cleared his throat, causing Harry to shake his head and say, "That is a ridiculous amount of money that we don't need. What if we used it to set up a fund for those who can't afford to go to Hogwarts?"

This brought Hermione out of her thoughts and said, "What a wonderful idea! We should make sure it's fair, and we could use it to help bridge not only the cap between the two worlds, but also the riffs between the houses. How about we set it up as one muggle born and one Pure blood? Do we want to do it for all the years or only those entering Hogwarts for the first time?"

"I like the direction you two are taking this and would like to discuss this further in just a moment. The results are ready from the heritage test. Once we have discussing the results, I would like to make a few recommendations for your scholarship program. Heir Bones, would you care if I read these results aloud?" said Ragnok as he looked over at Susan. Getting the go ahead from both of the Bones women he read,

 _ **Susan Amelia Bones**_

 _ **Father: Edwin Alfred Bones- deceased  
Mother: Serafina Morgana Bones nee McKinnon- deceased**_

 _ **Direct Descendent:  
Helga Hufflepuff- Father's side**_

 _ **Titles"  
Lady Hufflepuff  
Lady Bones**_

 _ **Magical Abilities-  
Magical Core- Blocked 10%  
Animagus Form- Blocked 100%  
Occlumency- Unblocked 100%  
Wandless magic- Blocked 75%  
Healing magics- Blocked 100%**_

"I have asked for the Head of House rings to be brought up as well as a report of all your assets. I will only read what pertains to House Hufflepuff. While we are waiting, I wanted to discuss opening another scholarship program. This one to be sponsored by the Founders themselves for those in need. This also would be for one Muggle born and one Pure Blood. This particular scholarship would be for those already attending Hogwarts but still have financial restraints and would be offered to only the top students of their year. I would like to offer my services for both of these accounts."

Susan turned in her chair to look at Harry and Hermione to say, "You really weren't joking. I mean, I knew you weren't lying to me, but I think on some level I didn't want to believe it."

Hermione gave a small chuckle when she said, "If I hadn't been by Harry's side, I wouldn't have believed it. As a matter of fact, I still don't really believe it myself. I do like the Director's proposal, but I think we also need to review the ledgers."

Harry picked up her train of thought by adding, "I think that's a great start. We should include McGonagall with all of this. I have this sinking feeling that Dumbledore has not only been using my money for his personal gains, but also funneling money from the school to help meet his own ambitions in order to help with his version of Greater Good." He saw Hermione sift slightly and shot her a quick glance. Clearly the pain was starting to return, but Hermione just shook her head.

"I hate to rush things, but we do have plans to meet the other's soon and I would love to attempt to get some sleep before I have to head back to the ministry." Amelia said from across the room.

A strong knock came from the other side of the door and Ragnok barked, "ENTER!" No goblin would ever charge into the Director's office with explicit permission after the last warrior made that very mistake. The young warrior quickly entered and made his way over to the Director with two boxes and a folder of parchment. With a grunt from the Director, the young warrior handed everything over and turned on his heel, leaving just as quickly as he entered.

"Before we proceed with the rings, do you wish to take up your Ladyship of House Bones as well? By becoming Lady Hufflepuff, you will effectually become emancipated and then are eligible to take up the title of Lady Bones and all responsibilities associated with it."

Amelia got up and went to her niece's side and place a hand on her shoulder as she said, "If this is what you truly want, then I will support your decision no matter what."

Susan didn't even stop to think about it. Instantly she replied, "I will take up both Heads of House, and will appoint you as my Proxy for my Wizengamot seat. Harry, Hermione, you may wish to do the same for your Houses. It may be rather difficult to attend the meetings while at Hogwarts."

Ragnok opened the small box and said, "I know you already know what needs to be done and said. But for the sake of the rites and rituals, please place your ring on your right ring finger and take the appropriate oath."

Susan took a deep breath before picking up the gold ring that had a large Canary Diamond in the center and was surrounded by smaller regular diamonds and had badger claws etched into the side. While placing the ring on her finger she said, "I, Susan Amelia Bones, hereby accept the roles and responsibilities associated with the title Lady Hufflepuff. So Mote It Be." Just like Harry and Hermione, there was a small golden flash as the magic accepted the oath and the ring resized. Next came her families ring, a beautiful gold topaz in the center of a silver band and was surrounded by smaller citrine stones.

Once Susan finished with everything Ragnok said, "Congratulations Lady Hufflepuff. Now for your assets:

 _ **Hufflepuff Vault:**_

 _ **748,798,684 gallons, Jewelry, unknow number of artifacts, tombs and scrolls; artwork, tapestries, Port Key to Badger Keep in Broch Morda, 25% owner Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with 5% revenue from student's tuition fees; 25% share of all Hogsmeade businesses and land.**_

"Now that we have that settled, I will put together a report for all of you of the financials for Hogwarts and will reach out to the Deputy Headmistress as well. I will forward a copy the report to each of you."

"I'm sorry, I seemed to zone out for a moment. I have how much in the Hufflepuff vault?" asked a stunned Susan.

Hermione looked at Harry and laughed as Harry said, "Now you see why I said we don't really need the money. I was just as shocked as you were. That is the reason we want to begin a scholarship fund, in order to give back to those in need. A little extra support could make such a difference in someone's life. When we were first introduced to the wizarding world, it was all terribly overwhelming and slightly terrifying. We knew no one and I for one wish there was someone who could have helped me. With each new year, it is expected that the previous year will help the new students not only adjust, but also act as a family of sorts."

"Susan, I know this is a lot to take in, and if you wanted nothing to do with any of this, we would understand. All we ask is that you support us. If you wanted to be left alone, we would respect your wishes. Yes, you already said you were in, but after seeing and hearing this, are you sure you want to do this?" asked a pale Hermione.

Amelia watched her niece closely, wondering the same thing as Hermione asked. Susan looked right into Hermione's eyes and replied, "I'm still in. I wasn't expecting that much in the vaults. It is a lot to take in, but I gladly accepted these responsibilities and what type of Hufflepuff would I be if I went back on my word now. We are in this mess together. You both need to know that House Hufflepuff and House Bones will stand beside you in all matters."

Amelia pulled her niece into a bear hug after hearing this and said, "I am so proud of you Susan, and I know your parents would be too." Susan buried her head slightly and tried to hide the tear that were beginning to form.

"Ragnok, would it be alright if we went to visit our vaults now or is there anything else to discuss?" asked Harry, trying to give the two Bones women a moment to collect themselves.

"That covers everything on my end." Replied Ragnok. The leader then turned to Susan and said, "If you ever need assistance, please don't hesitate to send an owl. You should know that you are considered a Friend of the Nation and I will personally be taking over the Hufflepuff account. Since we will be working so closely, please feel free to call me Ragnok. I have recently learned from those two, that some people wish to remain humble and try to treat everyone as their equals."

"Please call me Susan. Thank you for all you have done so far." Replied Susan as she bowed her head to show respect to the director.

"Ragnok, I was wondering if Protector Weasley was available for a mission. Lord Black must retrieve a known Horcurx and we would like for him to help." Asked Harry.

As Ragnok was going to reply, Hermione asked, "Why not have a house elf retrieve it? I'm sure there is one at Grimmauld place."

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione. "Have I told you that your brilliant?"

Hermione smirked and replied, "Not recently. All praise will kindly be accepted."

"Alright you two, enough of that lovey dovie crap, we got things to do." Said Susan as she was starting for the door.

Amelia just shook her head at her niece's actions as Hermione blushed slightly and Sirius said, "Oh, she fits right in."

Harry, Hermione, Susan and Amelia just stepped out of the Director's office to an awaiting Griphook when a young warrior rushed past the, pushing past Hermione, causing her to fall into Harry who easily caught her. Hissing through clenched teeth she said, "This is getting to be ridiculous!"

Ragnok saw the whole thing transpire and grabbed the warrior by the throat and threw him into the wall. "You better have a good reason for rushing back here and knocking over Lady Potter who happens to not only be a Friend to the Nation, but under my personal Protection while here at Gringotts." Ragnok leaned closer and dropped the tone of his voice to a low and menacing growl as he said, "You better be able to explain your actions. Now you speak, and if you are lucky I may just spare your life by not crushing your throat."

Ragnok loosen his grip just enough so that the goblin was able to croak out, "There is a problem at the front of the bank involving that red headed witch and Lady Potter's mother and Lady Black."

Hermione tried to run for the front of the bank but was held back by Harry, and Amelia stepped in front of her and said, "I will take care of the situation out front and you three will head down to the vaults as planned." Seeing that Hermione wanted to argue she added, "I will take care of everything. Who better than the Head of the DMLE?"

Hermione leaned back into Harry for support and said, "Unfortunately, you are right. We will try to be as quick as possible. Thank you Amelia."

Amelia gave Hermione a warm smile as she gently took her in her arms for a hug and said, "Thank you for trusting me. I will make sure your mother and brother are safe. I'm sure Narcissa is protecting them as we speak."

 **Steps of Gringotts-**

Narcissa, Emma, and Draco left Augusta, Neville and Luna at Ollivander's and made their way to Gringotts to meet with Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Amelia. Emma was incredibly grateful that Narcissa made her wear her House robes as they were walking through Diagon Alley. They did receive a few stares, but Emma realized that was due to her being on Narcissa's arm since she was still a little sore and walked a little slower because of her healed leg.

As they reached the steps Emma asked, "Do you think we can make it through this visit unscathed?"

"I seriously doubt that since we are meeting up with Harry Potter." Replied Draco as he took Emma's free hand to help her up the steps.

Narcissa looked over with concern as Emma had to stop at the top of the steps for a moment. Seeing the concern, Emma gave a little squeeze as she said, "I'm fine Cissa, truly. I am just a little sore, that's all. It has been a few days since I've moved around this much."

Emma gave Narcissa a smile as if no one else existed, but was interrupted when someone screeched, "YOU! What do you think you are doing in our world? Go back to where you came from and take that damn Mudblood of a daughter with you!"

Narcissa abruptly changed to an icy exterior as she tightened her grip on Emma's arm. Emma went to take a step forward, but was stopped by both Narcissa and Draco as she asked, "Excuse me? Who are you to speak to me like that?"

Molly took several steps towards the small group while drawing her wand. "I come from a Pure-Blood family that is a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Gold digging must be a family trait for you people."

Emma was pissed and heard enough. Slowly turning to Narcissa she said, "Was that what you were explaining to me Lady Black? I thought we had standards as a Sacred Twenty-Eight family. Clearly the standards have fallen. Perhaps we should do something about that." Emma turned back to Molly and went on to say, "We can organize a fundraiser to not only raise awareness but also to help those who are… less fortunate then us." All the while, Emma was looking the dumpy witch up and down with distain, clearly disgusted by what she saw.

Molly was as red as her hair at this point and replied, "I won't let you take advantage of everyone else. I don't know who the hell you are, but clearly you keep the wrong company. I will do everything within my power to get my Harry away from people like you. Now you should just run along to your husband like a good little muggle before you get hurt."

Emma was seeing red at this point. Drawing her wand and with narrowed eyes said, "I am Dowager Dagworth, mother to Lady Dagworth who happens to be the future Lady Potter. Despite your limited views, I suggest you leave now before you get yourself into any more trouble. It would do you well to remember to keep my dead husband's name out of your mouth. Clearly breeding makes a difference, and you should know better than to attempt to step above your station."

The tip of Molly's wand began to glow but before she could utter a curse, three separate disarming charms connected and sent her flying just as Amelia Bones was exiting the bank. Instantly she heard, "Aurors! Put down your wands!"

Her Aurors went to surround the trio when Amelia said, "Stand down Dawlish. Shaklebolt, take Molly Weasley into custody. Keep her in a high security cell. She is to have NO visitors and is not to speak with anyone until I am ready. I will handle her interrogations personally."

"You can't do that! I demand that you arrest that muggle for attacking a Pure-Blood." Screeched Molly as the Aurors were putting the magical suppression cuffs on her. While this was happening, Arthur came walking out of the bank and froze at the sight before him.

"Dowager Dagworth, it is your wish to press charges against Molly Weasley?" asked Amelia.

"She does. Also, we would like to include the fact that Mrs. Weasley endangered the Dowager's unborn son who will one day be the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth." Narcissa said as she took a step towards Emma.

Seeing that Molly was ready to explode, Arthur quickly silenced her and said, "I must apologize. I was finishing things up with the goblins and arranging the payments for the fines my wife occurred from her assault on a Friend of the Nation while in Goblin Territory. Mrs. Granger, I truly am sorry for all that has happened." He realized that Narcissa was there as well and curtly said, "Lady Malfoy."

"Mr. Weasley. It is Lady Black now. Lord Black was kind enough to help ensure an annulment of my marriage." Narcissa looked into Emma's eyes and with a warm smile added, "It is all thanks to him that I am finally able to follow my heart."

Amelia stepped forward and softly said, "The children are just finishing their visit. Emma, I believe your account manager has some papers for you to sign. I'll show you to his office. It would be for the best if Narcissa and Draco followed as well." Amelia turned to face her Aurors and while looking directly at Kingsley said, "No one is to speak with her. And no matter what Dumbledore says, he is to know NOTHING. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Unsure how the Director knew of his alliance with Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley replied, "Crystal Director." He saw the look in her eyes that clear meant that there would be trouble if her orders weren't followed to the letter. There was a reason she was able to rise to the position she was in now, and he did not want to anger the one person who held his career and livelihood in her hands.

 **~Down near the vaults-**

Susan was brushing the hair out of her face as Harry was helping a green Hermione out of the cart and was followed by Griphook. Hermione's limp was becoming more pronounced as time went by. "Susan, why don't you go into your vault first, we will wait here for you." she said as Harry helped her sit on a boulder that was close by.

Susan looked over with concern for her friend. Knowing that time was running out for Hermione she asked, "Are you sure? You don't have to wait for me. I know you don't have much time left…oh don't look at me like that, it is clearly written all over your face. All I'm saying is that you can go into the Pendragon vault while I go into the Hufflepuff vault and we could meet on the other side. This way we can speed the process up and get you back as soon as possible and then maybe Harry will quit being so damn anxious."

Harry just shook his head and said, "She does have a point dear. What are your thoughts?"

"I think we should wait. Before either of you try to argue with me, hear me out. When you and I visited our Founder's vaults, we stumbled out afterwards into each other's arms. I know Griphook likes us, but I seriously doubt he would appreciate trying to catch you." Hermione replied as Griphook grunted in agreement with her last statement.

Harry kissed her forehead and said, "I don't know why we try to argue with you." Harry turned to Susan and said, "We will wait here for you, it should only take you about two minutes. I know it won't be as bad as when we visited our vaults, but we will be here anyway. Later tonight we will show you our portfolio's so that we are all on even ground."

Susan looked like she wanted to disagree with the bonded pair, but it took only a second for her to draw the same conclusion. She drew herself up to her full height and gave the two a small nod. As she walked to the vault, Griphook said, "When you are ready, place your hand on the door. No key is needed to enter your vault, only a few drops of blood." Deciding it was now or never, she placed her right hand on the door and hissed slightly as she felt a blade run across her palm. As the doors slowly opened, she shot a quick glance back at her two friends and saw an encouraging smile on their faces. The look gave her a boost of confidence and caused her to square her shoulders before taking a step inside.

Stepping inside the vault, Susan was brought up short when she saw the first room was filled with gems, jewelry and gold. "What the hell?" she said as she kept walking towards the next room, all the while feeling the pull of something that was coming from the center of the vault. While walking through the first chamber, she looked off to the right and saw another chamber that contained shelves that climbed towards the ceiling and was filled with tomes and scrolls. Chuckling to herself as she walked into an antechamber filled with daggers, swords and knives she said, "Hermione would love to get her hands on those tomes." As she was walking through the small chamber, she felt the pull getting stronger and stronger. As she walked into the middle of the vault, she felt the magic in the air pulse. Looking around she saw the walls were covered in several tapestries, and in the center of the room was a wand on a yellow and black pillow top of a beautiful oak dais.

As she got closer to the dais, she noticed that someone was materializing right before her eyes. "Welcome my heir, please come closer. We have much to discuss and not a lot of time left."

Susan dropped into a deep curtsy and said, "Lady Hufflepuff, it is truly an honor…"

"I will have none of that, please call me Helga dear." She said as she motioned for Susan to stand. Once she was standing, Helga went on to say, "Have no fear dear, your blood tested true. If it hadn't, you wouldn't have been able to enter. Now then, I know Lady Ravenclaw is incredibly ill, so I will make this as quick as possible. You have chosen to follow the path of the righteous instead of the following the path with the least number of obstacles. I am very proud of you for that. Trust the other Founders, they have an impossible path before them. Protect the daughter of the moon, others look to destroy her simply because she is different. Once at Hogwarts, claim your rights as my heir. The castle will help you with whatever need that may arise. You must stand united with the other Heirs."

"Take my personal books on healing and wards. It does contain other secrets that will help you on your journey. I also want you to take a dagger from the antechamber and my wand. All you must do is hold your wand above it and the magic will do the rest. Once the wands have combined, I will be able to assist you on your quest. Along with the ring you already wear, once you have claimed my wand, I will be able to pass along my knowledge and Power to you, helping unlock all that is blocked. It's time for me to go. Protect my badgers. Some have lost their way and need to be reminded what it means to be from our house." As Helga started to face away, she saw the wary look on Susan's face and added, "The transfer won't affect you as bad as it did Lord Gryffindor or Lady Ravenclaw."

With that, Helga Hufflepuff faded away and left her heir staring at the very spot she was just standing in. Susan physically shook herself and walked over to the wand in the center of the vault. She took a deep breath before holding her ash wand that had a core of a unicorn hair over what looked like a cedar wand. It only took a moment for a small swirl of golden and white light to surround the two wands. Once the two were combined, a small jolt ran straight through her, removing whatever blocks were in place. Pale faced and shaking slightly, she made her way towards the antechamber to pick out a dagger.

Susan shrunk the books she was told to take and put them in her pocket before looking over the daggers on the stone shelf. She saw a dagger that was goblin made and had badger claws wrapped around the hilt. On the end of the hilt was a canary diamond that was combined with a black onyx so it was a swirl of the two colors. She quickly placed the dagger in the scabbard that was underneath it and cautiously made her way out of the vault.

The doors opened just enough when she came stumbling out and into Harry's awaiting arms while saying, "Bloody Hell." Standing up, Susan looked around and saw that Hermione was slightly grey. "I wish you two didn't wait for me before going into your vault. I'll be alright, you two go ahead and finish what you've started."

Harry gave her a brief hug, and Hermione tried to give her a smile. As Harry went over to help Hermione stand, she said, "It's alright Susan. As soon as we are finished with everything, I will head back to the manor, no need to worry."

"Of course we will worry love." Harry said while putting his arm around her to help her stand up. "Let's get this over with sweetheart." Harry helped Hermione over to Vault Number One. As they got closer, it appeared the doors were glowing. Harry place his right hand on the door as Hermione placed her left hand on the second door. Feeling the familiar cut across their palms, the glow suddenly pulsed as it recognized them and the doors began to slowly creak open. Stepping inside they were immediately surround by countless riches. They slowly made their way to the center of the vault, completely overwhelmed by everything inside. Countless jewels, weapons, tomes, scrolls, priceless artifacts, and everything in between.

Reaching the center of the chamber, they saw two figures waiting for them next to a pair of crowns. "Welcome Milord, Milady, please come closer." Said a male voice.

"My King, my Queen, please forgive us for our improper manners at the moment." Hermione said, knowing that Harry was too stunned at the moment to speak.

"Think nothing of it my dear. We are family after all. Call us Guinevere and Arthur. I see you are unwell at the moment, so we will make this a quick as possible. Due to a series of unfortunate events, we must ask you both to take up another impossible task."

"We truly hate to ask you to undertake such a monumental task. We had hoped you would have a couple of years before having to start on this long road." Said Arthur as he took his wife's hand in his. "It will fall to you two to save the wizarding world from themselves. We have called for you two to come and take up your crowns, and to protect those who are in need."

Harry hung his head slightly and said, "Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I have a normal life just once."

The two spirits looked on fondly as Hermione gathered what little strength she had left and pulled Harry to face her. "The fates have decided that you have a great destiny to fulfill. They knew that only you were strong enough to stand under such a burden, and for that reason alone they have made me for you. No matter what happens, I will be by your side just as they have intended, as will everyone else in our ever-growing family. We can get through this and whatever else the fates have in store for us as long as we are together."

Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes and saw that they were filled with passion, hope and above all love. Drawing on her courage he turned back to face the spirits and said, "We won't let you down. I would rather travel the path of the righteous. We will make this world great once again, and all will be treated equally no matter who or what they are."

Arthur stepped forward and said, "We knew you wouldn't let us down. Step forward and claim your crown. The leader of the Goblin Nation will help guide you on your journey."

"And Merlin will also help guide you." Guinevere said as she motioned for Hermione to come forward as well.

"Just a few more steps Maya" Harry said as he helped her to the pillows that contained their crowns. Hermione reached forward and picked up the gold crown. It looked as if there were flames dancing around and had polished stones of amber placed around the band. With a smile she placed it on his head and leaned forward to steal a kiss.

Harry smiled as he reached and grabbed the golden crown that had several sapphires around it and they were surrounded by diamonds. Placing it gently on her head, he sealed it with a kiss. A small bolt of lightning came out of nowhere as the ancient magics let their approval be known, and struck both of them, forcing Hermione to her knees due to her weakened state. At that very moment, deep within the Ministry two chairs suddenly appeared in all of the court rooms. The members of the Wizengamot were in for a very large shock during their next secession.

Harry tried to help Hermione stand, but her legs just wouldn't work at this point. He picked her up and while carrying her bridal style, he had her head resting in the crook of his neck, he turned to face the king and queen. He saw that both of them were so proud of the two. "Take her home young King. She should be fine in a day or two. You both are going to be fine. Trust your council and your knights." Arthur said with a bow of his head.

Guinevere continued, "We will keep watch over you and help any way we can. Now, take your young queen home. You can hide your crowns with a simple disillusionment charm and tapping the center of your crown with your wand."

Harry gave them a small bow of the head before turning to leave. "Let's get you home love." He knew that Hermione was fighting the darkness right now. The pain had returned ten-fold, just like he predicted. He quickly made his way to the doors, trying not to jostle her.

As soon as Susan laid eyes on the two, she jumped up and met them at the doors. "What happened to you two?" It looked as if some of Susan's color was started to return as she was waiting for the two.

Harry just shook his head and said, "I'll explain once we are back in Ragnok's office. I need to get Hermione home." Susan and Griphook helped guide Harry into the cart. Susan positioned herself so that she could catch the two of them if needed.

"I will get us back as soon as possible milord. I have sent word of our return." Griphook said while locking the door to the cart. Every single one of them knew that they were in for a bumpy ride.

 **a/n 2: I have read a few stories in which Harry starts a scholarship program. One such story I believe was** _ **Harry Crow**_ **by Robst- which is a fantastic story and if you haven't read it, you need to hop to it. I can't really remember the other stories, but if any of you can, please let me know so that I can add it to this note.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to lay in.**

 **a/n: First, I want to thank all of you that support me and my story.  
Second, I must have hit the big time if I have pissed of concerned mothers leaving me reviews. This story is rated M for a reason and if you need to read it before you child does, perhaps you missed that small fact. Second, I had a very good laugh when someone called me misogynistic. What many don't know about me is that I am a 32-year-old lesbian who has been with my wife for 15 years. It is an equal relationship, and we share everything. This is my story and if you do not like it, then don't read it. There is no reason to compare my writing to terror attacks. I have friends who have lost loved ones in the attacks on the Twin Towers on September 11. I remember exactly where I was and what I was doing with the first tower was struck, do you? I will let you in on another little secret, I live only an hour away from NYC and could see the towers burning from the beach in my city. **

**I'm posting this without my Beta reading it. If you notice any mistakes, please KINDLY let me know so that I can fix them. I will be traveling out of state over the weekend and won't have my computer with me.**

 **Chapter 26  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Ragnok's Office-**

Amelia sat by the fire drinking her cup of coffee while waiting for her niece to return. Emma had signed all the appropriate paper work and retrieved her ring, effectively becoming Dowager Dagworth since Hermione was Lady Dagworth. Draco was just finishing up with his account manager and the Director, and it looked like he had finished with his oaths. Looking around she saw that Narcissa and Emma were in their own little world. Amelia smiled at the sight, she was happy that despite all that has happened, that they were able to find each other.

She was drawn from her thoughts when someone knocked at the door and waited for the Director to grant them entrance. A young goblin quickly made his way over to the Director, but before he could utter a single word, the door burst open once again to show Susan rushing into the room, followed closely by Harry who was carrying Hermione. Amelia jumped to her feet as Harry said, "She passed out on our way back up here."

"Put her over here Harry." Replied Amelia.

He gently put her down and said, "I shouldn't have let her come. I should have made her stay in bed."

Emma came rushing up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone in this room knows that there was no stopping her." Just then Augusta sent a Patronus to let them know that they were in the lobby. As the Patronus began to dissipate, Hermione seemed to be coming too and let out a groan as her body twitched. Instantly Dobby popped in and handed Harry a vial of Dreamless sleep and another pain-relieving potion.

Harry gratefully took the vials and said, "Thank you Dobby. Keep your ears open, I'll call for you when it is time to leave." With a small bow, Dobby popped away. Harry turned to Emma and said, "Can you tilt her head so that I can give her these?" Not really trusting herself to speak, Emma gave him a swift nod as she went to her daughter's side. When Emma went to move her head, she let out another groan and Harry soft said, "I know it hurts Maya, but I have something that will help sweetheart." After he managed to get the potions into her, Emma tilted her head as Harry massaged her throat. Not even five minutes later did Hermione finally pass into a peaceful slumber.

Harry fell back from his crouch to the floor. Feeling exhausted he took a look around and saw that Susan was slightly pale, but it wasn't too bad. Amelia was standing next to her niece with a concerned look written all over her features as she rubbed at her back. Narcissa was watching Emma who was sitting next to her daughter holding her hand, and Draco was staring at him, clearly wondering what the hell was going on. "Would someone like to tell me about the run in with Molly Weasley?" Harry asked in an attempt to get some of the attention off of him.

"Besides accusing Emma from being a gold digger, a filthy muggle and drawing her wand with the intention to curse?" smirked Narcissa.

"I tell you Potter, after she mention Mr. Granger, even I was scared. Clearly, we know who Hermione takes after. Seeing her like that made me think back to last year when Hermione punched me." A clearly amused Draco said.

"Once we are finished here, I will be heading back to the Ministry. I wanted to make sure you three were alright before I left." Said an exhausted Amelia. "What happened in the Pendragon vaults?"

Harry dropped his shoulders just a bit before saying, "Promise me that this won't change anything between any of us." He made sure everyone agreed before lifting the Disillusionment charm and revealed not only his crown, but also Hermione's. Hearing a few gasps and quickly went onto to say, "We met Arthur and Guinevere. They asked us to take our rightful place, to save our world, and to help protect those who are less fortunate. We placed each other's crown on, we sealed it with a kiss. Hermione did mine first and then I hers. After I kissed her we were both struck by lightning. Hermione was already weak as the pain was returning like I said it would. When the lightning struck, it drove her to her knees, and she was unable to stand, much less move her legs."

Harry looked to Ragnok and said, "We were told that you would be able to help us Director."

"I will have someone bring up what we need. In the meantime, perhaps we should bring in the others. I have a feeling I need to reschedule the rest of my day." Replied Ragnok as he stood to walk towards the door.

"Dobby!" called Harry.

The energetic elf popped in and bowed while jumping about saying, "You called Dobby Master Harry Potter sir?"

Ignoring the chuckle from Susan he said, "Could you please bring us something to eat as well as the best bottle of whisky you can find and two pepper ups please?" Dobby gave another bow and popped away. Two minutes later, Dobby set up a table with a variety of sandwiches, crisps, and a second table that had Butterbeer, gilly water, tea, and a very expensive bottle of whisky. The little elf handed over the two bottles of Pepper up before going over to Hermione and covering her with a blanket.

"Thank you Dobby. Before you head back to the manor, I would like you to check all the vaults for any tomes that would help us learn more about the laws- both ancient and modern, anything that will help us learn about ancient magics, Founder's rights, and any information that pertains to Royality as well as matters pertain to Nobility. Oh, and please bring a pensive. You can bring everything back to Longbottom Manor."

"Right away Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied before popping away to complete his mission.

Harry got up and walked over to Amelia and handed her one of the Pepper ups. "I figured you needed one just as badly before heading off for you interview. Would you care for a copy of our memories? At least the ones involving Molly Weasley."

Amelia quickly downed the potion and replied, "I think that would be very wise. Since I have you alone for a moment, I have a few questions for you. The Goblins have put together more than enough evidence for me to go after Fudge. How would you care to proceed? I can either go in wands a blazing, or you could make an appearance to mention your findings alongside Augusta, who will then demand a trial for Sirius. After that, we can either keep the information hidden or go public and demand retribution."

Harry tilted his head to the side as he lifted a brow, thinking about what he just heard. "I wish Hermione was awake enough to discuss this. Hold off on approaching Fudge for now. I'll speak with Narcissa about setting up a meeting with him. I have a feeling that he would do just about anything to keep her happy."

"Alright Harry. I'll get the memories and be on my way. Can you look after…" Amelia replied but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about Susan, I'll make sure she is safe. From what I gather, so will Neville." Answered Harry with the infamous Potter grin.

Amelia just shook her head as she went to stand and replied, "You are your father's son as much as your mother's. They would be proud of the man you have become." Harry beamed at her as she went to say good bye to her niece. Just as she reached the door, she saw Augusta had arrived with Neville and Luna. She briefly pulled Augusta aside to let her know why she was leaving while Neville went to check on Susan as Luna went over to Harry.

Luna was standing beside him when she softly said, "Do I need to bow or curtsey my liege?"

Harry gave Luna a warm smile and said, "Not you Luna. Never you. You mean the world to us Luna."

Luna shot back her dreamy smile and replied, "Now you're just being silly. Would you care for a sandwich? You really should take better care of yourself, Hermione would not be happy at all." Luna started for the table and went onto say, "You need to remove all the glamour's Harry. They all need to see the real you and Hermione." Harry's mouth dropped open while he watched Luna skip towards the table with the food.

Harry was so absorbed with his thoughts that he never saw Draco come stand beside him. Since this whole escapade started, he has come to see Potter… no Harry in a new light. "What's on your mind Potter?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just thinking about the effect that Luna's words have on everyone." Harry absently replied.

Draco nudged Harry's shoulders as he said, "I know this is rather new, but care to share my liege?"

Harry just shook his head at this. "I guess I should get used to hearing this. I'll tell you the same thing I said to Luna, call me Harry… or Potter if you like. I may be King and Hermione my Queen, to our group we will always be ourselves." Harry paused for a moment and dropped his shoulders slightly as he went on to say, "I'm afraid I have one more thing to share with all of you." Harry looked up to see that Sirius had returned, along with Tonks and Remus, as well as Ragnok who was followed closely by Griphook who was carrying quite a few tomes that were balanced on a large chest and had several rolls of parchment tucked under his arms.

Waiting for everyone to be seated, Harry walked to the center of the room and said, "If I could have everyone's attention please." Instantly the room fell silent and Harry said, "We have one more thing to share. As you all know, Hermione and I have been changing rapidly lately." Harry dropped both glamour's with no warning, causing everyone in the room to gasp. If you thought Harry resembled his father before, you were sorely mistaken. Standing before them was an exact carbon copy of James Potter with striking emerald eyes. As for Hermione, she bore a striking resemblance to her mother.

Emma was the first to come too and asked, "Any other bombs you feel you need to drop on us?" Harry smiled at the question and just shook his head no.

Ragnok cleared his throat and said, "We have a few things to discuss your Majesty." The Goblin held up his hand to stop Harry's protests before they started. "For what we have to discuss, I must speak to the King. First off, I have a team of Goblin warriors, healers and staff at your disposal." Ragnok motioned for Griphook to step forward with the chest, and placed it in front of the young King. "Second, on behalf of the Nation, please accept this small gift from us to show our loyalty and faith in not only you but also your Queen." Ragnok bowed deeply, shocking every Pure-Blood in the room at the sight.

Harry returned the bow just as deep and before he moved to open the chest he said, "The Nation will always be considered our friends and will be treated as such. I'm sure my Queen won't mind, but I hope you would consider becoming one of our advisors. You have never steered us wrong, and value your opinions. We hope you will accept this small token of our appreciation for all that you have done for us."

"I am honored by your request and humbly accept." Replied a slightly shocked Ragnok.

Harry smiled as he opened the chest before him. When he opened the lid, he heard Narcissa gasp. Besides a large amount of gold, there was a set of silver chalices with the Pendragon crests on them, a rather large pile of jewels, a beautiful diamond choker with rubies set in it, a lovely gold pocket watch for him and a matching wrist watch for Hermione that was encrusted with clear and chocolate diamonds, a pair of gold chalices for formal use, and the piece de resitance was the goblin made sets of armor- one for him and one for her that would magically resize to fit them. Looking closer, he noticed several rows of Runes that have been etched into them. Harry looked up and said, "This is all too much. We could never accept this all."

"It is not enough. You two are the future and offer us something we have been fighting for, to be seen as something more than a creature." Replied Ragnok. "Now then, we do have a few things to discuss. I take it everyone in this room can be trusted. First, we need to decide what the public should know. We will need to set a date for your coronation and we must prepare for a ball. Next, you will need to contact those you wish to be your advisors. Do you have an idea who they may be?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I have a few ideas, but want to discuss them with Hermione before we decided on anything."

"Very well. Is it safe to assume that is your position for setting the dates as well? Asked Ragnok.

"Yes, but let's set the 31st of July for a tentative date for the ball and the first of the new year for our coronation." Harry looked to Narcissa as he said, "Again, I have to speak to Hermione, but would you be able to help us with the planning? I was thinking of having it at Potter Manor."

Narcissa's face lit up at the offer and said, "I would love to. All you need to do is give me a budget, then leave the rest to me. I'm sure Emma would love to help."

Harry smiled at the thought of Emma being distracted, at least for a little while. "There is no budget. All I ask is that Hermione have the final say."

Draco snorted and said, "Do you have any idea what you have just done Potter? You are giving my mother, Lady Narcissa Black no budget to throw a ball? You are either very brave or incredible insane, that fact is yet to be determined." Narcissa glared at her son while everyone else laughed. Now that Draco was away from his father's oppressive rule, he was really coming into his own and had quite a sense of humor.

A sudden groan from Hermione as she tried to shift in her sleep brought everyone back to reality. "Madam Longbottom, when is the next Wizengamot secession? Lord and Lady Potter will need to attend and introduce themselves to society as well as Dowager Dagworth. I know you want to keep her safe, but this is necessary." Ragnok said as he poured himself a large glass of whisky.

Augusta followed Ragnok's example and poured herself a glass as she replied, "The First of July is the next schedule secession. If the Dowager is going to take her seat, we should also have a ball to introduce her to society."

"I have a question," Harry said, "why is Emma a Dowager and not Madam Dagworth?"

"That would be because of how old the Dagworth family is and now the connection to the King and Queen of the Wizarding World." Replied Susan, who was finally starting to look like herself.

Hermione let out another groan and a small whimper as she tried to shift again. "We have one more thing to discuss." Ragnok said, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "When would you like to come clean about what you two really look like?"

"I would wait if I were you. Save that surprise when you really need to make an impact." Luna said while looking around at everything and nothing all at the same time.

Harry gave her a warm smile as he replied, "Alright Luna, we will wait. If there is nothing else, I think we should get home."

As everyone started to gather their things Susan said, "Just one moment, I believe His Royal Highness mentioned something about stopping at a jewelry store as we were walking here."

Harry looked over and saw the smirk on Susan's face and chuckled. "I believe you are right Lady Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, my Queen…"

"Think nothing of it. We can call one of the elves to bring her back to the manor. I am more than capable of looking after her." Interrupted Augusta.

Harry gave her a grateful smile and replied, "Thank you." He looked over to Emma and asked, "Would you care to join us? I'm sure between you and Narcissa…" Susan shot a sting hex at him, causing him to jump. He shot her a mock glare and said, "Along with the help of Susan, I will be able to get something she would love. Would you like to join us Luna?"

"It would be for the better if I went back to the manor to help look after Hermione." She replied while turning her dreamy stare to Hermione's sleeping body. After that it only took a few minutes for everyone to get themselves organized. Dobby brought Hermione back to the manor while her phoenix brought Luna. Before they left though, Augusta told Dobby where to take her before appariting directly there.

As Narcissa, Emma- who had taken her cane back, Susan, Draco and Neville were getting ready to leave, Harry pulled Narcissa aside and said, "I have this theory that I want to talk to you about. Your magic calls to Emma and vice versus right?" Harry waited for her to nod before continuing, "I think you are soul mates."

Narcissa softly gasped at the thought, trying not to draw attention to them. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The way their magic pulled at each other; despite all the years they have been apart, it was as if they picked up right where they left off all those years ago. The difference between soul mates and soul bonds was simple enough. A soul mate had to work at their relationship and had the potential to find love elsewhere. A soul bond was so rare, many believe that it was blessed by the ancients and once sealed by true loves kiss, it would be instantly recognized as a marriage between the two souls who were literally created to complete each other. To even attempt to disrupt that connection would end up with a walk right through the Veil.

Narcissa was drawn from her thoughts when Emma called, "Cissa dear, are you alright?"

Narcissa gathered herself as she walked past Harry and softly whispered, "Please don't say anything. I'm not sure if Emma is ready for that knowledge just yet. I will tell her, I promise."

Harry softly place his hand on her arm to stop her and replied, "I promise. She has a right to know. I wouldn't wait too long. Take her out for dinner, do something romantic to night. Please feel free to take whatever you may need from my vaults if you need too."

"I could never take from you Harry. I have some of my own gold squared away." Replied Narcissa.

"Please, I must insist." Urged Harry. "It's the least I could do for saving my mother in law. All I ask is that you allow a house elf to travel with you or Eilidh."

Narcissa's face was flushed from the mix of emotions she was feeling. It has been too long since someone has offered to do something for her out of the kindness of their own heart. "Thank you." she managed to say with an obvious strain in her voice.

Emma saw the sudden change in the woman she cared for and slowly made her way over and asked, "What are you two plotting?"

"That surprise is for Narcissa to tell you about later." Harry replied with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes worthy of the marauders.

Emma lifted one brow at him, reminding him all too well that she was Hermione's mum. Narcissa gave her a warm smile and said, "Nothing to worry about darling. We have some shopping to do." Narcissa took Emma's free hand and wrapped it around her arm as she helped her out of the office with Harry trailing close behind.

 **~Undisclosed interrogation room-**

Amelia Bones and Don't call me Nymphadora Tonks made their way towards the small room located deep within the department of mystery's. Not even the great Albus too many names Dumbledore knew where they were. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing guard alone when they approached. He handed over Molly Weasley's wand while Amelia said, "You may wait out here Auror. When I am finished here, I expect to see you in my office to discuss where your true loyalties lay and if you have a future here." Kingsley instantly paled and just gave the department head a quick nod, unable to speak at the moment.

Steeling herself for what was to come, Amelia looked over to Tonks to make sure she was ready as well. Barging her way in, she instantly silenced Molly Weasley who was already screaming her demands as they took their first step into the bare room. "Let's get this over with. I have more important matters to attend too." Amelia said as she looked over to her assistant to make sure she was ready before continuing, "Molly Weasley, you have been brought in for your attack on Dowager Dagworth and endangering her unborn son and future Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth. This is the second time that day you attempted to harm a member of this Most Ancient and Noble House. I will remove the charm and give you a chance to explain your actions on one condition…" Amelia leaned forward and with a dangerous edge in her voice as she narrowed her eyes as she said, "If you raise your voice or threaten me in any which way, I will lock you up for 48 hours, Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Molly nodded her head since the spell hadn't been lifted yet. However, as soon as the spell was lifted, Molly began her rant, "This is all that muggles fault! The woman is clearly after my Harry's money and her damn daughter must have him under some spell or potion!"

Amelia sighed loudly as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a very bad migraine starting. "Mrs. Weasley, that muggle is actually a Pure-Blood who can trace their bloodline back further than most Sacred twenty-eight families."

Molly was turning bright red again and snapped, "This is all that damn muggleborns fault! She has filled his head with lies and has started him down a path of darkness. That is the only logical explanation for this madness! There is a marriage contract between that young man and my daughter for peets sake! How can you just stand by and watch this happen! Surely you would have done the same thing if your niece was involved. Just look at who she is hanging around with! How could you allow her to hang around such filth!"

Amelia's face darkened at the mention of Susan. "Clearly you have not listened to a word I have said. Molly Weasley, you leave me no choice. You are to be detained for future questioning. You are to be placed in isolation and will have no contact with the outside world. During this time, you will be placed under heavy guard who are loyal to me and me alone." She went to stand and leaned forward slightly and said, "You should have listened to me back in the alley. Do yourself a favor… never mention my niece ever again."

 **~Spinners end-**

Lucius stumbled to Severus' front door. He had originally gone back to his cottage but saw that the place was crawling with Aurors. He pounded on the door and when Severus started to open it, he pushed the door open and fell flat on his face. Severus muttered and cursed under his breath as he levitated Lucius's body to the sofa in the front room. Seeing that he was pale Severus asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"That damn Mudblood! Thanks to that bitch, I can no longer have children!" sneered Lucius despite the blood loss. "That little shite and that bastard Harry Potter are the reason I have lost everything including my wife, and they have forced me to go into hiding."

Seeing that Lucius was actively bleeding and in an incredible amount of pain, Severus immediately went to work in complete silence. He took this moment to try and decide what he was going to do. On the one hand, he was a spy, on the other, he owed his life to Harry Potter and then some. The only thing he said was, "Here. Drink this." When he handed over a blood replenishing potion and a pain relieving potion. Placing down the empty vials he turned back and said, "I'm going to seal your wounds." What he didn't say was that he slipped a dose of the strongest sleeping draught into the pain potion in he had.

Lucius never realized what was happening, he thought this was all due to a combination of blood loss and potions. Once he was out, Severus sealed the wounds and made his way over to the Floo. He threw in a handful of powder into the fire and said, "Director Bones Office."

 **~Diagon Alley-**

The small group casually made their way through the streets. They made a quick stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium to purchase and owl for Emma, a beautiful Eurasian Eagle owl. Next, they went to get everything Emma needed to start her potion lessons, followed by a stop at several bookstores, which proved to take longer than usual due to Emma's appetite for knowledge. Once they were able to pull her away, Harry quickly went and purchased a Nimbus 2000 for Hermione and had them deliver it back to the manor.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made their way to the jewlers that was next to Twilfitt and Tattings. Harry was being pulled into the store by an excited Susan, and was followed by an amused Narcissa and Emma. Deciding that Harry needed all the help he could get, Emma quickly follow the two teens, leaving Narcissa on her own. Walking up to a case, Narcissa spotted a beautiful necklace and matching bracelet. With a quick look over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming, she purchased the gold rope chain that held an elegant griffin pendant with several medium sized rubies set in it, and the bracelet that also had griffins, rubies and diamonds.

Once she was all set, she hid her purchases and made her way over to find Harry purchasing a pair of earrings, with a matching necklace and bracelet. "Did you find what you were looking for? I just wanted to make a quick stop next door before we meet up with Draco and Neville." Narcissa quietly said. Emma gave her a questioning look, knowing that she was up to something, but not really able to put her finger on it.

"Why don't you two head over there and we will go find the boys." Harry said, confirming Emma's suspicions.

"What are you and Narcissa up too?" Susan asked and she and Harry were on their way to meet up with Neville and Draco. Harry tried to act as if her words wounded him but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face long enough. Susan playfully shoved him and said, "I can't understand what Hermione sees in you Potter. Spill it."

While stumbling to the side and laughing he replied, "It's my dazzling charm and smile." Susan snorted at his response and he went on to say, "Let's meet up with Neville and Draco first. I'll tell you all at the same time." After a few minutes, they found the unlikely duo in front of Quality Quidditch. "Hey you two, we need to meet up with Emma and Narcissa."

"And Harry is going to tell us what he is planning with Narcissa." Interrupted Susan as she walked up beside Harry.

Harry threw his hands up to try and mock Susan's inpatients. "I'll tell you all as we head to Twillfitt and Tattings. We may have to play along in order to sell it to Emma."

 **~Page Break~**

"So, let me get this straight," Draco said, "You just set my mother up on a date with Hermione's mother. To add to that, you offered to pay for it all. I have one question for you… Why?"

Susan went in to check on Emma and Narcissa while Harry replied, "They need some time to themselves. With Hermione being so badly injured, Emma would stay by her side all night." He casted a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Emma wasn't coming and added, "I think they are soul mates. I'll explain the rest later." He turned just as Emma was walking out of the store with Susan and Narcissa. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"We did. I still don't know why we need to dress in formal ware for dinner for tonight." Replied Emma with a smile that lit up her face.

Neville instantly stepped forward and said, "Gran would prefer keeping with tradition. Since this is your first night at the manor and thought that this would prove to be a wonderful distraction."

This threw Emma off the trail completely. How could such a sweet boy lie to her about his Grandmother's wishes.

 **DMLE- Amelia's office-**

Things this morning went from bad to worse to fantastic and everywhere in between. She leaned back in her chair as she thought about the last few days while enjoying a glass of Bourbon, something Lily Potter had introduced to her, which seemed like a life time ago. A knock at the door brought her from her musings, showing Kingsley Shacklebolt. She felt her face harden the moment he stepped into her office. "Let's get this over with. Now that Malfoy is in custody, I want to get back to my niece." She paused to take a sip from her glass, and to attempt to make him squirm. "Are you loyal to me and your post? Or do you report all you hear to Albus Bloody Dumbledore?" She asked while keeping her steely gaze on her Senior Auror. Amelia watched as Shack shifted uncomfortable in the chair. Her face darkened as she said, "Answer my questions, they are simple enough."

"Forgive me Director," he sighed, "They should be simple to answer."

Amelia lifted her brow as she said, "But…"

"It's complicated." Shack replied. "I have these black holes in my memory and occasionally will black out."

Amelia sat a little straighter in her chair as she put her hand up to stop him from speaking. Pressing a button on her desk, they waited in silence for a few minutes before being rewarded with Tonks stumbling to the office. "Wotcher Boss, what can I do for you?"

Suddenly feeling as if she was being watched, Amelia quickly cast several privacy charms before saying, "I need you to contact our two healers and have them prepare the house. I also want you to send word to his lordship, he may need to assist." Amelia looked back over to Kingsley and said, "While we are waiting, go find Arthur Weasley and bring him to me. Speak to no one Shack and I mean no one about what we just discussed. Once you have done that, I want you to wait here."

 **Holding Cell Deep Within the bowels of the Ministry-**

Lucius Malfoy slowly came around as the sleeping draught started to ware off. Letting out a small groan while shifting on the iron slab of a bed, he slowly began to piece together what happened once he got to Spinners End. The last thing he remembered was Severus beginning to heal him before he passed out. Rubbing both his hands over his face, he slowly stood and made his way over to the door of his cell and saw that Severus was in the cell across from him. "What the hell happened Severus?" He softly hissed through the barred window. He saw that Snape had several cuts on his face, a black eye, and a split lip.

While holding some type of cloth against his actively bleeding lip he replied, "You were followed. The damn Auror decided I was disrupting their search and then resisting arrest."

Lucius tried to look down the hall to see who was guarding them as he said, "From the looks of you, I take it the Auror was not only young, but also a damn Mudblood as well." Severus snorted in reply to the statement, but stayed silent since he heard a pair of footsteps making their way towards their cells. "You there! I demand you release me at once!" Seeing the guards getting ready to lead Snape out of his cell he sneered, "Don't you know who I am?"

Lucius watched as Severus was being led away with his hands cuffed in front of him. He was so absorbed in his mutterings, he never heard the footsteps coming down the hall. When he heard a small knock at the door, he looked up with a sneer on his face to see a hooded figure staring back at him. Before he could make any other demands, the Unspeakable said, "Bide your time for now. When they send you to Azkaban, you won't make it." The hooded figured laced his words with enough magic so that Lucius would never reveal what was just said, even under the influence of Veritserum- being an Unspeakable had its perks. Lucius went to demand his release, but realized he was along once again and decided to start planning the abduction and destruction of that damn Mudblood bitch. He would make her suffer… greatly for what she has done to him.

 **a/n 2: Before anyone harps on me for Hermione, all will be explained within either the next chapter or the one following that.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Hello all you beautiful people! Thank you all for sticking with me. Since this is the last chapter I have typed up, I am going to go back and start to fix my earlier chapters. While do this, I will do my best to post another chapter ASAP, but since I will be traveling over the weekend, I wanted to leave you all a little present. A very dear friend of mine is in need of support, so it is off to Florida for a few days to help her. I am posting this without Beta approval, all mistakes are my own.**

 **You have to love that New England Weather! Please forgive any mistakes, I am posting this from my IPad. I am waiting to board my flight to Florida and it has been delayed by at least an hour**

 **Chapter 27  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Unknown location-**

A visible shaking Arthur Weasley made his way towards his wife cell after getting his arse handed to him by Director Bones. His day went from bad to worse. First, he finds out that Molly assaulted Hermione in the middle of Diagon Alley, then again while inside of Gringotts, that time cost him two months' salary PLUS what little they had in their vaults, thankfully they had already paid the kids tuition for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, or so he thought. If that wasn't enough, she then proceeded to attack Hermione's mother, who come to find out is really Dowager Dagworth and a Pure-Blood. That last incident almost cost him his job. One does not simply assault a member of a Most Ancient and Noble house, which is one of the oldest families in the wizarding world to date, without repercussions.

He nodded at the guards by the door before entering his wife's cell. Molly was getting ready to begin another round of rants when he was forced to pull on his family magic and demanded, "SIT! AND BE SLIENT WOMAN!" For once in her life, Molly Weasley quickly complied with his command with no complaint. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Your actions not only cost us all we had in our vaults and two months of my salary, it also almost cost me my job!"

A red face Molly replied, "But she is just some muggle! I'm telling you Arthur, this is all…"

"That is enough Molly Weasley. How many times must I tell you to stay away from Lord Potter and his betrothed. That it is because of the Potter family that we have the very land the Borrow is built on and they it would be well within their right to take everything we own. After the stunts you pulled, he may just do that." He leaned on the table and went on to say, "For once in your life woman you are going to do exactly as I say. I want you to fix this, and in order for that to happen, this is exactly want you are going to do…"

 **Longbottom Manor-**

Harry came flying out of the Floo after an afternoon of shopping to three adults and three teens laughing hysterically at his expense. Thankfully Emma took pity on the lad and came to his rescue by helping him up off the floor. "One of these days I will be able to travel correctly." He grumbled as he looked around the room and saw that Narcissa and Susan had their heads close together. Knowing what those two were up too he looked Emma in the eyes and said, "Why don't we head up to check on Hermione."

Emma gave him a warm smile as he tucked her arm in his. "I'm sure she is alright, you wouldn't be down here if she wasn't." As they got a little further from the group she asked, "You really do love her, don't you?"

Harry patted her arm and smiled as he replied, "More than life itself." Stopping just outside the guest room he said, "I never knew love. As a matter of fact, whenever someone would touch me, I would flinch. I still do. I never knew what kindness was and all my life I thought I was some kind of a freak whose parents were killed in a car crash due to my father being a lush. All that changed the moment I met your daughter. She was one of my first friends, my first hug. She showed me what kind was and is. She taught me about love, and it is thanks to her that I finally have the one thing I have always wanted. A family that loves me."

Seeing that Harry was bearing his soul to her, Emma pulled him into an infamous Granger hug and held him close for a few minutes while she had a few tears traveling down her cheeks. When she pulled away, she wiped the tears away and said, "I know your lovely wife has already said this to you, but I am going to say it again. Never again will you be alone. EVER. Now, why don't we go and check on your love, my daughter."

Stepping into the room they found Luna sitting in a chair on the side of the bed, Eilidah was perched on the headboard, and a very young Fawkes was sleeping at Hermione's feet. "Hello Emma, Hello Harry." Called Luna as she continued to read the latest edition of The Quibbler. Before he could respond Luna went on to say, "She is still in quite a bit of pain since her potion wore off. I didn't want to give anything to her without speaking to you or her first."

Emma sat on the bed and gently took Hermione's hand within her own, causing a small whimper to come from her. Harry closed his eyes and reached out to their bond, finding it to be slightly fuzzy. "Emma, would you be able to get Narcissa? I could really use her help since I don't trust my magic just yet. I am still feeling a bit drained."

"No need to move darling, I am already here." Narcissa said as she gracefully glided into the room. Seeing Hermione's pale disposition and the sweat forming at her brow she turned to Harry and said, "I take it the pain potion has worn off. It appears the dreamless sleep potion has begun to wear off as well."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He desperately wished he could take away her pain and suffering. He watched as Narcissa went over to the night stand to review the potion vials when he heard a soft voice in the back of his mind say, _'Harry… I don't think I can take much more of this.'_

He crawled on the bed and very slowly and as gently as possible took her in his arms while pushing all the love, courage and strength he could muster through their bond. He tried desperately not to cringe when he heard her silent screams, the last thing he needed was to have Emma realize what was really going on. _'I know it hurts love, but hang on for me. Narcissa is going to give you something.'_

' _This is crazy Harry. We both know that it will only work for so long. Since all of this has started, I have been this pathetic girl who can't seem to take care of herself and is constantly getting is getting hurt. Why is this happening to me Harry? We both know that I have always been very independent, and now I am forced to be this empty shell who depends on others for care.'_ She softly replied.

' _I know the real you love. You will be better soon sweetheart'_ he said as he softly kissed the top of her head.

Narcissa came over with three vials and said, "Hermione, I am going to try and open your mouth. You'll be getting double strength of dreamless sleep as well as the pain potion. I fear we may have to re-dose you in a few hours. Your body is metabolizing everything at an incredible rate." She looked over to Harry and saw that he was already tilting her head back. They both worked quickly to get the potions into her and watched anxiously as Hermione's painful expression slowly melted to a more relaxed but still troubled state.

Harry slowly laid her back and when he looked up he saw that Emma was wiping her tears away while muttering about "hormones." Susan took the lull in excitement to go over and say, "We should go get you ready for dinner tonight." Emma tried to wave her off and was beginning to protest when Susan said, "We have to dress for dinner. I know you don't want to leave Hermione, but she will be sleeping for a few hours."

Harry saw that Emma still wasn't sold on the idea and said, "Go ahead Emma, I will stay here." He slowly got up from the bed and made his way over to the two. While laying a gentle hand on her arm he said, "Go. I'll watch over your little hummingbird. It will be good for you and help take your mind off everything."

Narcissa took a step forward and said, "Emma darling, I need to tell you the truth about dinner tonight." Taking her within her arms, she stared deeply into those warm brown eyes and went on to say, "We do need to dress for dinner, but dinner won't be here. I was planning on surprising you by taking you out for the evening. I would like to take you out on a date. Please… say yes."

Emma gripped Narcissa's forearms and stared back into those grey eyes, conflicting feelings running rampart. On the one hand, she didn't want to leave her daughter's side, and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she was ready to start dating again so soon after the death of her beloved husband. But as she gazed deeply into those stormy grey eyes, she started to focus on what she was feeling at that very moment. The woman before her not only saved her life and that of her unborn child, but has truly been her rock. Words seemed to fail her when she tried to express her heart. The first time she laid eyes on Narcissa, she was too distraught to even recognize her. However, once she did, it was as if a spark that was once extinguished to embers, slowly began to smoke and glow until a tiny flame had established. There were few words to describe her feelings at that point. Quite simply, she was drawn to her and vice versus. Emma knew that Daniel approved and cared about her happiness. At one point, she bared her soul to Narcissa. In that moment, they both admitted that they were falling in love with one another all over again. That was another thing that amazed her. They managed to pick up almost exactly where they left off all those years ago.

For the first time since her school years, Narcissa started to feel very subconscious about the whole situation. She cupped the side of Emma's face in a very intimate manor and said, "Emma, I don't want to force you. I'll just leave you here then." She said while desperately trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

She went to turn to leave when Emma stopped her by gripping her arm tightly. Narcissa still kept her back to Emma, unable to look at her at the moment when Emma said, "Wait Cissa, I would love to go out to dinner with you. I know that my little humming bird is safe here." Emma gently pulled Narcissa to face her and said, "What time are our reservations?"

Narcissa rewarded Emma with a warm smile that showed in her eyes as she replied, "Dinner is at seven."

Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the pure joy that was shown on Narcissa's face. "Any chance of letting me know where this evening is going to take us?"

Narcissa gave a flirty chuckle and simple said, "You'll see. Why don't you go with Susan and start getting ready? I am going to run a few diagnostic spells on Hermione. How about we meet back here in about an hour and a half?" Emma gave Narcissa's hand a quick squeeze before leaving with an animated Susan who was speaking a mile a minute.

"What did you really want to talk about Narcissa?" asked Luna as she returned to her seat.

Narcissa forgot for a moment that Luna was still with them, but didn't bother jumping. She looked over and saw Harry was seated at the end of the bed holding his head in his hands. She went over and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "She will get better, you just have to stay faithful. We all know that everything we are currently doing isn't working. I do have a suggestion, but I want your word that you will let me finish what I have to say before you try to argue with me."

Feeling completely lost at this point Harry looked up and replied, "You think we should put her in a magically induced coma not only so that the pain will be controlled, but it will also give her body a chance to rest and heal properly."

Narcissa crouched in front of him and said, "Yes, I do. I stand by what I said earlier. Hermione is metabolizing the potions at an alarming rate. What I didn't say earlier is that the potions we gave her will be burned off sooner than we anticipated despite doubling the dose."

"Do you have a theory as to why this is happening?" Harry quietly asked while gazing at Hermione's sleeping form.

Narcissa nodded as she replied, "I do. I believe the changes you two are going through so rapidly plays a very large part, your bodies haven't finished maturing yet and your magical cores are still unstable…possible volatile. That is also why you knew not to trust yourself to do any magic. The other factor is how grievously injured she has been. Her body never fully recovered. My hopes are that by doing this, it will truly give her body a chance to rest, something she desperately needs. When the potions start to wear off, her body starts to tense, causing the muscle to spasms to become worse, and thus preventing her body from relaxing and allowing her body to repair itself."

"And what are the complications of taking such actions?" Harry asked in almost a hollow voice.

"We do not know when she would wake. If we continue with the current course of treatment, they will most likely wear off within the next few hours, at which point we will have to attempt to give her more. It will be just as painful as before, but will eventually get better." Narcissa said as she watched him closely.

Harry sighed deeply as he thought of Narcissa's proposals. Running his finger over his lips as he digested everything he just heard when Luna's voice brought him back to reality when she said, "Things have a funny way of working out. All you need to do is think about such matters. Lose yourself in your thoughts… The answer will come to you."

Harry dropped his shoulders at the prospect of being defeated. He looked up to Narcissa and saw that she was generally concerned not just about Hermione, but about him as well. "I will think about everything. For now, I believe you have a date to get ready for. I don't want you to worry about a thing, simply enjoy the moment. You both deserve to be happy. If your theory is right, Hermione will be asleep for a few more hours. I can always send for either Poppy or Andromeda if need be."

Narcissa smiled as stood and wrapped Harry is a hug, ignoring the fact that he instantly stiffened at the contact and said, "It will be ok."

Harry waited for Narcissa to pull away and said, "I will send word if anything changes. Eilidah will be going with you, while Bess and Dobby will be waiting for your call. Enjoy yourselves, you both deserve it."

Narcissa gave him one more hug before leaving with Luna, who suddenly decided to try and embarrass Draco and Neville. Just as the unlikely duo reached the door Luna called back, "Just ignore the nargles. They tend to fill your head so that you can't find your center."

Harry decided to sit at the bottom of the bed with his legs folded beneath him. Making sure he was comfortable, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, slowly feeling all his worries melt away. Once he reached his center, he found that he was standing next to a large oak that was in the middle of a large courtyard. Stepping from behind the tree, he saw his mother and father were waiting for him. He took a few hesitant steps forward and saw that him mother was smiling at him while motioning him to move towards the benches and chairs that were set up just inside the shade of the large ancient tree.

His father was the first to pull him into a hug while patting his back, like men usually do to prove that they really are men. Next, his mother pulled him in for a loving embrace, one reserved for a mother to give her son, no matter their age. "Hello sweetheart. How are you holding up?" She gently asked

Harry pulled back and fell in a heap on the bench with his head buried in his hands. Lily slowly sat beside him while James pulled one of the chairs so that he could sit in front of him. "This is all too much Mum. I can handle being injured myself or anyone else for that matter. But not Hermione. I know that so much has changed in a short amount of time and she has been under so much stress lately. She isn't use to all this like I am. The Hermione I know and love seems to be buried deep within her and I don't know how to help. She isn't normally the emotional wreck, she is the level headed one who calls me crazy, stubborn and think headed. She is my rock and I feel so helpless."

James' face fell while moving to sit beside his son as Lily slide her arm around his shoulders. Lily looked over to James to see if he wanted to take the lead on this but then thought better since she was the one who used common sense. "Oh my darling son, take a deep breath for me." She waited for a moment while rubbing circles into his back. Seeing that he started to calm down she said, "That's better. Now, let's take a look at the reason you have seeked us out. We know you have a few questions, why don't we start with those."

"Was Narcissa's theory right?" Harry quietly asked.

"Yes, she was spot on." James replied, ignoring the pointed look Lily was giving him.

Seeing that James wasn't going to elaborate Lily said, "The fact that Hermione's body wasn't fully healed from the first injury has something to do with it. Your bodies have been changing drastically and under an incredible amount of stress because of it. I fear that without proper rest, a full recovery will be… difficult."

Harry just shook his head. He knew deep down what needed to be done, he just didn't want to admit it. "The only way for that to happen is to place her into a coma isn't it? It's the only way her body is going to get the rest it needs."

"It would appear so Prongslett. Call for a healer to help. We know that this is incredible difficult for you and that you both have a lot resting on your shoulders." James said in a calm voice.

Harry shook his head and said in a tone of conviction, "I never wanted any of this."

"I know son." Replied James. "But most of the time greatness is thrust upon on us. We know that you never wanted this, both of you for that matter. But for that very reason you two are perfect for it. We know that a lot is being asked of you, but we believe in you, and will help any way we can."

"If I do this, how long will it last? Are there any dangers that we need to worry about?" Harry asked as he straightened himself.

James shook his head as he replied, "We don't son, that will depend on her."

"But Hermione is a strong and fierce witch. She has a strong conviction, as well as incredible will power and is just as stubborn as I am." Lily said with a warm smile. She cocked her head to the side and with a small smirk on her face said, "I promise you that all of this is happening for a reason, but you will have to trust us. There is a lot that can go wrong, but that is not guaranteed. Besides, she has a very good reason to come back. If you are truly worried, then talk it over with some of the adults around you. I'm sure they will have an opinion on this matter."

Harry stood and turned to give his father a hug before turning to his mother and doing the same. "Thank you. I have a lot to think about. I wish you both were their when I get back."

James put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze and said, "We are always here for you Prongslett. No matter what you choose, it will be the right answer. Once that is settled, move into Potter Manor or one of your other estates. I know you worry over the whiskered wanker, so you could always go to one of the Founder's estates."

Harry nodded as his father spoke. Realizing that this was really the best option he said, "I'll talk it over with the others." He felt his heart lift as his parents gave him one last hug and a proud smile seconds before he was brought back to his own reality.

As everything began to focus, he found himself being gently shaken by Narcissa who was also calling his name. "Welcome back. Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

Harry closed his eyes and reached out for the chain that tied him to Hermione. It was fuzzy at best, and when he tried to each out a little further, he felt it fill suddenly with pain and despair. Without opening his eye's he replied, "I did. I need to think about everything." Opening his eyes, he saw Narcissa standing before him looking every inch of royalty in a beautiful midnight purple gown with a matching elegant set of robes over it. Harry was slow to stand due to sitting cross legged for almost two hours. "You are the epitome of beauty. Emma is a very lucky woman."

Narcissa playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "Save it for you wife. You are every inch of James's son. Thankfully you got Lily's logic. Now then, do you want to tell me what you have decided?"

Both looked to the door to make sure they were alone. "I don't want you to worry about a thing except having a wonderful evening with my mother in law."

Emma walked in at that very moment wearing a stunning V-neck red gown that was incredibly simple but complimented her beauty effortlessly as it just covered the tops of her shoulders. "Worry about what?" She asked.

"Just about you two having a wondering and memorial evening. I don't want you two to worry about us, and just that I want you to enjoy yourselves." Harry smoothly lied with a warm smile on his face. He did not want to worry Emma any more than she already was.

Emma stepped forward and gave him the typical Granger bone crushing hug before saying, "I know you are up to something. Just promise me you will send for us should anything changes." Not giving Harry a chance to reply, she turned to Narcissa and asked, "Any chance on telling me where we are going this evening?"

Narcissa smiled back as she chuckled, "You'll see. However, we really do need to be going if we are to make it to our reservation on time."

Narcissa held her arm out for Emma to take so that she could escort her down stairs to begin their evening. Harry followed close behind to see them off and was greeted by Neville at the bottom of the stairs who said, "Hey Harry, I was just coming to tell you that supper is about to be served."

"Could you wait for just a moment? I want to bid these two beautiful witches good evening." Harry said as he watched Emma blush, much to his delight just like Hermione does when she gets a compliment from him, and Narcissa chuckling to herself while shaking her head at his antics.

"You really do need to stop listening to my cousin and stop channeling your father's spirit." She said as she pulled Emma closer to the door. A few steps before the door, an exhausted Amelia came walking in.

Looking up for mere seconds before running into the two she said, "Ah, just the people I have been looking for." Amelia took a few steps to take a closer look at the two and added, "Am I disrupting any plans?"

Emma beamed as she said, "Cissa is taking me out for an evening on the town. She just hasn't let me know where."

Amelia smiled back as she replied, "I won't keep you long then. I wanted to let you know that we have captured Lucius Malfoy. He is in a cell only a few of us know about. Not even the Minister or Chief Warlock are privy to that information."

Narcissa felt Emma's hand tighten on her arm instantly when she heard the news. She pulled Emma in to face her and while gently cupping the sides of her face she said, "Now we have an even better reason to celebrate." Unable to speak Emma just gave her a small smile and nodded. Turning her head slightly she went on to say, "Don't wait up."

Harry took a step towards Narcissa and added, "I expect you to behave yourself Lady Black, and to care for my mother in laws feelings. I will also hold you responsible for her safety… and virtue."

Seeing that Harry not only had a half smirk on his face, but also gave them a little wink with a little twinkle in his eye. Narcissa gave him a mock bow and said, "You have nothing to fear your Royal Highness, your mother in laws virtue is perfectly safe with me." Harry just shook his head as he watched the two walk out the front door.

Turning back, he followed Neville into the dining room with Amelia by his side. "Think you'll be able to catch up on sleep this evening?" He softly asked.

"One can certainly hope, but when your God Father is involved, one never knows what is going to happen." Replied Amelia.

Harry chuckled as the trio walked into the dining room they heard, "Auntie!" Susan came in hot as if she was on a firebolt. "Do you have to head back to the office after supper?"

Amelia gave her niece a squeeze before saying, "No, I'm here for the rest of the evening." She was completely focused on the hug with her niece while she said, "We captured Lucius Malfoy this after noon." Amelia never saw Sirius come up to stand next to her, who after hearing the incredible news pulled Amelia away Susan and in for a steamy kiss that left her weak in the knees. One moment she was standing with her niece, and the next she found herself being dipped backwards and held close by a strong pair of arms. Feeling herself being pulled back to her feet, she opened eyes and to find Sirius Black gazing deeply back.

Augusta broke up the moment by saying, "We wouldn't want the food to go to waste, now would we? We can celebrate the wonderful news later." She quickly brought the room to order and everyone took their seats. Once everyone tucked into their meals she turned to Harry asked, "How is Hermione doing?"

Everyone watched as Harry's body fell slightly. "Not well. Her body is metabolizing the potions too quickly and she can't recover properly. I was planning on speaking to you all later. I have sent for Healer Tonks to join us in a little."

"Why have you asked for my cousin pup?" Sirius asked between bites. Seeing the hurt look in his God Son's eyes he put his fork down and asked, "What has happened Harry?"

"We need to place Hermione into a magically induced coma. If we don't, she won't heal properly and it could affect her for the rest of her life." He said while trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Why put her in a coma Potter? What would be the possible side effects? What are the risks?" Asked a concerned Draco. Since taking the time to get to know the two, he realized that he had more in common with them than he originally thought and has become quite fond of their friendship. He always started to view Hermione as the sister she never had. He saw that Susan moved her chair closer to Harry's and placed a hand on his to offer her support.

"If I do this, there is a chance she won't wake from it. If I don't, she will most likely be on some type of potion for the rest of her life. The truth of the matter is, she wasn't fully recovered from the first injury. Right now, her body can't rest properly."

By this point in their conversation, they had finished dinner and started to head to the parlor for drink and to finish their conversation. Harry waited for everyone to be settled before saying, "The other thing I wanted to speak to you about was our current accommodations. I know we are welcome here Augusta, but we really do need to find another place to stay. I was thinking that we could stay at one of the Founder's estates. No one knows that we are the only living heirs. We can't use Ravenclaw Keep or Slytherin Manor. That leaves us Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Or we could have the goblins update and triple check the wards so that we could use Potter Manor."

Everyone thought about the situation carefully when a Longbottom elf appeared and said, "There be a Healer Tonks here Mistress."

"Thank you Tinsy. You may show her in." Replied Augusta. She got up from her chair and walked over to Harry and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Harry just gave her a nod and he tried to keep his emotions under control.

They didn't have to wait long for Andromeda Tonks to briskly walk into the parlor. Straight and to the point as always she said, "Tell me what happened to Hermione on our way up to her room." She looked around and asked, "Where is my sister and Emma? Shouldn't they be here for this?"

Harry calmly walked to her side and said, "They are on a date and I don't want to disturb them. Emma has been under so much pressure lately, and I wanted her to have an enjoyable evening." He started to lead the healer towards the stairs and went on to say, "I'm sure you already know this but I believe they are soul mates."

Andy openly laughed at this and said, "Took you long enough." Harry just shook his head at this. Just a few steps from the door, Harry stumbled as he felt a wave of intense pain came through the bond. Andy caught him and asked, "Hermione?"

"The potions are wearing off again and her pain has spiked. She is silently screaming right now." Harry rushed through the door while saying to Hermione, _'It's alright love. We are going to take the pain away."_

' _Hurry Harry. I can't take this any longer. Kill me if you must, this is unbearable.'_ She cried, her voice filled with anguish.

' _We are going to put you in a Coma love. I need you to promise me that you will continue to fight. I need you to promise that you will come back to me.'_ Harry replied while trying to keep his own despair out of his voice.

' _I promise.'_ She softly replied.

Harry took Andy in and gave her a nod for her to start. Andy quickly set to work, all the while keeping a close eye not only on Hermione, but Harry as well. Ten minutes later, Andy fell back into her chair, finally finished. The moment Hermione slipped into the coma, Harry visibly relaxed. "You do realize that you will have to deal with not one but two very pissed off witches when they come back." She said.

"I am well aware of that already. Tell me, what would have really happened if Emma knew what Hermione was going through. You remember what happened when Hermione was injured and when she had that breakdown." Harry said as he sat in the chair next to his wife's side of the bed.

Suddenly a stern voice came from the door and said, "Why don't you tell me exactly what my daughter was going through."

 **a/n: Before any of you attempt to be rude and rip into me, I know what it is like to be in so much pain that you wish you were dead. In either the next chapter or the one after it we find out the exact reason why all of this keeps happening to Hermione. I promise you there is a reason for it. All I ask is for you all to be patient. This is the last chapter I have typed up and it may be a while before I post the next one.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: First off, I want to thank every single one of you for all the amazing support you have given me. I have another four or five chapters typed up, but have not even started editing them. Hopefully life won't get in the way and I can get those posted pretty quickly. This chapter is more of a teaser than anything.**

 **This chapter takes place just before the end of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Chapter 28  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Diagon Alley-**

It was a beautiful summer evening, even the rain was holding off, as Narcissa apparated Emma to an empty alley that was next to a mysterious restaurant. Narcissa waited for Emma's stomach to settle before she pulled her to face her and said, "You outfit seems to be missing something my dear." She took out the jewelry box and stared deeply into Emma's eyes as she handed the box over. Emma took it and gingerly began to open it, and gasped. Seeing that Emma was about to protest, Narcissa quickly went on to say, "A beautiful woman deserves jewels to match. I know you have lost so much and thought I could help start your new collections."

"This is too much Cissa. I don't even know what to say." Emma softly replied while tracing the bracelet lightly with her finger.

Narcissa took the box back and helped put the bracelet on first and then while putting the necklace on said, "You may simply say thank you." She stepped back and added, "Those can't even hold a candle to your beauty."

Emma closed the distance between the two and let Narcissa cup the side of her face. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the warmth travel through her right to her heart, causing it to skip a beat and her breath to hitch. When she opened her eyes, she saw Narcissa gazing back, eyes filled with… Love. Emma gave her the exact same look as she leaned in and softly kissed Narcissa. It was as if time itself stood still when Emma gave Narcissa the sweetest kiss Narcissa had ever experienced. Feeling time slowly falling back into place, they both pulled back and smiled at each other. Narcissa tucked a stray hair behind Emma's ear and said, "We should get inside before we lose our reservations."

Narcissa tucked Emma's arm around hers and led her out of the alley. A sudden flash blinded the two as they stepped up to the cobblestone street. Narcissa's infamous icy exterior quickly came out full force as she gripped Emma's arm, displaying the very expensive piece of jewelry on her wrist, and guided her towards the entrance of Solem. Thankfully once the doors closed, the press was left outside, leaving them to their special evening. Emma watched as Narcissa took charge of the situation as she went to the matradee and said, "Reservations for Two, Black. And the next time Dowager Dagworth or myself are assaulted while attempting to enjoy an evening at your establishment, you may find a sudden decrease in your revenue. Do I make myself clear?"

The man gulped as he nervously nodded his head. "If you would please follow me… your table is ready."

Narcissa turned slightly and offered her arm to Emma and said, "Shall we?" Emma smiled as she gratefully took the offered arm, ready to spend a wonderful evening with the beautiful and elegant woman in front of her. After what happened in the alley, Emma decided to put all the other issues and worries on the back burner, and simply enjoy living in the moment.

They walked under a beautiful stone archway into a world of its own. In the center of the room was a large water fall, that was gently flowing from a mountain and surrounded by various trees and plants. As they walked towards it, Emma saw little blinking lights. Seeing Emma looking at them, Narcissa leaned over and said, "Those are fairies. It is said to be good luck for a couple when they act like this." Emma smiled up at Narcissa as she gave her arm a squeeze. The closer they got to their seats, the more it looked as if they were walking further into the forest. Before they knew it, they were suddenly on a dirt path that had small lanterns marking the edge of the small trail on both sides as well as lighting the way. Emma marveled at the beauty. Their table was centered under an open gazebo that had a lantern floating in the center of the ceiling and line of fairy lights coming out of the lantern and going to each corner.

Narcissa helped Emma into her chair before moving to sit across from her. Emma's attention was everywhere. She has never seen anything so amazing. She was brought back from her thoughts when Narcisa said, "I hope you are enjoying your surprise. I wanted to make sure this evening was perfect for you. That you had a magical moment to yourself."

Emma gave her a warm smile as she replied, "Thank you. This evening may have just started, but everything has been absolutely amazing. Are there any other surprises I need to look forward too?"

Narcissa gave a light, flirty laugh in reply, but before she could say anything, the waiter came by to take their drink order. "We would like to start with the finest bottle of red wine." The waiter gave a bow of his head before turning to leave. Once he was gone she went on to say, "I was planning on ordering for both of us, but is there anything you see that peaks your interest?"

Emma closely scrutinized the menu and said, "It all looks so amazing."

The waiter returned a few minutes later with their bottle and as he began to pour asked, "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I believe we are ready. Emma darling, would you care to start?" Narcissa said. She was truly enjoying treating Emma to all of this.

"Alright dear. I would like to start with the seared curry Orkney scallops, followed by the roasted loin of fallow deer." Emma said as she placed down the menu and looked to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at Emma and said, "I would like to start with the roasted veal sweetbread and will follow with the Isle of Gigha halibut and Gillardeau oysters. We would also like all of our dishes to be paired with the appropriate wine."

"Would you care for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"We both will have the raspberry mille-feuille with a glass of Dom Perignon- the 1969 vintage." Narcissa replied, ignoring the gasp that came from the direction where Emma was sitting. The waiter quickly scribbled their order down before bowing and leaving to put in their tickets. They watched the waiter leave, and Narcissa turned back to give Emma her undying attention. "I hope you don't mind me ordering desserts for the both us. It's just that the raspberries pair so well with the champagne and thought it would be a wonderful ending to a spectacular meal."

"This is all too much Cissa dear." Replied Emma who was truly in awe at the moment. Seeing that Narcissa was slightly crestfallen at the thought that she somehow displeased the one who held the key to her heart, Emma quickly added, "This is turning into a spectacular evening, truly unforgettable." Emma reached across the table and took Narcissa's hand in her own and gently caressed her thumb across her knuckles.

Narcissa smiled at the contact and said, "You deserve this and so much more. Tell me, have you been back to France at all? How has the rest of your family been?"

"Daniel and I use to go once a year with Hermione. Every time we did go, I would constantly scan the crowds in hope of catching a glimpse of you." Emma took a sip of her wine before continuing, "My parents passed a few years back within a few months of each other. I'm sure you remember that I didn't really have any other family. What do you do with your time? Even when you were younger, you always have been interest in helping those in need." Seeing the hesitant look in Narcissa's eyes, she said, "Don't give me that look, even back then I knew what was truly in your heart, despite trying to hide your true self from the world around you."

"I could never get a thing past you. Your just like Andy when it comes down to it. I sit on a few boards for some of the local charities. I was never really permitted to do anything of worth and was expected to be a proper Pure Blood wife." Replied Narcissa, who watched as the waiter was coming closer with their meals.

Emma waited for the waiter to leave to ask, "What interests you? Now that the opportunity has presented itself, what would you like to do?"

Emma watched closely as Narcissa began to elegantly tuck into the first course and saw that she was thinking how to answer. Finishing her bite Narcissa said, "You really should try this. It is absolutely divine." Narcissa put a small amount on her fork and reached over to feed it to Emma who instantly closed her eyes the moment it hit her tongue. Narcissa moved slightly forward in her chair, as if she was a moth drawn to the flame. "As for what I want to do with my life, I don't really have an answer. All I know is that as long as I have you by my side, that is all that I need."

The rest of the evening was as spectacular as the beginning. Their conversation flowed pleasantly and with wonderful ease. Their meal was coming to a close and Emma was laughing as the two were reminiscing about one of their few adventures while in France all those years ago. Narcissa took a large sip of champagne, attempting to thrum up the courage to tell Emma her feelings. Deciding it was now or never she said, "Emma darling, I have something to tell you." She saw Emma stiffen and put a warm comforting hand on Emma's to show that she wasn't going anywhere. "I know we both have told each other that we were beginning to fall in love with each other. I need to tell you the truth. I am in love with you, and have been for a very long time." Emma had tears beginning to form in her eyes as she clutched Narcissa's hand with all her strength. "But there is more to it that that darling. I believe we are soul mates…"

Narcissa never got the chance to finish her statement as Emma gasped and clearly looked panicked. "We need to head back to the manor. Something has happened to Hermione." Narcissa motioned for the bill and watched as Emma drained her glass.

Narcissa quickly paid and went to help a shaking Emma up from her chair. Throwing caution to the wind, Narcissa pulled Emma in for a kiss that was meant to not only distract her, but also to convey that she wasn't going anywhere. When she pulled back, she cupped both sides of Emma's face and said, "Take a deep breath for me darling. I need you to keep it together for just a little longer. The reporters may still be outside waiting for us. Can you do that for me?" Emma squared her shoulders and gave a small nod. Narcissa gave her a warm smile and said, "I am terrible sorry our evening is ending on this note. But I am not sorry for what we spoke of and meant every word. I love you Emma, I have never stopped." Seeing that Emma was not fully in the moment, she moved to escort her out of their secluded table.

Emma pulled on Narcissa's arm to stop her from moving and essentially begged her to turn around. When Narcissa complied, Emma said, "I know there is more for us to talk about, but I need to tell you something." Emma paused to ensure she held Narcissa's full attention. While gazing deeply into those stormy eyes she said, "I love you too." They both leaned in and sealed their declarations with a kiss and felt a magical shock run straight to their cores.

 **Longbottom Manor-**

Eilidh flashed a grateful Emma and an amused Narcissa to the front entrance way. Emma playfully slapped at Narcissa's arm at the chuckle and said, "You may be use to apparition, but it will take some time for me, not to mention the fact that I have another tiny human sucking away at my life force."

Hearing voices coming from the hall, Neville and Draco decided to take a look, but when they got there, the hallway was empty. Draco turned to Neville and said, "I could have sworn I just heard my mother." They both shrugged their shoulders and turned to head back into the library.

As Emma reached the room Hermione was staying in, she heard Harry say, "I am well aware of that already. Tell me, what would have really happened if Emma knew what Hermione was really going through."

Emma pushed the door open and in a voice made of steel said, "Why don't you tell me exactly what my daughter was going through."

 **Edited: 7/13/17**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: I apologize for any mistakes. It has been an incredibly long day for me and the pain and muscle spasms have taken a toll on my body and mind. I wanted to post this chapter ASAP since we finally find out why this is happening to Hermione. I'm sure some won't agree with my why, but this will help Hermione relate to others on a completely different level.**

 **Chapter 29  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Guest bedroom at Longbottom Manor-**

Harry just stared at Emma opened mouth for a moment before gulping. He tried to look to Andy, then Narcissa for help and saw he was on his own as a very angry Emma swiftly crossed the room. Harry went to give her his chair but thought otherwise with the glare Emma was giving him. "I can explain…"

Emma cut him off and said, "You bloody will! Was that the real reason you wanted me out of the way?" She angrily turned to Narcissa and added, "Were you in on this? Was any of that real?"

Narcissa quickly crossed the room and grabbed Emma's arms while she replied in a firm tone, "Emma, I need you to stop and listen. Harry is going to explain what is happening." Pulling a distraught Emma into a tight embrace, she continued, "As for earlier, it was all real. I meant every word of it. Now, If I let you go, will you let Harry explain what has happened?"

Narcissa went to pull back, but Emma didn't move. Narcissa held her close as Harry said, "Her body was metabolizing the potions too quickly and she was in an incredible amount of pain. She couldn't say anything aloud for any of you to hear. But I heard her…" He was desperately trying to keep his own tears from spilling over as he felt his heart breaking all over again. By this point, Susan was standing next to Harry with a hand on his shoulder, and Augusta, Sirius, Amelia, Draco, Neville and Luna were watching closely. He looked to Emma with pleading eyes and went on to say, "I had Andy put her in a Coma. We didn't have any other choice. Please, I need you to understand, there was no other way. She…"

Emma went over and wrapped Harry in her arms as the tears finally were flowing freely. "What else are you trying to stay Harry. I need to know. I am trying to understand what happened to my daughter." Emma was trying to keep her voice steady. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. Harry held on tightly as he wept. Everything finally came tumbling down. Never one to really share what was going on, Harry was finally beyond his breaking point and what drove it home was Hermione begging for him to make the pain stop. Emma looked up to see if anyone would come over to help her.

Sirius may be thick at times, but he got the message loud and clear. He gave Amelia's hand a quick squeeze before going to his Godson's side. Crouching at the side of the chair he said, "Can you tell us what else is going on pup?" He knew there was something else Harry was holding onto. Harry just continued to shake his head no. "Do you want everyone to leave? You know you can tell me anything pup, and you know that I won't tell a soul if you do not want me too."

Emma went to protest but was cut off when Susan said, "Stop it. Can't you see that this is making everything worse? Everyone take a step back, give him some room." Susan looked directly at Emma and added, "Please." Narcissa came forward to pull Emma back, recognizing not only the tone the young witch used, but also the look in her eyes. Emma tried to fight her on this, but saw that she just shook her head no. Once every one was far enough way, Susan cast a quick privacy charm so that no one could hear them. It was Susan's turn to crouch in front of Harry and ask, "What else did Mione say? I know that you aren't telling us everything." She cupped the sides of his face so that Harry had to look at her. "Harry, it's just me. I made sure no one can hear us, alright?"

Harry relaxed slightly. When he looked into Susan's eyes, she saw that he was utterly crushed. "You're all right, there is more to it. What I didn't say is that she begged me to make the pain stop, and if I couldn't then….. to just end her misery. That she couldn't stand the pain any longer." Susan fell back stunned. This was not the Hermione Gran… Potter she knew. Staring off into space she heard Harry say, "How can I tell her pregnant mother who already lost a husband that? The same woman who was brutally beaten and raped. The very woman who is my mother in law?"

Susan took a moment to gather her own thoughts on this latest development. "You know she isn't going to drop this. Do you want me to do it? I know this is a lot for you Harry, but we're in this together. You don't have to go this alone, you have us… we're family after all."

"I'll tell her. It has to be me." Harry said as he went to stand from his chair and squared his shoulders. Helping Susan off the floor, he brought her in for a hug. "Thank you, for all of this. It's like you've said, we're family. I'll happily call you sister any day." Susan gave him a beaming smile just before she dropped the charm. Harry looked over and saw Narcissa was holding Emma close. Harry took a step to the side and as he motioned for Emma to take a seat he said, "I think you should take a seat." Emma looked to Narcissa who gave her a reassuring nod, to let her know that she wasn't going anywhere. "Narcissa, could I ask you to stay by her side for this. I know you want the truth and you deserve it. All I ask is that you bear with me, I beg you. Can you do that for me?"

Narcissa pulled a chair up and after placing it next to the other one transfigured it into a love seat big enough for the two of them. Once Emma was settled, she put one arm around her shoulders and held Emma's hands with the other. Determined to be the rock Emma needed she said, "We can do that Harry. Take all the time you need."

Susan put a hand on his shoulder to let him, her brother in all but blood, know that she wasn't going anywhere. Harry took a few deep breaths, and without even thinking, he tried to reach out for Hermione, but found nothing in the wake. Even though this threw him off kilter, he managed to gather his wits and thoughts enough before saying, "I'm going to start at the beginning. I called Andy to come…"

 **Within the world between-**

Hermione felt herself floating and was surrounded completely by darkness. She tried looking around, but found nothing. Part of her was relieved, finally the pain was gone. She had never felt anything so intense. It zapped all her strength, energy, and resolve. The other part of her was terrified. What was all this doing to Harry? She knew he was close to his breaking point. He was the type of person who tucked all his emotions deep down until everything eventually over flowed and he either exploded or broke down… or both. The last thing she remembered was Harry telling her that she had to fight to come back to him, but that memory was fuzzy at best. She tried to reach out to their bond, but found nothing. It was as if it was blocked.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione finally saw a flicker of light, as if a door had opened and closed. Before she realized it, she was half way there. When she got a few steps away, the door opened one final time and revealed a silhouette of a man who called out, "Hello princess. Would you care to have a spot of tea with your old man?" Daniel Granger barely had enough time to get his arms up so that he could catch his daughter. He just held her close as he felt her shoulders shake as she was sobbing into his chest. He skillfully maneuvered her through the door and onto the sofa.

Making sure she was comfortable, Daniel turned and prepared their cups. He handed Hermione hers, just how she liked it, and settled on the sofa next to her. He could see the wheels turning and decided to break the ice by asking, "How are you holding up poppet? How is your mum?"

Hermione gingerly took a sip of the scolding hot tea before saying, "Mum is doing the best that she can. Narcissa Black has been her rock, and saved not only her life, but also the baby's. Then again, you already know all of this. Did you ever hear mum mention knowing her?"

Daniel frowned slightly and replied, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing poppet. I won't let you avoid that first question. As for your mum, she did tell me about someone named Cissa and their time together in France. We never kept secrets, both of us knew that secrets can rip a marriage apart."

Hermione sifted in her seat, knowing that her father would never let that fly. She held her cup with both hands and replied, "I don't know how I'm holding up. One minute I was sitting in the back-yard reading and the next thing I know, I'm married to the boy I fell in love with the moment I laid eyes on him. Then, we're going through these crazy changes, and with that comes all the emotions that made me sound as if I was a spoiled little brat. Then I stupidly jumped in front of a curse that not only caused a tremendous amount of pain, but fed off my magic. The topper would have to be my battle with a bigot, which leads me to where we are now. How can I be of any help if I keep getting injured?"

Daniel saw the tears begin to form in his daughter's eyes and knew it was due to frustration. Hermione has always been independent, and she was in no way use to always being on the shite end of the stick. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will get better."

Hermione slammed her cup on the table as she shot up and started to pace back and forth. "When? When will this get better? Why is this happening to me? Did the fates decided that they needed a laugh?" She turned to face her father to say, "We both know that what is happening to me is not normal. When have you ever know me to be this pathetic and defenseless? Even when I was bullied while at primary, I wasn't this bad." Hermione flung her hands in the air as she fell back onto the sofa.

Daniel put a hand on Hermione's and said, "The fates are putting you through this for a reason, but they aren't laughing at you. Things that happen in our past in order to help shape our future." He waited a moment for that small tid bit to sink in before continuing, "Perhaps they are trying to test your resolve and prepare you for what is to come. It could be that they want you to learn from all of this. Since you know what being helpless is like, you will be able to look back on all of this and use the experience and to help those who can't help themselves. Be their advocates, and help give them a voice. Because of all of this, you will be able to relate to them on a level that others cannot. You can comfort them and truly understand what they aren't saying, relate to them on another level. It all comes down to you being able to help others when no one else can, just like Harry can use his experience to helps those who are in similar situations."

Hermione had tears freely running down her cheeks when she asked, "Why? Why did you have to die? I need you more now than ever."

Daniel's heart was breaking as he wrapped his daughter in his arms and held her close. "It was my time poppet. What happened to me helped bring you to your Harry. It also brought your mum back to Narcissa."

"How can you be ok with this? With leaving us behind?" asked Hermione.

"I may not be there physically, but I am always watching. If I had to relive it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing and I'll tell you why. It brought you and your mum love. Yes, I know your mother loved me and if I was still alive, we would have been happily married and in love. Now then, enough of this rubbish, tell me all about your Harry." Daniel said as he was wiping away Hermione's tears. "The only down side to all of this is that I never got the chance to make him sweat." And so, Hermione 's sniffles slowly tapered off as she began to tell her father all about the love of her life.

Hours passed as the two spoke of everything and nothing. Daniel was happy that he got the chance to spend time with his daughter. Just as Hermione was ecstatic to be with her father again. Eventually Hermione fell asleep and actually rested for the first time in what seemed like ages. Daniel was sitting across from her when Lily and James appeared near the door. He sighed heavily and asked, "Is it time all ready?"

Lily walked towards him and replied, "It's now or never. The choice is ultimately up to her." Lily saw Daniel struggling with this and went over to place a soft hand on his shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort. "This is always the hardest part. She still has a whole life ahead of her. You may not be there in person, but you will always be able to watch over her. A part of her will always keep you in her heart. Between her and Emma, your son will grow up knowing that his father was a wonderful man. But that can only happen if she goes back."

"How do you handle all of this? How can you keep saying good bye?" he asked.

"I sacrificed myself so that my son could live. He knows that he can always come to us for help. Because of how special these two are, Fate has given us a boon. When they escape into their minds, they have that chance to speak with us." Lily gently replied. "Do you want me to wake her? I know this is a heart breaking situation and wished you didn't have to go through this… either of you."

Daniel slowly stood and shook his head as he said, "I should be the one to do it." He reluctantly walked over to his sleeping daughter and watched her for just a moment longer before gently shaking Hermione to wake her. "It's time to get up princess."

"Mmm… Five more minutes daddy."

Daniel felt his heart swell when he heard that. "Come on poppet, time to get up. You wouldn't want to be late now would you? We wouldn't want to keep your Harry waiting."

Hermione tried to burrow further into the pillow as she mumbled, "Harry? Is he ok?"

Lily took this moment to step forward and said, "He is in a bad place without you right now."

Hermione slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Do I have to go back now?"

Daniel sat on the sofa and wrapped Hermione up is his arms. "Yes poppet. Do you remember what you promised Harry?"

She chewed on her lower lip as she tried to think of the answer. Everything was very fuzzy and Hermione was finding it difficult to concentrate. Something was tickling at the back of her mind. "He made me promise."

"What did he make you promise poppet?" asked Daniel

Suddenly it was as if the light finally turned on. Hermione shot to her feet and replied, "To fight. He made me promise to come back to him."

"Then go to him princess. Once you are through that door, run. Promise me that you won't stop." Daniel said as he tried to not get emotional. "Now, give your dad one last hug."

"I love you Daddy." Hermione said as she gave her father a bone crushing hug.

"I love you to princess. Now go to him, and tell your mum I love her."

 **Back at Longbottom Manor (jump back in time)-**

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. By the time Harry finished speaking, he was shaking uncontrollable and Emma had silent tears streaming down. As she sat there she wondered how it got so bad. Emma continued to stare at her daughter's lifeless body while Narcissa held her close. "How dare you keep this from me." Emma softly said before attempting to jump to her feet, only to be stopped by Narcissa who pulled her into her lap as Draco briskly walked to their side. Emma was still trying to stand as she yelled, "She is my daughter you bastard! I had a right to know!" Emma turned herself and was crying on Narcissa's shoulder.

Sirius stepped forward to defend his Godson, but stopped as Harry's hand shot up to top him as Amelia pulled him back. "I know that she is your daughter, but what you seem to be forgetting is that she is also my wife, thus making her my responsibility. And before you try to blame anyone else, I and I alone am responsible. I made a decision in the moment and that is something I will have to live with." Harry went and crouched in front of Emma and said, "I told you before and I will say it again. Hermione is and will always be my world."

Harry went to stand when Emma's hand shot out and gripped his arm tightly. She turned to slowly face him. Once she had eye contact, Emma slapped him… hard across the face before pulling him into a bear hug only to begin sobbing again. After several minutes, Emma's sobs finally began to lessen and in between the sniffles said, "Don't you ever leave me out of the loop again."

Harry sighed as he replied, "I'm sorry for all of this. But you must know that I really wanted you to have a wonderful evening with Narcissa. With all that has been happening, I just thought you deserved a relaxing evening, one without worries." Harry helped Emma stand and took a good look at her. "Your exhausted, why don't you go rest. I do have one question. How did you know that something was happening to Hermione?"

Emma was in Narcissa's arms once more and replied, "Mother's intuition. I can't really explain it, it was a feeling I had."

Harry fell back on the loveseat as Augusta started to usher Neville, Draco, and Luna out of the room and towards their beds for the evening, leaving Sirius, Amelia, and Susan to speak with Harry. Since Harry was sitting in the middle, Susan took one side while Amelia took the other as Sirius pulled over a chair from across the room. "Did she really say that pup?" Sirius asked. "It just seems so unlike the Mione we all know."

Harry turned his gaze to Hermione and replied, "She was in so much pain and it was the only thing I could do. You couldn't feel what I felt or hear her silent screams."

Amelia attempted to comfort him by putting an arm around his shoulders and said, "You did what you had to do Harry. Do we know how long before she wakes?"

Harry just shook his head at the question. He wiped the lone tear that was streaking down his cheek as he replied, "That depends on her. I made her promise to come back to me, that she would fight. All we can do is wait."

"Then we will wait Harry." Susan said as she put a hand on his. She looked to her Aunt and added, "I'll stay with him. You should go and get some sleep Auntie, you look as if you have been trampled by a Hippogriff." She gave Sirius a pointed glare and added, "And she better sleep Black, I can't have my Auntie falling over. How would it look if the Head of the DMLE fell asleep in her eggs? We can't have that now can we?"

Sirius thumped a hand over his heart in an attempt to be wounded by Susan's words as Amelia gave a small chuckle at their antics. Amelia stood and first kissed the top of Harry's head and then Susan's before slapping Sirius upside the head. "Try to get some rest you two. We can discuss everything else later."

 **Narcissa and Emma's quarters-**

Narcissa and Emma walked back to their room in complete silence. Emma was shocked by what she heard, and Narcissa was clearly worried about Emma's health after such a shock. Once safely tucked in their room, Narcissa saw Emma deposited on to the sofa near the fire before going over and pouring two drams. She handed one to Emma who took it, but continued to just stare into the fire. After several tense minutes Emma quietly asked, "Why couldn't you come to me with your theory? Have I done anything to warrant that you couldn't speak with me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. It was just that, a theory. I never knew that he would do any of this without speaking to you." Narcissa replied as she threw back the dram. She put the empty glass down and turned to face Emma, and took the untouched glass to put on the table. Gently cupping Emma's face, Narcissa said, "You really should get some rest darling."

"Cissa, as we were leaving the restaurant, I felt this jolt run straight through to my core. Did you feel the same thing? Was it because you said we are soul mates?" Emma asked as she made herself comfortable in Narcissa's arms while her feet were tucked under her.

"I felt it too sweetheart. It wasn't just because of that. When we declared our love for each other, we sealed it with a kiss. It was out magic reaching out to each other." Narcissa said as she felt Emma's head slip slightly as she started to fall asleep from the sound of Narcissa's soothing voice. Narcissa leaned in and gave Emma a loving kiss before saying, "Let's get you into bed darling. We can worry about everything else tomorrow."

 **a/n 2- What I need to say is that I am drawing from my own experience when it comes to being in so much pain… it tends to put you in a very bad place mentally and it tends to make you take a long hard look at your life and what you would be leaving behind. Someone posted a reply about how life isn't easy and to just get over it. I know that better than anyone after watching my brother die when I was only 21, then going through recovery as a Cocaine addict- I have been sober for almost 10 years, all the while being told that you will suffer from a chronic pain disorder for the rest of your life that will progressively get worse and does affect your memory all before I was 22 years old- I am now 32 and happily married to my beautiful wife.**

 **What I am trying to say is that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Whenever you feel that you are alone, please remember you are not. Someone is always in your corner, and if you truly feel the opposite, then please reach out. My mail box is always open and I would never judge you. I don't think it would make a lot of sense for a 32 year old lesbian to judge someone right ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

a/n: Hello all you beautiful people! First off, I want to thank each and every one of you for the wonderful reviews. Life has been incredibly crazy lately, and all of your kind words has helped lift me from a very dark place. I go back and read your reviews when I am having a difficult day and it gives me hope.

Now then, this next chapter is sort of a filler and has a bit of a time jump with some foreshadowing. We also have a little peak into a certain family meeting. As always, my mail box is open to anyone who needs someone to talk to, or if you have a few ideas for my stories that you would like to share. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Chapter 30  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Time skip/jump- Longbottom Manor-**

Time seemed to drag on since all this started. No one was able to get Harry to leave Hermione's side for very long, and everyone knew better than to try and force the matter. Both Healer Tonks and Madam Pomfrey came by to check on the two multiple times a day and always had the same answers, it was too soon to tell anything. A few days later, both healers deemed Hermione fully healed, and that the rest was now up to her. Narcissa was looking after Emma, Amelia had to return to work but came back every chance she got while Sirius took to helping Draco, Luna, and Neville with whatever they needed, Augusta was busy working on Sirius's case and working closely with the Goblins and Ted Tonks, while Remus and Dora worked closely with Bill Weasley in developing their plans for the upcoming school year. Susan worked closely with Minerva and occasionally Augusta going over the financials for Hogwarts as well as potential scholarship candidates.

As day seven was coming to an end, Harry was resting his head on the bed while holding Hermione's hand. Seven days he was without his heart, essentially an empty shell. Susan seemed to be the only one to speak to him, or at least the only one he would somewhat listen too. "Harry, I had some supper brought up for you to eat." Seeing that he didn't budge she added, "You need to eat something Harry. We both know that Mione will smack us about if we don't take care of each other. She'll wake up, she has you to come back to after all."

Harry lifted his head to look at Susan and missed the fact that Hermione twitched her hand. "I'm not really hungry at the moment, but I'll have a bite in a bit. Do you want to talk about the scholarships?" He went to move over so that Susan could fit on the love seat with him when he felt something tickle at the back of his mind and a small tug on his heart. Harry's head sapped back to Hermione's sleeping form. He reached out to their bond and for the first time in a week, felt a tiny flicker. "Sue, go and get the others. I think Hermione is finally waking up."

Susan sent her patronus out, not wanting to leave Harry for a moment. She saw his frown and asked, "What is it Harry? What's happening?"

Harry ignored Susan's question and jumped up from his seat, the quickest he has moved all week, and gently took Hermione's face in both hands. Hermione's hand twitched again, this time brushing against Harry. "Hermione… Sweetheart, it's time to fight. You have to come back to us love." Harry felt the fuzziness begin to fade and their bond started gaining strength as he felt his love finally coming back to them… to him. The bond wavered briefly and Harry pushed all the love he could at it while he continued to call, "Maya… It's time for you to come home to us… to me. Please Hermione, please come back to me. You promised you would fight." Harry leaned forward and gave her the softest kiss possible.

After only a moment, he felt her shift and pulled back just in time to see her eyes begin to flutter open. As the world began to come into focus, Hermione whispered in almost a croak, "Harry?" She tried to move, but found that she was incredibly stiff. "Water." She begged.

Susan was by her head within a blink of an eye, helping her sit up just enough as Harry held a glass of water to her lips. Pulling the glass away, Susan lowered her back as Harry said, "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff. Very stiff." Hermione replied, her voice only slightly stronger. "How long?"

"A week love." Harry said, but was interrupted as the door slammed open, revealing a worried Emma.

Hermione turned her head and gave her other an exhausted smile. Emma quickly crossed the room and gently scooped her daughter up and held her close. "Thank the Lord you are ok. I have been so worried about you. Do you need anything?"

Narcissa came forward and put a hand on Emma's back as she said, "Andy and Poppy want to quickly examine you. It's good to see you awake Mione. How are you feeling?

Hermione smiled at the two and replied, "Stiff… and exhausted."

"Well, then we will wrap this all up as quickly as possible so that you can rest." Poppy said as she was marshalling everyone to where they needed to be.

Poppy and Andy made quick work with their exam and diagnostics between the two of them before they headed off to the corner to review their findings. Emma and Narcissa took the love seat, while Harry crawled on the bed to hold Hermione, and Susan sat at her feet. Meanwhile, the rest of their family slowly streamed in. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Draco said as he came bursting into the room, followed by a quick shove from Neville who had Luna on his arm. Just as Draco and Susan were getting closer, so were Luna and Neville.

Hermione smiled and said, "What have I missed?"

"Everyone can fill you in tomorrow." Poppy said as the two came over. "You are completely healed, but require rest. All other matters can wait. Everyone in this room can clearly see that you are exhausted. I will be back tomorrow morning to check on you." Poppy pointed a finger directly at Hermione and added, "I expect you to stay in bed for the rest of the evening. If you feel that this will be an issue, I will cast a sticking charm so powerful, Merlin himself won't be able to counter it." As Poppy stood and readied herself to leave, she added, "I'm glad you are back. Perhaps Minerva will now stop badgering me with her worries. She will most likely be joining me tomorrow. For now, rest Lady Potter. Lord Potter, a word if you please."

Harry reverently kissed Hermione's forehead, and gave her a loving smile, before gently extracting himself to join the healers at the door. "Is everything alright? Do we need to worry about anything else?"

"Breath Harry." Andy said while trying to give him a warm smile.

"I must be getting back to Hogwarts. Lady Potter has spent the last week fighting to repair her body and then coming back to us. I feel a small burden has been lifted off all our shoulders. But I feel the need to stress that Lady Potter must rest. She will most likely sleep for the rest of the evening and possible most of tomorrow. I just didn't want you to be alarmed. Send word if you need anything. Though I doubt you will need me with Healer Tonks and Narcissa here." A very relieved Poppy said.

As Poppy reached the door, Harry softly said, "Thank you Poppy." He turned to Andy and the two slowly made their way back to the rest of the group. "I can't thank you enough for all you have done for us. Will you be staying much longer or do you need to return home? How is Ted doing?"

"You helped bring my sister back to me and for that I am forever indebted to you. Ted is keeping himself busy working on Sirius's case as well as the case he is building against Dumbledore and Fudge and is barely home at the moment." Andy replied. "Besides, this gives me a chance to spend time with my sister and potential sister in law."

Harry stood at the foot of the bed and gazed at hiss beautiful wife. Before he climbed onto the bed to hold his wife he said, "I hope Ted is being careful with what questions he is asking. Fudge may be a fool, but it's his staff we need to be wary of, as well as Dumbledore. He is the most dangerous of all. I'll see if we can have someone keep an eye on him."

Andy just shook her head as she watched Harry climbed on the bed and took great care as he gathered Hermione in his arms while she listened to Emma tell her about her amazing date with Narcissa. It warmed her heart to see her so happy. Seeing Hermione's eyes begin to become heavier and heavier, with a heavy sigh she said, "I hate to be the one to break this party up, but it's time for Hermione to get some rest. I'm staying here for the night, so if you need me, just shout."

"Thank you Andy." Hermione replied as she snuggled into Harry's arms. Barely able to keep her eyes open by this point, she looked at her mother and said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused Mum."

Emma gave Hermione's hand a gentle pat and replied, "All that matters now is that you are well." She leaned over and kissed her forehead and added, "Get some rest my little humming bird. Love you."

Hermione smiled at the gesture and felt her heart warm slightly. "Love you too mum. Please don't be upset with Harry or me. I be…"

"Don't worry about a thing Hermione. We can discuss everything in the morning. Get some rest sweetie." Emma said as she interrupted her daughter. With another quick squeeze of Hermione's hand, Emma and Narcissa said their good nights before heading back to their rooms. The two were quickly followed by Augusta, who gave her Grandson a pointed look as she walked out the door.

Neville let out a shakey breath as soon as his grandmother was out of the room. With sending an elbow at Draco to nudge him, the two quickly said their goodbyes and Draco added, "I'm glad you're alright Mione," before disappearing out the door.

Susan moved to stand and said, "We can talk about the scholarships tomorrow. Auntie and the others should be back soon, and I'll let them know that you are well and sleeping. We wouldn't want Sirius, or should I say Padfoot to come bounding in here like he owned the place. Besides, this gives me a chance to go over the latest financial report I received earlier today."

By this point Hermione was already barely able to keep her eyes open and mumbled something that could only be assumed as good night, earning a chuckle from Harry and Susan. "Good night Susan, and thanks for keeping the others out of here for now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Susan smiled as she gathered up her files. Not only was she thankful for Hermione being well and awake, but was grateful that Harry was finally looking better, as if the giant void was finally filled. "Don't forget to eat Harry." She said just before walking out the door, leaving the two reunited lovers wrapped in each other's arms.

Harry chuckled slightly as Susan left. The past week had been hell for him, and Susan had done exactly as she promised, stuck by his side. With Emma barely speaking to him, and the others tip toeing around him, Susan turned into his rock. He felt Hermione shift slightly and heard her say "Go eat Harry, I can hear you stomach from here. I'll be here when you've finished."

Harry gave her a soft laugh at this and replied, "Not even awake for more than a few hours and you're already giving me orders." Seeing Hermione's smile stilled his beating heart for just a moment. "Susan brought up a try for me. Can I get you anything?"

Hermione gave him a small shake of her head and said, "Eat. Then comeback to me. I have missed feeling your arms around me. I have so much to tell you."

Harry put a soft finger on her lips to silence her and said, "That can all wait love. You can barely keep your eyes open. Get some sleep sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake. We can tackle everything tomorrow."

 **The Burrow-**

The Weasley Family -minus Charlie- were all seated around the table as Arthur read the letter from the Ministry. Everyone knew better to say anything at the moment. You could almost see the family magic rolling off the Head of the House. As their father stood from his chair, they saw their mum attempt to visibly shrink further back in her chair. In a very strong and determined voice -very unlike the normal mild mannered, soft spoken man everyone knew- said, "There are going to be quite a few changes to our lives over the next few months. Due to certain… events, we will each have to pull our own weight. Bill has already agreed to help out as much as possible. Percy, I know you have recently started working at the Ministry and would like to speak to you privately. Fred and George, we need to find you a job to help pay for not only school, but possibly with some of the household needs."

"Ginny and Ron, you both are too young to really work, so I expect you to help around the house. Your Mum will be brewing potions for Hogwarts and St. Mungo's. Since our vaults are empty and will remain that way for the next few months, I had to sell our tickets to the World Cup in order to make ends meet. As it stands, I have a meeting with the Deputy Headmistress to discuss your futures at Hogwarts."

Ron was ready to explode, but before he could Fred asked, "Is this because of what happened at Gringotts?"

"Is Mum being Formally charged?" asked George.

"Yes and yes. As for you two, Bill has some odd Jobs you can help with, but we may need to find something else as well." Arthur replied as he kept a close eye on his youngest son.

Ron finally lost it and sneered, "This is all Granger and Potter's fault! What they didn't take, those bloody goblins did! Now you tell us that we may not be able to go back to school, and that we can't go to the World Cup?" Not that Ron really cared about his classes, but how else were the scouts going to see his awesomeness as a Quidditch player.

"SIT DOWN!" Screamed Arthur. "Everything that has happened is your mother's fault. Now, Harry and Hermione are your friends and you know that they would never wish us harm."

"But…" Ron started to say before he was silenced with one look.

"The Weasley Family are Vassals of House Potter. It is well within Harry's right as Lord Potter to take all of this back from us and leave us all on the streets." Arthur paused to make sure his words sunk before adding, "Tomorrow's paper will have a public apology from your Mum to not only Lord Potter, but also to Lady Dagworth and Dowager Dagworth."

"Who is the Dowager and Lady Dagworth?" Ginny asked as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair that was close to Bill's side.

"That would happen to be Hermione and her Mum. Apparently they are both Pure Bloods after all, but that last bit doesn't really matter. Hermione is still the same person you've all become friends with." Arthur gentle replied to his daughter, missing the greedy look in Ron's eyes.

Arthur took a moment to look at everyone at the table before saying, "If no one has any other questions, I recommend everyone head to bed. Ginny, Bill has mentioned having you over for the night. If you really want to go, I would say you should head upstairs and pack your things. Percy, I would still like a word with you. I won't keep you long, I know you have to be at work early tomorrow for a meeting."

Ginny jumped up from the table with a squeal and leapt onto her father to give him a hug before running upstairs to gather her things. She was followed by Ron who was muttering darkly under his breath as he stormed up to his room. Percy came over next and Arthur asked, "I won't beat around the bush… I want to know if you would be willing to help us financially over the next few months. This whole fiasco has taken two months salary away and I fear more is to come."

"I'll have to think about it. As you know, I have been saving for my own flat. Add into the implications of this matter, this could seriously harm my standing within the Ministry." Percy replied with a slight air of arrogance.

Percy turned to leave and heard Bill say, "Family should always come first." He waited for Percy to be half way up the stairs before pulling his father away from his mum and said, "I plan on taking Ginny to see a mind healer tomorrow. Don't worry about the cost. As for their schooling, something is in the works, so try not to stress too much about it." Seconds before Ginny came bounding down the stairs he looked to the twins and said, "I expect you two to come prepared to work tomorrow morning. Dad will wake you early, and make sure you get to my flat safely before heading in to his office." Seeing a red fire cracker flying towards him, he gave his father a warm good bye and barely looked at his mum. Ginny was oblivious to the tension and with a quick goodbye to her parents, was happily skipping out of the house on her favorite brother's arm.

Arthur waited to be alone with Molly before he said, "If I find out that your meddling goes any deeper, you will quickly find yourself not only out of this house, but out of this family." He turned and headed to his shed, leaving a thoroughly stunned Molly sitting at the table. Unbeknownst to either of them, their entire conversation was recorded on the twin's device.

 **Hogwarts- Minerva's private quarters-**

Minerva waited patiently for Poppy's return- well as patiently as possible that is- hopefully with good news. Eventually giving up all pretense of works, she poured herself another dram. She has been having to put in some very long days to get caught up with the financials. Snorting to herself she said, "Gain experience." Half way through her third glass that evening, her private Floo flared and Poppy stepped through without calling ahead. Minerva was instantly on her feet and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Poppy motioned for her long time friend to take a seat. "She's fine. I will be heading over tomorrow morning to run a few more tests, but for now she is resting."

Minerva raised her glass and said, "Thank the Gods for that. How is Emma?"

Poppy helped herself to a glass of Minerva's excellent scotch before taking a seat beside the weathered witch. "Relieved. Hopefully she will start speaking with Harry again."

"I have a funny feeling that all three, if not four of them will be having a long discussion about it tomorrow." Minerva replied while sitting back in her chair. "I can understand both sides of their arguments, but in all honesty, I would have made the same decision as Harry. He is going to need all the help he can get, I'll be coming along with you tomorrow."

"Well then," Poppy said with a raised glass, "tonight, we drink to their health. We can deal with the upset pregnant mother tomorrow."

Minerva raised her own glass and added, "Merlin knows that we are going to need all the help we can get."

 **Narcissa and Emma's room-**

Even though Emma was only a couple of months pregnant, her feet swelled to twice their normal size due to the insane heat they were experience this summer. The two women walked back in complete silence. Once they were changed and situated on the sofa, Narcissa pulled Emma's legs up by her ankles so that they were going across her legs. As Narcissa started to massage her feet, Emma let out a deep moan that ran straight through Narcissa to her core. "That feels amazing. What did I do to deserve you sweetheart?" Emma groaned, causing Narcissa to shiver slightly.

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling?" Narcissa softly asked. All week she had been trying to get Emma to open up to her and each time Emma tried skirting around the question. That first night was tense, and it took almost the entire night to get Emma to listen to what she had to say. Even then, Emma kept herself guarded behind any and every wall she could build. Seeing that despite Emma being completely at her mercy, she was watching those walls begin to climb and Narcissa knew she had to act quickly. In one swift move, she positioned herself between Emma's legs and gently cupped both sides of her face, forcing her to look deep into Narcissa's eyes. "Emma darling, please stop shutting me out. Talk to me sweetheart."

Emma tried to close her eyes to escape, but was then pulled into a passionate kiss. When she finally was able to pull back, she rested her forehead against Narcissa's for a moment before she said, "I feel as if this giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I can't begin to describe how thankful I am that my daughter is awake and healthy."

Narcissa pulled back enough to look at Emma's face while still cupping it. "But your heart is still heavy and, despite your little humming bird being well, you cannot bring yourself to forgive Harry… Not fully."

With tear running down her cheeks, Emma wrapped herself around Narcissa. "How can I? I feel as if I have no control over my life anymore, or my daughters. Ever since we have been introduced to this world, my daughter has been slowly pulling away, and I cannot stand it. This world has been nothing but trouble."

Narcissa didn't attempt to hide her pain when she said, "Is that how you really feel about everything that has happened? Are you telling me that's how you feel about us?"

Emma pulled back as if she had been slapped. "You know that's not true. I love you… I've never stopped loving you."

Narcissa gripped Emma's shoulders so that she could easily read Emma's face when she said, "And I love you. Surely you know how it sounds though when you say things like that. If you want out of this world, out of our… relationship then please tell me. I could never say no to you, and you know that. Should you decided that is what you truly want, I want you… no, I need you to know that I will always wait for you because there will be no one else for me." Narcissa waited for a sign… any sign that Emma at least heard her. When none came, the heartbreak became almost unbearable.

Narcissa closed her eyes briefly and a lone tear streamed down her cheek. She jumped slightly when she felt Emma's thumb brushing away the tear. Keeping her eyes closed, she leaned her head into her hand and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Emma's soft lips lightly touch her own. They both slowly deepened the kiss, and the next thing they knew, were locked in a passionate embrace. When they pulled back, Emma was straddling Narcissa while resting their foreheads against the other and panting heavily. "Forgive me… Please. I just feel so lost, and you always seem to have a way to help me find my way."

Emma leaned in to kiss Narcissa one last time, and when she pulled back, was rewarded with a warm and loving smile. "It's getting late." Narcissa said. "We can talk about everything tomorrow. Let's go to bed." Emma reluctantly nodded her head and allowed Narcissa to help her down and over to the bed. She waited for Narcissa to be comfortable before curling into her body. Both held the other close and fell asleep intertwined in the others arms.

 **Study at Longbottom Manor-**

Susan spent the rest of the evening going over all the information Ragnok sent over while waiting for he Aunt and Sirius to return. After an hour and a half of staring at one particular ledger, Susan pinched the bridge of her nose as a small headache was beginning to form. "You really should be in bed." Called a voice from the door way. Looking up, Susan saw her Aunt and Sirius standing there.

"I wanted to wait for you two before I headed up." Susan said as she went over to give her auntie a hug. She motioned for the two to come in and have a seat. Amelia raised her brow but said nothing while Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to let you both know that Hermione woke up earlier this evening."

Sirius jumped to his feet and went to run out the door but was stopped by Amelia who quickly put a hand on his arm and said, "Is she alright?"

"Both Andy and Madam Pomfrey examined her and said she was healed. Mione is resting comfortable. My worry is for tomorrow. Emma is barely speaking with Harry. From what Narcisa as told me, Emma quickly changes the topic whenever she brings the topic up." Susan leaned forward and continued, "I have a strong feeling that we are going to need your help tomorrow when we try to sort all this out. Mione is most likely asleep and we have been told that she may sleep for most of tomorrow."

Amelia smiled at her niece and said, "We will be here. Now, why don't you head up to bed for the evening." Susan quickly said good night and gave her a hug. Amelia waited for her niece to leave and turned to Sirius and said, "What a relief. At least it was good news."

Sirius stood and tried to give her his most dashing smile as he said, "Since that is settled… Perhaps we should follow your suggestion and head to bed ourselves Amy." He scooped her up bridal style and said, "I hope you're not too tired. I think you need to be reminded as to exactly how much I worship you."

 **Neville and Draco's room-**

Surprisingly to all in the house, Neville and Draco have become close friends over the last week. It took them only a few minutes to complete their evening routines and head for their beds. Getting himself set in bed Draco said, "I know you and Susan have grown up together, and always thought you two had feelings for each other. What happened?"

"We realized that we are more like brother and sister really." Neville replied as he pulled back his blankets. "Besides, it looks like you two have taken a shining to each other. Are you really that insecure to think that she would rather be with me?" Neville wagged his eye brows at Draco and then ducked his head as a pillow was flying towards his head.

"Very funny. Besides, you have been getting close to Luna." Draco said as he caught his pillow. "Susan is different. She sees me, not the Malfoy money or title. She's a good person who is also funny, brilliant and beautiful. She deserves someone better than me."

"Draco mate, don't you think that is Susan's choice to make?" Neville replied. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and turned off the light. Neither of them knew that Susan was standing on the other side of the door and heard everything they said.

 **Dumbledore's office-**

Albus Dumbledore stared out his window at the moment in an attempt to organize his thoughts. His desk was currently covered with several rolls of parchment as he worked on his final drafts of the new laws he was planning on pushing through the Wizengamot. If everything goes according to plan, then Harry would be completely at his mercy and he would finally be able to access all the Potter Vaults. The second potential law came about because of the incident with the Goblins. With an evil grin worthy of the devil himself he thought, _**I'll show those disgusting creatures what happens when you mess with Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.**_ _**What everyone will soon be reminded of is that I always gets what I wants. Not only do I know what is best for the wizarding world, but it is for the Greater Good after all.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling, for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Hello all you amazing people! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post the next installment. Unfortunately, my life has recently been turned upside down, and I have been having a hard time trying to cope with it all. I had wanted to post this before I left for my vacation/honeymoon, but it was not in the cards.**

 **I feel that I need to warn you that it may take me even longer to post the next chapters. My wife and I recently found out that she may need an additional two surgeries on her back. We are also looking into moving overseas to be closer to her family in Scotland.**

 **Chapter 31  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **The Potter's Bedroom-**

Hermione gradually woke to warm sunshine on her face and as she went to roll over to curl into Harry, she found that his side of the bed was cold and empty. "He's outside." Said a female voice from the side of the bed. Hermione slowly rolled over and was pleasantly surprised to see a smiling Susan Bones sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Morning Mione. How are you feeling?"

Hermione returned her small smile as she stretched and replied, "Morning. I'm just a little stiff. Any chance you could help me to the toilets? It would be the perfect time for you to tell me where my husband has run off to."

Susan gave a light chuckle as she got up to help her friend. Seeing that Hermione was unsteady, she had her put her arm around her shoulders while putting her own arm around Hermione's waist for additional support. They slowly made their way across the room and Susan went on to say, "Harry has taken to fencing. He needed something to help him through this past week. I've tried to help as much as I could and usually sat with you while he was out. He's been a little withdrawn lately and I seem to be the only person he would open up too."

Susan gave Hermione some privacy as she used the bathroom, but was called back in to find Hermione struggling to come back out the door. Hermione frowned slightly as Susan helped her over to the window seat when she said, "Is it safe to assume that my mum hasn't been speaking to him?" She dropped her head slightly just before they got to the window and asked, "Mum is blaming him for everything isn't she?"

Susan gave her waist a small squeeze and replied, "Don't worry, we will fix everything. Now then, no more of this depressing crap. If taking a look at your incredibly sexy husband doesn't cheer you up, then I may just have to steal him from you." Susan wagged her brows to emphasize her words, making Hermione playfully shove her, which happened to make herself stumble due to her unsteady legs.

Hermione thumped onto the cushion, thankful for the bay window being so close. Her jaw dropped the moment she looked out, and for the first time in what seemed like a very long time, she felt her desire course through her from just a simple glance at her delectable husband. Harry was working on his forms, and it appeared as if he was dancing to some unknow tune. Since he was working up quite a sweat, he was gracefully moving with no shirt on, and the sweat was glistening in the morning light as the beads trickled down his beautifully chiseled ab's. Hermione unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes hungerly devoured every inch of her beloved.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be out of bed yet." A voice called from just behind them. Andy stepped closer and peered over their shoulders to see Harry in all his glory. "I'd get up to admire that as well. Let's get you back to bed before Poppy gets here. I'm sure no one wants to deal with her wrath first thing in the morning."

Hermione and Susan giggled as Andy helped Hermione up. Thankfully her strength had returned slightly and she wasn't as unsteady. The trio was halfway across the room when Poppy and Minerva came walking into the room. The trio looked up with wide eyes and Susan said in a staged whispered, "Busted," causing Hermione blush as she snickered.

Minerva's lips twitched as she fought the urge to smile. "I'll just head down to speak with Lord Potter."

Poppy frowned slightly, but decided to at least wait for Hermione to be safely tucked in before berating her. "I believe I told you to remain in bed."

Hermione ducked her head as she replied, "I needed to head to the toilets. Susan helped me the entire time."

"Lay back and no talking." Poppy said as she pulled the blankets back. "This will only take a moment."

 **The Garden-**

Harry was coming towards the end of his secession when Minerva came walking out and gave a small cough to bring him up short. "Poppy is checking Hermione over now, and I figured this was a good time to see how you were holding up." This was something Minerva did every morning since all of this started. Someone needed to look after this lion, it might as well be her.

Harry slowly walked over and picked up the towel that Dobby had left for him. He passed the towel over his face and said, "I'm okay." He saw that Minerva raised a brow at this and he added, "My wife is awake and well, that is all that matters."

Minerva waited for Harry to put his shirt back on before she asked, "And does Emma still blame you for withholding all of it?" Harry's shoulders dropped, but he didn't respond. Minerva pulled him towards some chairs so that they could sit for the rest of their conversations. "You all will work through this. What you have to remember is that so much of Emma's life has changed in such a short amount of time. Hermione may be your wife, but she is one of the last things to remind her of her previous life and her husband. We all know you had a difficult decision to make. Personally, I think you made the right one, and you made it for the right reasons. I know the one thing you have always wanted is to have a family that loves you, and you have that now. What you fail to realize is that it is completely normal for families argue and fight, but that doesn't change a thing. At the end of the day, they will still love you unconditionally."

' _She's right love. We will get through this.'_ Hermione softly said.

"It may have been the right decision, but that doesn't make this any easier." Harry replied. "You're right, all my life I have wanted to be a part of a family that loves me. What I fear now, is that one day I will wake and all of this will have been a dream. That I will be woken by Dudley jumping on the stairs and my aunt pounding on the door to my cupboard. Now I wish I could just steal away with Hermione and just be free. Free to live our lives with no worries."

"I think you two need some time to yourselves. Due to certain circumstances you both may be adults, but technically speaking, you both are still only starting your Fourth year and so much has changed for you both." Minerva said as she put a comforting hand on his. "The people around you are here to help you. You don't have to do everything on your own Harry." Minerva pulled Harry in for a rare hug and added, "I know it's difficult for you to trust us, but you need to know that you can and that God willing, we will continue to be by your side for whatever you need."

For the first time since all of this has begun, Harry finally broke down and clung to Minerva with all the strength he had left. Thankfully everyone in the house was either still asleep or had enough sense not to disturb the two. After several long minutes, Harry was finally able to pull himself together. "I'm sorry Professor. I guess I have been holding that in for too long. You're right, I'm not comfortable with going to others for help. Growing up, every time I went to someone for help, it was either ignored or I was locked away for being a freak and a liar. Everyone within our world knows I turn to Hermione for everything. She is absolutely brilliant and I have been so lost without her. Susan has been great but…"

"She isn't Hermione. Aye, I understand ye fine. She is ye other half, so quite being so daft." Minerva replied as she finished his sentence, attempting to keep her emotions under control- which failed spectacularly. "If ye think yer up for it, we should head up to see Hermione." Minerva was helped to her feet by and Harry, and as he turned to head inside she said, "I may have let ye down in the past my laird, but I promise ye no more. Ye have me and my wand for as long as ye have need of it."

 **Back inside-**

"You're as healthy as they come Lady Potter." Poppy said as she fixed Hermione's blankets. "But you have the strength of a flubber worm. Now then, you do have to get out of bed and move around, but I do not want you too overdue it." She pointed a finger directly at Susan and said, "I am holding you and Lord Potter responsible. Only Merlin himself knows why. I am going to leave some strengthening draughts for you to take three times a day, and will leave the rest of your care to the more than capable Healer Tonks."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey… for everything." A drained Hermione replied. That little trip out of bed really zapped her strength.

Poppy smiled at Hermione and replied, "Your welcome dear." Just as Poppy was leaving, Harry and Minerva came in. The smile that lite up both of their faces was priceless. Before she walked out the door she added, "I have already told Lady Bones this and I will tell you the exact same thing… Lady Potter is not to tax herself and take Strengthening draughts three times a day. I am holding you responsible."

Harry gave an over dramatic bow to the healer and simply said, "As you wish." Poppy just shook her head at his antics and Hermione's giggle at the reference. "I shouldn't be surprised that you knew what that meant." He said as he crossed into the room, followed closely by Minerva. Harry leaned in to give Hermione a soft kiss and said, "Good morning love, how are you feeling?"

Hermione gave him a tired smile as Harry took the seat next to her while keeping a hold of her hand. "Good morning Sweetie, I'm just a little drained from getting up. How was training? What have I missed? What happened after we left the vault? How has everyone else been? Tell me everything."

Harry smiled at seeing the old Hermione that was shining through, but Minerva interrupted them as she said, "The others can catch you up on everything later. I only have a few minutes available before I need to head back to Hogwarts. I have a few home visits to prepare for. Any thoughts on the scholarships? It may wise to hold off for now. You three will be incredibly busy this year and I don't think you will be able to take on this additional responsibility. You also need to consider the fact that you three want to hide that you are the Founders Heirs. For that fact alone, I would think this would be the wisest course of action. We wouldn't want any of you to spread yourselves too thin."

"Have you had a chance to look over the financials yet?" asked Susan as she shuffled through her folders. "I must admit, it is a little confusing and was hoping you would have a better idea of what to make of them."

Minerva's lips twitched as she looked at the clock. "I am almost finished with them. I'm sure Lady Potter would find them… amusing and a very interesting read. Send me an owl when you've finished." She went to stand and added, "I'm relieved that you are well Hermione. All that is left is to put your family back together again." Minerva went to leave and when she turned, she saw Emma standing in the doorway. Noticing the guarded expression on her face, Minerva turned to Susan and said, "Why don't you show me out Susan, we can discuss some of your findings on the way."

Susan quickly got to her feet to follow. Turning to Harry and Hermione she said, "I'll be back later to check on you." As she passed Emma who was halfway across the room she said, "Good morning" before rushing to catch up to Minerva, leaving the three to an awkward silence. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut through it with a knife.

Harry went to move over so that Emma could sit next to Hermione, but stopped when Emma motioned for him to stay as Hermione gripped his hand tighter. "Good morning mum." Hermione said with a shy smile, as if she just got caught with her hand in the biscuit jar.

Emma tried to smile as she replied, "Good morning Hermione. Harry."

Harry did his best not to cringe at the somewhat cold greeting, but Hermione saw it and felt his guilt through their bond. "I'll go check on breakfast." Before Hermione could object, Harry was already out the door.

She tried to ask him to come back, but got no response. She looked at her mum and asked, "Was that really necessary? Do you even know how guilty he feels?"

Emma's temper was already close to the surface. "He should feel guilty. He didn't even have the decency to come and speak with me before… I'm your mother for Christ's sake and I should have had a say in what happened to you." Emma looked right into Hermione's eyes as she continued, "I could have lost you. I already lost so much to this world and I can't lose you too."

"There wasn't any time mum. If he didn't act when he did or how he did, I wouldn't be here or be healthy. Do you have any idea what this did to him? I begged him to kill me if he couldn't fix this. He did not have a choice. Before you say that it wasn't his to make, he is my husband and my King." Hermione said as passionately as possible due to her exhausted state.

"We should have never agreed to send you to Hogwarts. Ever since then, we… I have been slowly losing you to this world. I don't think I can forgive him. The young lady raised would never ask for someone to end their life, no matter how bad it was. Do you have any idea what that did to me? None of this would have ever happened if you never came into this world or ever met Harry, and your father would still be alive."

Hermione swung her legs off the bed and grabbed both of her mum's hands and said, "I felt as if my body was being slowly ripped apart, as if I was being quartered. Nothing was working on my pain and it was gradually getting worse as it was literally eating away at me. I was in complete agony and my husband did the only thing he could to help. In the process he ripped out his own heart. I know how you feel mum, I realized that eventually I would most likely leave the muggle world last summer. We both know I've always been different, and life would have been worse if I never left. The truth is, I have found somewhere I belong. I now have friends who are just like me, and know you and dad have seen a difference. There is no way to tell if Daddy would still be alive. Would you give up what you have with Narcissa for that chance? What of my brother? What your saying is that you want me to give up who I am and everything I stand for because of a little danger. I'm telling you right now, I won't do it. Not for you and not for any one. That would be as if you were forced to turn your back on Narcissa and forget everything about her."

Emma looked as if she had been slapped. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I would never turn my back on Narcissa, it's as if she completes me. I just can't stand by and watch as you constantly put yourself in the line of fire. I know there is no way to bring your father back and am offended that you even think I would give up those I love just to be with him. Harry took away my choice and almost cost me my daughter. He could have spoken with me. We could have decided what to do together. He should have told me what you were going through. Has our relationship become so strained that you couldn't talk with me?"

"Mum, it's not that I didn't want to talk to you, I physically couldn't. The only reason Harry knew what was going on was because of the bond we share. He not only heard my silent screams, but physically felt the unprecedented amount of suffering I was going through. I need you to forgive him. Please, I beg you. Do it for me." Hermione all but begged while trying to keep her tears from spilling over.

Emma dipped her head slightly and quietly replied, "I don't think I can. At least, not yet. What he did, well you don't do that to family, you don't just keep something like that to yourself."

Hermione sense Harry coming to the door and said, _'Just give me a moment love.'_ She took a deep breath before she said, "I know you remember what Harry's life was like before all of these changes started. Do you want to know what his biggest fears are? That we'll be taken from him and I don't just mean kidnapped. He is under the assumption that EVERYONE that he loves will die because of him. The second is that this has been nothing more than a dream and when he wakes, he will be with those pigs who are his relatives. That he truly is a freak, just like he has been told for his entire life by them." Harry and Narcissa both chose that moment to enter the room as Hermione finished, "Don't make me choose mum. I'm telling you now, I choose him, and no matter what you say, I always will. I have not asked you to give up what you have with Narcissa, and I never would. Please don't ask that of me, we will both lose in the end."

Harry went over and helped Hermione out of bed without saying a word. Narcissa went over and sat with a shell shocked Emma and the two watched as Harry helped her into the on-suite to change. Once the two witches were alone Narcissa asked, "Is all this worth losing your daughter? Is it worth the possibility of losing me? This is your world now too, and the only way we are going to make it any better is if we fight for it. But in order for us to do that and win, we must stick together. It starts with those two. They will be on the front lines of this war. They will be battling not only for change, but for justice as well." She inched forward and put a hand on Emma's abdomen and continued, "They will make this a better place. Not only for us but for those who come after us." Before Narcissa could say or do anything else, the bathroom door opened and Harry was helping Hermione walk out.

Just when the two were across the room, Emma stood and all but ran from the room. Hermione looked hurt by her mother's actions but Narcissa said, "She just needs to process all of this…. She'll come around. Right now she is just a little lost, and terrified of the possibility of losing you. She has been given a second chance at life, and she is still grieving for your father… even if she says other wise." Narcissa stood and helped Hermione get back into bed. "While we are waiting for your breakfast, perhaps now would be a good time to discuss the Balls we need to throw. I have a few ideas that we should go over."

"Wait a minute… What Balls?" Hermione asked Narcissa before turning to Harry and saying, "What did I miss?"

Harry chuckled at Hermione's confusion and nodded for Narcissa to continue. "There will be one before the next Wizengamot to introduce you two and Emma to society, then there is to be another Ball for the King and Queen and then the coronation itself. I was thinking that for the first ball to be held at the Surrey house, this way we can keep the Potter Properties under concealment. We can make it a joint affair. It will be the ball of the century. I will put together the final details for you to review since it is only a week away."

"What do you mean only a week away?" Hermione asked with widen eyes as she tried scrambling to sit up. This was the sight that greeted Susan as she pushed the door open without knocking and carrying a tray with Hermione's breakfast.

Ignoring Hermione's stunned face, she went over and carefully placed the tray down and said, "Take the potions first then eat up."

Seeing that Hermione was overwhelmed by everything at the moment, Narcissa stood and said, "I'll just leave you three alone, and go check on Emma."

Hermione waited for Narcissa to close the door before she demanded, "Alright you two, I expect one of you to start talking."

 **~Page break~**

Narcissa made her way back to their rooms quickly and found that Emma was leaning against the railing of the balcony, gazing off into the distance. Waiting till she was through the door way she asked, "Emma darling, are you alright?"

Emma continued to gaze upon the gardens, completely absorbed with her own thoughts. She felt Narcissa's arms wrap around, making her lean back as she replied with her own question, "Have I been a complete fool?"

Narcissa seemed to wrap Emma up even tighter as she pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. "I think you have been lost and terrified up to this point. What do you say to going back to Surrey? We can leave this afternoon for home."

Emma snuggled a little further into Narcissa's arms and sighed deeply. "That sounds lovely. What about Hermione? I'm not sure if either of them want me around. I've been a bloody fool."

"Of course they would want to come. It's their home too. You're her mum and she loves you. You'll work everything out, it simply starts with you apologizing. Since we will be back at home, we can finalize everything for the up coming party."

Emma turned around to face Narcissa, and with a warm smile said, "You just want to show me off to the rest of the Wizarding World. Just for the record, I adore the way that sounds."

Narcissa smiled back and replied, "The way what sounds darling?"

Emma leaned in to give Narcissa a soft and loving kiss. Pulling back, she said, "Home."

 **A/N 2: I just wanted to drop all of you another quick little note. Please remember that no matter what cards life has dealt you, someone will always be there to listen. I recently had my own little break down and find my depression is running rampart and the current stress in my life is not helping. If any of you ever need someone to talk to, I want you guys to know that I'm here. You can send me a message and don't have to worry about the possibility of me judging you. The hardest part of getting help is admitting that you need it.**

 **Thank you all for keeping my world bright.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: First of, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and hope everyone has had a Happy Holiday. I have been working very hard on editing three separate chapters for my three different stories. In fact, I have even been bringing my laptop to work with me so that I can work on them while on lunch. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 32  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Bill's Flat-**

It lifted Bill's spirits to see his little sister so happy. Getting her away from the Burrow was the best thing he could have done for her, even if it was only for a short time. In reality, getting her away from their mum was what was best for her. Looking over at the clock to check the time, he said, "They will be here any minute Ginny! You better hurry if you want to see dad!"

Ginny came flying into the living room just as the Floo came to life, running right into her father. Arthur had just enough time to raise his arms to catch her. "Easy does it my little firefly. Good morning to you too. I see you had a wonderful evening. It warms your old man's heart to see you so happy. I missed your shining face at the breakfast table this morning."

Ginny pulled back and replied, "I was only gone for one-night dad. It's not as if I moved out or anything."

"That would be…" Fred said as he stepped out of the Floo.

Then was quickly followed by George who said, "Too much to…"

"Hope for!" both of them finished.

Ginny extracted herself from her father's arms and made her way over to the twins. Punching both of them in the arm as she said, "Oi! Say something like that again and I'll hit you with a hex so hard that the bats will stick around for a week!"

The twins flinched at the threat knowing that she could pull it off. Thankfully they were saved by Bill who said, "Got everything you two need? We can head right to Gringotts." He pulled Ginny and his father aside and said, "I've called in a few favors and managed to get you an appointment with a few of the Goblin healers."

Arthur frowned slightly and asked, "But how can we afford all of this?"

"Don't worry about a thing. Lord Potter has offered to help as well." Bill quickly replied.

Arthur's frown deepened at this and he shook his head. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Ginny, why don't you get everything you need and make sure Fred and George aren't getting into trouble." He gently patted her shoulder and slowly pushed her towards the twins. Waiting for her to be out of earshot he said, "What does he want in return? Your mum has been causing some very serious problems for him. You know how I feel about charity. I'm sure we could work something out to pay for it ourselves."

Bill took a moment to reply, gathering his thoughts. "Dad, let him do this. He views Ginny as a sister and I will try to schedule a meeting with him. We can meet at Gringotts, neutral territory so that he can speak with you about your concerns."

Arthur still had a crease to his brow when he asked, "What are you hiding from me William?"

Bill just shook his head as he put a hand on his father's shoulder to stop him from asking anything else. "You know that I can't tell you about anything I learn while walking the Halls of Gringotts. Not only is all of it completely confidential, and I am also bound by several oaths."

"If this will affect this family, I have a right to know. As a Weasley, the family should always come first." Arthur replied as he tried to keep his annoyance out of his tone. It was as if his family was falling apart in front of his very eyes and it was breaking his heart. He was getting fed up with the way his family was acting and was just about at his wit's end.

"My family is coming first dad, that is why I am doing this. You know that if I broke any of the oaths I took, not only would I not be able to help, but then I wouldn't be standing here right now." Bill said as his face darkened slightly. "What I need is for you to trust me. You have raised me to be an honorable man. Head to the office for now. I'll reach out to Lord Potter and will try to set up a meeting for today. I will also send a message to Madam Bones so she knows when and why you need to leave so as not to cause you any other problems at the office."

Arthur sagged his shoulders a little more as he felt the burden he was carrying getting heavier while his worry for his family was becoming greater. All he could do was nod his head, unable to speak at the moment. It seemed his family was falling apart in front of his very eyes and he wasn't able to protect them. Granted he was still clearly upset, but kept his tone firm and even as he replied, "Then I'll be waiting for your owl." He quickly said goodbye to Ginny and then the twins. He purposely left them for last warning them to be their best behavior or else there would be hell to pay. Seeing the seriousness clearly written all over his normally calm and composed face, the twins stood a little straighter and gave him a solemn and swift nod.

 **Dumbledore's office-**

Albus was sitting at his desk putting the final touches on his bill for the Wizengamot. Ever since Harry Potter came into his inheritance, all of his plans have completely derailed. He popped another laced lemon drop into his mouth as he felt his blood pressure began to rise at the mere thought of not only losing control of the boy but, also the loss of all that money. At least he had Binn's salary coming in, which he thankfully was able to redirect it to an account that wasn't controlled by those wretched Goblins.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was informed that Minerva was waiting to speak with him. Seeing the Deputy Headmistress striding into his office he said, "Good Morning Minerva, is there something I can help you with on this fine summer morning?"

"I am just on my way to my first home visit and wanted to find out who you've hired to replace Remus Lupin. I am slowly making my way through the financial report and want to make sure my numbers are correct before the annual budget meeting with the Board of Governors." Minerva said as she made sure her shields were not only fully functioning but was also re-enforcing them with each breath she took.

Albus tried to amp up his grandfatherly charm and twinkle as he attempted to lace his reply with a strong compulsion. "The list is self-updating since it is tied to the castle itself." He motioned for her to take a seat, but saw she wouldn't budge. "Tell me Minerva, any word as to where Mr. Potter is located? We must find him and bring him back to safety."

Minerva did her best not to snort as she replied, "Nothing as of yet, but I will keep my eyes and ears open. What about Severus?"

Albus leaned back in his chair and said, "It is paramount we find young Harry, he is in terrible danger. As for Severus, he is on the trail of some type of rare potion ingredient and won't be back for a few more weeks." Albus concealed his anger over his Potion mater and spy's sudden departure rather well.

Minerva checked her watch before saying, "If anything changes Albus, just leave me a note. I must be going if I do not wish to be late for my first visit of the day." As she stood, she silently cast her strongest shield and re-enforced her mind for the umpteenth time during their little chat.

Albus once again tried to force as much compulsion into his words as he dared. "While you are out and about in Diagon Ally, please keep your eyes peeled for Mister Potter or even Miss Granger. If nothing else, I'm sure she must know where he is." Minerva didn't bother to give him a reply, and instead gave a short nod and wished him good day.

 **Longbottom Manor-**

Emma was finally able to see past her own feelings as she analyzed the entire situation at hand. As she came towards the end, she was able to conclude that Harry did the right thing and knew that it was because of him, her daughter was finally healthy. Deciding that there was no time like the present, she made her way towards Hermione and Harry's rooms. She paused briefly to take a deep breath before knocking. "Enter" called a feminine voice.

Emma slowly made her way into the room to find Hermione propped against several large pillows, surrounded by sheets of parchment, Harry in a chair closest to the head of the bed, and Susan sitting next to him with her own folders. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?" She softly asked, unsure if the hormones were making her feelings of regret so heavy.

Hermione looked up and gave her a smile as she replied, "Not at all. We have just been going over the financial reports for the school. Do you need something?"

Emma slowly made her way over to the bottom of the bed and sat at the only spot that was parchment free… the bottom of Hermione's feet. Seeing that both Susan and Harry looked as if they wanted to leave so she said, "Please stay. What I have to say, you both should hear as well. I'm sorry for what I said and did to you, Harry. There is no excuse for what I did and hope that one day we can look past this. I also want to thank you for taking such great care of my daughter. I know you had to make a split-second decision and because of that, my daughter is here and finally healthy."

Harry got up from his chair when he saw that Emma was struggling to keep her emotions under control. The second she finished speaking, Harry wrapped her up in his arms with a tight hug. The only other thing he did was he went over to give Hermione a hug and soft kiss. Pulling back, he said, "I need to finish getting ready for my meeting at Gringotts." Seeing Hermione perk up instantly he added, "I'm sorry love, but you heard what Poppy said. You aren't supposed to tax yourself. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to not only catch up with your mum, but you can also put the final touches on the Balls." Hermione tried to pout, but Harry chuckled and gave her another kiss before heading to the bathroom.

"Since Harry brought up the celebrations, Cissa and I were talking and have decided to return to our home in Surrey," Emma said as she watched Hermione's face closely. Seeing it fall slightly, Emma continued, "We… I hope you would come with us. It is your home as much as ours, and before you ask, everyone is invited to come with us."

Hermione gave her mum a tired smile and replied, "We would love too." She sat blinking for a second before yawning and saying, "When do we leave?"

Emma took the book out of her daughter's hands and forced her to lay back. "We will leave later today. Why don't you take a nap and I can wake you in a few hours."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Emma," Harry said from the bathroom door as he adjusted his house robes that were made from the finest Acrumantula silk. He swiftly went to her side and kissed her forehead as he pulled the blankets up. "You need to rest sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as I can. I am supposed to meet with Bill and Mr. Weasley to talk about the upcoming term. I also think Bill was able to get Ginny in with a mind healer. I hope you don't mind, but I plan on paying for everything."

Hermione smiled at her husband's wonderful heart and replied, "I am fine with whatever you decide love."

Thinking the situation was getting all too serious, Susan gagged and said, "Enough you two. I would like to keep the rest of my meal down. You need to get going, Harry. Emma and I will look after Mione while you are gone." Harry just shook his head at Susan's antics and said a quick farewell before starting towards the main parlor. Augusta added him to the wards so that he didn't have to go in and out the front door. Despite the Headmaster no longer having a phoenix, she had additional wards put up to prevent unwanted visitors, including house elves. After a final adjustment of his robes, Harry called for Fawkes and was whisked away.

 **Gringotts-**

Harry flashed with Fawkes to the office that was hidden just behind the Director's main room and waited for the guards to meet him. Much to his surprise, it was the Director who opened the door and greeted him. He gave the director a flourishing bow and said, "Greeting Director. May the bones of your enemies be crushed under your boots and your vaults overflow from their defeat."

"Greetings your Royal Highness, you honor me with your presence," Ragnok replied with a deep bow. Both stood and look the other in the eye before snorting in amusement. "Now that we have that out of the way, how is your Queen?"

"She woke yesterday evening and was resting when I left. I have thanked every God and Goddess I could when I found out that she was fully healed. Would you like for me to pass along a message?" Replied Harry. "She was looking through the financial report with Lady Hufflepuff."

"Just let her know that Gringotts is pleased to hear that she is well, and if she or Lady Hufflepuff for that matter have any questions, they may owl me at any time," Ragnok said as he motioned Harry to follow him. "I have put Protector Weasley in our small conference room along with Mr. Weasley. It is my understanding that the daughter is being examined by our healers and the Twins are currently putting together a report for you."

"Thank you for allowing this meeting to take place here. Also, make sure you take the cost of the healers from the Potter Vaults and send me the bill, no matter what Mr. Weasley says. Since I will be the one paying for it, I would also like a report of their findings." Harry said as they walked towards the conference room.

Ragnok nodded in agreement. Normally that report would remain confidential, however since Harry was the one paying for it and because of who he was, Ragnok would allow it. He bowed his head and replied, "Of course my Liege." Reaching the doors he asked, "Am I to stay for this meeting or should I send for someone?"

"I think it will be better if you stayed. After all, you are one of my advisors and my account manager." Harry replied while he adjusted his robes and made sure the Potter ring was visible. With a nod of his head, the guards opened the doors. Bill instantly stood and when they were close enough, gave a deep formal bow and motioned for his shocked father to do the same.

Once everyone was seated, Bill said, "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Lord Potter and for your generosity. My sister is being examined as we speak." He looked to Ragnok next and said, "Thank you Director, for not only allowing this meeting to take place but, also for allowing me to attend."

Seeing that Mr. Weasley was still a little lost, Harry said, "Perhaps we should get back down to business." Taking the folder from the Director, he continued, "We are here to discuss your children's future while at Hogwarts. I have a few contracts to help. All they say is that Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron will do their best and stay out of trouble. They also must pass all of their classes with at least an acceptable. However, I reserve the right to withdraw my support should any of your children decide to cause any problems for not only my house but, of my betrothal and allies."

Arthur pulled the folder forward and began to look through it. He sighed deeply and asked, "Why are you so willing to help this family after all the trouble we have caused?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and replied, "Even if it was set up, most of your family has been there for me. I don't think a child should be punished for their parent's actions. I will always help those who needed it. But, I will not be taken advantage of."

"What if one of my children causes you problems? There is no way to pull back the funding for that year." Arthur asked, only worried about his youngest son. He knew his other children would be ok, and may actually shine from this opportunity.

"Ah, you speaking about Ron. I will pay for the year, but if he causes any problems then I will not only withdraw my support for the next year but, also expect the Weasley Family to pay me every Knut I've spent." Replied Harry. "Since the Weasley Family is a Vassal to House Potter, that shouldn't be a problem."

Arthur paled slightly at the mention of being a Vassal. "I don't know what to say. This is a very generous offer, and I know I would be a fool to pass this up. The only worry I have is with Ronald. Thanks to um… Molly's recent activities, our vaults have been stripped and my next few months salary are going directly towards those fines. I fear that I will not be able to pay what is due."

Harry tapped his knuckle against his lips as he thought about everything. "I understand your worry. This is what I will do, in regards to your youngest, this year's tuition as well as the materials needed will be a gift from the Potter Family seeing how Ron has been one of my close friends since the first train ride. Hopefully, this will help lift some of the burdens and is the least I can do for your family. All that is left is for you to sign the contracts."

Arthur quickly signed the contracts before checking the time. "Lord Potter, I can't thank you enough for your help with all of this. All I have ever wanted was for my children to be happy and to give them the opportunity to do whatever makes them happy. You have helped us immensely and the House of Weasley will always be within your debt. Is there anything else we need to discuss? I must be getting back to the office."

Harry handed the contracts over to Ragnok before standing and shaking Arthur's hand. "I believe that is all for now. If you run into any trouble with Madam Bones, explain that you had a meeting with me and that it ran a little over and that it was completely my fault."

Arthur gave them a deep bow before following his son. However, as soon as the door opened, a messenger came running into speak with Ragnok and Harry. "What is the problem now?" growled Ragnok.

"Pardon the interruption Director, I would have knocked, but the door was already open when I got here. There has been an explosion within Diagon Alley. Someone has destroyed a solicitor's office."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when he heard this. Making sure to keep his voice stead he demanded, "Whose office? Were there any injuries?"

The Goblin was caught off guard by a wizard speaking to him in such a manor, but only for a moment. He knew exactly who he was speaking with when he replied, "It was the office of a Muggleborn Wizard named Theodore Tonks."

Harry started racing towards the door and was met by a legion of guards. Knowing they were his personal guards, he turned to Ragnok and said, "Send word to Lady Black and Lady Dagworth as to what has happened. I know Madam Bones and Assistant Tonks will already be there."

"I will see to it personally. Please feel free to use my office as a rallying point." Ragnok said with a bow before watching the young King storm out of the conference room. Merlin himself would not be able to save the person crazy enough to attack anyone who was under the protection of House Potter. After Harry and his guard left, he turned his attention to the stack of files and scrolls. He was already going through all of Lord Potter's accounts and was starting with Dumbledore's. The old goat had an inconceivable amount of gold coming in and the Director was determined to snuff out the manipulative man's deepest and darkest secrets. The thought of destroying the "Leader of Light" brought a predatory gleam and a bone-chilling grin on the Director's face. If he pulled this off, he would go down in history as the Nation's greatest Leader- the one who brought down the wizarding world to their knees.

 **Diagon Alley-**

The Goblin warriors formed a ring with Harry in the center. Exiting the bank, they saw a thick cloud of smoke floating around, and groups of shoppers running to and fro in panic. Walking down the steps, men and women quickly cleared a path as Harry and his guard navigated swiftly through the crowded streets with ease. The closer they got to Ted's office, the thicker the smoke clung to them. He was quickly met by a line of Aurors who were managing the perimeter. "I need to speak with Madam Bones and Assistant Tonks."

"Go home boy, you have no business here." Sneered one of the Aurors.

"You have just earned desk duty Auror. It's Lord Potter to you, and if you value your career then you will inform the Director that I am here and need to speak with her seeing as to this was my solicitor's office." Harry said as he pushed a small amount of magic behind his words.

The Auror paled slightly but was not about to let this twerp through. Unfortunately for him, Tonks was walking up from behind and heard everything. "Stand down, and let Lord Potter as well as his guard through. You will be lucky to be behind a desk after the Director is through with you." Tonks waited to be clear of prying ears before asking, "What are you doing here Lord Potter?"

"I was at Gringotts when everything happened and I had to come. What about your dad? Is he safe?" Harry asked, clearly concerned for the entire Tonks family. All Dora could do was shake her head and try to prevent her tears from falling. Seeing that she was trying to hide her face by turning to walk away, he grabbed her arm and brought her in for a bear hug. This was too much, and Dora's strength finally began to crumble as her legs gave out.

Amelia came up to them and was relieved that her assistant was finally processing everything. She looked towards the line of Aurors and saw Narcissa and Remus holding Andromeda up, and a large Grim standing in front of them. Slowly walking towards them she heard one of the Aurors arguing with Remus about letting them in. Before things could escalate any farther she demanded, "Let the pass. Later today we will be having a long discussion regarding your conduct." The veteran Auror jumped to the side the moment he heard the Director's voice. She stopped in front Harry and Dora, waiting for the small group to come closer. Keeping one eye on the dog and the other on the healer she said, "Mrs. Tonks…" Amelia had to pause in an effort to clear the lump in her throat before continuing, "Andy, you shouldn't have to see this. I am so sorry. Did Ted ever mention any unsavory clients hanging around or threats?" Andy just shook her head, still in complete and utter shock. Amelia didn't want to push her luck but asked, "Do you know what he was working on?"

Harry quickly replied, "He was working on several things for me. I can give you a complete list in private and would prefer not to air it in the open." He helped Dora to her feet and walked her towards her Mum and whatever Remus was to her at the moment. Making sure Dora was safely ensconced between Remus and Andy, he turned back to Amelia and pulled her off to the side. "If you want that list now, the Director of Gringotts has offered his office as a rallying point. Do you need anything else from me or Dora? If not, I think I should take them home. We will eventually be heading back to the Manor in Surrey for now and then eventually to one of the other manors." Harry didn't know who was listening at the moment and did not want to say which Manor they would be heading to aloud.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Grim lift his leg and casually piss on the former Auror. Trying to keep the twitch of her lips under control Amelia said, "Why don't you just leave the list with the Director. We both know that I will have no problem speaking with him. It would be for the best if you took Assistant Tonks with you. If I had known who was actually involved, I would have never allowed her to come along."

Harry was nodding his head in agreement and let out a snort. "Do you really think you could have stopped the metamorph? Tell me, have you been able to gather any evidence?"

Amelia gave a loud sigh and shook her head. "Normally I am unable to discuss an ongoing investigation, but there is nothing to discuss. No evidence has been left behind and there are no witnesses. If there are any, then someone has obliviated them, while the other may be too afraid to come forward."

Amelia and Harry continued to survey the area and saw a lime green boulder coming towards them. Harry looked at Amelia with a lifted brow and asked, "Why is Fudge here? This could get interesting."

Amelia snorted and watched as he came closer. Harry's guard began to encircle them and made Fudge stop short. "What is the meaning of this? What are these Goblins doing outside of Gringotts?"

Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat, drawing the Minister's glare. "They are my personal guard at the moment. The last few times I have been in Diagon Alley have ended in an attack on myself, and the Director of Gringotts refused to let me leave without his personal guard."

Fudge nervously cleared his throat and replied, "Yes… well, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the Boy-Who-Lived. Madam Bones, you need to wrap up this investigation. There are more serious problems you and your office must see too."

Amelia was foaming at the mouth, but it was Harry who stepped forward and said, "Minister Fudge, I would ask you to address me by my title, Lord Potter. To call me anything else would be an insult to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The wizarding world were the ones to dub me the Boy-Who-Lived. The fact of the matter is, my parents were brutally murdered by a bigot. As for this investigation, it is vital I know who attacked my solicitor who was working on several things that would have rocked the Wizarding world to its core. Tell me Minister, are you trying to block the investigation into the death of an ally of House Potter? Solicitor Tonks was under my house's protection and I see this as a personal attack on me and mine."

Fudge shrunk back slightly as he realized he stuck his foot in it. He cleared his throat and said, "It seems I have been given false information Lord Potter." Seeing several flashes, Fudge began to panic and tried to save face and said, "This has all been a misunderstanding. If there is anything you need Lord Potter, know that the Ministry will help in any way possible."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Minister, knowing exactly what his aim was. He cleared his throat and said, "Now that you mention it, there is something you can do for me Minister." He emphasized the term purposely to remind the man that he was an elected official. Harry pulled Fudge to the side, along with Amelia, which so happened to place them closer to the reporters. "Perhaps you could tell me why a Lord to a Most Ancient and Noble House was locked in Azkaban for twelve years without any trial once so ever? The same Lord who happens to not only been my God Father but, also went through the God Father."

Fudge was brought up short by this, and all the noise seemed to fade away. In fact, the only thing you heard was the quills scratching on the parchment. Cornelius cleared his throat in an effort to buy some time, but Amelia never gave him a chance and said, "You told me that you would look into it. As a matter of fact, you have blocked my every move to investigate this properly!"

Harry decided to lay it on thick and added, "It would appear that you need to reorganize your office and staff since this has been brought to light."

Fudge heard the threat loud and clear. "The only way for Sirius Black to have a trial would have to be in front of the entire Wizengamot since he is a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House."

Harry clapped his hands and said in a booming voice, "It's a good thing a meeting is set for a couple of days. I will make sure Lord Black will be there on one condition," Harry narrowed his eyes before continuing, "Call off the manhunt for him and rescind the kiss on sight order."

Fudge was grabbing at straws by this point and with a square of his shoulders said, "Lord Potter, do you mean to tell me that you are harboring a fugitive and have not informed the Ministry?"

Harry flared his magic as he took a step forward and replied, "No, I have been in contact with my God Father who never had a trial, therefore was sent to Azkaban as an innocent man. I informed Madam Bones of the truth, who in turn was blocked by you and your office at every turn."

Remus came up behind the group and cleared his throat to grab their attention. "We need to be getting back Lord Potter, there are several things that you still need to see too and I know Lady Dagworth will be wondering where you are."

Harry saw that Fudge looked relieved at the interruption, and decided to have a little fun since there were so many reporters around. He adjusted his robes and picked off an imaginary piece of lint as he said, "Thank you Remus. Would you be able to stop off to see the Director of Gringotts for that report? Lady Dagworth would like to have something to read while recovering, and to keep her sane while attending to last-minute details with Lady Black." Harry looked over and acted as if he tipped his hat to the reporters before continuing, "Will you call off the Dementors and manhunt for Lord Sirius Orion Black? It was Minister Bagnold and Barty Crouch who locked the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble away with no trial after all. Hell, even the unstable Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial."

Always worried about how the people perceive him, Fudge saw that the boy had left him with a way out. Screw those who lined his pockets at the moment. Just because he said one thing, doesn't mean he had to follow through with it. He cleared the lump from his throat that had nervously formed and replied, "I will see to it personally. Make sure Lord Black is in front of the Wizengamot. If he is not, then I will have no choice but to reenact the orders. I will have my office look into how the previous administration was able to get this by." Always the politician, Cornelius drew himself up to his full height as the lies flowed freely.

Remus turned to hide his smirk, while Harry smiled as he replied, "Thank you Minister."

Amelia had a predatory gleam in her eye as she interrupted, "You are right about the investigation but, you seem to be mistaken as to who will be doing it. Since it is your office Minister, the only person with the clearance to lead this would be me. You are not allowed anywhere near this since it is a clear conflict of interest."

The smile on the Politician's face faltered when he realized that he just shot himself in the foot, and knew that he was now in knee deep with his benefactors. Trying to clear his throat he stuttered, "I expect a full report from the Auror handling the investigation. Isn't Shacklebolt your Head Auror or is it Proudfoot?" If he was lucky, he would be able to bride and then threaten whoever it was.

"Normally, I would ask my most trusted Auror to handle this case. However, since she will be unavailable for the foreseeable future, I will personally be heading this investigation myself." Amelia replied quickly, knowing exactly what Fudge was thinking. Seeing the pompous git turn as green as his hat Amelia thought, _**This is almost too easy.**_


	33. AN

Author's note: **ON HIATUS!**

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I will be doing a massive edit of this story once again and actually may be pulling it down at one point in the near future. I have hit a bit of a block with it. I know what I want to happen, I am just having a little difficulty putting it onto paper. For now, this baby will be on hiatus. Thanks for being patient and hanging in there with me.

Em.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you, J.K. Rowling, for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the support. I have decided to post what I have written as a thank you. This story is still on hiatus, but I wanted to assure you all that I am still continuing with this story. Also, to those who leave guest reviews, thank you for being kind, I have not had the best experience with them, but I also wanted to say that I am unable to reply to you when you leave comments this way.**

 **Millie: Thank you for the kind words. You have always been super supportive, and I can't thank you enough for your kind words. Feel free to PM me anytime.**

 **Lokyyt- I do plan on continuing with this story, have no fear.**

 **You are all more than welcome to PM me at any time and will do my best to respond promptly. With that being said, unfortunately, I work an insane amount of hours and hopefully will be taking a well-needed vacation within the next few months.**

 **Chapter 33  
** "Normal speech"  
 _ **thoughts  
**_ _'mental conversations'_

 **Back at Longbottom Manor-**

Hermione and Susan were going over the budget for Hogwarts when Emma came rushing into the room with such force, she caused the two to jump. Knowing that Harry had a few meetings for today, Hermione cautiously asked, "Is Harry ok? Has something happened?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed Emma replied, "There was an explosion in Diagon Alley. More specifically at Ted Tonks office. Remus, Narcissa, and Sirius took Andy there. Since Harry was at Gringotts already, I'm sure he is already there. I am just waiting for Narcissa to let me know what is happening."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus on her bond. True her strength was returning quickly. However, her stamina hadn't caught up just yet. Ignoring the beads of sweat that were beginning to break out across her forehead, she was finally rewarded when she felt as if she was filled with warmth and asked, _'Is Ted alright? Please tell me that he is ok.'_

Hermione felt Harry's surprise at her ability to reach him from so far away. Then she felt his remorse and guilt as he replied, _'I'm sorry Hermione. Ted didn't make it. We are gathering everyone and coming back shortly. Could you please let everyone know what has happened?'_

' _Of course love. I'll see you when you get back.'_ Hermione said as she felt the lone tear spill over and start to travel down her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw that Susan and her mum were watching her closely. Hermione found herself overwhelmed at the moment and could only shake her head. Right now she needed to be strong… she needed to be the leader she was meant to be. Looking to her mum, she said, "Can you gather everyone? They need to know what is going on and I would like for them to be ready for when the rest return." Turning her attention to Susan, she said, "I'll need your help getting changed and making it downstairs. Andy and Dora have been there for me, and I refuse to let them down in their hour of need." Seeing that her mum wanted to argue with her, she added, "I know what you are going to say, but I have to do this. Andy and Dora are family, and I know that Andy has quite literally saved both our lives. She stood by you while you were grieving for dad. This is the least we can do."

Emma sighed worryingly and replied, "I know sweetheart, but I can't help but worry about you. Before you try to say anything, I am your mother and will always worry about my little hummingbird. I do agree with your decision to be by Andy and Dora's side. Just do me one favor, please be careful and try not to push yourself. No matter what you may be thinking, you are still recovering, and no one would think any less. There is no need to rush. Take your time getting ready, and I will gather everyone." She walked over and wrapped Hermione up in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

Susan waited for Emma to leave before asking, "Are you sure about this? I saw what really happened when you reached out to Harry and have a fairly good idea just how much it really took out of you." She paused for a second to put one hand on her hip and point a finger at Hermione as she said, "Don't bother trying to play it down either. I saw the way your aura dulled, and it still hasn't recovered."

Hermione had the decency to bow her head slightly as she blushed. "I have to do this." Letting Susan help her up and maneuver around her rooms she asked, "How long have you been able to read aura's?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It started the moment I placed the Hufflepuff ring on my finger and became Lady Hufflepuff. I started reading Helga's journals and began to explore my healing powers while you were… asleep."

"You really never left my side did you?" Hermione asked as she was straightening her robes.

Susan silent for a few minutes while she examined Hermione with a critical eye. Once she was satisfied, she said, "You should call you Phoenix to take you downstairs. I would prefer if you tried to conserve your energy and strength. And just so you know, I slept in the chair the majority of the time. For some reason, I was the only person Harry could trust. Before you say anything else, I promised you both that I would be there and you two are the closest thing to siblings that I have. No matter what is thrown in our direction, we will always support one another. Now, let's get this show on the road."

 **~FoF~**

Emma quickly made her way downstairs, gathering the others as she went. Before anyone knew what was happening, Luna and Neville joined Draco in the library. Augusta was organizing drinks for everyone with the elves before joining them. When Emma walked in, she found Draco pacing near the fireplace, and he asked, "Any word?"

Before they could reply, Hermione slowly made her way into the room with a great deal of assistance from Susan. Draco came bounding across the room and said, "You should be resting. I know your healers said that you aren't supposed to tax yourself. That being said, have you heard anything?"

Hermione couldn't help but sadly smile at his concern. With a nod of her head, she replied, "They should all be back soon, and we should have a few calming drafts close by." Draco saw her small stumble and quickly scooped her up to bring her over to the loveseat as she protested, "This is unnecessary Draco. I need to move around to gain back my strength."

Draco shook his head as he gently placed her down and said, "I know Mione, but I have a feeling that you are going to need to conserve your strength. Is there any possible way you could tell us what is going on? Mother and Andy rushed out of here before we could even blink."

As he turned to resume his pacing, Susan came up beside him and put a soft hand on his forearm to stop him in his tracks. Draco put his other hand on top of hers while returning his attention back to Hermione as she said, "There was an attack on Ted's office. The assailant blew up his office. Harry was at Gringotts when it happened." She dropped her head slightly before continuing, "Ted didn't make it. Amelia is heading the investigation, and the rest should be back at any moment."

Susan pulled a shocked Draco in for a hug as she tried to offer him her support. When she pulled back, she looked him in the eye and said, "Your family is going to need you Draco. They will need all of the support only you can give, and you need to know that we are all here to help with whatever they need."

Draco had to close his eyes for a moment as he tried to get the room to stop spinning. All he could do was bury his head in the crook of Susan's neck and breath deeply. Granted, he only recently reconnected with his Aunt and her family, the hurt was still unbelievable. His heart ached for the loss of his Uncle, but more so for his Aunt and Cousin. "Is that why you came downstairs?"

Hermione softened her features as she replied, "Andy has done so much to help us, it is the very least I can do. She, just like you, will most likely be family one day."

As Draco went to pull away from Susan, the bells chimed to alert them that someone was arriving. With that sound, Emma swiftly swept out of the room to greet the others, knowing exactly what Andy was going through, and determined to be by her side not only in an attempt to pay back her surmountable debt but also for the close friendship they have reformed.

Just as she walked into the other room, a crack tore through the silence mere seconds before Andromeda appeared, wrapped tightly in her sister's arms. Rushing to their side, she said, "Oh Andy, I am so sorry. If you need anything, you only need to ask. I also want you to stay with us, you shouldn't be alone, and Dora is more than welcome to join us."

Andy did her best to stay upright as she felt herself being wrapped up tightly in Emma's bear hug. After a few minutes, she made her way towards the others, in complete shock and unable to process everything. However, that all changed the moment she saw Hermione walking towards her. When Hermione was only a few steps away, Andy crumpled to the ground, just to be surrounded by Hermione's arms. The two developed a close relationship while Andy was caring for her. In between the sobs, she said, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

Hermione softly chucked as she replied, "I remember being told that I am allowed to move around. Don't you worry about me, what can I do for you? You know that Harry and I will do anything you ask." Hermione looked around the room, and when her eyes landed on Narcissa she asked, "Where is Harry?"

 **~Small jump back in time~  
In a hidden alley-**

Albus stood in the shadows as he watched the billowing smoke floating towards the sky. He was waiting for confirmation that his plan for destruction had succeeded. This was just the first step of his master plan of bringing Harry back to heel. Since his original plan to merely destroy the boy and claim the Longbottom Heir was actually the chosen one had gone up in smoke since the boy's Grandmother wouldn't allow him to access their ancestral home. Muttering a curse once more as he felt his anger rise at another mission failing, all he knew was that the Mudblood was undoubtedly the cause of all his suffering.

Hearing the soft footsteps coming from behind him, he made no move to acknowledge the fact that his informant was coming close. However, before the person in question could utter a single word, he said, "No need to say anything. I see the Metamorph's despair from here." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the man. Waiting for his signal, he saw the young Lord in question making his way through the thick crowd. Slightly shocked at the massive amount of space the other members of the wizarding community were giving him, he went to make his move when he saw that this was because the boy encircled by a horde of Goblins. Taking a closer look, he saw that they were members of the Director's personal guard.

Battering away random beetle, he didn't dare make his move to capture the Boy Who Lived. Instead, he decided to gather more evidence of the changes the little chit has gone through. Muttering to himself about partially foiled plans, he saw that Fudge was keeping his word and attempting to stop the DMLE from investigating. As he continued to watch, he never realized that the beetle somehow attached to his hair. As he began to chuckle at the stupidity of Fudge, the twinkle in his eye quickly turned to one of fury as he watched Fudge systematically be picked apart by a mere fourteen-year-old boy.

Deciding that there was nothing left for him to see, the last thing he heard was Harry's booming voice say something about the Wizengamont meeting that was scheduled to take place in a few days and having Sirius Black standing before them for his trial. When he went to apparate away, he was so distracted from the gleam in the Head of the DMLE's eye, that he ended up leaving behind a small portion of his beard, but not the beetle that made herself at home amongst the top of his head.

 **The Burrow-**

Arthur Weasley had just arrived home and was slowly making his way towards the house as he tried to stop his mind from spinning in every direction from all that he has learned within the last few hours. His children's education was taken care of, his daughter was being seen to by the best Goblin Healers available, and all of this was because of Harry Potter. After all his wife has done to him, he still helps them. Everything his family had was mainly owned by the Potter Family. As he tried to push through the kitchen door, he found that he couldn't open it and thought, _'That's odd, Molly should be home.'_

After a few seconds, the door handle gave way, and as it cracked open, he heard Molly say, "What do you mean that Harry managed to get Sirius Black a trial? What does this have to do with Amelia Bones and us? I thought you had taken care of her and Cornelius! What good is paying the man if he doesn't keep his end of the bargain?"

"If you had kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have to clean up your mess. All you had to do is brew the potions and ensure that the Half-blooded bastard and Mudblood ingested them." Albus sneered. Arthur tried to stop the door but suddenly found himself under the Imperius Curse. Albus made him walk in while he said, "It seems I must tie up yet another loose end of yours. For your sake, I hope his affairs are in order."

 **3/25/18**

 **A/n 2: Don't hate me! Arthur has only been placed under the Imperius Curse at the moment. As for what happens to him, only time will tell.**

 **I wanted you all to have a little something while I continue to work on this baby, and hope you enjoy your little present.**


End file.
